Renaissance
by Belle libertine
Summary: Brienne affronte le départ de Jaime de Winterfell puis de nombreuses épreuves. Brienne, Jaime, Tyrion, Selwyn de Tarth, Podrick , Bronn, Sansa et Bran seront les plus présents. Diffère du canon après l'épisode 4. Pour faire la paix avec la fin proposée pour la relation entre les deux chevaliers.
1. Chapter 1

**Les univers décrits dans Game of Throne et dans A Song of Ice and Fire sont la propriété de leurs auteurs respectifs.**

**Récit auquel j'ai apporté des corrections orthographiques et des modifications y compris un redécoupage. **

**Si vous avez envie de commenter l'histoire ou juste faire part de votre plaisir de la lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, je la lirai avec intérêt.**

* * *

**RENAISSANCE **

**PARTIE I  
**

Le bruit des sabots s'était tu. Seule, au centre de la cour, Brienne continua de pleurer de longues minutes dans la nuit noire.  
Elle avait à nouveau échoué à protéger celui qu'elle aimait. Totalement impuissante, elle venait de voir Jaime succomber à ses démons qui allaient sans l'ombre d'un doute le conduire à la mort. Mais comment réussir à protéger un homme de lui-même. Sous le masque de l'arrogance, une insécurité profonde se cachait en lui. Ce manque cruel d'estime de soi contenu dans ses dernières paroles avait été un coup de couteau en plein coeur pour elle.  
Non, il n'était pas un monstre à l'image de sa soeur. Il était capable de tendresse, de générosité et de courage. Sa quête pour racheter ses fautes et retrouver son honneur était la preuve de tout le bon qui l'animait. Bien sûr, il était capable de se transformer en un fauve sanguinaire, mais c'était toujours pour protéger ceux qui lui étaient chers.  
Lui, béni par la beauté, héritier de la plus riche famille, combattant le plus doué de sa génération n'avait jamais recherché, ni vraiment connu le bonheur. Seule la pensée que peut-être ces dernières semaines à Winterfell auprès d'elle, en avaient été son expérience la plus proche, lui apportait un peu de réconfort.

Le froid commençait à se faire sentir. Ses larmes se tarirent et elle se décida à regagner d'une marche lente sa chambre. Allongée dans son grand lit désormais vide, elle ne pût s'endormir. Le chagrin lui nouait encore la gorge et comprimait sa poitrine. Elle fixait les flammes en repensant à cette soirée qu'elle chérirait tout le reste de sa vie; celle ou leur attirance réciproque avait fini par l'emporter sur leurs inhibitions mutuelles.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, l'angoisse puis la honte l'envahirent. Désormais abandonnée pour une autre femme par l'homme avec lequel elle pensait vivre le reste de son existence, elle craignait le jugement des autres. À nouveau, elle s'attendait à devoir affronter des regards nourris de mépris et des paroles blessantes. « La putain du régicide » résonnait par avance à ses oreilles et la faisait trembler. Sa seule espérance était de trouver en Sansa et Podrick des soutiens bienveillants dans cette épreuve. L'activité matinale des habitants de Winterfell lui parvint aux oreilles et la décida à quitter le lit pour s'habiller. Elle devait s'entretenir avec Sansa a plus vite. La confession serait douloureuse mais jamais le courage ne lui avait fait défaut. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Désireuse de rejoindre au plus vite la chambre de la maîtresse des lieux, elle parcourut les couloirs d'un pas rapide. À cette heure, Sansa était certainement assise à son bureau, lisant les premiers messages de la journée.

Brienne frappa à la porte et demanda :  
\- Lady Sansa, puis-je m'entretenir avec vous ?  
\- Entrez Ser Brienne.  
Elle entra en refermant la porte derrière elle.  
\- Il est bien tôt pour que je reçoive votre visite, Ser. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vu avant la fin de votre entrainement matinal. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis à votre écoute.  
\- Madame, je me dois de vous informer que je me trouve désormais dans une situation délicate. Ser Jaime a en effet quitté Winterfell cette nuit. Il a souhaité regagner Port Réal afin de se porter au secours de sa soeur.  
Le visage de Sansa exprima une légère surprise avant de laisser paraitre une mine plus sombre. La crainte envahit Brienne qui ajouta.  
\- Madame, je ne sais pas comment vous exprimer ma profonde gêne à l'idée que ma situation puisse apparaitre comme déshonorante tant pour ma personne que pour vous qui m'accueillez dans votre foyer. Je crains que …  
Sansa la coupa.  
\- Ser Brienne ne vous trompez pas de coupable ! Cet homme a choisi de vous quitter après vous avoir donné l'espoir d'une vie entière à vos côtés. Il est le seul qui doit être tenu pour responsable dans cette affaire. Je connais vos qualités morales et jamais je ne tolèrerai en ma demeure, la moindre malveillance à votre égard. Cela étant dit, je suis tenue d'informer nos alliés de sa défection. L'homme est désormais un traître en fuite. Vous avez conscience des implications en cas de capture ?  
\- Oui, Milady. Malgré la douleur qui sera la mienne, je ne saurai m'opposer à la sanction qui sera appliquée. Ma loyauté envers vous s'étend à vos alliés et la savez inconditionnelle.  
\- Alors Ser Brienne, cette affaire est close à mes yeux. Je compatis du plus profond de mon coeur à votre douleur. Je sais votre attachement à cet homme. Bien que je ne l'ai jamais tenu en haute estime, j'étais la première à sincèrement me réjouir de votre bonheur mutuel. Si vous souhaitez prendre du temps pour vous aujourd'hui, je suis naturellement prête à vous l'accorder.  
\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Milady. Je préfère reprendre mon travail. Je ne saurai jamais vous exprimer la profondeur de ma gratitude pour votre générosité et votre bienveillance envers ma personne.  
\- N'oubliez pas que si certains se permettent de déborder, vous devez m'en informer sans la moindre hésitation. Je m'engage à faire le nécessaire.  
\- Merci encore, Milady.  
Brienne quitta la chambre sur un profond sentiment de soulagement. Rien n'allait être simple désormais mais elle avait au moins une alliée à ses côtés.

En entrant dans la salle commune, elle aperçut Podrick attablé devant un bol d'avoine et quelques tranches de pain. Elle se dirigea vers la longue table qui servait de buffet. Elle n'avait pas réellement faim et se contenta de remplir un bol avant de s'asseoir face à son écuyer.  
Le garçon lui adressa un sourire amical.  
\- Ser Jaime n'est pas encore levé ? Habituellement, il est déjà arrivé à cette heure-ci.  
\- Ser Jaime ne viendra pas ce matin, Podrick.. A vrai dire, il ne viendra plus. Il est parti pour Port Réal cette nuit.  
Podrick ne put cacher sa stupeur puis à sa tristesse.  
\- Ser, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. Je ne pensais pas que … Ser Jaime semblait heureux avec vous…  
\- Podrick, les choses sont parfois plus complexes qu'elles n'y paraissent. Ser Jaime a fait son choix.  
\- Milady, je suis vraiment désolée pour vous. C'est profondément injuste ce qui vous arrive.  
\- Je te suis reconnaissante de son soutien Podrick mais j'ai depuis longtemps appris à surmonter les obstacles.

Podrick demanda d'une voix hésitante.  
\- Allons-nous effectuer notre entrainement ce matin ?  
\- Bien sûr, notre travail continue. Nous nous devons de rester en bonne condition physique pour assurer notre tâche auprès de Lady Sansa.  
\- Alors Ser, je vous rejoindrai sur le terrain d'entrainement à l'heure habituelle.  
Il se leva pour débarrasser laissant Brienne seule à table.  
Un sentiment de soulagement dominait ses pensées. Elle avait obtenu le soutien tant espéré.

L'entrainement avec Podrick fut pour elle l'opportunité de chasser temporairement toutes les émotions et pensées négatives qu'elle avait à l'esprit. Rien ne valait l'engagement physique pour se libérer l'esprit.

Les jours et les semaines passèrent. La routine journalière rassurante et le soutien de Sansa et Podrick étaient précieux. La douleur était encore présente, mais elle se faisait plus discrète. Les nuits restaient les plus difficiles à affronter. Ne plus sentir la présence de Jaime dans le lit restait la principale source de douleur et de mélancolie. Les regards en coin et les messes basses avaient forte heureusement laissé place à l'indifférence. La nouvelle de la destruction de la capitale parvint à Winterfell un peu plus d'une lune après le départ de Jaime. Lorsque Lady Sansa l'invita d'un air grave à la rejoindre ce matin-là dans sa chambre, Brienne comprit la nouvelle lui serait annoncée. Bien qu'ayant du mal à contenir sa propre inquiétude pour la sécurité de Jon, Sansa lui apprit avec grande délicatesse la mort du régicide.  
Ser Davos, dans le message qu'il avait adressé à la Lady de Winterfell, avait pu lui rapporter le témoignage de Tyrion. Le nain était la seule personne qui confirmait que Jaime avait été tué avec sa sœur en tentant de s'enfuir du donjon rouge. Brienne fit de son mieux pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant Sansa, mais laissa sa peine pleinement s'exprimer une fois de retour dans sa chambre. Ce qu'elle avait pressenti était arrivé. Le chevalier était mort en tentant de sauver sa sœur. Son amour et son dévouement envers une femme haineuse, égoïste et cruelle l'avait mené à sa perte. Malgré la douleur de son départ et de sa trahison, elle ne pouvait que ressentir de la tristesse et de l'injustice devant un tel gâchis.

Dans les deux semaines qui suivirent, les principaux nobles du royaume décidèrent de se réunir à Port Réal afin de négocier la libération de Jon et Tyrion. Brienne et Podrick accompagnèrent Sansa jusqu'à la capitale. Leur voyage dura une lune.

La vue de la capitale partiellement en ruine marqua profondément chacun d'entre eux. La puissance de destruction des hommes avait été bien supérieure à celle de l'armée des morts. La tenue du conseil des seigneurs du royaume eut lieu dès le lendemain de leur arrivée sur insistance de Sansa et Arya, désireuses d'obtenir la libération de leur frère de coeur au plus vite. L'élection de Bran à l'issue du conseil marqua la fin de la guerre pour le trône. Une nouvelle ère débutait dans la paix, du moins chacun l'espérait.

Pour Brienne, ce fut alors l'heure de choisir. Bran lui proposa la place de commandant en chef de la garde royale. Sansa était disposée à la libérer de son serment. La paix revenue et le Nord désormais libre, sa sécurité pouvait désormais être assurée par les hommes d'armes de Winterfell. L'hésitation de la chevaleresse dura quelques jours. Elle avait appris à aimer le Nord, à considérer Winterfell comme sa maison et éprouvait une affection profonde pour Sansa. Mais ce fut finalement le souvenir de Jaime lui montrant sa page dans le Livre blanc de la garde royale qui la décida. En acceptant cette charge, elle pourrait lui rendre son honneur et lui permettre de rester dans l'histoire non comme le régicide mais comme l'homme valeureux qu'elle avait aimé. A l'annonce de sa nomination, Podrick émit le souhait de rester à ses côtés. Ainsi le lendemain, elle adouba le jeune homme et revêtit l'uniforme doré frappé de la corneille à trois yeux.

Quelques jours plus tard, en se levant, elle ressentit une sensation de grande fatigue. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle fut pris de vertiges et perdit connaissance. Lorsqu'elle reprit ses esprits, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se relever et s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. L'inquiétude l'envahit face à la vulnérabilité auquel son corps venait de faire face. Rapidement, la crainte que sa capacité à exercer au mieux sa mission de protection du roi risque d'être affaiblie prit le dessus. Elle se décida à consulter sans délai le grand mestre. En quittant sa chambre, elle se rendit dans la salle des gardes et transmit ses instructions à Podrick. Le jeune chevalier eut l'air surpris en apprenant son absence imprévue mais n'osa poser aucune question.

Arrivée devant la porte du logement du mestre, elle frappa et entendit Sam l'inviter à entrer. Assis à son bureau, il releva la tête du manuscrit ouvert devant lui.

\- Ser Brienne, je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite.

Il désigna une chaise près de lui.

\- Mais, venez donc vous asseoir. En quoi puis-je vous aider, Milady ?

Brienne eut du mal à trouver ses mots. Devant son hésitation, Sam se montra rassurant.

\- Quoi que vous ayez à me confier, je peux vous assurer que rien ne sortira de cette pièce.

La chevaleresse se décida à parler.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mestre Sam. Je sais que vous êtes un homme de confiance. Je viens vers vous car ce matin, à mon réveil, j'ai perdu connaissance. Je peux vous assurez que cela ne m'est jamais arrivé par le passé. Si un tel incident venait à se reproduire, cela pourrait affecter ma mission.

\- Je vous comprends, Ser. Il n'y pas de raison de s'inquiéter. Si nous trouvons la cause, je devrais pouvoir vous aider au mieux. Nous allons commencer par quelques questions afin de cerner le problème…

Brienne prit une longue inspiration. Se confier était l'une des choses qui la mettait la plus mal à l'aise. Seules trois désormais deux personnes lui inspiraient assez confiance pour cela. Mais, à l'évidence elle n'avait pas le choix et adressa d'un signe de tête son consentement.

\- Des signes de fatigue, des changements d'humeur, des douleurs sont-ils apparus ?

Elle fut tentée de répondre par la négative sans prendre la peine de sérieusement réfléchir. Mais cette attitude ne lui serait d'aucun secours. Faisant défiler ces dernières semaines dans son esprit, elle se rendit à l'évidence qu'une fatigue inhabituelle était apparue et en fit part à Sam. La question suivante la surprit parce qu'elle était intime et l'agaça passablement parce qu'elle semblait hors de propos. Elle fut bien incapable de fournir une réponse précise car les évènements majeurs des derniers mois l'avait rendue inattentive à ce sujet.

\- La longue nuit ! Mais cela nous laisse dans l'incertitude pour une période de quatre lunes, Milady. Autant vous le dire dès à présent, votre malaise n'est pas une coïncidence et vous avez là l'explication que vous espériez !

Ce n'était certainement pas ce qu'elle espérait. C'était même la dernière idéee qui lui serait venue à l'esprit et elle refusa de l'accepter.

\- Ce n'est pas possible. Je peux vous affirmer que mon corps ne montre aucun signe visible d'un tel état.

\- Ser Brienne . Je suis désolée si cela vous contrarie mais mon rôle de mestre est de vous indiquer la cause la plus vraisemblable. Je vous sais assez raisonnable pour l'accepter, d'autant qu'il vous reste peu de temps avant que votre condition ne devienne visible.

Brienne restait muette, la mine sombre. Devant son attitude, Sam conseilla avec bienveillance de se reposer pour le reste de la journée. Il lui tendit une fiole contenant une potion fortifiante pris sur l'une des étagères. En la raccompagnant sur la porte, il lui suggéra d'informer le roi et Tyrion sans tarder.

Dans le couloir, la guerrière eut la sensation de marcher sur du coton. Les bruits environnants étaient imperceptibles. Son esprit était assailli de questions sur les implications d'une telle nouvelle pour elle-même et pour son entourage. Une seule certitude cependant, il lui fallait parler avec Bran et Tyrion sans attendre. Dans la salle des gardes, elle informa Podrick de son absence pour le reste de la journée. L'ancien écuyer aurait bien tenté cette fois de demander si quelque chose n'allait pas mais n'en eut pas le temps car elle était repartie en un éclair.

En fin d'après-midi, Brienne se décida à s'entretenir successivement avec le roi et Tyrion. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment le monarque réagirait face à la nouvelle. Deux enjeux importaient dépendaient du bon vouloir royal : le maintien dans son rôle de commandant de la garde royale et la légitimation par décret de l'enfant à naître. Les gardes la laissèrent entrer dans les appartements royaux ou elle trouva Bran face à sa fenêtre. Comme bien souvent, l'étrange garçon semblait être ailleurs. Hésitante à le déranger, elle attendit un long moment avant de s'adresser à lui avec politesse.

\- Votre majesté, je m'excuse de vous déranger, mais je dois m'entretenir avec vous d'un sujet délicat.

Se retournant vers elle, Bran répondit d'un ton parfaitement neutre.

\- Je sais déjà pourquoi vous êtes là, Ser Brienne. Sachez que votre rôle de lord commandant ne sera pas remis en question malgré les circonstances. Certaines règles ont évolué dernièrement et je ne suis pas opposé à un aménagement vous concernant. Après tout, j'ai bien choisi que le grand mestre soit aussi un père de famille.

Brienne lui exprima toute sa gratitude ce à quoi le roi répondit que sa seule exigeance était qu'un remplaçant compétent soit trouvé pour la période ou elle ne serait plus capable d'exercer ses fonctions. Pour le plus grand soulagement de la chevaleresse, il ajouta qu'un statut légitime serait accordé à l'enfant. « Aucun enfant ne devrait connaître la souffrance de naître bâtard » conclut-il avant de la congédier.

Elle se sentait un peu plus confiante lorsqu'elle arriva devant les appartements de Tyrion. Le nain lui avait jusqu'à présent témoigner de la sympathie. Sans grande surprise, il l'accueillit en lui proposant un verre de vin dornien, lui-même sirotant ce breuvage assis à son bureau. Une multitude de messages était entassé devant lui. Son nouveau rôle était particulièrement prenant, ainsi il ne quittait désormais ses appartements que pour assister au conseil restreint. Brienne refusa le verre et dévisagea son interlocuteur. Il semblait avoir vieilli de plusieurs années depuis sa récente prise de fonction. Le nain la tira de sa contemplation.

\- Ser Brienne ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Il ne semble pas que nous ayons à régler une affaire urgente. Ou alors ma mémoire me fait défaut, ce qui est tout à fait possible et dans ce cas, je m'en excuse.

\- Lord Tyrion, nous n'avons effectivement pas de sujet à traiter en urgence. Ma venue est liée à une affaire privée.

\- Voilà qui attise ma curiosité. Je vous avoue manquer sérieusement d'occasion de me distraire ces derniers temps.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine que le mot « distraire » soit particulièrement adapté au contexte.

Tyrion fronça les sourcils; Brienne continua en ayant bien de mal à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle l'informa qu'elle attendait un enfant de son frère depuis plusieurs lunes et qu'ayant eu un malaise le matin même, elle devrait être attentive désormais à son état physique. Le nain l'écouta avec attention puis, pragmatique, il se fit confirmer que le roi était informé de cette situation. Apprenant l'engagement du monarque à légitimer l'enfant, il déclara.

\- Ser Brienne, la question de l'héritage des Lannister est délicate.

\- Lord Tyrion rassurez-vous. Je ne souhaite pas a priori que l'enfant en bénéficie. Il sera mon héritier et celui de Tarth.

\- Si tel est votre souhait, Ser Brienne. Cependant, nous aurons tout le temps de reparler de cette question. Pourrions-nous désormais simplifier les usages et laisser abandonner nos titres lorsque nous parlons en privé ?

Brienne ne s'attendait pas à cette demande, mais elle accepta volontiers. Elle promit à Tyrion de faire le nécessaire pour que le fonctionnement de la garde royale ne soit pas affecté dans les mois à venir. En la raccompagnant jusqu'à la porte, Tyrion lui dit en souriant.

\- Je ne pensais plus jamais dire cela mais je suis très heureux à l'idée de rencontrer mon futur neveu ou nièce. N'hésitez pas à venir me voir en cas de besoin, quelque soit le moment.

Lorsque Brienne put regagner sa chambre, elle s'allongea épuisée et s'endormit après quelques instants. En un jour, sa vie venait de prendre un tournant aussi immense qu'inattendu.

Après le départ de la chevaleresse, Tyrion se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et regarda l'océan. De l'autre côté se trouvait Essos, le continent des merveilles et des mystères. En un lieu secret de la cité libre se trouvait Jaime. Au plus profond de son cœur, le nain espérait que son frère était encore en vie. Si seulement ce dernier pouvait savoir qu'il avait la plus belle des raisons de se battre pour survivre à ses blessures.

...

FLASHBACK : Jour de la chute de Port-Réal.

Tyrion descendit les marches permettant d'accéder aux souterrains du donjon rouge avec la plus grande appréhension. Il lui fallait savoir si son frère et sa soeur avaient pu s'échapper à temps mais l'ampleur de la destruction lui laissait peu d'espoir. En apercevant les éboulements bloquants l'accès à chaques sorties, la désillusion fut totale. Il se déplaça lentement en escaladant les pierres, observant attentivement chaque entassement. Un fin rayon de lumière se refléta sur une surface brillante à quelques mètres de lui. Il comprit immédiatement son origine. En s'approchant, il vit distinctement la main dorée de Jaime qui dépassait d'un tas de poussières et de morceaux de roche. Les yeux en larmes, le nain entrepris de dégager délicatement le corps de son frère puis celui de sa soeur. Tous deux semblaient endormis. Ce fut pour leur petit frère la pire vision qu'il eut à affronter de sa vie. Une douleur immense l'envahit et il prit la première pierre près de lui pour la frapper contre le sol. La colère le submergeait. Quel gâchis ! Comment avait-il pu accorder jusqu'à l'irréparable sa confiance à la mère des dragons ! Quel manque de clairvoyance de sa part !

Il tendit la main vers le visage de sa soeur lui effleurant avec tendresse la joue. Que sa peau était pâle et froide ! Il touchait littéralement la mort. En voulant effleurer le front de Jaime, une sensation de chaleur irradia sa main. Incrédule, il appuya sa paume. La peau était tiède mais Tyrion se refusa de croire à un miracle et éloigna sa main brusquement. Ce qu'il avait senti ne pouvait être que le fruit de son imagination. Il observa le visage de son frère de longues minutes. Le doute grandit en lui et timidement, il avança sa main au-dessus du nez et de la bouche de son frère. Un souffle infime et tiède se dégageait. Plus de doute possible, cet homme était en vie. Quel joie et quel soulagement pour son petit frère. Désormais il fallait faire évacuer son frère le plus discrètement et rapidement possible. Jon et Davos allaient finir par s'interroger si sa disparition durait trop longtemps. Il savait qu'un bateau était disponible pour conduire son frère vers Essos mais il lui fallait trouver dans l'urgence des hommes de confiance pour transporter Jaime depuis le donjon sans attirer l'attention. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'abandonner son frère et de se diriger rapidement vers l'extérieur. Suivant le chemin permettant d'accéder à la plage, il partit vers un endroit ou il était certain de trouver les hommes dont il avait besoin. L'or avait toujours été la meilleure façon de s'attacher la loyauté. Le cadet des Lannister le savait et n'hésitait pas en profiter. Peu après, il retourna vers le donjon rouge accompagné de trois contrebandiers fraichement recrutés. Ces hommes seraient d'autant plus efficaces qu'une somme conséquente venait de leur être donnée en échange de la survie du régicide. La promesse d'un seconde paiement devait les motiver à long terme.

\- Si mon frère me fait parvenir une preuve de vie depuis Essos, je vous rendrais riche sur plusieurs générations. Et vous savez qu'un Lannister paie toujours ses dettes.

Le corps de Jaime fut évacué et conduit jusqu'à l'embarcation. Tyrion tendit une bourse remplie d'or aux marins.

\- Voilà de quoi payer un guérisseur pour mon frère. Cherchez le meilleur de Pentos. Ne donnez sous aucun prétexte son identité. Désormais, votre fortune dépend de sa survie. Adieux et bon vent.

Tyrion regarda s'éloigner la bateau quelques instants. Lui le non-croyant, pria les Dieux pour que son frère survive et qu'il puisse un jour le revoir.

La tristesse fit place à la colère. D'un pas déterminé, il quitta la plage et partit se confronter à la reine des dragons.

...

Quand une dizaine de jours plus tard Brienne revêtit son armure dorée, elle prit conscience que son corps avait changé. Après de nombreuses années d'expérience des combats, elle avait acquis assez de force et d'endurance pour se mouvoir avec aisance malgré le poids et la rigidité du métal. Mais ce matin-là, la sensation d'une lourdeur et d'une gêne dans ses mouvements apparaissait clairement. Les paroles de Sam lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle portait un enfant et son corps commençait déjà à le montrer. Par désir de discrétion, le minimum de personnes autour d'elle avait été informé. La pensée que progressivement chacun allait découvrir son secret la mettait mal à l'aise. Malgré la bienveillance de ses proche, elle n'était pas naïve et ne s'attendait pas à ce que le commun des mortels soit indulgent avec une noble non-mariée dans sa situation. Elle devrait faire face pour ne pas leur donner raison et surtout ne pas trahir cet enfant qu'elle commençait à aimer malgré sa venue inattendue. L'idée de renoncer dès le lendemain à la somptueuse armure pour la simple tenue de cuir martelée d'or lui apparut comme une évidence.

Lorsqu'elle arriva finalement dans la salle des gardes, elle s'assit et ouvrit le Livre blanc. Elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'accomplir son devoir de commandant en écrivant les hauts faits de Ser Jaime Lannister.

Elle commença à tourner lentement chaque page regardant attentivement les noms glorieux des chevaliers s'étant succedés au sein de cet ordre prestigieux. Son regard se posa enfin sur la page de Jaime. L'emblème du lion Lannister décorait le coin situé en haut à gauche de la page. Quelques lignes retraçaient son parcours. Le nom de régicide apparaissait au centre du récit comme si le parcours du chevalier se résumait à ce sobriquet.

Il n'était pas possible de résumer de cette manière l'homme qu'elle avait appris à aimer. Au nom de sa quête pour retrouver son honneur par ses actions justes et courageuses, elle se devait de rétablir la vérité pour la postérité. Alors elle trempa la plume dans l'encrier, et coucha sur le papier la suite du récit de sa vie. Elle commença par leur périple dans le Conflant, poursuivit avec les batailles de la route dorée et de Winterfell avant d'enfin relater sa tentative de sauver Port Réal lors de l'attaque de la reine des dragons. Lorsqu'il fallut conclure, Brienne eut les larmes aux yeux. Le gâchis et l'injustice de sa mort faisaient saigner son coeur. Elle trouva cependant les mots justes pour que ce désastre se transforme en un acte héroïque. « Mort en protégeant sa reine ». Elle referma le livre sitôt la plume levée, non sans avoir effleuré comme une caresse le papier. Elle soupira avant de se lever et quitta la pièce en direction de la salle ou allait se tenir le conseil restreint.

Au cours de la lune suivante, Brienne écrivit à son père dont elle était sans nouvelle depuis près d'une année. La préparation de la grande guerre et les évènements qui suivirent ne lui avaient pas permis de rétablir le contact. Il était temps de l'informer de sa nomination dont elle était fière ainsi que la venue prochaine de l'enfant. Cette dernière nouvelle risquait fort de surprendre autant que de contrarier le seigneur de Tarth. Lord Selwyn aurait pu se réjouir de la perspective d'un héritier de son sang né dans le cadre d'une union légitime de sa fille mais malheureusement, l'enfant à naître était le fruit d'une brève liaison illégitime avec le défunt héritier le plus décrié des sept couronnes. Brienne attendit la réponse avec fébrilité. Bien qu'ayant pris son indépendance depuis de nombreuses années, elle restait très attachée à l'homme qui l'avait élevé avec générosité et compréhension. Son soutien avait été précieux lorsqu'elle avait décidé de prendre les armes plutôt qu'un époux. Bien que la continuité de la lignée soit compromise par son choix, son père ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur. Allait-il se montrer aussi compréhensif aujourd'hui, telle était la question qui préoccupait la chevaleresse. Quelques jours passèrent et elle trouva un soir la missive tant attendue sur son bureau. Elle prit le temps de déposer son épée, retirer sa tenue et d'enfiler ses vêtements de nuit avant de s'installer sur son lit pour lire. La lettre commençait par de chaleureuses félicitations. Son père exprimait une grande fierté à l'idée qu'elle soit la première femme chevalier et qu'elle accède à la titulature suprême de cet ordre. Il ne manqua pas de lui rappeler qu'elle devait une petite partie de sa réussite à celui qui avait été son premier professeur dans le maniement des armes. La remarque fit sourire Brienne. La suite du message était moins enthousiaste. Son père lui reprochait de s'être mis dans une position délicate pour une femme de son rang. Position délicate à laquelle leur maison serait associée. Il voulait bien comprendre que sa fille soit tombée amoureuse du régicide mais pas qu'elle ait eu l'inconscience de devenir sa maîtresse pendant des semaines. Le bon sens à défaut de l'honneur aurait voulu qu'ils se marient afin de la protéger d'une telle situation. Lord Selwyn ne manqua pas de souligner son étonnement devant la compréhension du roi et de sa Main concernant son maintien en poste et la légitimation. Le seigneur de Tarth sera montra très clair; il n'accepterait pas que l'enfant soit l'héritier de la maison Lannister et de la sienne. Un choix devra être fait. Il poursuivit en invitant sa fille à lui rendre visite tant qu'elle était en état de voyager. Il termina sa lettre en lui recommandant de prendre soin d'elle. Précisant que malgré ses réserves qu'il estimait légitimes, elle demeurait son unique enfant. Reposant la lettre sur la table de chevet, Brienne ne put contenir ses larmes. Son père avait raison sur bien des points. Oui, elle n'avait pas fait preuve de prudence. Oui, elle avait bien de la chance de bénéficier d'autant de bienveillance dans son entourage. Oui, elle mettait son père dans l'embarras. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de décevoir cet homme qu'elle admirait. La seule chose qui la consolait était la conclusion de la lettre. Son père l'aimait malgré ses erreurs. Elle espérait qu'il allait lui pardonner avec le temps.

...

Jaime reprit conscience baigné dans une senteur de fleurs d'agrumes. Par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre, il pouvait entendre le bruit des vagues. Scrutant la pièce, il cherchait des indices lui permettant d'identifier l'endroit où il se trouvait. Le bois du mobilier et la richesse des soieries lui rappelaient Dorne mais les motifs gravés ou brodés ne correspondaient pas au style de la péninsule. Toujours dans l'incertitude, il ressentit de violents maux de tête. Les souvenirs de son ensevelissement remontaient à la surface violemment accompagnés de nombreuses interrogations. Comment avait-il pu survivre ? Pourquoi Cersei n'était-elle pas à ses côté ? Quel était ce lieu étrange ? Tant de questions sans réponse. De vives douleurs se firent sentir depuis ses pieds jusqu'à ses cuisses. En voulant se tourner, son épaule droite se bloqua et il cria en sentant un choc électrique lui parcourir le bras. Une fois la douleur passée, il prêta attention au reste de son corps. Il était torse nu, un drap de soie le couvrant jusqu'à la taille. Sa maigreur lui rappela sa capture lors de la guerre avec Robb Stark. Deux larges entailles lui barraient l'abdomen. Leurs bords encore rosés témoignaient d'une cicatrisation récente. Son épaule était couverte de traces d'ecchymoses. En découvrant ses cuisses, il vit qu'elles étaient aussi recouvertes de traces de traumatismes. Quant à ses mollets et de ses pieds, il n'arrivait pas les distinguer tellement ils formaient une masse douloureuse. Cherchant à s'étirer, il constata qu'il n'avait aucun contrôle sur ses jambes. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de s'en inquiéter, car un inconnu entra dans la chambre. Un vieil homme mince, portant une courte barbe, vêtu d'une toge blanche et d'une ceinture dorée ornée de motifs orientaux qui lui adressa un sourire amical.  
\- Vous voilà enfin de retour parmi les vivants. Je ne pensais plus vous voir ouvrir les yeux depuis tout ce temps, mon cher. Heureusement que vous avez crié, je ne serai pas venu avant la tombée de la nuit. Avez-vous soif ? Ou peut-être faim ? Nous avons fait de notre mieux mais la boisson nourrissante que nous vous donnions ne vaut pas la nourriture solide. Et il vous faut reprendre du poids.  
Jaime fixait l'homme en fronçant les sourcils. Qui était-il ? Pourquoi l'hébergeait-il ? Depuis combien de temps ? Il se sentait trop fatigué pour lui poser autant de questions. Son regard suspicieux fit comprendre au vieil homme qu'il se devait d'en dire plus.  
\- Évidemment, je manque à l'essentiel. Je me présente Illyrio, guérisseur à Penthos. Vous êtes à Essos, mon cher, et ce depuis plus de deux lunes. Des marins vous ont déposé un matin, payants généreusement d'avance pour votre séjour et me laissant le soin de les avertir lorsque vous serez rétabli. Puis-je avoir l'honneur de connaître votre nom ?  
Jaime sut d'instinct qu'il ne pouvait dévoiler son identité bien que le bonhomme paraisse inoffensif.  
\- Vous pouvez m'appeler Rain. Je ne peux plus bouger mes jambes...  
\- C'est bien normal, votre corps a été tellement traumatisé que c'est un miracle que vous respiriez encore. J'ai eu toutes les peines du monde à soigner vos entailles. Sans compter sur l'écrasement qu'ont subi vos membres. J'ai cru devoir vous amputer à plusieurs reprises. Attendez que vos jambes finissent de guérir et vous saurez si vous pourrez remarcher.

Le chevalier encaissa. Par les sept dieux, il avait échappé à d'autres amputations. Mais le vieux n'était pas certain qu'il puisse remarcher. Pourquoi tant de douleurs infernales et d'acharnement alors qu'il avait connu une mort rapide ! Le vieil homme n'avait pas fait mention d'une femme; on l'avait donc emmené seul. Qu'était-il advenu de sa soeur ? Était-elle vivante elle aussi ? Jaime se laissait peu d'espoir. Il ne le saurait que s'il sortait d'ici au plus vite. Puisqu'il devait reprendre du poids, il demanda sans tarder un copieux repas à Illyrio. Le vieux guérisseur sembla enthousiasmé par cette demande et se pressa d'appeler l'un de ses serviteurs pour que le nécessaire soit fait. Il salua Jaime en lui promettant de passer le voir dans la soirée car les soins de ses blessures étaient loin d'être achevés.

Les jours suivants, Jaime commença à retrouver de la mobilité de son épaule et sa jambe droite, mais la gauche restait insensible. Des fractures non consolidées, aux dires du vieux barbu.  
Le chevalier pouvait tout de même commencer à s'asseoir et il aurait bien tenté de faire quelques pas en s'aidant d'une béquille, mais le guérisseur le lui avait interdit au risque de nuire à sa guérison. Le temps lui paraissait long, mais il vivait avec l'espoir de pouvoir prendre des nouvelles de Westeros, de sa soeur et de son frère.

...

Au début de la troisième lune de son règne, le roi Bran reçut une invitation de Sansa, reine du Nord. Le monarque l'accepta car il souhaitait se ressourcer auprès de l'arbre coeur du bois sacré de Winterfell. Le conseil restreint ne vit pas d'un très bon oeil la perspective d'une absence longue de deux lunes du roi. Même s'il déléguait beaucoup, c'était sa présence qui légitimait les actions de ses ministres. Il fut convenu qu'un seul membre du conseil restreint, Brienne, accompagnerait le roi. L'infirmité de celui-ci l'obligeant à voyager en carrosse, Brienne n'avait pas d'inquiétude à se faire sur sa propre capacité à effectuer ce long périple. Le matin du départ, elle ressentit une grande fierté à voir Podrick se tenir dans la cour du donjon rouge entouré des gardes royaux choisis pour rester dans la capitale. Pour la première fois, le jeune homme allait devoir gérer la garde en lieu et place de son commandant. Il avait fait tellement de chemin ce brave garçon depuis ce jour ou il lui avait offert par Jaime comme un encombrant cadeau de départ.

Le cortège suivit la route royale sans rencontrer de difficulté. A l'approche de Winterfell, Brienne fut très émue. C'était comme retourner à la maison. Elle n'avait passé que deux années dans le Nord mais cette contrée avait grandi en elle. C'était là qu'elle s'était sentit la plus heureuse tant auprès de la famille Stark que pendant la période ou elle avait véçu avec Jaime. Son impatience de revoir Sansa grandissait à chaque foulée des chevaux. La reine du Nord connaissait sa situation, les deux femmes s'étaient écrits à plusieurs reprises. La nordienne avait lui exprimé un soutien sincère. Le carrosse et sa suite arrivèrent dans la cour du château à la tombée de la nuit. Sansa et sa cour les attendaient. Des membres de l'escorte aidèrent le roi à descendre de voiture. Les deux enfants Stark se firent face et après un échange formel conforme à leurs rangs, Sansa se pencha pour enlacer son jeune frère. Brienne attendait en retrait de quelques pas. Un garde royal se devait de n'être ni près, ni trop loin de celui qu'il protégeait. Brienne savait depuis longtemps se tenir à la distance adaptée. Les seigneurs du Nord vinrent ensuite chacun leur tour saluer le roi. Bran n'avait aucun pouvoir sur la contrée mais il restait un Stark et rien que son nom lui valait le respect des nordiens. Et puis, le souverain d'un royaume voisin avec lequel tous espérait une paix durable se devait d'être bien accueilli.

Sansa prit Brienne dans ses bras dans un geste de tendresse presque fraternelle. Les deux femmes avaient appris à se connaitre et s'apprécier au fil des mois passés dans l'adversité. Sansa se montra préoccuper d'une éventuelle fatigue de Brienne et l'invita à se reposer dans son ancienne chambre préparée pour l'accueillir à nouveau. Brienne déclina poliment la proposition l'assurant qu'elle pouvait tout à fait participer à la suite de la cérémonie d'accueil du monarque. Les deux souverains et leurs suites se dirigèrent vers la grande salle ou un festin les attendait. Le vin et la bière coulèrent à flot. Le repas se termina tard dans la nuit ou tôt le matin selon la manière de voir de chacun. Brienne avait quitté la salle relativement tôt dans la soirée après s'être assurée que le dispositif de sécurité autour du roi était correctement en place. Elle ressentit une certaine nostalgie en retrouvant la chambre qu'elle occupait encore quelques mois auparavant. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Bien que les températures soient bien plus clémentes qu'au temps de la Longue Nuit, les chambres restaient froides et les chauffer était nécessaire toute l'année.

Le séjour du roi dura deux semaines pendant lesquelles Brienne eut le plaisir de passer du temps auprès de la dame de Winterfell. Bran restant le plus clair de son temps auprès de l'arbre coeur dans le bois sacré. Sa sécurité s'avérait relativement aisée et pouvait être déléguée aux autres chevaliers. Sansa était toujours en activité. Sa double charge de dame de Winterfell et de reine du Nord était très prenante et ne permettait de s'accorder presque aucun temps de repos. Pour lui permettre de s'en accorder, Brienne proposa une sortie à cheval à son amie. La chevaleresse pouvait encore monter sous réserve de choisir un animal placide et de privilégier les allures modérées. Sansa accepta après un temps d'hésitation. Les deux femmes partirent non accompagnées d'une escorte malgré les reproches du commandant des hommes d'armes de Winterfell. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, elles se sentirent libérées de toutes les incertitudes et contraintes de leurs existences. L'immensité des plaines herbeuses et la vue des bois au loin offraient un paysage splendide. Elles profitèrent d'un sol favorable pour lancer leurs chevaux au trot puis au galop. Devant elles, aucune limite. Les deux équidés progressaient face au vent et leurs cavalières respiraient à plein poumon cet air frais du nord qui n'avait jamais autant eu un goût de liberté. Elles réapparurent dans la cour après une escapade de plusieurs heures.

Le départ eut lieu quelques jours plus tard, au petit matin. Sansa se montra très émue en disant au revoir à son frère et à son amie. Elle fit jurer à la chevaleresse de prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à la naissance de son enfant.

\- Pour une fois dans votre vie, Brienne, autorisez-vous à être moins altruiste, votre enfant le mérite.

Brienne eut bien du mal à s'imaginer mettre en pratique de telles paroles. Le cortège royal fut de retour au palais royal à la tombée de la nuit, une lune plus tard. Un Tyrion plutôt fébrile les accueillit en personne dans la cour du donjon rouge. Brienne fut intriguée par l'attitude du nain. La Main du roi s'adressa avec empressement vers le monarque en le priant de bien vouloir rejoindre au plus vite le conseil restreint. La guerrière les suivit en s'interrogeant sur la raison d'une telle précipitation. L'ensemble des ministres était assis autour de la table. La bonne humeur habituelle avait disparu et les visages étaient graves.

\- Votre Majesté, nous devons absolument réagir à cette attaque. Nos approvisionnements en grains sont arrêtés et nos réserves pratiquement épuisées. Si nous ne trouvons pas au plus vite une solution, des émeutes vont éclatées.

\- Lord Tyrion, je vous assure que je réalise parfaitement l'ampleur du problème. Cependant, nous devons rester très prudents. La paix doit être préservée. Ser Davos, pouvez-vous nous préciser le nombre de navires que nous avons perdu ?

\- Cinq, Votre Grâce. Tous avec leurs cales remplies à ras bord de blé et d'orge de Tyrosh. Deux sont parvenus à rentrer au port. Les capitaines témoignent que les pirates disposaient de deux navires et étaient lourdement armés. Des hommes d'équipage sont certains d'avoir reconnu l'accent de la cité libre.

\- Si tel est le cas, il nous faut agir sans nous aliéner ses dirigeants. Que proposez-vous, Lord Tyrion ?

\- Je ne vois qu'une solution, Votre Majesté. Je vais me rendre en personne auprès des autorités locales pour négocier une alliance afin de mettre fin aux attaques et je pense que Ser Davos devrait m'accompagner.

\- Très bien, Lord Tyrion mais ne partez-pas sans protection rapprochée. Ser Brienne, faites le nécessaire pour que vos hommes assurent leur sécurité durant leur voyage.

\- Votre grâce, Ser Podrick assurera le commandement avec trois autres de mes chevaliers.

\- Lord Tyrion, combien de temps pouvons-nous tenir avec nos réserves ?

\- Avec le chargement des deux navires, je dirai deux lunes tout au plus.

\- Dans ce cas, le temps presse. Vous partirez dans deux jours. Ser Davos, donnez l'ordre de préparer le mieux armé de nos navires. Je vous souhaite bon voyage et tenez-moi informé des avancées.

Sur ces dernières paroles, les membres du conseil saluèrent le roi et retournèrent chacun à leurs obligations. Pour Brienne, il s'agissait de prévenir Podrick et de rassembler les hommes qui devaient s'embarquer le sur-lendemain. Se dirigeant vers la salle des gardes, la guerrière sentit de l'inquiétude monter en elle. Déjà la menace d'une guerre était évoquée. La paix était décidément un état de grâce bien fragile dans lequel chaque parent avait pourtant espoir de voir grandir ses enfants. La future mère qui sentait désormais bouger l'enfant grandissant en elle, ressentit un pincement au coeur.

Quelques jours plus tard, un navire passa au large de Penthos. Tyrion se tenait debout à la proue songeant avec angoisse à Jaime. Le temps ayant passé sans signe de vie de sa part, il pensait de plus en plus envoyer un homme de confiance dans la cité pour rechercher son frère. Si celui-ci était vivant, il serait peut-être encore au domicile du gérisseur. Mais, le temps n'était aux affaires familiales mais à la négociation diplomatique et celle-ci se devait de réussir. Après tant de souffrances, il était inconcevable pour le Lannister que la population de Port Réal connaisse la faim. D'autant que sur le plan politique, le tout nouveau monarque risquait de se trouver affaibli. Une lourde responsabilité pesait sur ses épaules. Ser Davos vint le rejoindre et entama une discussion amicale.

\- Déjà eu l'occasion d'aller à Penthos, Lord Tyrion ?

\- Non pas jusqu'à présent. Et vous ?

\- Une ou deux fois dans une autre vie. J'ai ramené des cargaison d'agrumes et quelques armes de valeur en fond de cale.

L'ancien contrebandier ajouta avec un sourire en coin.

\- Voyez-vous les droit de douane étaient trop élevés au goût de mon ancien employeur.

\- Evidement. Quand allons-nous arrivés à Tyrosh d'après votre expérience ?

\- La mer est favorable. Une semaine peut-être dix jours. Nous n'aurons pas de retard, je peux vous l'assurer.

\- Fort bien. Voilà enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Les deux hommes continuèrent à regarder au loin les côtes d'Essos. En silence, pour mieux profiter du bruit des vagues.

...

Peu après le départ de Tyrion, Brienne apprit lors d'une de ses visites à mestre Sam que celui-ci avait commencé un modeste mais ambitieux projet d'ouverture d'un dispensaire réservé aux femmes enceintes et aux enfants en bas âge. S'il avait le soutien de Tyrion, il était loin d'avoir obtenu des fonds à la hauteur de ses espérances. Bronn, devenu ministre de finances, gardait les cordons de la bourse serrés . La situation sanitaire restait très précaire dans la ville. Les souverains précédents ne se souciaient guère des besoins du peuple qu'ils méprisaient. Sam avait vu Gilly accouché dans le dénuement le plus total, sans aucune assistance. Dans de telles circonstances, sa vie et celle de son enfant n'avaient tenu qu'à un fil. Désormais en position d'agir, l'érudit caressait l'espoir qu'un jour les femmes du peuple puissent bénéficier d'un réel accompagnement. Son projet toucha profondément Brienne qui demanda la permission de l'accompagner lors sa prochaine sortie en ville. Le mestre fut ravi de constater qu'il venait d'intéresser une personne de son rang avec son projet. Dès le lendemain matin, le mestre et le commandant de la garde arpentèrent les rues de la cité jusqu'à un quartier populaire. Par prudence, quatre gardes les accompagnaient. Arrivant devant une vieille bâtisse en pierre blanche de trois étages, Brienne constata avec étonnement un attroupement de femmes et d'enfants. Visiblement, le mestre était très attendu.

\- C'est pareil chaque jour de permanence. Et de plus en plus de patientes viennent me voir. Je suis seul pour le moment et je ne peux pas recevoir tout le monde.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres mestres en ville pour vous aider ?

\- Non aucun autre. Mes confrères sont principalement rattachés à des maisons nobles, celles-ci ont les moyens de les loger, nourrir et payer pour leurs services.

Alors que Sam ouvrait la porte, la chevaleresse fut surprise de constater que trois chaines cadenassées accrochées aux murs par des pitons métalliques la protégeait.

\- Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi tout ce dispositif ?

\- Ser Brienne, je crois que vous ne réalisez pas tout à fait la situation. Les gens manquent de tout et je stocke ici des pansements, des potions, des provisions. On m'a déjà volé par deux fois. Je fais au mieux pour sécuriser l'endroit.

\- Les gens doivent vraiment être désespérés. Je peux peut-être vous aider. Je ne peux pas vous accorder mes gardes mais je peux former des hommes de confiance si en recrutez.

\- Je vous en remercie d'avance mais je crains malheureusement que le ministre des finances ne m'accorde pas les fonds pour cela.

\- Vous avez en tout cas ma promesse de vous soutenir lors du prochain conseil restreint.

Les patientes défilèrent toute la matinée. Plusieurs étaient visiblement sur le point d'accoucher. Brienne resta discrètement assise au fond de la pièce qui servait de cabinet. Observant mais ne voulant pas perturber le travail du mestre. Quand il mit fin aux consultations en fin de matinée, elle ne peut s'empêcher de demander.

\- Comment cela va se passer pour elles. Je veux dire celles qui vont accoucher.

\- Et bien tout dépendra si le moment voulu, je suis en capacité de les accueillir. Si elles viennent pendant ma permanence, je pourrai les aider quitte à rester plus tard. Sinon elles devront se débrouiller. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je suis seul.

\- Il vous faudrait des assistants qui soient d'astreinte. Les abandonner comme cela c'est …

\- C'est beaucoup de culpabilité pour moi. Des assistants évidemment mais, encore une fois, sans argent.

\- Je crois vraiment que vous devriez défendre votre projet auprès du roi. En l'absence de Lord Tyrion je ne vois que lui pour agir.

\- C'est très juste. Mais vous savez, Sa Majesté, se tient parfois bien loin des réalités quotidiennes.

\- Malgré tout , allez le voir. La cause le mérite.

Sam lui adressa un sourire montrant qu'il s'était laissé convaincre d'aller parler au monarque. Même s'il n'avait que peu d'espoir, la chevaleresse avait raison, il se devait d'essayer. Sur le chemin qui les ramenaient vers le donjon rouge, Brienne réalisa le privilège dont elle bénéficiait. Femme de la noblesse, elle avait droit au savoir d'un mestre brillant pour l'accompagner ainsi que son enfant à naitre. Protéger les innocents était au centre de son serment de chevalier et elle comptait bien l'honorer en apportant son aide à Sam.

La main du roi avait quitté la capitale depuis une lune quand un message parvint au roi. Les négociations avaient permis d'obtenir l'appui de la cité dans la lutte contre la piraterie. Les autorités locales s'engageaient à mettre en place des patrouilles pour sécuriser la mer. Cependant, cet engagement était accompagné d'une condition : le versement d'indemnités exorbitantes pour financer les équipages mis à disposition pour cette mission. Tyrion et Davos avaient dû se plier à cette exigence tout en sachant que la couronne n'était pas à ce stade en capacité financer une telle somme. Ils obtinrent un délai de paiement de seulement deux lunes. Le nain priait le roi et son ministre des finances de contacter au plus vite la banque de fer de Braavos pour obtenir un prêt. Un message du monarque partit pour la cité libre le jour même. L'état des finances du royaume était loin d'être satisfaisant. Les guerres avaient ruiné la couronne. Le peu de liquidités servait à des importations de denrées alimentaires. Port Réal dépendait des autres provinces et en particulier du Bief dont le fruit de la moisson précédente était parti en fumée lors de la bataille de la route dorée. Les moissons de cette année promettaient d'être généreuses mais elles n'auraient pas lieu avant deux lunes. En attendant, il fallait payer fort cher le blé et l'orge de Tyrosh. Devant cette situation, le roi comptait demander un prêt nettement supérieur à la requête tyroshienne pour avoir une marge de manœuvre suffisante dans les lunes à venir. D'autant que de nombreuses infrastructures avaient besoin d'être reconstruites. Mais, rien ne garantissait le soutien du dirigeant de la banque de fer.

Quelques jours plus tard, Sam fut reçu par le roi. Si le monarque sembla attentif à son projet, il ne put que lui demander d'attendre la réponse de Braavos pour obtenir un financement. Pour Sam, la rencontre avec le roi marquait un pas vers l'avant et l'incitait à persévérer dans sa tâche.

Lorsque le navire revenant de Tyrosh accosta dans le port de la capitale, Brienne n'était plus qu'à quelques semaines de la venue au monde de son enfant. Il était plus que temps que Podrick la remplace dans sa fonction. En voyant l'escorte de la main du roi arrivé dans la cour du donjon rouge, elle crut distinguée une silhouette familière. En approchant, elle n'eut plus aucun doute. Lord Selwyn était présent au côté de Tyrion. Au milieu de l'agitation de la délégation qui déchargeait ses affaires, le père et la fille s'enlacèrent. Brienne se montra très curieuse de la venue de son père. L'explication était finalement assez simple. Le navire royal avait été contraint de faire escale à Tarth sur le chemin du retour. Les denrées alimentaires s'étaient dégradées pour une raison inexpliquée. Le seigneur de l'île avait offert son hospitalité durant une nuit à la délégation ainsi qu'une cargaison de provision suffisante pour la fin du voyage. Cet évènement avait persuadé l'Etoile du soir de profiter du navire pour rendre visite à sa fille. Ne pouvant abandonner son île bien longtemps, il prévoyait de repartir quelques jours plus tard à bord d'un navire commercial venu livré une cargaison de marbre. Brienne accompagna son père jusqu'aux jardins du palais afin de profiter ensemble du cadre bucolique et de la fraicheur de l'endroit. Ils aperçurent quelques temps plus tard Podrick. Intimidé par le seigneur de Tarth, celui-ci hésita à approcher du banc ou ils étaient assis. Brienne rassura son ancien écuyer et le présenta amicalement à son père.

\- Vous êtes donc le jeune homme dont ma fille m'a parlé dans ses lettres. Le brave et fidèle écuyer devenu chevalier. Je ne doute pas que vous le méritiez. Sinon ma fille ne vous aurait pas fait un tel honneur.

\- Mon Seigneur, je vous remercie de votre amabilité. Ser Brienne, je suis venu pour prendre de vos nouvelles.

Dès qu'il abordait ce sujet, Podrick ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une mine triste et soucieuse.

\- Podrick, je vais bien. Cesse de me regarder comme une mourante. Vas-donc te préparer pour la passation qui aura lieu demain. Tu vas devoir prendre la parole devant toute la garde et tu dois être au point si tu veux le respect de chacun.

Le jeune chevalier ne montra guère d'enthousiasme mais acquiesça. Il salua poliment son commandant et Lord Selwyn afin de repartir vers la salle des gardes.

Les quelques jours passés en compagnie de son père permirent à Brienne se lever doutes et interrogations. Elle réussit à susciter un peu de compassion lorsqu'elle lui raconta son histoire d'amour tragique avec Jaime. Ils trouvèrent également un accord pour faire de l'enfant l'héritier de l'île.

Le dernier soir avant le départ de l'Etoile du soir alors qu'ils marchaient côte à côte sur le bord de mer, Brienne remarqua discrètement le visage attendri du seigneur de Tarth alors qu'elle caressait, sans même y penser, son ventre arrondi. Elle sût à cet instant que son pardon était en bonne voie et esquissa un sourire.

**A SUIVRE ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**PARTIE II**

**...**

**.**

Une sensation de liberté envahit Jaime alors qu'il sortait pour la première fois dans le jardin de la maison d'Illyrio. Aidé d'une béquille pour compenser sa jambe gauche tenue par une attelle, il avançait très maladroitement et lentement sur les pavés de marbre bordés de massifs de plantes aux fleurs bleu azur. Le cadre était idyllique et le vent de l'océan parvenait jusqu'à lui. L'odeur légèrement salée de l'eau de mer masquait partiellement celle des oranges devant lui. Le chevalier attendait depuis une éternité ce moment. Le confinement dans sa chambre l'avait rendu à bout de patience. Cette dernière n'vait jamais été l'une de ses qualités. Le tact non plus et le brave Illyrio en faisait les frais chaque jour. Particulièrement provocateur et notoirement râleur, il mettait sans cesse à l'épreuve son hôte. Le désir d'obtenir des nouvelles de sa famille le travaillait chaque jour davantage. Il avait eu vent par des invités d'Illyrio du couronnement de Bran et la nomination de son frère au poste de Main. Cersei était réputée morte tout comme lui. L'information le concernant était fausse alors il gardait un mince espoir qu'il en soit de même pour sa soeur. Il devait entrer en contact avec Tyrion sans attirer l'attention de son hôte ni celle de potentiels ennemis à Westeros. Après mûres réflexions, il fut convaincu qu'engager un contrebandier pour apporter un message en main propre à son frère était la meilleure solution. Ces hommes de l'ombre étaient débrouillards et savaient tenir leur langue en échange d'être gracieusement payés évidemment. Mais, aussi longtemps qu'il serait incapable de sortir de cette demeure, il ne pourrait pas agir.

...

Libérée de sa charge, Brienne passait le plus clair de ses journées à l'ombre des arbres du jardin du palais, assise sur le banc ou elle avait pris plaisir à converser avec son père. Lorsque le soleil se montrait moins intense, elle restait debout les coudes appuyés sur le parapet qui surplombait le bord de mer. Il y a bien des années, elle et Jaime s'étaient chicanés en ce lieu au sujet de Sansa. Ils étaient depuis peu de retour à Port Réal, et la chevaleresse insistait pour mettre la jeune femme à l'abri, loin de cette capitale infestée d'êtres fourbes. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que leur relation prendrait une telle tournure. Le lion doré et la pucelle de Tarth. Le prince charmant et la grenouille. Parfois la vie offrait des possibilités plus surprenantes que les rêves.

Un soir, sur le chemin qui la ramenait à sa chambre, elle ressentit les premières douleurs, signes qu'il était temps. Cette nuit ne serait pas comme les autres. Elle serait longue, épuisante et douloureuse. Comme la Longue Nuit mais se rassurait en pensant qu'ayant survécu à une bataille contre l'armée des morts, elle ne pourrait que remporter la bataille d'un autre genre qui l'attendait. Sam et Gilly restèrent à ses côtés. La présence de la compagne de Sam représentait un réel réconfort car elle savait avec beaucoup de gentillesse partagée son expérience de la maternité. Son discours était optimiste et c'était exactement ce que Brienne avait besoin d'entendre. Le principal bémol fut que Sam ne respecta pas la demande de Brienne et informa Tyrion de la situation. Le futur oncle eut la délicatesse de ne pas se présenter en personne mais ne put s'empêcher de se tenir au courant via à ses serviteurs. Les allers-retours de Sam vers la porte chaque heure agacèrent Brienne jusqu'au bout.

Un petit garçon naquit au lever du jour. Sans surprise, sa chevelure était blonde. Son visage avait hérité des traits fins de son père. Bien qu'il ne soit encore qu'un nourrisson, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il avait la chance d'être beau. Pour Brienne qui avait tant eu à souffrir à cause de son apparence disgracieuse, c'était un soulagement. Les encouragements bienveillants de Gilly portèrent leur fruit et le nouveau-né prit le sein de sa mère dans l'heure qui suivit sa venue au monde. Une fois l'enfant repu et endormis à côté d'elle, Brienne s'accorda du repos entrecoupé par les repas du nourrisson jusqu'en début de soirée. Le soleil se couchait lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Elle comprit quel visiteur se présentait avant même qu'il fut entré. Depuis son lit, elle l'invita.

\- Entrez, Tyrion

Le nain poussa doucement la porte.

\- Je ne vais pas rester longtemps. Je voulais juste m'assurer que tout allait bien.

Brienne lui répondit sèchement.

\- Vos assistants ne vous ont pas fait assez de rapports ? Si j'avais été en état, ils vous revenaient en traversant les murs.

Tyrion était rouge de honte.

\- Je comprends. Je m'excuse mais je ne cherchais qu'à m'informer de votre état. J'étais inquiet pour vous.

\- Ce n'était pas une raison pour les envoyer dix fois !

La chevaleresse prit le temps de se calmer avant de préciser d'un ton plus cordial.

\- Rassurez-vous, je vais bien.

Regardant le nourrisson avec tendresse, elle ajouta.

\- Il va bien aussi.

Tyrion se sentit soulagé. L'ambiance était plus détendue et après quelques instants, il fit un pas pour s'approcher du lit avant de s'arrêter. Brienne le remarqua et d'une voix plus douce lui dit.

\- Vous pouvez approcher. Je suis trop fatiguée pour me disputer avec vous toute la soirée.

Arrivant au bord du lit, Tyrion tendit la main vers le nouveau-né et caressa tendrement sa joue. Devant sa mine émue, Brienne lui proposa de prendre son neveu dans ses bras.

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait. N'ayez pas peur. Faites juste attention à soutenir sa tête.

Avec délicatesse, le nain prit l'enfant. Quel destin étrange ! De nouveau, il tenait dans ses bras un nouveau-né avant même son père. L'absence de Jaime était fort cruelle en cet instant. En reposant l'enfant sur le lit, il demanda avec curiosité.

\- Vous lui avez choisi un prénom ?

\- Duncan.

\- Je vois… comme le valeureux chevalier. C'est très approprié pour le premier fils né de deux chevaliers du royaume.

\- Je le pense aussi. Vous pouvez passer le voir quand vous voulez mais, par pitié, ne m'envoyez plus personne !

\- C'est entendu, Brienne. Je m'excuse encore. Bonne nuit à vous deux.

\- Bonne nuit Tyrion.

La porte se ferma derrière le Lannister, et Brienne regarda une dernière fois Duncan, dormant paisiblement, avant de s'allonger en fermant les yeux. La première journée de sa vie de mère s'achevait.

...

La venue au monde de son neveu fut un tournant pour Tyrion. Après des mois d'hésitation, il se décida à entamer des recherches afin de retrouver Jaime. Si son frère était en vie, il voulait lui donner la possibilité d'enfin tenir dans ses bras, le fils qu'il avait engendré. Les recherches devaient restées le plus discrètes possibles. La survie de Jaime ne devait jamais être connue à Westeros. La rancoeur envers les défunts jumeaux était tenace. Par ailleurs, la main du roi ne pouvait se permettre d'éveiller les soupçons sur sa propre participation au sauvetage de son frère. Son comportement relevait de la trahison envers la couronne. Partant du principe que si son frère était en vie et en état d'écrire, il lui aurait fait parvenir un message, Tyrion le supposait encore affaibli chez le guérisseur.

La stratégie la plus simple consistait à retrouver les marins qui avaient conduits Jaime à Essos pour obtenir un nom. Ne pouvant se rendre en personne dans la taverne clandestine ou il les avait recruté, il envoya un de ses serviteurs de confiance. Néanmoins, il ne lui parla pas de l'homme concerné comme étant son frère. Quelques heures plus tard, ce fut la déception. Des trois hommes, l'un était mort, l'autre captif dans une cité libre inconnue, le troisième partit rejoindre sa famille dans le Conflant. Une impasse. Désormais, il fallait se tourner vers le recrutement d' un homme de confiance qui s'embarquerait à bord d'un navire de commerce pour Penthos. Sur place, il lui faudrait obtenir le nom du guérisseur chez qui Jaime séjournait. Tyrion avait précisé le meilleur de la ville, mais rien ne garantissait que sa consigne ait été suivie. La cité était peuplée de plusieurs milliers d'habitants. Les guérisseurs étaient certainement plusieurs dizaines. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Pour ajouter une difficulté supplémentaire, il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention sur son frère. Le nain, prétextant avoir besoin d'un nouveau secrétaire, prit soin de recruter un jeune lettré discret dont le fort accent des terres de l'Orage ne laisserait aucunement penser qu'il venait de la capitale de Westeros. Robyn savait lire, écrire, s'exprimer avec aisance et surtout connaissait bien les plantes médicinales. Il pourrait donc se faire passer, auprès des guérisseurs, pour un jeune étudiant cherchant un maître de stage. Une bourse pleine en poche et une petite malle contenant plusieurs parchemins et manuscrits de médecine, le jeune homme embarqua quelques jours plus tard en direction d'Essos.

La recherche de son frère ne faisait pas perdre le sens des priorités à la main du roi. S'il pouvait se réjouir de l'obtention par la couronne du prêt auprès de la banque de fer, il s'agissait désormais de trouver un consensus au sein du conseil retreint sur les répartitions des fonds restant après paiement de l'indemnité à Tyrosh. Chacun avait des idées divergentes sur les infrastructures à reconstruire. Bronn, le bon vivant, souhaitait la construction d'un espace destiné aux évènements sportifs. Davos insistait pour construire un hangar destiné à l'entretien des navires. Le ministre de la justice souhaitait une nouvelle prison ; celui de la guerre souhaitait une caserne pour abriter le nouveau régiment de cavalerie. Enfin, Sam défendait son projet de dispensaire et voulait ouvrir une école de formation pour guérisseurs. Il bénéficiait du soutien de Podrick. Le nain ne fut pas surpris que le jeune chevalier se fasse le porte-voix de Brienne. Tyrion ne pouvait pas compter sur le roi pour ces arbitrages. Bran lui laissait les pleins pouvoirs en dehors des réunions de crise. Certains y voyaient une bénédiction mais lui plutôt une épine constamment plantée dans son pied. Après une semaine d'intenses négociations, il fut décidé d'accorder un quart de la somme au ministre de la justice, un quart à au ministre de la marine. Le reste fut réparti à parts égales entre stade, caserne et dispensaire. « Aucun d'entre nous n'est vraiment satisfait, nous avons donc un bon compromis » avait conclu le nain en levant la séance.

...

Duncan venait d'atteindre sa première lune quand un message de Robynn arriva. Le jeune homme avait pris soin d'utiliser un langage très imagé afin que le contenu ne puisse pas être compris s'il tombait entre de mauvaises mains. Il n'avait pas encore retouvé Jaime. Le meilleur guérisseur de la ville n'était pas l'hôte du régicide. On venait cependant de lui communiquer l'adresse d'un autre soignant ayant une bonne réputation et vivant dans un quartier excentré de la cité. Robynn devait si rendre le lendemain. Sitôt sa lecture achevée, Tyrion brûla la lettre. Rien de concret mais une piste éventuelle. L'espoir était encore permis. Brienne n'eut pas d'autre choix que de reprendre sa charge de commandant avant même que son fils ait atteint deux lunes. Une absence prolongée aurait trop d'impact sur le bon fonctionnement de la garde royale. Bien que Podrick se soit montré un remplaçant efficace, il lui manquait encore l'expérience et le charisme de la chevaleresse pour maintenir autorité et cohésion parmi les chevaliers. Une nourrice fut engagée pour prendre soin du nourrisson durant la journée. La séparation avec Duncan fut très difficile à supporter pour la jeune mère. Après négociation avec le roi et sa Main, elle obtint une dispense de plusieurs lunes pour les missions en dehors de la capitale. Elle avait pleinement confiance en son ancien écuyer pour la représenter si les circonstances l'exigeaient. Fidèle à ses engagements envers Sam, elle prit rapidement en charge la formation de deux jeunes gardes pour assurer la sécurité du dispensaire. Le mestre fut très reconnaissant de cette aide et se fit un plaisir de l'inviter dans les locaux quelques semaines plus tard. Grâce au financement octroyé, il venait de recruter deux assistants et d'acheter en quantité matériel et produits. La relation avec Tyrion était devenue réellement amicale. Ce dernier ne manquant pas rendre visite à son neveu lorsqu'il réussissait à s'octroyer du temps libre. Leur seul point de friction concernait sans surprise la question de l'héritage Lannister. Désormais seul survivant de sa maison, le nain déplorait que Duncan ne puisse pas poursuivre officiellement la lignée de Castral Roc. Brienne ne céda pas et le petit garçon fut désigné comme héritier légitime de Tarth par décret royal, conformément aux souhaits de sa mère et de son grand-père. Les soirées devinrent des moments privilégiés avec son fils, et Brienne les attendait impatiemment. Lorsque la nourrisse lui mettait son enfant dans les bras, elle arrivait enfin à ne plus penser à ses missions au service des autres. Le nuage sombre de l'absence de Jaime planait cependant. Qu'il était douloureux pour sa mère que Ducan si jeune, soit déjà orphelin.

Deux semaines après la première lettre de Robynn, Tyrion reçut une nouvelle missive. Sa seconde visite semblait être la bonne. Le jeune homme avait aperçu un homme dont l'apparence pouvait correspondre à celle de Jaime. Reçu en la demeure d'Illyrio, il avait trouvé l'accueil de son hôte particulièrement aimable. Le vieil homme se montra très intéressé par la demande de celui qu'il prit pour un étudiant. Le guérisseur se laissait quelques jours pour réfléchir mais la partie semblait gagnée. La description faite par Robynn n'était pas assez précise pour que Tyrion est la certitude qu'il s'agissait de son frère. L'homme n'avait été vu que furtivement, se promenant dans le fond du jardin, alors que Robynn était resté dans la maison. Le secrétaire n'avait vu qu'une longue silhouette. Il pouvait affirmer avec certitude que l'inconnu boitait et s'aidait d'une béquille mais pas qu'il avait une main amputée. Tyrion était très enthousiasmé par la lettre et voulait croire que cette piste était sérieuse.

Lorsque Robynn se présenta la semaine suivante au domicile d'Illyrio, le vieil homme affable lui annonça qu'il acceptait de l'engager. Si le jeune homme était disponible, il commencerait dès le lendemain matin. Le faux étudiant se présenta donc le jour suivant. Une sortie en ville pour la journée lui fut annoncée. Illyrio comptait rendre visite à un herboriste reconnu de la cité puis se procurer un ouvrage dans la bibliothèque de la cité. Ces moments furent l'occasion d'un premier partage de savoirs entre maitre et apprenti. Robynn, curieux de nature, était ravi de rencontrer un homme aussi cultivé. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, en fin d'après-midi, le jeune homme dut se résoudre à l'idée qu'il n'était pas là pour satisfaire sa soif de connaissance, mais bien pour une mission précise confiée par la Main du roi. A l'heure du dîner, il eut enfin l'occasion de rencontrer l'homme accueilli chez Illyrio. Assis à la table du jardin en compagnie du vieil homme, il vit approcher l'inconnu. L'homme s'appuyait sur une béquille et sa jambe gauche était toujours par une attelle. Sa main droite était amputée. Il était grand et mince. Ses cheveux et sa barbe étaient grisonnants mais Robynn eut la conviction qu'ils avaient été blonds dans sa jeunesse. Lorsqu'il s'assit, le jeune homme put observer son visage. Ses traits étaient fins mais ce qui marquait le plus, c'était ses yeux verts intenses. Illyrio présenta à l'inconnu le nouveau venu dans la maison. L'homme salua Robynn avec indifférence, se présentant sous le nom de Rain. Au cours de la discussion, Robynn fit de son mieux pour faire dériver le sujet de la conversation vers Westeros. Parlant de sa vie dans les terres de l'orage, il faisait de son mieux pour susciter les confidences de l'inconnu. Mais, le régicide se montra peu bavard et la soirée s'acheva sur une déception pour l'envoyé de Tyrion.

Lorsqu'il eut regagné sa chambre, Jaime commença à nourrir des doutes. L'étudiant semblait étrange ; le nouveau venu l'avait dévisagé avec insistance et cherchait à en savoir trop sur lui. Plus il réfléchissait, plus il était convaincu qu'on le recherchait. La question était de savoir par qui. Ami ou ennemi. Il devait tirer les choses au clair sans se dévoiler. La guérison de sa jambe n'était toujours pas achevée, bien qu'Illyrio fut désormais confiant sur sa capacité à remarcher. Le vieil homme pensait lui retirer la partie haute de son attelle dans les jours à venir. Cela lui permettrait de se déplacer bien plus efficacement, malgré sa béquille. Enfin, il allait pouvoir mettre les pieds dans les rues de la cité. Dans la même soirée, Robynn prit la plume pour transmettre à Tyrion, dès le lendemain, la description la plus complète possible de l'homme qui pouvait être son frère. Il préférait attendre une confirmation de la part du nain avant de dévoiler la vérité sur sa présence. Une réponse devait lui parvenir, selon le délai habituel, dans les trois prochains jours.

Jaime se leva le lendemain avec une idée bien précise en tête. Sans argent, il devait se résoudre à différer son projet de recruter un contrebandier pour entrer en contact avec Tyrion. Il décidait donc de faire d'une pierre deux coups en confrontant Robynn. Dans le cas favorable ou ce jeune homme curieux, était envoyé par Tyrion, il solutionnait ses problèmes. Si malheureusement, il était une menace, le régicide devait en connaître l'origine et la neutraliser au plus tôt. Par chance, Illyrio et Robynn s'absentèrent en fin de matinée pour rendre visite à un ami du vieil homme d'après ce que Jaime avait compris. À vrai dire, les pérégrinations des deux rats de bibliothèque ne l'intéressaient guère. Il saisit l'opportunité pour se procurer un objet bien précis. Faisant semblant de s'intéresser aux ouvrages présents dans les rayonnages de la bibliothèque située dans la pièce de réception, il s'approcha de la vitrine adjacente. Le Lannister avait déjà eu l'occasion de remarquer la collection d'objets précieux, rapportés lors de voyages du guérisseur à travers l'est du continent. Ce qu'il convoitait était posé sur l'étagère la plus haute. Un arakh dothraki. D'une efficacité redoutable, cette faucille de guerre n'avait qu'un défaut, sa taille imposante la rendait difficile à dissimuler. Prévoyant, le "patient impatient" comme le surnommait Illyrio avait pris la peine de porter une veste de cuir accompagnée d'une ceinture épaisse par-dessus sa chemise en lin afin de cacher l'arme contre sa poitrine. Quelques entailles étaient à prévoir à cause de sa marche maladroite mais rien qui ne puisse le dissuader. Ne voyant aucun serviteur, il prit l'arme, la fixa avec la ceinture, referma péniblement sa veste et quitta la pièce. De retour dans sa chambre, Jaime ouvrit le grand coffre qui contenait les vêtements qui lui avaient été fournis et cacha l'arme en prenant soin de l'envelopper dans une chemise. En refermant le coffre, il esquissa un sourire. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à patienter jusqu'à la nuit tombée.

Toute la maison était endormie quand une ombre à la démarche claudicante longea le couloir. Ne pouvant utiliser sa béquille trop bruyante, Jaime devait s'appuyer sur sa jambe immobilisée. Chaque pas s'accompagnait d'une douleur intense. Si sa survie n'avait pas été en jeu, il aurait abandonné avant même d'avoir atteint la porte de sa chambre. Très lentement, il progressa jusqu'à la porte de l'étudiant. Avec délicatesse, il tourna la poignée et se faufila à l'intérieur. Le jeune homme dormait à poings fermés. Le régicide put s'approcher sans difficulté aidée par la lumière de la pleine lune qui baignait la pièce. Il s'assit près de la tête de lit. D'un geste vif et maîtrisé, il apposa fermement sa main sur la bouche du jeune homme le réduisant au silence. Celui-ci fut tiré brusquement de son sommeil. Ses yeux grands ouverts montraient stupeur et terreur. Jaime lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Écoute moi attentivement, jeune homme. Voilà comment les choses vont se passer, je te laisse deux solutions. Tu ne cries pas et réponds docilement à mes questions. Si tes réponses me conviennent, tu vivras. Ou bien, tu meurs tout de suite.  
Le jeune homme terrorisé fit un signe avec ses doigts qui désignait le chiffre un. Jaime retira sa main gauche pour immédiatement empoigner l'arakh qui était sur ses genoux. La vision de l'arme devant sa gorge fit s'évanouir le pauvre Robynn. Jaime n'en crut pas ses yeux. Quelque soit l'identité de son employeur, quelle idée de l'envoyer ! Quelques petites tapes sur les joues suffirent heureusement à faire reprendre ses esprits au jeune homme.  
\- Qui suis-je selon toi ? Qui t'envoie ? Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ? Réponds vite, je n'ai aucune envie de me montrer patient.  
Lorsque l'apprenti cessa de claquer des dents, il bafouilla à voix basse.  
\- Je. Je ne sais pas…  
\- Vraiment ?  
Robynn pria pour ne pas se tromper.  
\- Le. frère de Lord Tyrion  
\- C'est lui qui t'envoie ?  
\- Oui Milord. Pitié Milord, ne me tuez-pas.  
Jaime abaissa son arme et le jeune homme retrouva ses capacités d'élocution.  
\- Je suis arrivé, il y a une lune, Milord. C'est Lord Tyrion qui m'a dit de me faire passer pour un étudiant en médecine et de faire le tour des guérisseurs pour vous trouver.  
\- As-tu une preuve de ce que tu avances ? Que tu travailles bien pour mon frère.

Robynn tenta de rester calme et réfléchit de son mieux. Il n'avait aucune lettre pour prouver sa bonne foi. Il se mit à parcourir la chambre à la recherche d'un idée. Malgré la pénombre, il distinguait bien ses effets personnels. Rien ne lui vint en tête. Il voyait Jaime tendu et impatient. Le jeune homme ne céda pas à la panique et trouva la solution.  
Les livres de médecine… Lord Tyrion les avait pris dans sa bibliothèque… Tous les ouvrages du palais étaient ornés du sceau de la couronne sur la page de garde. Voilà qui constituait une preuve irréfutable. Le jeune homme montra du doigt le bureau.  
\- Les livres, Milord. C'est votre frère qui me les a confié. Ouvrez-les et vous verrez. Ils portent le sceau royal.  
L'idée faisait sens pour Jaime qui fit signe au jeune homme de se tenir immobile avant de se diriger vers le bureau. Posant l'arakh, il ouvrit de sa main gauche le premier ouvrage à sa portée et vérifia la page de garde. En voyant le sceau de la couronne, il ressentit un immense soulagement. Non seulement, le jeune Robynn disait vrai mais son frère venait de le retrouver.  
Se tournant vers le lit, il s'adressa d'un ton cordial au jeune homme.  
\- Ainsi, c'est bien mon frère qu'il t'envoie. Tu t'es montré efficace pour me trouver. Pour un amateur. Trève de courtoisie, j'ai besoin de savoir comment tu contactes mon frère ?  
\- Je confie un message codé au gardien des corbeaux sur le port. Il est envoyé directement à Lord Tyrion. Je trace une spirale sur l'extérieur pour qu'il soit reconnaissable parmi le reste du courrier.  
\- Parfait, alors dès demain matin, tu envoies un message l'informant que tu m'as trouvé mais rien de plus. Il y a des choses que je dois savoir mais je ne peux pas risquer que mon message soit intercepté. As-tu de l'argent ?  
\- Oui Milord. Lord Tyrion s'est montré prévoyant.  
\- Parfait alors demain débrouille-toi pour négocier un moment de liberté. Tu m'accompagneras jusqu'au port, j'ai à faire.  
\- A votre service, Milord.  
Jaime posa l'arakh sur la table de chevet.  
\- Remets-le en haut de la vitrine demain matin. Le vieux ne se méfie pas de toi ; au pire, raconte-lui une histoire. La parlote cela vous connaît. Moi, j'ai eu assez d'entailles comme ça.

Il se leva et se dirigeant en grimaçant vers la porte.

Le lendemain en fin d'après-midi, un corbeau s'envola en direction du donjon rouge. Le message annonçant que Jaime avait été retrouvé sain et sauf. Malheureusement, les affaires du royaume empêchèrent le destinataire d'en prendre connaissance avant plusieurs semaines. Quant au contrebandier chargé de faire passer le message de Jaime, il se retrouva bloqué dans une auberge de Port Réal attendant lui aussi le retour de la Main du roi. Tyrion avait quitté la capitale, accompagné d'une poignée de diplomates chevronnés à bord du navire amiral de la flotte royale quatre jours avant l'envoi du message de Robynn. Les affaires du royaume semblaient s'être stabilisées quand l'annonce d'un début de guerre civile à Dorne était parvenue à la connaissance du conseil restreint. La Main du roi était à nouveau en route pour tenter de désamorcer une situation délicate. Seul un régiment de fantassins avait été embarqué. Le roi Bran ne souhaitait absolument pas recourir à une solution militaire mais les démonstrations de force aidaient parfois à se faire entendre. Podrick et deux chevaliers de la garde royale étaient chargés de veiller à la sécurité de la Main du roi. D'après les informations qui lui étaient parvenues, Tyrion comprit que l'origine du problème était des querelles au sein de la famille princière. Le nouveau prince couronné quelques semaines avant Bran avait du mal à imposer sa légitimité, créant des conflits au sein de sa famille et avec les familles puissantes de la péninsule. Il se donnait pour objectif de réunir autour d'une table les partis en présence et de négocier une sortie de crise. Facile à faire en théorie mais en pratique le nain s'attendait à mettre les pieds dans un sacré nid de vipères. Assis au petit bureau de voyage installé dans sa cabine, il sirotait un verre de vin en laissant divaguer son esprit. Il repensait à Jaime et Robynn. Le jeune homme avait du découvrir si sa dernière piste était la bonne et son message ne devait pas tarder à arriver au donjon rouge. Le nain regrettait beaucoup de ne pouvoir en prendre connaissance qu'à son retour.

La délégation fut accueillie avec politesse mais sans enthousiasme. Tyrion ne fut pas surpris. Les dorniens avaient toujours montré un goût marqué pour l'indépendance. Ne se mêlant pas des affaires de la couronne, ils attendaient de la couronne qu'elle ne se mêle pas des leurs. Seulement les choses n'étaient pas si simples et le nouveau roi ne pouvait fermer les yeux au risque d'apparaitre affaibli, et de laisser la porte ouverte à d'autres évènements de ce genre aux quatre coins du royaume. La première rencontre fut un échec ainsi que la suivante et la troisième. Tant et si bien que Tyrion désespérait de trouver une solution. Les dorniens ne montraient pas la moindre bonne volonté, passant les réunions à enchainer les prises de becs le plus souvent à titre personnel. Devant un tel fiasco, Tyrion écrivit au roi pour lui faire part de l'impasse qui se profilait. La réponse du souverain fut surprenante mais pas dénuée de bon sens. Le roi posait un ultimatum dans les termes suivants : si les querelles ne se réglaient pas avant dix jours, la couronne s'autoriserait à utiliser ses navires de guerre pour mettre en place un blocus maritime autour de leur principal port de commerce. La péninsule désertique dépendant beaucoup des importations par voie de mer, ses dirigeants avaient tout intérêt à ne pas se mettre en difficulté. La destruction de la flotte princière lors de la dernière guerre ne leur laissait aucune chance de riposte. Mis au pied du mur, les dorniens se commençèrent enfin à participer à l'élaboration d'une solution. Tyrion perçut dès le départ que l'égo de chacun était la racine du problème. Il proposa l'instauration d'un prestigieux conseil restreint autour du prince regroupant les personnalités les plus importantes de la péninsule. Le nain et les diplomates qui l'accompagnaient, inventèrent des titulatures grandioses pour chaque poste. Cette stratégie porta ces fruits et un accord fut signé. Alors qu'il remontait à bord du navire pour Port Réal, Tyrion se tourna vers les diplomates et ministres en déclarant :

\- Messieurs, réjouissons d'avoir réussi à caresser ces vipères dans le sens des écailles.

Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans ces appartements du palais royal, Tyrion trouva le message de Robynn sur son bureau. Il s'empressa de le lire. Alors que des larmes de joie lui coulaient sur les joues, il entendit frapper à la porte.

\- Que se passe t'il ?

\- Un visiteur, Lord Tyrion. L'homme dit venir d'Essos pour vous remettre en personne un message. Il n'est pas armé, nous avons vérifié.

\- Faites-le entrer alors.

Lorsque l'homme apparut sur le seuil, Tyrion comprit immédiatement à qui il avait affaire.

\- Milord. Un homme, Rain qu'il s'appelle, m'a payé pour vous remettre ceci.

Le nain prit la lettre sans l'ouvrir.

\- D'ou arrivez-vous, mon brave ?

\- De Penthos, Milord.

Tyrion comprit dans l'instant qui était l'auteur du message. Il congédia le marin et ouvrit avec empressement la lettre.

« Cher petit frère, … »

...

Il s'écoula une lune avant que la réponse tant attendue parvienne à Jaime. Dans un long message, son frère lui décrivait les évènements récents mais prit soin de ne pas évoquer Duncan. Une annonce de vive voix était plus appropriée. Le nain possédait une excellente prose et savait trouver les mots justes pour annoncer délicatement les mauvaises nouvelles. Malgré tout, la confirmation de la mort de Cersei fut affreusement douloureuse à encaisser pour Jaime. Sa soeur bien aimée n'était plus de ce monde, emportée dans la tombe avec leur enfant à naître. Tous les espoirs d'un avenir ensemble, à Essos, avaient disparu. En lui retirant sa soeur, on lui avait retiré une part de lui-même. Son petit frère concluait sa lettre en le suppliant de ne pas tenter de rentrer sur le continent. Pour leurs sécurités mutuelles, il ne fallait pas prendre un tel risque. Il proposait plutôt de se rencontrer sur le continent oriental à l'occasion d'une visite diplomatique. La Main du roi mettrait toute son intelligence à trouver un motif pour justifier la tenue d'un tel évènement. Il concluait en promettant de recontacter son frère au plus vite. En reposant la lettre sur la table de chevet, la tristesse envahit le régicide. Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il ressentait une sensation d'oppression dans sa poitrine. Cette nuit là, la douleur fut trop intense pour lui permettre de fermer l'oeil. Il resta abattu plus de deux semaines. Ne sortant plus de sa chambre que pour les repas, son état préoccupait Illyrio et Robynn.C'est finalement une seconde lettre de son frère, annonçant son arrivée dans la cité libre lors de la prochaine lune, qui sortit Jaime de son état d'abattement. Ayant exhumé un vieux traité commercial entre Port Réal et Penthos datant d'au moins un siècle, le nain avait monté en épingle l'organisation d'une commémoration de la signature de cet acte. Les dirigeants de la cité libre marchèrent avec ce projet, avec en arrière-pensée l'espérance de conclure des marchés juteux avec la couronne désormais solvable. Chacun ayant eu vent du soutien récent de la banque de fer. Le changement d'attitude de Jaime eut un impact positif sur son état physique et Illyrio lui retira enfin ses attelles. Pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il put marcher sans aide bien que la boiterie résiduelle de sa jambe gauche impacte sa démarche. Le vieux savant l'avait prévenu qu'il était probable qu'elle ne disparaisse pas. Jaime n'aimait pas cette idée mais devait se rendre à l'évidence que c'était le prix à payer pour avoir eu la vie sauve. Lors de l'échange de message suivant, les deux frères convinrent de se rencontrer. Après une hésitation, Jaime se risqua à convaincre Illyrio de lui autoriser la visite du nain dans sa demeure. Pour la justifier, il raconta l'avoir bien connu alors qu'il était officier des armées Lannister. Son histoire n'était guère convaincante mais le vieil homme était aussi brave que crédule. Son frère comptait prétexter de son côté, la réapparition d'une vieille douleur. Le nécessaire allait être fait pour que le guérisseur attaché au palais tombe subitement malade.

Tyrion se présenta au troisième jour de son séjour devant la demeure d'Illyrio. En ce début de soirée, l'air était encore chaud. Après l'avoir accueilli, le vieil homme lui indiqua que Jaime l'attendait dans le jardin. Leur hôte avait prévu de passer la soirée à l'intérieur de la maison afin de respecter la confidentialité de la rencontre entre ses deux invités. Quelques instants plus tard, Tyrion découvrait Jaime assis sur l'un des bancs du jardin. Il se précipita pour enlacer son grand frère. Les deux hommes bouleversés eurent les larmes aux yeux. Après tant d'attente, tant d'incertitude, ils étaient enfin réunis. Se reculant pour mieux regarder Jaime, Tyrion ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer la cicatrise sur son front et sa jambe gauche particulièrement tendue. Le régicide confirma à son frère en soupirant qu'il ne retrouverait jamais une mobilité correcte de son membre.

\- Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois en vie. Tu vas t'y faire. Qu'est-ce qu'une jambe raide et une main en moins à côté d'être nain ? Je suis certain que tu n'échangerais pas ta place avec la mienne.

Jaime esquissa un sourire.

\- J'imagine que non.

Observant le cadre autour d'eux, le nain commenta.

\- Un endroit plus que charmant. Un vrai lieu de villégiature.

\- Vraiment ! Tu parles de vacances ! J'ai dû rester enfermé dans une chambre sans pouvoir bouger ni rien faire pendant une éternité.

\- N'exagère pas, tu as réussi à guérir. C'est bien l'essentiel.

\- Si tu le dis. Allons donc dîner.

Ils se dirigèrent vers une table en fer forgé sur laquelle les serviteurs de leur hôte avaient pris soin de disposer mets et carafe de vin. Sitôt assis, Tyrion se servit un verre.

\- Voyons ce que vaut ce breuvage …

\- Alors ?

\- Excellent. Notre hôte sait recevoir.

\- Je ne dirais pas le contraire. Reste que j'aimerais débarrasser le plancher au plus vite. Tu as pensé à apporter l'argent ?

\- Evidement mais il faut que tu m'explique ton plan. Ta lettre était plutôt confuse à ce sujet.

Jaime s'apprêtait à répondre quand un bruit inhabituel se fit entendre depuis la maison. Les deux hommes n'eurent pas beaucoup à tendre l'oreille pour identifier les pleurs d'un très jeune enfant.

Un brin agacé, Jaime s'adressa à son frère.

\- C'est la meilleure celle-là ! Maintenant, le vieux reçoit les marmots.

Puis, en soupirant, il ajouta.

\- Espérons qu'il reparte très vite et ne gâche pas notre soirée.

Tyrion écouta son frère d'une oreille distraite. Un étrange pressentiment venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

...

Retour à Port Réal avant le départ de Tyrion pour Penthos

Lorsqu'elle appris le voyage de Tyrion vers Penthos, Brienne pensa immédiatement envoyer Podrick et deux autres frères jurés pour assurer la sécurité de la Main du roi. Encore incapable d'envisager être séparée de Duncan, elle déléguait systématiquement à son ancien écuyer les missions hors de la capitale. Elle fut donc très surprise de l'insistance de Tyrion pour qu'elle l'accompagne en personne lors de ce déplacement. D'abord, fermement opposée, elle finit par se laisser convaincre. Le nain sut habilement lui promettre une escale sur l'île de Tarth lors de leur retour. Un tel détour prendrait plusieurs jours mais le Lannister insista sur le fait que le roi avait donné son aval. Le monarque accordait cette faveur à Brienne et son père en souvenir du dévouement de celui-ci quelques lunes auparavant. La chevaleresse s'assura de pouvoir emmener avec elle Isabella, la nourrice de Duncan, avant de s'embarquer à bord du navire. Conscient que l'occasion d'organiser une rencontre avec Jaime ne se représenterait pas de sitôt, Tyrion avait manœuvré pour réunir les deux anciens amants et leur fils dans la cité. La plus délicate partie de cette affaire restait à annoncer à chacun la vérité. Si le nain avait prévu de tout dévoiler à Jaime lors de leur rencontre chez le guérisseur, il n'avait toujours pas informé Brienne. Il cherchait toujours les mots appropriés pour annoncer une telle nouvelle.

...

Penthos, durant le séjour de la délégation.

Lorsqu'au troisième jour du séjour, Brienne rejoignit Isabella dans sa chambre en fin de journée. Elle comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas en voyant le visage livide de la nourrice. En s'approchant du berceau, elle découvrit son fils immobile et en sueur. Le petit garçon était brûlant. Prenant son fils dans ses bras, la chevaleresse fit de son mieux pour ne pas céder à la panique et interrogea Isabella. Malheureusement, cette dernière était incapable de dire ce qui avait pu se passer d'inhabituel durant la journée. L'état de l'enfant semblait réellement préoccupant et sa mère décida de l'emmener rapidement auprès d'un guérisseur. Elle se souvint sans difficulté de l'adresse de celui qu'était parti consulté Tyrion ce même soir. Les deux femmes quittèrent le palais escortées de deux gardes. Par souci de discrétion, Brienne revêtit une tenue civile. À cheval, il fallut moins d'une heure pour arriver. Elles furent accueillies par un vieil homme barbu distingué et aimable, qui n'était autre qu'Illyrio. C'est lorsque le vieil homme voulut commencer à ausculter Duncan que le petit garçon se mit à hurler. Le petit garçon fiévreux s'agitait et hurlait. Le vieil homme regarda les deux femmes et demanda à celle qui était la mère de le tenir pour le calmer. Il réussit alors à poser sa main sur le front de l'enfant, constatant une température élevée. Il remarqua également qu'une grande fatigue l'avait ensuite saisi en quelques instants et fait tomber de sommeil. En s'adressant aux deux femmes, il demanda.

\- Est-il rester dehors aujourd'hui ?

Isabella confirma avoir emmené l'enfant dans les jardins du palais durant l'après-midi.

\- Etes-vous bien rester à l'ombre ?

\- Pas tout le temps. La température ne paraissait pas si élevée.

\- C'est parce que l'air marin vous a induit en erreur. Cela arrive souvent.

Il s'adressa à Brienne.

\- Milady, cet enfant n'est pas malade. Il a eu un coup de chaleur. Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter outre mesure mais nous devons agir rapidement pour que sa température redescende. Attendez-moi je reviens de suite.

Il sortit dans le couloir et interpella l'un de ses serviteurs.

\- Apporte-moi vite une bassine d'eau fraîche et des linges.

Le guérisseur, laissant la porte ouverte, retourna auprès de l'enfant et demanda aux deux femmes de lui retirer ses vêtements afin de le rafraichir. Lorsque le serviteur revint déposer le nécessaire, une tête apparut à la hauteur de la poignée. Le pressentiment du nain l'avait conduit à quitter le jardin sous prétexte d'une envie pressante. Il avait en tête d'aller voir de ses propres yeux si son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Apercevant la silhouette reconnaissable entre toutes de Brienne, l'inquiétude l'envahit. Non seulement son neveu n'allait pas bien mais en plus, il préfèrait ne pas imaginer ce qu'il allait subir si ses deux parents se croisaient. Ne tenant plus devant la vision du petit garçon allongé sur le lit que l'homme de science recouvrait de linges humides, il s'avança dans la pièce. Illyrio et Brienne, trop préoccupés par l'enfant, n'y prêtèrent pas attention mais Isabelle le remarqua.

\- Milady, Lord Tyrion.

Sans la regarder, Brienne répondit .

\- Quoi, Lord Tyrion. De quoi parles-tu ?

Tyrion répondit avant la nourrice.

\- Je me suis permis d'entrer. Comment va, Duncan ?

\- Pas bien de toute évidence, Tyrion. Ecoutez, restez si vous voulez, mais n'intervenez-pas, par pitié.

Duncan ne semblait pas se rafraichir assez vite aux yeux du soignant qui déclara.

\- Il lui faut de l'air frais.

Tyrion se précipita vers la fenêtre qu'il ouvrit en grand. Ne pouvant tenir sa langue, il commenta.

\- Voilà c'est fait ! Tout l'air qu'il lui faut !

En cet instant, il priait les sept dieux pour que l'aération soit suffisante et que le vieux n'ait pas idée de sortir l'enfant dans le jardin. A l'extérieur, Jaime commençait à s'impatienter. Son frère avait disparu. La soirée ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'il espérait. Sa seule consolation était ne plus entendre le gamin. Dans le meilleur des cas, il était parti. Sinon, quelqu'un avait, bénis soit les septs, réussi à le faire taire. Les craintes de Tyrion se réalisèrent. Malgré une légère amélioration, l'état de l'enfant n'évoluait pas de façon assez satisfaisante et le vieil homme dit avec autorité.

\- Il faut l'emmener dehors. Suivez-moi.

Brienne partit rapidement avec son fils, pendant qu'Isabella emportait le nécessaire. Tyrion envisagea un instant de sauter par la fenêtre pour s'échapper puis se ravisa. En arrivant dans le jardin, Illyrio désigna le banc de marbre le plus proche. Brienne allongea Duncan et le guérisseur retira les linges déjà chauds de l'enfant et en apposa de nouveaux. Il demanda à Brienne de reprendre son fils dans ses bras et de lui donner à boire.

Depuis la table du jardin situé à une dizaine de mètres, Jaime regardait la scène sans rien n'y comprendre. Il avait l'impression d'être un spectateur devant un théâtre de marionnettes. Il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Brienne, son frère et Illyrio. Le gamin et la servante lui étaient étrangers. Il eut un pincement au coeur en revoyant la chevaleresse. Une éternité avait passé depuis cette nuit à Winterfell. Mais, le sentiment qui le dominait, c'était l'incompréhension et l'agacement. Pourquoi Tyrion et Brienne s'étaient mêlés de cette affaire ? Depuis quand ces deux là s'occupaient des gamins des autres ? Toute cette scène n'avait aucun sens. Si Brienne, absorbée par l'état de son fils, ne remarqua pas Jaime, Tyrion sentait le regard noir de son frère dans son dos. Il était trop tard pour dire la vérité à temps aux deux parents. Il n'aurait pas du autant tarder. Le nain allait devoir assumer. En quelques minutes, la température de Duncan redescendit de façon satisfaisante. Le vieil homme partagea son soulagement avec Brienne et lui assura que son fils était hors de danger. La voyant encore inquiète, il lui proposa de passer la nuit à son domicile afin qu'il puisse garder l'enfant en observation, ce qu'elle accepta. Illyrio lui proposa de lui montrer sa chambre et elle le suivit son fils dans les bras à l'intérieur de la maison. Contre toute attente, la situation venait de se désamorcer. Tyrion fut soulagé de pouvoir retourner auprès de son frère et d'avoir l'occasion de s'expliquer d'une manière moins brutale qu'il l'escomptait. A peine assis, Jaime l'apostropha.

\- C'est quoi ce cirque avec ce gamin ? Pourquoi Brienne est là aussi ?

Tyrion prie une longue inspiration et se lança.

\- Vois-tu, les choses sont un peu plus compliquées qu'elles n'y paraissent parfois.

\- Peux-tu être plus clair.

\- I y a certains évènements dont je ne t'ai pas encore informé. J'avais d'ailleurs l'intention de t'en faire part ce soir. Avant cet incident.

\- De quels évènements parlons-nous ?

\- Après ta mort, si on peut parler ainsi, il s'est avéré que certaines révélations inattendues ont eu lieu…

\- Garde ta langue de bois pour le conseil restreint et viens-en aux faits.

Cette attitude fit perdre sa patience à Tyrion.

\- Puisque tu veux que l'on t'épargne le tact, je vais être direct. Brienne était enceinte lorsque tu as quitté Winterfell. Le petit garçon que tu as vu tout à l'heure s'appelle Duncan. Il va s'en dire que c'est ton fils.

Jaime était sidéré, mutique. Comprenant le choc qu'éprouvait son frère, Tyrion arrondit les angles.

\- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'étais inquiet pour lui qui n'a que six lunes.

Sans réponse, il précisa.

\- Illyrio a dit qu'il irait mieux demain. Brienne va rester ici cette nuit pour qu'il soit surveillé.

Jaime retrouva finalement la parole. Le ton était sec.

\- Tu comptais m'en parler quand ?

\- Aujourd'hui, il faut me croire. Écoute, je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Je voulais te l'annoncer en personne.

\- Quelle prévenance de ta part ! Vraiment, merci !

\- Ne te fâche pas, s'il te plait…

\- Si je l'étais, ta tête serait déjà passée au travers de cette table.

Les deux frères restèrent un long moment sans parler. Jaime tentait de surmonter le choc de la nouvelle, Tyrion celui d'être en un seul morceau.

\- Brienne sait-elle que je suis en vie ?

\- Non, je ne lui ai rien dit.

\- Décidément. Je te savais nain mais pas muet.

\- Comprends- moi, je ne pouvais pas lui donner de faux espoirs alors même qu'elle était enceinte. Dès demain, je règle le problème.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je vais lui parler maintenant.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée.

\- Peut-être, mais je vais quand même le faire.

\- Elle est bouleversée à cause du petit. Ce n'est pas le bon moment.

Jaime se mit en colère.

\- Pas le bon moment ! Cela fait plus d'un an qu'elle me croit mort parce que tu jugeais que ce n'est pas encore le bon moment ! Maintenant ou plus tard, c'est pareil donc je choisis maintenant !

Jaime se leva et fit signe avec autorité à son frère de le suivre vers l'intérieur de la maison. Arrivé devant la porte d'entrée, il l'ouvrit. Tyrion comprit le message et franchit le seuil en saluant timidement son grand frère.

\- Pour notre prochain rendez-vous, fais-moi parvenir l'heure et le lieu ici et j'y serais. Bonne nuit, Tyrion.

\- Bonne nuit.

La main du roi repartit en direction du palais escorté par deux gardes restés devant la maison.

Le chevalier se dirigea vers les chambres et n'eut pas de difficulté à trouver celle ou dormait Brienne car la porte était restée entrouverte. Il se glissa sans bruit à l'intérieur et referma la porte derrière lui. La chevaleresse, épuisée, dormait profondément. Le petit Duncan toujours enveloppé de linges humides était allongé à ses côtés sur le lit. Il ne transpirait plus et les mouvements qu'il faisait dans son sommeil, indiquaient qu'il avait retrouvé de la vigueur. Sans bruit, Jaime s'approcha jusqu'à s'asseoir au bord du lit. Sa cuisse frôla celle de Brienne qui ouvrit les yeux. En découvrant le visage de Jaime penché au dessus du sien, elle fut profondément bouleversée par cette apparition. Ce visage et ce buste qui frôlaient sa poitrine imposaient une proximité si oppressante qui ne pouvaient qu'être issus d'un cauchemar. Malgré sa fatigue, elle repoussa de toutes ses forces ce fantôme. Bien que la puissance de ses mouvements soit diminuée, ses mains appuyèrent assez fort sur les entailles du buste de Jaime, pour le faire crier de douleur. Ce hurlement la glaça d'effroi mais par miracle ne réveilla pas Duncan. Jaime saisit ce bref moment d'immobilité pour lui murmurer.

\- Brienne, je t'en prie, calme toi.

Des yeux clairs le fixèrent. Malgré la pénombre, le régicide lisait en eux toute l'incompréhension de la chevaleresse. Ses bras restaient tendus, ses mains plaquées contre lui mais elle ne se débattait plus.

\- Détends-toi, c'est moi.

Quand il sentit la pression diminuée, Jaime se redressa afin de lui permettre de s'asseoir. A sa grande surprise, la guerrière détourna immédiatement son regard de lui, le posa sur Duncan et s'empressa de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras pour le serrer contre sa poitrine. Jaime réalisa à cet instant qu'elle venait d'avoir peur qu'il ait été blessé dans leur lutte. Il venait de réapparaître dans la vie de Brienne de la plus maladroite des façons. Si seulement, il avait écouté Tyrion. Il ne fallut que quelques instants pour que l'inquiétude fasse place à la colère sur le visage de la chevaleresse. Elle adressa à lui avec un regard noir. Si ses yeux avaient été des épées, il aurait été tué sur le coup. Parlant à voix basse pour ne pas réveiller son enfant:

\- Comment oses-tu… Il aurait pu être blessé. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire.

Jaime se sentit vraiment penaud, perdit toute son assurance et ne sut pas quoi répondre. Son regard de chien battu ne suffit pas à calmer la jeune mère.

\- Qui de toi ou ton frère a-eu l'idée de cette mascarade ?

Elle n'attendit pas la réponse et ajouta toujours énervée.

\- Tu ne t'es pas soucié de la douleur que cela causait aux autres de te croire mort.

Jaime encaissa en silence puis finit par répondre.

\- Évidemment que oui. Brienne, je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Mais crois-moi, c'est parce que j'ai appris que tu ne savais rien que je suis venu là ce soir.

\- Tu es surtout venu me surprendre en plein sommeil. Au risque de me faire peur. Au risque de blesser ton fils, Jaime !

Le régicide comprit qu'il allait falloir se montrer un peu convaincant pour rattraper la situation.

\- Ce n'était absolument pas mon intention. Je m'en veux terriblement de l'avoir mis en danger.

Brienne ne lui répondit pas et reporta son attention sur Duncan qui commençait à s'agiter contre elle. Sentant les mains de l'enfant commencer à tirer sur le col de sa chemise pour l'agrandir, elle comprit ce qu'il réclamait et s'adressa avec fermeté à Jaime.

\- Notre fils a besoin de toute mon attention, c'est pourquoi je n'ai plus l'intention de te l'accorder pour ce soir. Maintenant tu es libre de rester sans bouger ni faire de bruit ou prendre la porte.

Jaime déglutit, regarda la porte en hésitant puis se décida à rester. Pendant qu'il était distrait, Brienne avait soulevé délicatement sa chemise découvrant l'un de ses seins que Duncan s'empressa de téter goulûment. Le couvant du regard, elle se mit à caresser de sa main libre les boucles blondes du petit garçon. Tout près d'eux, Jaime regardait avec surprise, curiosité et tendresse ce moment privilégié entre la mère et l'enfant. Plus les minutes passaient, plus il ressentait l'envie irrésistible de toucher l'enfant. Il souleva sa main gauche mais ne voulant pas trahir la confiance de Brienne arrêta son geste. En la reposant sur sa cuisse, il sentit qu'elle tremblait légèrement. Brienne perçut son trouble car il eut la surprise de la voir allonger la main qui caressait les boucles de l'enfant pour capturer doucement la sienne. Délicatement, sans lever les yeux vers lui, elle la rapprocha de l'enfant et la posa sur sa chevelure dorée. Ce premier contact le bouleversa. Il ne s'était pas préparé à la douceur des cheveux et à la chaleur qui se dégageait de l'enfant. Timidement, il caressa les boucles blondes puis la joue de l'enfant. Trop intéressé par le sein maternel, Duncan ignora l'étranger qui posait la main sur lui. Jaime ne quitta la chambre qu'une fois l'enfant endormi, sans un mot pour respecter la volonté de Brienne. La première journée de sa vie de père venait de s'achever.

...

Au matin du lendemain, Jaime prenait son petit-déjeuner à la table du jardin quand Illyrio et Robynn virent le rejoindre. Les deux hommes avaient prévu de s'absenter dès le départ du petit patient et sa mère.  
Le vieux guérisseur tenait à présenter son nouvel apprenti à l'un de ses confrères vivant dans un village à l'est de la ville. Les deux hommes ne prévoyaient pas de réapparaître avant le lendemain. Cette dernière information retint réellement l'attention de Jaime. Leur absence lui laissait la possibilité d'accueillir une personne en toute discrétion sous réserve que celle-ci accepte l' de temps après, Brienne s'approcha avec Duncan dans les bras. La chevaleresse venait saluer et remercier le vieil homme pour tous ses bons soins envers son petit garçon. Lorsque l'érudit offrit de la raccompagner, Jaime saisit l'occasion. Il proposa de se dévouer afin que le vieil homme n'ait pas à interrompre son repas. Un peu surpris, Illyrio accepta. Dès que les deux chevaliers eurent franchir le seuil de la maison, Jaime demanda à Brienne de revenir le soir même. La maison serait vide leur offrant ainsi la tranquillité nécessaire pour qu'ils puissent enfin avoir une vraie conversation. Brienne hésita puis finit par accepter. Elle sortit ensuite de la maison en direction du palais.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand un serviteur vint chercher Jaime dans le jardin en l'informant de l'arrivée de son invitée. L'homme précisa que la femme souhaitait qu'il la rejoigne à l'intérieur. En apercevant Duncan dans les bras de sa mère, le régicide comprit. Brienne n'avait jamais passé de soirée sans lui et n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le confier à sa nourrice. Les deux chevaliers s'installèrent dans la chambre de Jaime. La pièce était éclairée par la lumière de la lune créant une atmosphère apaisante. Brienne s'assit sur le lit couvert de riches draps de soie, son fils dans les bras. Malgré le bercement de sa mère, il fallut patienter un long moment avant que l'enfant ne trouve le sommeil. Il fut ensuite délicatement couché dans le couffin en osier apporté pour l'occasion. La tranquillité désormais installée, les deux anciens amants purent débuter la discussion attendue depuis si longtemps.

Ce fut la chevaleresse qui prit la parole en premier pour demander le récit complet des évènements survenus entre le départ de Winterfell et leurs retrouvailles de la veille. Jaime se montra le plus honnête possible, dévoilant les détails de ses actions. Brienne fut blessée en apprenant les motivations réelles derrière certains de ces actes. Apprendre la grossesse de la reine, entendre son projet d'une nouvelle vie avec sa soeur, entendre les circonstances de leur mort fut très douloureux pour la chevaleresse. La vérité ne refermait pas ses plaies. Au contraire, le ressentiment commença à grandir en elle. De la colère melée de tristesse Elle se leva en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre afin de se tenir loin du régicide. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Pas des larmes de tristesse, mais des larmes d'épuisement. Le dévoilement de la vérité l'avait vidée de l'intérieur. Son reflet dans le carreau de la fenêtre dévoilait son visage à Jaime qui fut ramené dans l'instant à Winterfell, lors de cette nuit tragique ou il l'avait abandonné. Guidé par la culpabilité autant que la compassion, il s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras. A son contact, la réaction de Brienne fut virulente. La colère prit le contrôle et elle le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Ses mains appuyèrent contre son torse pour le garder à distance. Pris par surprise, elle le sentit reculer légèrement, elle tenta de le gifler mais Jaime attrapa son bras et réussit à le bloquer. L'état émotionnel de la chevaleresse altérait considérablement sa force et sa résistance. Le chevalier réussit à la plaquer et la maintenir contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre sans grande difficulté. Il tentait de l'immobiliser le temps qu'elle se calme mais loin de s'apaiser, Brienne chercha à continuer la lutte. Une perte d'équilibre les conduisit au sol, sur un tapis beige riche décoré d'arabesques dorées. Le corps de Jaime allongé sur elle, épuisée, elle demeura enfin immobile. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se rendait avant la fin d'un combat.

Le temps se suspendit quelques instants alors qu'ils étaient tous deux enlacés malgré eux. La confusion des émotions transforma brutalement l'agressivité en désir. Jaime captura ses lèvres avec voracité et Brienne, loin de le repousser, répondit et approfondit le baiser. Le besoin irrépressible de se retrouver qu'éprouvaient leurs corps, prit le contrôle. Malgré la présence de leur fils endormi dans la pièce, ils se dénudèrent précipitamment et s'unirent dans un acte aussi bref qu'intense. Un sentiment de plénitude inattendu les envahit alors qu'en sueur, à bout de souffle, ils s'immobilisaient ne faisant qu'un. Ils se séparèrent peu après et s'allongèrent face à face sur le flanc en silence. Ils échangèrent alors un long regard dans lequel se lisait la renaissance du lien affectif intense qui les unissait autrefois. Brienne se leva ensuite, se revêtit partiellement et installa Duncan sur le lit. Allongée contre son petit garçon endormi, elle commença à le caresser cherchant inconsciemment à compenser un sentiment de culpabilité.  
Jaime, encore confus, resta au sol de longues minutes avant d'enfiler son pantalon et de se lever. En voyant l'enfant et la mère, il eut une hésitation puis choisit de les rejoindre. Il s'allongea lui aussi à côté de son fils et profita du sommeil de l'enfant pour imiter son amante en lui caressant le ventre et la poitrine. Dans la pénombre silencieuse, les mains des deux parents se rejoignirent sur le corps de leur enfant. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent et quelques instants plus tard, la famille dormait ensemble pour la première fois.

**A SUIVRE ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**PARTIE III**

**...**

**.**

Lorsque les premiers lueurs du jour pénétrèrent dans la chambre, Jaime ne fut pas réveillé par les gazouillis familiers des oiseaux mais ceux de Duncan qui le fixait de ses yeux bleus remplis de curiosité. Le petit garçon intrigué par l'inconnu allongé si près de lui tendit la main jusqu'au visage de son père et toucha sa barbe. Amusé par ce contact, il rit aux éclats. Brienne souriait tendrement en les observait en silence. Bien réveillé, l'enfant se retourna pour se mettre à quatre pattes et grimpa sur la poitrine du régicide. L'adulte se laissa faire profitant de ce contact inattendu. Le moment de tendresse entre le père et le fils fut rapidement interrompu.

\- C'est l'heure de se lever. Nous devons être rentré très tôt au palais. Je vais préparer Duncan et te retrouver à table pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Bien sûr, je vais demander aux gens de maison. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas d'aide avec lui ?

\- Pas ce matin. Si tu es là, il va faire le pitre et nous ralentir.

\- Rejoignez-moi vite alors.

Avant de quitter la pièce, il déposa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres de sa compagne.

Une fois à table, les amants profitèrent du calme offert par la tétée de Duncan pour parler de l'avenir. Si tout n'était pas réglé entre eux, le désir de vivre une vie de famille dominait. Ils se retrouvaient cependant devant une multitude d'obstacles. Ainsi Jaime ne pouvait pas retourner sur le continent sans mettre en danger son frère et lui-même et Brienne ne pouvait quitter sa charge de commandant à Port Réal. A ce stade, personne n'était assez qualifié pour la remplacer. Malgré tout, un espoir semblait se dessiner. De retour à Tarth dans quelques jours, la guerrière proposa de se confier à son père sur leur situation afin qu'il apporte son aide. Lord Selwyn ne serait peut-être pas ravi mais une chose était sûre, il ne trahirait jamais leur secret. L'île étant éloignée du continent, très peu habitants la quittaient et encore moins pour se rendre à Port Réal. Pourvu qu'il évite la Vesprée et garde un nom d'emprunt, le Lannister était presque certain que sa réelle identité ne soit pas découverte. Cette solution leur permettrait de se retrouver dans un lieu plus proche mais ne pouvait pas cependant leur permettre une vie ensemble en continue. De toute évidence, ils allaient devoir renoncer à cet idéal. C'est sur cette résolution que la discussion se termina. Avant qu'ils ne se quittent à nouveau, Brienne promit de passer brièvement faire ses adieux à Jaime le lendemain soir avant son départ. Sur le seuil de la porte, les amants s'enlacèrent et Jaime put pour la première fois embrasser son fils.

Brienne ne parla pas à Tyrion durant le reste du séjour à part dans le cadre de sa mission. Elle éprouvait encore de la rancoeur envers le nain pour avoir dissimulé la vérité trop longtemps. Néanmoins, elle prévoyait de mettre les choses à plat une fois rentrée à Port Réal. Comme prévu, elle passa accompagnée de Duncan pour revoir Jaime le lendemain soir. Les adieux furent très douloureux pour les deux amants qui avaient passés si peu de temps ensemble. La situation leur apparaissait cruelle. Lors d'une longue étreinte, ils furent pour la première fois capables de verbaliser à voix basse leur amour mutuel. Jaime garda de longues minutes son fils dans ses bras puis l'embrassa une dernière fois sur le front avant de le rendre à sa mère. Ils se perdirent de vue, ignorants quand ils se retrouveraient.

...**  
**

Le navire de la délégation de la Main du roi atteignit les côtes de l'île de Tarth cinq jours après le départ de Penthos. L'escale était prévue pour deux jours. Sur le quai, une escorte attendait composée de montures et carrosses destinés aux personnalités. Lord Selwyn s'était déplacé en personne pour les accueillir. Tyrion, qui trouvait le vieil homme sympathique, le salua chaleureusement. La plupart des membres de la délagation commençaient déjà à prendre le chemin d'Evenfall Hall, lorsque Brienne posa le pied à terre. Revenir après tant d'années sur son île natale l'émut profondément. Son père vint à sa rencontre et ils s'enlacèrent, heureux de se retrouver. Brienne fit ensuite signe à Isabella de s'approcher. Elle vit le visage de son père s'illuminer à la vue du petit garçon tenu dans les bras de sa nourrice. Lorsque Brienne le tendit avec émotion à son grand-père, ce dernier prit avec douceur l'enfant contre lui. Duncan semblait un peu méfiant face à cet étranger mais la main de sa mère vint lui caresser le dos pour le rassurer. Il resta plusieurs minutes dans les bras affectueux du vieil homme. Puis, il fut temps de rejoindre le château.

La demeure des seigneurs de Tarth était située sur une colline. Haute de deux étages, ses murs de pierre blanche étaient percés de fenêtres en ogive qui donnaient une vue imprenable sur le bleu saphir des eaux entourant l'île. La grande salle était pavée de marbre clair et ses murs décorés de tentures rose et bleu, couleurs de la maison de ses seigneurs. Un festin attendait les invités. Le repas dura jusque tard dans la nuit. Constamment sollicité par ses invités, Lord Selwyn était inaccessible pour une réelle conversation avec sa fille. Brienne n'eut donc aucun regret à quitter tôt la fête. Après avoir rejoint son fils dans son ancienne chambre, elle éprouva une sensation étrange. Jamais elle n'avait imaginé, être un jour assise sur son lit d'enfance tenant dans ses bras un enfant de son sang. En parcourant avec plus d'attention la pièce éclairée seulement par une chandelle, elle remarqua dans un coin la présence inattendue du berceau en bois sculpté qui l'avait accueilli ainsi que ses frères et soeurs. Elle sourit en pensant à cette délicate attention venant de son père. Dès que Duncan s'endormit, elle se leva pour rejoindre la grande fenêtre qui donnait sur la mer. Regardant les étoiles, elle pensait à Jaime resté seul en terre étrangère. Dans cette atmosphère silencieuse, elle ressentait pleinement l'absence de celui qu'elle aimait. Une douleur causée par la privation de son rire, de sa voix, de son regard, de son toucher, de son odeur, étreignait sa poitrine. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Cette nuit là, le sommeil ne vint pas.

Le lendemain en fin de matinée, père et fille purent enfin s'accorder un moment en privé. Installés sur le balcon des appartements seigneuriaux, Brienne confia à Lord Selwyn la vérité sur Jaime. Le vieil homme resta sans voix devant l'annonce de la survie du régicide. Le récit des évènements ayant menés à ses retrouvailles avec Brienne était digne d'un roman d'aventures. L'Etoile du soir se réjouissait que sa fille ait retrouvé l'homme qu'elle aimait et que son petit fils puisse connaître son père mais moins de leur intention de mener une vie d'amants secrets sur son île. Continuer une liaison dans le déshonneur n'était pas acceptable et encore moins sur ses terres. L'installation de Jaime sur l'île, le vieil homme était prêt à l'accepter à deux conditions: qu'ils en finissent avec la vie extraconjugale et que le choix du lieu lui revienne entièrement. S'il se montrait aussi ferme sur ce dernier point, c'était parce qu'il était conscient que la protection de sa fille et son petit-fils dépendait de celle offerte au régicide. Afin de faire le meilleur choix, il comptait se donner une lune avant de communiquer le résultat de ses recherches. Brienne dut rappeler à son père que son statut de garde royale n'était pas compatible avec le mariage ce à quoi celui-ci répondit.

\- Je t'ai donné mes conditions. C'est à toi de voir.

En quittant son père, Brienne était plus perdue que jamais. Elle se retrouvait dans la situation la plus inconfortable qui soit. Obligée de choisir entre son bonheur et son honneur. Trahir son serment de garde royale ou renoncer à la vie avec celui qu'elle aimait. Plus que jamais, l'absence de Jaime à ses côtés était cruelle. Le surlendemain à l'aube, le navire de la main du roi quitta l'île en direction de Port Réal.

...**  
**

La nuit était déjà tombée sur Port Réal quand Brienne entendit frapper à la porte de ses appartements. A une heure si tardive, l'identité de son visiteur ne faisait guère de doute. En ouvrant la porte, elle découvrit sans surprise le visage de Tyrion. Depuis la soirée chez Illyrio, ils n'avaient plus eu de conversation en dehors de leurs échanges professionnels. La tension entre eux était palapble, chacun était mal à l'aise. En prenant l'initiative de venir la voir, le nain donnait une chance régler les différents et de réinstaurer la confiance. Brienne lui proposa de s'installer sur le balcon attenant à sa chambre afin de pouvoir entendre Duncan si il venait à se réveiller. Chacun s'assit sur un confortable fauteuil en fer forgé et Tyrion prit la parole.

\- Je regrette de ne pas avoir pris le temps de venir vous voir plus tôt. Comment va mon neveu ? Je l'ai à peine aperçu depuis notre départ de Penthos.

La chevaleresse lui répondit en soupirant.

\- Duncan va bien. Tyrion, nous savons tout les deux que là n'est pas le sujet.

Le nain acquiesca devant cette évidence.

\- En effet. Ecoutez, je vous présente mes excuses pour ma maladresse concernant toute cette affaire.

\- Cette affaire ! Nous parlons de votre mensonge sur la survie d'un homme dont vous saviez que j'étais non seulement amoureuse mais enceinte.

\- Je ne le sais que trop bien. Je croyais bien …

Brienne le coupa net.

\- Bien faire, évidemment. Seulement vous avez fait plus de mal que de bien. Vous rendez vous compte de la souffrance que j'ai enduré en le croyant mort ?

\- Je ne peux que l'imaginer. Si c'était à refaire, il va sans dire que j'agirais autrement.

\- Je préfère ne pas imaginer la reproduction d'un tel évènement.

\- Brienne, vous savez que j'aime mon frère autant que vous l'aimez. J'ai fait tout mon possible pour le sauver.

\- Et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'accepte de vous pardonner mais pas d'oublier. Je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas vous redonner ma confiance. J'ai besoin de temps. Dans l'immédiat, c'est par Jaime que vous apprendrez ce que vous aurez à savoir.

Tyrion était partagé entre soulagement et déception.

\- Je comprends et respecte votre décision. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour regagner votre confiance. Aurais-je encore la possibilité de voir … ?

Brienne le coupa en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- De voir Duncan ? Par tous les Dieux Tyrion, pour qui me prenez-vous ! Vous pensez sérieusement que je vais priver mon fils de voir son oncle.

\- Evidemment non. Encore une maladresse de ma part. Veuillez m'excuser.

Brienne proposa d'une voix plus douce.

\- Venez passer un peu de temps avec lui demain en fin d'après-midi. J'ai cru comprendre que votre réunion avec le ministre de la justice était annulée. Duncan sera ravi de vous voir.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir. En attendant, embrassez-le de ma part.

Il se levèrent et se quittèrent peu après. Une fois seule, Brienne prit le temps de réfléchir au dilemme imposé par son père. Le choix lui semblait impossible. Elle avait autant besoin de conseil que de soutien. Face à son désarrois, elle se décida à écrire à la seule personne qui puisse lui apporter les deux. Le message partit par corbeau le lendemain au lever du jour. Elle s'attendait à une réponse dans les trois jours mais elle ne vint pas. L'inquiétude grandit en elle. Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Jaime ? Au bout d'une semaine, elle envoya un second message, cette fois à Illyrio afin d'en savoir plus. La réponse était brève: " Milady, voici quatre jours, j'ai trouvé au petit matin une lettre de remerciement sur la table du jardin. Mon invité était parti durant la nuit. J'ai interrogé mes serviteurs mais aucun ne l'a vu quitté la maison." L'impuissance vint s'ajouter à l'inquiétude de Brienne. Elle ignorait ou se trouvait Jaime, pourquoi il était parti. En cas de danger, elle n'avait aucun moyen de l'aider.

Une semaine après le message d'Illyrio, toujours dans l'ignorance et l'angoisse, Brienne ne put continuer à garder pour elle ses inquiétudes et se décida à les confier à la seule personne capable de lui apporter de l'aide. Elle se présenta en fin d'après-midi à la porte de l'appartement de la Main du roi en prétextant une affaire officielle à régler. Évidemment, Tyrion accepta de la recevoir bien qu'il fut un peu surpris de son empressement. Lorsque Brienne apparut dans son bureau et demanda si des serviteurs étaient susceptibles de les entendre, Tyrion comprit que l'affaire en question était d'ordre personnelle. Après qu'il l'ait assuré que la confidentialité était garantie, Brienne commença à parler.

\- Vous êtes le seul qui puissiez m'aider. La situation est suffisamment importante pour que je m'en remette à vous.

\- Brienne, de quoi, parlez-vous ?

\- Du fait que Jaime a disparu, Tyrion. Il est parti la semaine passée de chez le guérisseur en laissant un mot de remerciement mais personne ne sait ou il est allé depuis.

Tyrion parut très surpris.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Il avait toutes les raisons d'attendre sur place tant qu'une solution à long terme n'était pas trouvée.

\- C'est que nous avions décidé. Je ne comprends pas non plus et cela m'inquiète beaucoup. Nous savons tous les deux que sa survie ne doit pas être découverte. Tyrion, sa vie est probablement en danger.

\- Effectivement. Dans l'immédiat, nous devons rester calme et ne pas attirer l'attention. Je vais demander à Robbyn de se renseigner. Dans si il a quitté la ville, il est probablement parti par voie de mer. Je vais lui demander de se rendre sur le port. Il trouvera peut-être un témoin. Mais je suis comme vous, cette situation ne me plait pas du tout.

\- Je dois vous avouer que nous avons parlé ensemble d'une installation à sur l'île de Tarth. Je vais tâcher de savoir par mon père s'il n'a pris cette destination.

L'inquiétude était vraiment palpable dans la voix de la chevaleresse.

\- Brienne, nous devons rester confiants et discrets. Je vous tiens informée dès que possible.

\- Merci, Tyrion pour votre aide.

\- La famille n'a pas de prix, et croyez-moi j'ai autant envie que vous que la nôtre reste au complet.

Il fit signe à Brienne de se lever et la raccompagna vers la porte en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

...

Au même instant, sur le pont d'un navire de commerce de marbre, un homme de grande stature regardait le soleil couchant sur les eaux de la mer au large des côtés d'Essos. Sa longue tunique à capuche de couleur marron foncé et la malle de livres qui l'accompagnait, le faisait passer aux yeux de l'équipage, pour un savant à la découverte de terres étrangères. Aucun ne se doutait que celui qu'ils prenaient pour un érudit avait eu les pires difficultés enfant pour réussir à lire correctement. Si les vents étaient favorables, le capitaine avait annoncé une arrivée au port situé dans la baie des naufrageurs sous dix jours. Le voyageur impulsif de nature savait qu'il prenait des risques pour lui-même. Cependant, rien ne l'arrêterait dans son projet de solutionner par lui-même le cruel dilemme auquel était confrontée la femme qu'il aimait.

...

Port Réal, deux semaines plus tard, appartement de la main du roi.

\- Aucune nouvelle. Mon père ne pense pas qu'il ait débarqué. Pas d'après les informations qu'il a recueilli. Pas sous le nom de Rain en tout cas.

La voix de Brienne laissait entendre qu'elle se résignait de plus en plus. De son côté, le nain n'affichait pas sa confiance habituelle.

\- Rien non plus d'après mes sources. Il est pratiquement certain qu'il n'a pas débarqué à Port Réal. Mais, ce n'est pas surprenant , il serait stupide de sa part de se présenter sur le continent.

\- Sauf si on l'y a contraint. S'il est prisonnier …

Tyrion la coupa.

\- Brienne, ne commençons pas échafauder des théories. Mon frère et son secret ont trop de valeur pour que des ravisseurs n'aient pas cherché à me soudoyer de l'or. Et même beaucoup d'or. Non, il est parti de son plein gré.

Brienne était au bord des larmes.

\- J'ai peur pour lui, Tyrion. J'ai un petit garçon qui vient juste de découvrir qu'il a un père. Mais aujourd'hui, il est peut être orphelin.

Tyrion prit une voix pleine de compassion. Il savait parfaitement qu'au-delà des apparences, Brienne était l'une des personnes les plus sensibles qu'il connaisse. Rien d'étonnant à la voir aussi bouleversée.

\- Brienne, je sais que c'est très dûr pour vous. Après tout ce que vous avez traversé, c'est particulièrement injuste et cruel. Mais, nous devons attendre et garder espoir. Si mon frère est en vie, il va nous contacter dès qu'il en aura la possibilité.

\- Qu'il le fasse au plus vite alors.

Le Lannister avait remarqué depuis plusieurs jours la pâleur extrême du visage de la chevaleresse et ses yeux cernés.

\- Si ce n'est pas indiscret, vous arrivez à dormir ?

\- En toute honnêteté, non. Pas depuis au moins dix jours.

\- Alors allez-voir Sam au plus tôt. Vous n'allez tenir longtemps comme ça. Duncan a besoin que sa mère aille bien, vous êtes tout pour lui.

Le nain se leva et fit signe à Brienne de le suivre vers la sortie.

\- Allez le voir maintenant. Si vous ne le faites pas, j'irai moi-même lui parler.

Brienne soupira et fit un signe de tête qui signifiait qu'elle allait obtempérer.

…

Port de Tarth, même jour.

Jaime prit une chambre dans une auberge confortable. Il avait dupé tous ses interlocuteurs à son plus grand soulagement. Être un lettré, dans un monde ou seule la noblesse maîtrisait la lecture et l'écriture, était son atout majeur, bien avant son déguisement. A plusieurs reprises, on lui avait demandé de l'aide pour écrire. Bien que sa main gauche ne soit pas agile, il avait été capable de rendre les menus services demandés. A l'auberge, c'était sa bourse pleine qui lui servait de laisser-passer tant pour obtenir un couchage que des informations. Les habitants de l'île restaient méfiants vis à vis des voyageurs, mais contre une pièce d'or, les langues se déliaient. Au cours de la soirée, il put obtenir de précieux renseignements sur le fonctionnement de la demeure des seigneurs de l'île. Lord Selwyn était un vieil homme qui ne quittait plus beaucoup Evenfall Hall. Il disposait une garde d'environ une quinzaine d'hommes. L'accès se faisait par la grande route qui reliait le port à la porte principale. Un autre chemin venant de l'intérieur des terres existait et menait à une entrée secondaire. Mais presque personne ne passait par là. La campagne autour du château ne comptait qu'une poignée d'habitants car la population vivait presque exclusivement sur les côtes. Un ancien cuisinier un peu ivre et très bavard décrivit sans peine les allées, couloirs et pièces de la demeure. Jaime écoutait et mémorisait tous les détails. Revenu à sa chambre, il mit par écrit les informations et réalisa plusieurs croquis des lieux avant que sa mémoire ne soit plus aussi précise. Le régicide avait en tête de s'introduire en secret dans la demeure natale de Brienne pour y rencontrer en tête à tête son père. Il était décidé à faire revenir le vieil homme sur les conditions qu'il imposait à sa fille. Il était intolérable que la femme qu'il aimait se retrouve piéger entre deux choix qui la condamnait à être malheureuse. Et qu'importe ce que Lord Selwyn pourrait penser de lui ou de son initiative. Il se coucha tôt afin d'être prêt avant l'aube. Aux premiers rayons du jour, avant de quitter l'auberge sans bruit, il prit la peine de revêtir une tenue de cuir souple adaptée au combat et d'ajouter une dague à sa ceinture. A pied, il suivit le chemin indiqué sur la carte pour arriver à l'entrée secondaire d'Evenfall Hall qu'il atteignit seulement à la tombée de la nuit. Son sens de l'observation et ses réflexes de soldat l'aidèrent à se faufiler discrètement par la porte secondaire puis dans les couloirs déserts. Les gardes chargés de la ronde étaient particulièrement peu observateurs. Jaime déduisit de leur surveillance facile à déjouer qu'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment eu à défendre leur seigneur devant une réelle menace. Tapis dans l'ombre d'un recoin, il consulta son plan et se dirigea vers une salle qui servait de réserve pour le mobilier. Sa porte intérieure donnait directement sur l'escalier d'accès aux chambres. Il progressait lentement, sa mobilité n'était plus celle de jadis à son grand regret. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée de la réserve. La pièce était particulièrement encombrée et il dut faire preuve de prudence pour ne pas renverser un objet dont le bruit trahirait sa présence. Il atteignit finalement la porte d'accès à l'escalier et appuya son oreille contre le bois pour s'assurer que personne ne circulait de l'autre côté. Rassuré, il prit une inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Par chance, personne ne se trouvait en bas de l'escalier de marbre clair. Jaime leva les yeux et ne vit personne en haut. L'heure tardive lui était très favorable. Il escalada les marches sans bruit en se focalisant sur son objectif suivant. La chambre de l'Etoile du soir, si son plan était exact, se trouvait être la quatrième porte à sa droite. La trouver ne l'inquiétait pas, la présence de gardes en faction devant elle, beaucoup plus. Bien qu'armé d'une dague, il lui était impossible d'attaquer à découvert sans déclencher l'alerte. Il lui fallait ruser. Un immense vase de marbre marquant l'entrée du couloir, constituait une aubaine pour Jaime, qui put se cacher derrière afin d'observer discrètement. Comme il le redoutait, un garde était en faction devant la porte de la chambre seigneuriale. Cependant, face à un seul adversaire, le régicide pensait ses chances de réussite raisonnables. Face à deux, elles auraient été nulles. Il sortit la dague de son étui et utilisa le manche recouvert de bronze pour taper la rampe en fer forgé de l'escalier. Des petits coups répétés à intervalles réguliers, assez forts pour attirer l'attention du garde. L'homme d'armes mordit rapidement à l'hameçon. Plus curieux qu'inquiet, il s'approcha de la source du bruit. Lorsqu'il vit la silhouette de Jaime surgir derrière le vase, il était trop tard. Le régicide lui trancha net la gorge et il s'effondra. Son geste extrême ne perturbait pas Jaime. C'était mal connaître le Lion Lannister que de l'imaginer en chaton inoffensif quand le bonheur de la femme qu'il aimait était en jeu. La voie étant libre, il s'avança jusqu'à la chambre, écouta à la porte. De légers ronflements qui lui confirmèrent que l'occupant était endormi. Il se glissa donc à l'intérieur en prenant soin de verrouiller la porte derrière lui. A pas feutrés, il s'avança jusqu'au lit et s'assit sur le bord. Plaçant la dague sur ses genoux, il apposa fermement sa main sur la bouche de Lord Selwyn le tirant brusquement du sommeil. Les yeux du vieil homme étaient écarquillés par la peur et la surprise. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Jaime lui parla à voix basse d'une voix calme et assurée.

\- Milord, désolé pour ce réveil peu agréable, mais j'ai à vous parler.

Le vieil homme le fixait avec attention.

\- Je vous propose un échange. Je récupère ma main et vous me promettez de ne pas crier. Dans le cas ou vous ne respecteriez pas le marché, j'ai ici une dague qui vous fera définitivement taire. Avons-nous trouvé un accord ?

Lord Selwyn hocha légèrement la tête. Jaime retira rapidement sa main et saisit la dague qu'il pointa vers l'homme. Le seigneur se releva assez pour s'asseoir contre la tête de lit. Il était muet et dévisageait son agresseur. Méticuleusement, il détailla les éléments qui permettaient d'identifier l'individu face à lui. Ses yeux verts, ses traits fins, sa grande taille, sa main manquante et cette arrogance ne lui laissèrent pas le moindre doute. Il avait Jaime Lannister devant les yeux. En voyant le regard de sa victime changé, le régicide comprit qu'il était reconnu.

\- Je vois que vous avez compris qui je suis. C'est parfait, nous allons donc pouvoir parler maintenant de ...

Le vieux lui coupa la parole.

\- Comment osez-vous Lannister ? Vous vous introduisez dans mes appartements, m'agresser dans mon sommeil et vous espérez quelque chose de moi !

Il ne manquait pas de courage et cela rappelait fortement quelqu'un à Jaime. Pour autant, il ne se démonta pas.

\- C'est tout à fait exact. Je conviens que ma méthode laisse à désirer mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé le choix. Voyez-vous, Milord, je me fiche de tout dans la vie sauf d'une chose, ma famille. Je n'ai aucune limite lorsqu'il s'agit de la protéger.

L'Etoile du Soir leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous êtes là à cause de Brienne ! Et vous voulez qu'on parle de ma fille en pointant une arme sur moi !

\- Je dois vous corriger, je ne suis pas là à cause de Brienne, mais à cause de vous. Brienne n'a rien fait, c'est elle la victime. Vous l'avez placé face à un choix impossible qui, à cette heure, la ronge de l'intérieur.

\- Elle ne me laisse pas le choix et vous êtes tout autant responsable de cette situation. Baissez votre arme ! Cette situation est ridicule, nous savons tout deux que vous ne me tuerez pas.

Jaime fut pris de court par l'aplomb de son interlocuteur.

\- Vous l'aimez c'est une évidence et vous aimez votre fils. D'une manière qui s'apparente visiblement à la folie. Jamais vous les priveriez d'un père ou d'un grand-père.

Jaime abaissa l'arme et déglutit. Il ne s'attendait pas à se faire désarmer de cette façon. Le vieux continua toujours aussi sûr de lui

\- Écoutez-moi bien, Jaime Lannister. J'ai plus de soixante-dix ans. Des hommes comme vous, j'en ai connu. Ils foncent tête baissée et ne vivent pas vieux. Vous avez d'ailleurs failli emprunter ce chemin récemment, mais vous n'avez pas compris la leçon. Alors je vais vous la donner: cessez d'aller à l'avant du danger. Vous avez une famille alors restez en vie pour elle. J'aime ma fille et mon petit-fils. Je ne vous aimais déjà pas avant ce soir alors je vous laisse imaginer à quel point, votre mort m'indiffère désormais. Mais ce que je ressens ne compte pas, ce qui compte c'est qu'ils ont besoin de vous. Ma fille est forte certes mais moins qu'elle ne le pense. Son coeur est trop pur. La preuve, elle est amoureuse de vous.

Il s'interrompit quelques instants avant de poursuivre ou d'ordonner, la nuance était mince.

\- Vous savez quoi, je vais vous autoriser à rester sur mon île. Parce que votre caractère est bien plus dangereux que la découvert improbable de votre identité, je veux vous avoir sous mes yeux tant que je le déciderais. Avec votre apparence actuelle, je suis certain qu'il n'y a aucun risque que les gens de la maison voient en vous le Lion Doré. Vous resterez à Evenfall Hall comme un homme du peuple sous votre nom d'emprunt. Il n'y aura de fait aucun mariage avec ma fille. Je ne veux pas me battre pour empêcher votre relation de continuer mais elle doit rester secrète. En cas d'imprudence, je me chargerai moi-même de vous passer au fil de l'épée. Il réfléchit un instant puis cette fois-ci ordonna.

\- Présentez-vous demain devant mon bureau, mon secrétaire vous conduira à moi.

Il désigna la porte avec autorité.

\- Maintenant cette discussion est terminée. Hors de ma chambre !

Jaime était trop impressionné et vexé pour laisser échapper le moindre mot alors il quitta la pièce en silence. L'autorité et la finesse de jugement du vieux lui rappelaient son propre père. Comme Tywin, Selwyn suscitait en lui admiration, crainte et exaspération. Il redescendit l'escalier et se faufila dans la réserve pour y passer la nuit. Le lendemain matin, il se présenta au secrétaire qui avait été informé de sa venue. Suivant les consignes, l'homme de haute stature, d'un âge avancé, conduisit le régicide jusqu'au bureau de son seigneur. Une fois seuls, l'Etoile du soir fit signe à Jaime de s'assoir face à lui. Son visage neutre se colora sous l'effet de la colère.

\- On vient de m'informer que le garde chargé de surveiller ma porte la nuit dernière avait été retrouvé mort. La gorge tranchée.

Jaime retrouva ses vieux réflexes et répondit sans émotion.

\- Cela n'avait rien de personnel. C'était un obstacle. Mais je vous présente mes excuses pour les complications.

Lord Selwyn se leva et explosa de rage.

\- Des complications ! Vous vous entendez parler ! Un homme est mort. Un homme qui avait une famille. Un homme qui était à mon service depuis des années. Et tout cela dans ma maison ! Redescendez une bonne foi pour toute sur terre. Rien ne vous autorise à massacrer la famille des autres au nom de la vôtre. Vous n'êtes pas un Lannister ici, vous êtes sous la protection de la maison Tarth. Vous êtes chez moi et par conséquent vous allez suivre mes règles.

Il regardait Jaime droit dans les yeux, cherchant au passage à cerner si ses paroles s'imprimaient dans la tête du régicide. Le voyant mal à l'aise, il déduisit que c'était bien le cas et poursuivit alors avec plus de calme.

\- Sachez-vous ce que je dois faire pour cet acte ? Bien sûr que vous le savez, vous êtes le fils d'un seigneur. Je dois rendre justice. A cet instant, je devrais appeler mes gardes et exiger votre arrestation pour meurtre. Vous partiriez sur-le-champ pour un cachot en attente de votre sentence. Une sentence de mort évidemment. Vous êtes d'accord avec mon raisonnement ?

Jaime fit profil bas et se contenta de répondre.

\- Oui, Milord.

\- Parfait. Nous savons tout deux que je ne peux pas faire ce que je devrais pour vous punir. Cependant n'espérez pas vous en tirez pour autant. A compter de ce jour et jusqu'à votre dernier, vous serez dans l'obligation de travailler pour ma maison sans aucune rémunération. Vous dépendrez dès à présent de mon maître d'armes. Il se fait vieux et a besoin d'un assistant pour gérer le matériel, surveiller les entraînements des recrues. Evidement, il vous faut une histoire à raconter alors écoutez la bien. Vous avez été officier dans l'armée de Stannis Baratheon et avez perdu votre main lors de la bataille de la Néra. Depuis, incapable de vivre de votre épée, vous avez quitté le continent pour Essos et travaillé comme expert pour différents marchands d'armes de Penthos. Aujourd'hui, vous êtes à Tarth, car votre nom m'a été suggéré par Lord Tyrion lors de son passage de retour de la cité libre. Suis-je clair ?

\- Parfaitement, Milord.

Le seigneur se leva et fit signe à Jaime de le suivre jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il pointa son doigt en direction d'une petite tour de deux étages située à l'autre extrémité de la cour.

\- L'armurerie est au rez-de-chaussée. Les étages ne sont plus utilisés depuis longtemps. Des aménagements vont débuter pour que vous puissiez vous y installer au plus vite. Je ferais le nécessaire pour que vos invités bénéficient d'un certain confort. En attendant, il y a un dortoir ou se reposent parfois mes gardes. Rickard, mon maître d'armes vous montrera. Vous pouvez disposer.

Jaime resta un instant sans bouger puis demanda.

\- Milord, nous n'avons pas évoqué un point.

\- Lequel ?

\- Je voudrais contacter Brienne au plus vite pour la prévenir de mon arrivée.

\- Je vais m'en charger dès aujourd'hui. Ne prenez aucune initiative dans ce domaine. Seule ma correspondance personnelle est parfaitement sûre.

Pour la première fois, Jaime lâcha un mot de remerciement et prit congé de son hôte.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Lord Selwyn vit son nouvel employé traverser la cour et entrer dans la tour de l'armurerie. Le vieil homme soupira en pensant qu'il venait de se condamner à supporter désormais la présence de l'imprévisible Lanniter chaque jour. Les choses que l'on fait par amour ...

...

En découvrant un message de son père sur sa table de chevet, Brienne n'était absolument préparée à ce qu'elle allait lire. Lord Selwyn lui annonçait que Jaime était sain et sauf, avait rejoint Tarth et était désormais installé à Evenfall Hall. Malgré sa joie et son soulagement, elle ressentit de l'appréhension en lisant à travers les lignes. Son père était loin de montrer un grand enthousiasme face à cette cohabitation forcée. Qu'en à Jaime, elle n'avait ni sa version des faits, ni mots d'excuse ou de consolation. Naturellement, elle informa Tyrion de la nouvelle et ils convinrent de préparer un départ de la chevaleresse dans les meilleurs délais. Après dix jours de mer, le navire marchand à bord duquel Brienne avait voyagé accosta sur l'île en début de matinée. Son arrivée était prévue pour le soir, mais des vents très favorables avaient raccourci le trajet. Personne n'attendait donc Brienne, Isabella et Duncan. La surprise fut grande pour le seigneur de Tarth lorsqu'un de ses serviteurs vint l'informer en milieu de matinée de l'arrivée de sa fille et son petit-fils dans la cour du château. Il quitta son bureau pour aller à leur rencontre. Père et fille s'embrassèrent. Le grand-père ne fit qu'apercevoir son petit-fils endormi dormant dans les bras de sa nourrice. Brienne fit signe à cette dernière de suivre un serviteur qui allait le conduire jusqu'à son ancienne chambre pour installer l'enfant plus confortablement. Son père ne lui accorda qu'un bref entretien, les affaires de la matinée ne pouvant être reportées. En peu de mots, le seigneur fit comprendre à sa fille qu'il souhaitait vivement avoir une conversation sérieuse à trois sans attendre. Brienne accepta une rencontre après le dîner dans la bibliothèque. En cas de besoin, la présence de Jaime serait justifiée par des recherches dans les archives des livres d'inventaire. Brienne se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre pour vérifier que son fils et sa nourrice étaient bien installés. Sur place, elle en profita pour adopter une tenue plus adaptée à son statut de Lady sur ses terres afin de ménager son père

Lorsque qu'elle se dirigea vers la tour de l'armurerie, la chevaleresse portait une robe bleu azur. Parce qu'elle était de forme simple, sans décolleté et couvrait ses jambes jusqu'à ses chevilles, Brienne la trouvait confortable et ne se sentait pas prisonnière d'un déguisement. Elle trouva la porte ouverte et franchit le seuil sans frapper. Jaime était debout de dos penché sur une table, face à une fenêtre. En s'approchant, elle vit que des épées de différentes tailles étaient posées. Visiblement, Jaime étudiait leur état pour juger si un passage chez le forgeron était nécessaire. Le coeur de Brienne se serrait dans sa poitrine en avançant. Après tant d'attente, de souffrances, l'homme qu'elle aimait était à quelques pas d'elle. Les larmes dans sa gorge ne lui permirent que de l'appeler à voix basse.

\- Jaime …

Elle vit son buste se redresser avec rigidité. Il se retourna et la joie illumina son visage, qui n'avait jamais été aussi beau qu'à cet instant. Ils avancèrent l'un vers l'autre et s'enlacèrent en échangeant un baiser. Ils pouvaient enfin sentir, se toucher. Ils restèrent de longues minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre savourant ce moment. Puis, Brienne repoussa doucement son amant et prit la parole.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit de ce que tu comptais faire. Jaime, j'ai eu peur pour toi pendant des semaines. Ton frère aussi.

\- Je suis désolé. Je n'avais pas le choix. Tu sais très bien que si tu avais connu mes projets, tu ne m'aurai pas laissé faire.

\- Peut-être, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé choisir. Au lieu de cela, tu m'as laissé dans l'ignorance et l'inquiétude.

\- Brienne, je viens de te retrouver, je n'ai pas envie qu'on se dispute pour ça. Parlons de ce qui compte, comment va Duncan ? Il est avec toi ?

\- C'est un peu facile. J'aimerais vraiment que tu prennes en compte de ce que je viens de te dire à l'avenir.

\- J'y réfléchirais. Parle-moi plutôt de notre fils.

\- Il va bien, rassure-toi. Il est dans ma chambre, Isabella est auprès de lui.

\- C'est parfait.

Brienne n'eut pas le temps de comprendre cette dernière remarque. Les bras de Jaime l'enlacèrent à la taille et il l'attira contre lui en l'embrassant. Son baiser n'était plus un signe de tendresse mais bien de désir ardent. Brienne y répondit timidement. Lorsqu'elle sentit que le chevalier utilisait sa force pour la pousser vers le mur, elle comprit où cela allait les mener, le risque était trop grand. Elle n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de son père déjà à bout de patience, s'il venait à apprendre qu'on avait surpris sa fille avec son amant en plein jour. Elle parla doucement, mais fermement.

\- Jaime, pas ici.

Ses paroles n'eurent aucun effet. Au contraire, Jaime se montrait encore plus pressant. Ses mains parcouraient son corps avec assurance. Ses baisers se concentraient désormais sur son cou. Dos au mur, elle tenta de le repoussa en appuyant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

\- Jaime, si on nous voit. Mon père …

Il résistait et la coupa net.

\- Ne me parle pas de ton père.

Et il ne contenta pas de lui répondre ainsi. De sa main gauche, il attrapa le tissu de sa robe et tira brusquement pour le déchirer au niveau de la cuisse.

Brienne sentit immédiatement la chaleur de sa paume qui se promenait, remontant vers sa hanche. Ce contact de peau à peau la fit céder rapidement. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'embrassa. Jaime approfondit le baiser en continuant de la caresser. Dans un bruissement de tissus et de liens de cuir se défaisant, le corps du chevalier s'écarta légèrement et les caresses cessèrent. Brienne sentit immédiatement après une raideur chaude contre sa cuisse. Jaime la regarda aux fonds des yeux, brûlant de désir. Elle lui murmura à l'oreille ce qu'il espérait et le sentit plonger en elle. Durant toute l'acte, elle éprouva autant de plaisir que d'angoisse, la porte ouverte face à elle lui rappelant sans cesse le danger. Quand ils s'immobilisèrent enfin, Brienne éprouva une surprenante forme de soulagement. Jaime encore haletant lui murmura son amour à l'oreille, elle sourit de contentement. Elle ne lui répondit pas mais l'embrassa de toutes ses forces sur la tempe. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé tout son souffle, le régicide lui adressa un sourire narquois.

\- C'est vraiment dommage pour ta robe.

La chevaleresse leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Dépêche-toi donc de demander à Isabella d'envoyer une autre tenue avant qu'on nous trouve.

Quelques instants plus tard, Jaime, un sourire aux lèvres, était au pied de la fenêtre de la chambre de Brienne lançant un caillou contre le carreau. Isabella apparut et vit le Lannister lui faire signe un morceau du tissu de la robe de sa maîtresse dans sa main. Elle n'eut pas de mal à comprendre le service qu'elle devait rendre et lança une autre tenue. Ce matin là, par chance, personne ne découvrit le secret des deux amants.

...

Lorsque Jaime arriva dans la bibliothèque, Brienne et son père étaient déjà, assis face à face. Lui était dans un confortable fauteuil revêtu d'un tissu bleu et or, elle sur un sofa. Ils discutaient à voix basse en buvant ce qui à l'odeur, devait être une tisane de camomille. En le voyant, Lord Selwyn lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de sa fille. Jaime eut la nette impression d'être reçu comme un enfant pour recevoir une leçon de morale. Le vieil homme prit la parole. D'une voix calme et assurée, il leur expliqua à nouveau les conditions de son accueil et rappela leurs devoirs. Il conclut en insistant sur la grande indulgence dont il faisait preuve, en particulier vis-à-vis de l'acte irréparable commis par Jaime. Les deux chevaliers se regardèrent en silence et réalisèrent à cet instant toute la portée du discours du père de Brienne. Ils étaient condamnés à des séparations régulières et aussi au secret. C'était dur à encaisser pour chacun mais plus encore pour Jaime qui de nouveau ne pourrait pas vivre sa paternité au grand jour. Brienne sentait le trouble de son amant et prit de suite la parole en leurs noms, empêchant toute réaction mal avisée de ce dernier. Elle remercia son père de son soutien, de sa compréhension et précisa qu'ils acceptaient sans réserve les conditions. Le vieil homme semblait satisfait de cette attitude. Avant de les laisser seuls dans la pièce, il précisa que le logement de Jaime serait prêt à l'accueillir dès le lendemain.

Jaime exprima de suite sa contrariété.

\- J'en ai marre d'être considéré comme un enfant.

\- Que peut-il penser d'autre étant donné ton comportement jusqu'à présent.

\- Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'était pour toi et il le sait.

Cette fois, Brienne répondit sur le ton de la colère.

\- Tu as tué un de ses hommes ! Tu l'as agressé ! Jaime, tu t'es montré imprévisible, déraisonnable et dangereux. Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de te comporter ainsi.

Elle ajouta ensuite sur le ton plus mesuré.

\- Ta famille maintenant, c'est Duncan et moi. La dernière chose dont nous ayons besoin, c'est que tu continues avec les méthodes Lannister. Tu n'es pas ton père ou ta sœur.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, elle prit la main du régicide dans la sienne.

\- Je t'en prie. Je sais que tu en es capable.

Le régicide finit par baisser le regard. Les paroles de Brienne le touchaient plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. En déglutissant, il lui répondit.

\- C'est bon, arrête.

Soulagée, la chevaleresse se pencha et vint poser sa tête contre son épaule. Après quelques instants à son contact, elle sentit Jaime s'apaiser. Son corps se détendit et il posa un baiser sur sa tempe. Ils restèrent assis de longues minutes. Puis, Brienne dit avec douceur.

\- Nous voudrions tout deux que les choses soient différentes. Je sais à quel point, c'est difficile pour toi de vivre avec Duncan ce que tu as connu avec tes autres enfants. Mais nous allons faire au mieux pour que vous soyez les plus proches possibles.

Jaime lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Je sais.

\- Je ne peux pas rester. Mais, dès demain soir, ce sera différent.

Ils se levèrent, se dirigèrent vers la porte et échangèrent un baiser avant de sortir.

...

La nuit venait de tomber quand une longue silhouette, enveloppée dans une cape sombre à capuche, traversa la cour d'Evenfall Hall en direction de la tour de l'armurerie. La porte laissée volontairement déverrouillée lui permit d'entrer sans difficulté. A l'étage, Jaime assit à un bureau, remplissait les colonnes du livre d'inventaire. En entendant des pas dans l'escalier, il comprit l'identité de son visiteur nocturne, se leva et lui ouvrit la porte. Brienne avait à peine franchi le seuil que voyant sa tenue, Jaime lui lança une pique.

\- Tiens un brigand me rend visite.

\- Toujours le mot pour rire.

Elle souleva les pans de la cape découvrant le corps de Duncan blotti contre elle.

\- Toi qui es si malin, explique-moi comment être discrète autrement.

\- C'est bon, je n'ai rien dit.

\- Il faut le mettre au lit, montre-moi la chambre.

Jaime lui indiqua l'escalier en bois qui menait au second niveau.

\- Par ici, la visite.

En arrivant dans la chambre, Brienne remarqua qu'elle avait été aménagée avec un certain confort. La cheminée avait été rénovée avec soin, des tentures pendaient aux murs, le mobilier en bois sombre était richement sculpté comme celui qu'on trouvait dans les autres chambres du château. Un détail retint son attention, un lit d'enfant avait été placé dans la pièce. Son père faisait tout pour que sa fille et son petit-fils soient bien installés pendant leurs visites nocturnes. Jaime lui tendit un sac de voyage.

\- Isabella l'a déposé cet après-midi. Elle a dit que c'étaient les affaires de Duncan.

\- Je le sais, c'est moi qui l'ai préparé. Cache-le dans l'armoire par prudence.

Pendant que Jaime s'exécutait, elle déposa le corps endormi de leur fils dans le petit lit. Les deux parents restèrent quelques minutes à regarder tendrement l'enfant assoupi puis ils redescendirent. Une tasse d'infusion à la main, ils décidèrent de s'assoir sur le sol devant la cheminée allumée pour pallier aux températures fraiches de la nuit. L'épais tapis en laine sous eux était recouvert de poils longs et soyeux. Son confort et sa douceur leur rappelaient les couvertures en fourrure de Winterfell. C'était d'ailleurs leur première vraie soirée depuis leurs départs de la demeure des Stark dans un lieu où ils se sentaient sereins, chez eux, en sécurité. Jaime commença à parler en regardant les flammes.

\- Tu sais, je n'aurai jamais pensé vivre un jour comme un homme du peuple, dépendant d'un seigneur et logeant dans une modeste maison.

\- Tu regrettes ?

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Pas tant que cela. En fin de compte, les moments les plus heureux de ma vie ont eu lieu quand je n'avais plus rien. Enfin pas tout à fait, tu étais là. Aujourd'hui, je réalise que toi et Duncan êtes tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

Brienne ne lui répondit pas, mais vint se blottir contre lui. Jaime l'entoura de ses bras en souriant. Sentant qu'ils commençaient à s'assoupir, ils se levèrent, regagnèrent la chambre et s'allongèrent enlacés.

...

Une semaine avant la fin de son séjour sur l'île, Brienne obtint l'autorisation de son père de quitter le château sans escorte pour une escapade de cinq jours. Elle voulait se rendre sur la tombe de sa mère. Selon son souhait, la défunte Lady de Tarth était inhumée au sommet d'une colline éloignée du château. Elle avait choisi ce lieu, car il proposait une vue imprenable sur le bord de la mer. Elle s'y rendait souvent à cheval afin de contempler les eaux bleu saphir entourant l'île. Brienne avait souvenir d'y avoir été emmenée plusieurs fois enfant par son père. Aujourd'hui, mère, elle sentait le besoin de se recueillir auprès de celle qui l'avait mis au monde. Ce court voyage en pleine campagne offrait également l'occasion à Jaime de l'accompagner en plein jour. Il fut évidemment difficile de convaincre Lord Selwyn d'accepter cette présence. Mais il donna son accord car tout bien réfléchit en seulement cinq jours en pleine campagne, le risque d'un acte stupide du Lannister serait limité. Jaime allait quitté la demeure seigneuriale au motif de rencontrer dans un port du nord de l'île, un fournisseur d'armes venu d'Essos. Il partirait quelques heures après Brienne pour ensuite la rejoindre. L'Etoile du soir insista pour qu'ils logent dans un pavillon de chasse située à proximité du lieu. Il était inconcevable que sa fille et son petit-fils dorment sous une tente. Brienne se plia à cette volonté, non sans penser que dormir sous une tente était une sinécure, à côté des mille inconfortables manières de dormir qu'elle avait pu connaître. Le lendemain, une cavalière portant une épée à le ceinture et montant un élégant palefroi à la robe gris pommelé quittait Evenfall Hall. Un cheval de trait à la robe bai tirant un chariot ou était assis une femme et un jeune enfant, la suivait. Le tandem traversait une forêt de chênes quand il entendit les sabots d'un cheval approchant au galop. Les deux femmes aperçurent un cavalier solitaire montant un destrier noir à la crinière ondulée qui venait vers elles. Loin de ralentir l'allure, l'homme stoppa sa monture au dernier moment faisant reculer de peur celui de Brienne. L'individu adressa un sourire narquois à la chevaleresse qui lui fit part immédiatement de son mécontentement.

\- Je ne trouve pas cela amusant, Jaime.

\- Détends-toi. Tu ne risquais rien.

\- Tu vois bien que je monte un jeune cheval, alors non, ce n'était pas sans risque. Ne t'avise pas de recommencer.

Jaime perdit son air suffisant, signe qu'il avait reçu le message. Il vint se placer à ses côtés.

\- Combien de temps pour arriver ?

\- D'après mon père, encore trois heures.

\- Tu as déjà été dans le pavillon de chasse ?

\- Je n'en ai pas souvenir. Mon père m'a dit qu'il s'y rendrait une fois par an lorsqu'il va là-bas.

Après un court moment de silence, Jaime demanda.

\- Tu te rappelles de ta mère ?

\- A vrai dire, je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Elle est morte quand j'étais bien trop jeune. Mon père ne parlait jamais d'elle sauf lorsque nous allions sur sa tombe chaque année. Tu te souviens de la tienne ?

\- Pas autant que je le voudrais. Je revois sa chevelure, son visage pâle et sa silhouette fine. Elle était vraiment belle. Je me rappelle de quelques moments précis. Elle était douce avec nous. Cersei l'adorait. Ce fut très dur pour nous lorsqu'elle est morte. Cersei ne s'en est jamais remise.

Brienne réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'en sa présence, il évoquait avec une certaine tendresse le souvenir de sa sœur. Jaime sembla aussi s'en rendre compte parce que le malaise apparut sur son visage. La chevaleresse le rassura.

\- Tu peux parler d'elle, Jaime. Elle était ta sœur, elle a fait partie de ta vie pendant si longtemps. Je ne te demanderai jamais de l'effacer.

Jaime la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Chaque jour qui passe me montre à quel point, je ne te mérite pas.

\- Ne dis pas de sottise, tu vaux bien plus que tu ne le penses.

\- Si tu le dis. Isabella va rester avec nous ?

\- Oui, elle va garder Duncan. On ne peut pas l'emmener sur la colline ; le chemin est trop étroit pour laisser passer un attelage.

Jaime ne semblait pas emballé alors il proposa.

\- Pourquoi on ne la fait pas repartir avec le chariot et revenir pour notre départ ?

\- Parce qu'on ne peut pas mettre Duncan sur l'un de nos chevaux.

\- Dans ce cas, je vais le garder pendant tu iras auprès de ta mère.

Brienne fut surprise par l'idée.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Je suis certain de vouloir passer du temps avec seulement vous deux.

La chevaleresse eut un court moment d'hésitation.

\- C'est d'accord.

Très content, Jaime s'empressa de demander.

\- Je peux prévenir la nourrice ?

\- Sûrement, pas, tu n'es pas capable de faire preuve du moindre tact.

On pouvait lire sur le visage de Jaime d'avantage d'amusement que de déception. Les deux amants poursuivirent leur route au pas et en silence

Au sortir de la forêt, ils arrivèrent dans une immense prairie recouverte de coquelicots. Les herbes étaient hautes jusqu'aux ventres des chevaux et ils mirent un certain temps à distinguer le sentier qui menait jusqu'au pavillon de chasse. Au pied de la colline, ils virent une modeste maison de pierre blanche. Elle était entourée d'une pelouse courte composée de mousses, signe d'eau à proximité. Des arbustes fleuris étaient adossés aux deux murs latéraux. En arrivant près de l'entrée, ils furent distraits par un son inhabituel. Ils se dirigèrent vers la source du bruit et tombèrent sur un ruisseau caché par la présence d'un bosquet. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent peu après à l'intérieur, ils constatèrent que la maison était en bon état, signe de la présence ponctuelle du seigneur de l'île. Le mobilier de bonne facture, était plus rustique que celui du château. Quatre pièces composaient le logement. Deux chambres, une grande salle de réception ou trônait une immense cheminée de marbre et un cellier. Pendant que les deux femmes déchargeaient le chariot, Jaime s'occupa d'attacher les chevaux aux anneaux présents sur l'un des murs latéraux. Il aperçut des brins d'herbe séchée qui dépassait du mur situé à l'arrière de la maison. En s'approchant, il découvrit plusieurs bottes de foin protégées par un appentis. Leurs présences ne devaient rien au hasard ; tout était pensé pour recevoir le seigneur de l'île dans de bonnes conditions. Alors qu'il finissait de nourrir les chevaux, Brienne le rejoignit.

\- Isabella partira d'ici une heure, le temps de laisser son cheval finir de manger. Comment va ta jambe, tu n'es pas remonté depuis Penthos.

\- Le plus compliqué, c'est le montoir après ça peut aller. Cela dit ne pense plus être capable de supporter une journée entière à cheval.

\- On fera ce qu'il faut pour que tu n'aies pas à le faire. Isabella garde Duncan le temps que nous ramenions assez d'eau pour tenir jusqu'à demain.

\- Comme il vous plaira, Lady Brienne.

Brienne sourit.

\- Cela fait une éternité que tu ne m'as pas appelé comme cela.

\- Mais Milady, nous sommes sur votre île et je ne suis qu'un simple homme du peuple ici.

\- Alors ta Lady t'ordonne d'arrêter de l'appeler ainsi.

Avec son sourire narquois, le chevalier répondit.

\- Comme il vous plaira, Milady.

Brienne prit un air faussement outré.

\- Jaime !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le ruisseau, affichant le même sourire sur les lèvres.

Après le départ de la nourrice, ils allumèrent la cheminée et commencèrent à déballer les provisions. Si Brienne, bien que de noble naissance, avait été habituée au cours de ses années d'errance a préparé les repas; il n'en était pas de même pour Jaime. Toute sa vie, il avait eu des serviteurs pour effectuer les tâches du quotidien. Même à Evenfall Hall, il était autorisé à manger le repas servi aux gardes. Son inexpérience et sa maladresse furent la source de multiples complications. Brienne qui avait formé Podrick avec beaucoup de mal, réalisa que former Jaime relevait pratiquement de l'impossible. Pour en rajouter, si Podrick s'excusait sans cesse, le Lannister lui, jouait les victimes. Lorsque le repas par miracle fut enfin prêt, une autre déconvenue attendait le régicide. Il avait oublié la participation de Duncan. Âgé de huit lunes, le petit garçon mangeait les légumes et les fruits qu'on lui proposait. Lorsque Brienne l'installa sur ses genoux, les ennuis commencèrent. Distrait par la présence de Jaime à table, il ne s'intéressait pas aux cuillères de purée que sa mère lui tendait. Au contraire, il n'hésitait pas à les repousser avec ses mains les recouvrant au passage de leur substance. Le visage amusé de Jaime n'arrangeait rien à l'affaire, l'enfant se sentant encouragé par les sourires de l'adulte. Après une dizaine de vaines tentatives, la chevaleresse qui avait compris le manège, battit en retraite et lava les mains de l'enfant. En soupirant, elle se leva avec Duncan et prit Jaime par surprise en le déposant sur ses genoux.

\- Puisse que cela semble tellement vous amuser.

Elle prit la cuillère, le bol de purée et les posa devant Jaime.

\- Je te laisse faire. Bon courage.

Le chevalier la regardait médusé. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel retournement de situation. Duncan semblait tout à fait à l'aise sur les genoux de son père; tellement à l'aise qu'il saisit un morceau de légumes dans l'assiette devant lui et le porta à sa bouche. Ce premier geste positif ravit Jaime qui ne put s'empêcher de s'en attribuer le mérite.

\- Tu vois comme il mange très bien avec moi.

\- A ta place j'attendrais la suite avant de fanfaronner.

Jaime n'eut pas le temps de répondre; un bruit de métal heurtant le sol en pierre si fit entendre. Duncan, tout sourire, avait la main ouverte au dessus du vide.

\- C'était quoi cela.

\- Je dirais que c'était ta fourchette.

\- Non, je veux dire ce qu'il a fait.

\- C'est sa nouvelle distraction. Il fait tomber tout ce qu'il a à portée de main et s'en amuse beaucoup.

Jaime se pencha sur le côté et tendit la main vers le sol pour ramasser le couvert. Il n'eut pas le temps de le reposer sur la table qu'un second bruit métallique le surprit. Cette fois, c'était sa propre cuillère qui venait de toucher le sol. Le petit garçon affichait toujours le même sourire radieux.

\- Je te suggère de tenir tes affaires hors de sa portée.

\- Merci pour le conseil, c'est si aimable à toi.

Il poussa au milieu de la table tout ce qui risquait de tomber, ne gardant que le bol et la cuillère.

\- Désolé, mon bonhomme, la fête est finie.

Il prit la cuillère et la tendit vers la bouche de l'enfant qui l'ouvrit après un instant d'hésitation.

\- Tu noteras qu'il accepte très bien de manger avec moi.

\- J'en suis ravie, tellement ravie d'ailleurs, que je vais te laisser gérer les repas jusqu'à notre départ.

\- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression de me faire avoir.

...

Allongés face à face sur le grand lit de la chambre la plus spacieuse, ils entendaient le crépitement des bûches dans la cheminée de la grande salle. Deux chandelles éclairaient la pièce Placé entre eux. Duncan commençait à s'endormir grâce aux tendres caresses de sa mère et à la voix posée, rassurante de son père lui lisant une page d'un livre de contes. Le recueil s'intitulait " Le mystère du dragon blanc" et racontait la rencontre d'un jeune chevalier venu de Westeros avec un dragon blanc, au temps de l'antique cité de Valyria. Lorsque le petit garçon fut sur le point de fermer les yeux, ses parents l'embrassèrent puis sa mère le porta jusqu'à son lit d'enfant. Revenu auprès de son amant, celui-ci lui confia à voix basse.

\- Je crois que c'est l'une des rares fois ou j'ai pris du plaisir à lire. Tu sais que je n'ai pas maîtrisé la lecture avant l'âge de neuf ans. Je mélangeais les lettres dans ma tête et il a fallu que mon père passe des heures à me forcer pour que j'y arrive. Une expérience dont je me serai bien passé.

\- Mais cela en valait la peine. Duncan t'as écouté avec plus d'attention qu'il ne le fait avec moi.

\- Ce n'est pas étonnant, il fait tout mieux avec moi. Manger, écoutez, etc ...

\- Jaime, ça suffit ! Tu es aussi présomptueux qu'au premier jour où je t'ai rencontré.

Le chevalier lui adressa un sourire narquois.

\- C'est ce qui fait tout mon charme. Et ne dit pas que tu n'y as pas été sensible.

Brienne leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu as gagné, je ne t'écoute plus. Bonne nuit.

Elle ferma les yeux et n'entendit aucun bruit. Après avoir senti le matelas bouger, elle n'eut aucune surprise à sentir le corps chaud de son amant se blottir contre elle. Le bras valide du chevalier enserra sa taille. Elle sentit un souffle chaud sur sa nuque.

\- Bonne nuit, Milady.

Brienne sourit en prenant la main de son amant pour la serrer contre sa poitrine. Quelques instants plus tard, ils s'endormirent.

Le lendemain matin, en revenant du ruisseau ou elle s'était baigné, Brienne vit Jaime une épée à la main s'entrainant contre un adversaire imaginaire. Tellement de souvenirs lui revinrent en voyant le chevalier dans des postures de combat. Tenir une épée avait été la chose la plus importante pour lui pendant la majeure partie de sa vie. D'abord émue par cette vision, elle fut rapidement prise d'angoisse en ne voyant pas Duncan. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, Jaime dut lire sur son visage son inquiétude, car il se dépêcha de la rassurer.

\- Regarde, il est là. Je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux.

Et en effet, à l'ombre de l'un des arbustes, se tenait le petit garçon assis sur un des tapis de la grande salle. Il ne prêtait aucune attention aux adultes trop occupé à jouer avec une balle en tissu. Soulagée, Brienne put se concentrer sur son amant qui était visiblement en difficulté. L'utilisation de sa main gauche et la raideur de sa jambe droite le rendaient lent et imprécis. Brienne lisait sur son visage la frustration de celui qui avait été autrefois l'un des meilleurs épéistes du royaume de Westeros. Elle savait cependant ce dont il avait besoin et entra dans la maison pour ressortit une épée à la main.

\- Tu ne progresseras pas sans un vrai adversaire.

\- J'ai bien peur que ce soit sans espoir.

\- Arrête de te plaindre. En garde !

Jaime obéit et la chevaleresse entama le combat. Elle prit un rythme volontairement lent, donnant avant tout de l'importance à la précision de ses gestes. La force et la rapidité mettraient immédiatement Jaime en difficulté et ce n'était certainement pas son but. Le chevalier comprit très vite l'intention de son amante et se sentant soutenu réussit après quelques échecs, à parer ses coups. Ses réussites successives même si elles étaient du niveau d'un débutant commençaient à lui redonner confiance en lui. Régulièrement, ils s'interrompaient le temps pour Brienne de le corriger sur sa gestuelle. L'entraînement ne put cependant pas durer très longtemps, Jaime se fatiguant beaucoup plus vite qu'autrefois. Après avoir reposé leurs épées au sol, ils s'assirent côte à côte près de leur fils. Celui-ci continuait de les ignorer.

\- Je dois superviser les entraînements des recrues dès la semaine prochaine. Je crains de ne pas être d'une grande aide.

\- Ce ne sera pas le cas. Tu sais ce qu'ils ont à apprendre, tu seras capable de les guider et les corriger.

\- Mais je serai incapable de leur montrer.

\- Peut-être pas dans un premier temps, mais tu peux y arriver. Entraine-toi chaque jour, ton corps va se réhabituer et tu vas retrouver ta gestuelle.

\- Avec qui ? Personne n'aura envie de combattre avec moi.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée de quelqu'un qui sait très bien combattre, mais avec une force et une rapidité diminuées. Je pense qu'il pourrait être un partenaire idéal pour toi.

\- Ce partenaire idéal a un nom ?

\- Laisse-moi d'abord obtenir son accord. Je te promets une réponse avant mon départ.

Jaime se pencha et posa un baiser sur la tempe de son amante qui lui dit avec amusement.

\- Je suppose que c'est un merci.

Le régicide lui répondit en souriant.

\- Tu supposes bien.

Il perdit son sourire l'instant d'après, en recevant en plein visage la balle en tissu de Duncan. Son fils affichait un sourire ravi, content de réussir à jeter sa balle. Brienne rit devant la scène, ce qui ne manqua pas de vexer Jaime.

\- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi, c'est drôle.

Agacé, il lança la balle en tissu dans l'herbe.

\- Quant à toi bonhomme, cela va te servir de leçon.

Il regretta très vite son geste quand le sourire de Duncan laissa place à une moue contrariée puis à des cris et des pleurs.

\- Tu peux râler, je n'irais pas !

\- Je te donne moins de trois minutes pour changer d'avis.

\- Aucune chance !

L'enfant continuait à crier de plus belle. La dernière fois que les oreilles du régicide avaient autant sifflé, c'était en entendant le cri d'un dragon. A bout de patience, il se leva en marmonnant.

\- C'est à devenir fou. C'est bon, tu as gagné.

Il se leva et remit la balle dans les mains de l'enfant. Le visage du petit-garçon s'illumina ; ses larmes et ses cris cessèrent.

\- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit.

\- N'en rajoutes pas, s'il te plaît. C'est déjà assez humiliant de capituler devant un mouflet haut comme trois pommes.

Après quelques instants de calme, la conversation dévia sur un sujet plus grave.

\- Quand vas-tu partir ?

\- Juste après le déjeuner. Si j'en crois mon père, il faut deux heures pour monter car le sentier est étroit et mal dégagé par endroits.

\- Prends mon cheval. Il est plus âgé et plus sûr que le tien. Et ne part pas sans l'une des épées. On ne sait jamais.

\- C'est d'accord, mais cesse donc de t"inquiéter. Dois-je te rappeler que sais parfaitement me défendre.

\- On est jamais trop prudent.

\- Venant de toi qui fonces tête baissée au devant de tous les dangers, c'est assez étonnant.

\- C'est différent.

\- En quoi ?

\- Quand c'est moi, ce n'est pas grave et de toute façon, je n'ai pas peur de mourir.

\- Arrête de parler comme ça. Pour ton fils et moi, si tu meurs c'est le plus grave qui puisse nous arriver.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour aimer un type comme moi.

Elle répondit en lui prenant tendrement la main.

\- Quelqu'un m'a dit un jour : on ne choisit pas celui qu'on aime.

\- Quelqu'un de sentimental alors.

\- Quelqu'un qui mérite qu'on l'aime.

\- Quelqu'un très chanceux alors.

L'énumération prit fin sur un baiser.

...

Brienne se retourna une dernière fois pour apercevoir Jaime tenant Duncan dans ses bras sur le seuil de la maison. Son cheval avançait d'un pas lent à travers les hautes herbes. Devant elle, un bois de feuillus marqua le début de l'ascension de la colline. Une légère brise atténuait la chaleur du soleil qui commençait à se faire sentir en cet après-midi de printemps. En entrant à l'ombre des arbres, le sentier dégagé et la pente encore douce étaient plus favorable à l'avancée de son cheval. Elle en profita pour prendre le petit trot. Lorsqu'elle se rapprocha du sommet, les arbres laissèrent place à une prairie parsemée de multiples fleurs des champs. La guerrière repassa au pas et en contrebas aperçut le bord de mer. Le bleu saphir des eaux offrait un spectacle aussi superbe qu'apaisant. En cet instant, la chevaleresse se vidait l'esprit, oubliant toutes les défis qui l'attendaient prochainement. Le plus grand d'entre eux était sans aucun doute la séparation d'avec Jaime pour une durée de nouveau inconnue. Elle mit pied à terre à quelques pas de la tombe de sa mère. Elle laissa son cheval brouter l'herbe grasse et s'approcha. Une simple plaque de marbre de la taille d'un grand livre marquait l'emplacement. La gravure ne comportait que son prénom suivi de son titre de noblesse. En lisant, les mots ''Lady de Tarth", Brienne réalisa au fond de son cœur que ce titre allait tout ou tard devenir le sien. Malgré tout son parcours loin de ses devoirs, elle prenait de plus en plus conscience que son père était un vieil homme. Les années lui restant à vivre seraient selon toutes probabilités insuffisantes pour permettre à Duncan d'atteindre l'âge requis pour prendre la succession effective de son grand-père. Elle devrait un jour faire un choix entre sa charge de commandant de la garde royale et son devoir de mère d'un jeune seigneur. Elle se rassurait en pensant qu'elle avait des années devant elle avant d'affronter ce dilemme. Elle resta de longues minutes immobile puis son regard parcourut à nouveau l'horizon. Une évidence la frappa. C'était en ce lieu qu'elle voulait reposer le moment venu. Elle prit conscience à cet instant que pour la première fois, elle envisageait sérieusement sa propre mort. Quel paradoxe pour elle qui avait affronter tous les dangers, vu la mort d'aussi près qu'il était possible de le faire sans être emporté par elle.

Peu après elle remonta à cheval et commença la descente par le sentier. Elle fut de retour à la tombée de la nuit. En entrant dans la maison, elle trouva le dîner sur la table et Jaime qui tentait de faire avaler son repas à Duncan avec beaucoup moins de réussite que la veille. Elle les embrassa et s'assit sans faire le moindre commentaire. Après son pèlerinage, elle était plus que jamais consciente qu'il lui fallait juste savourer les moments qu'elle vivait avec eux.

Le lendemain, en début de matinée, Brienne et Jaime furent réveillés par le son caractéristique des roues d'un attelage. Ils eurent à peine le temps de se lever que quelqu'un frappa avec vigueur à la porte. En ouvrant, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec Isabella. La nourrice annonça à la chevaleresse avec empressement.

\- Milady, un message est arrivé de Port Réal à l'aube, votre père vous demande de revenir au plus vite.

\- A-t-il précisé ce dont il s'agissait ?

\- Non, Milady.

Les deux chevaliers se regardèrent en hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Puis, Brienne prit la parole.

\- Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je reparte. Si mon père me fait demander, c'est forcément que quelque chose de grave s'est produit.

\- Alors prépare-toi et pars maintenant. Je vais ranger avec Isabella et elle te rejoindras avec le chariot plus tard.

Brienne s'habilla en hâte. Elle attacha l'une des épées à sa ceinture. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la maison, Jaime était dehors tenant par la bride son cheval. Bien qu'encore en tenue de nuit, il avait pansé et sellé la monture avec efficacité.

Avant de monter en selle, Brienne l'embrassa.

\- J'aurais tellement voulu qu'on puisse en profiter jusqu'au bout.

\- Je sais bien, mais il faut se rendre à l'évidence les Dieux en ont après nous.

\- J'en doute. Dès ce soir, je viendrais te dire ce qui s'est passé.

La chevaleresse se hissa sur sa monture et prit le galop. Elle fut reçue par son père sitôt après son arrivée. Debout devant son grand bureau de bois sculpté, il lui tendit la lettre de Tyrion. Celle-ci était adressée par courtoisie au seigneur de l'île, mais la main du roi précisait bien qu'il devait en révéler le contenu à sa fille dans les plus brefs délais. Des émeutes et des pillages avaient démarré à Port Réal. Depuis près d'une semaine, la sécurité du peuple n'était plus garantie. Les bandes organisées attaquaient commerces, entrepôts et n'hésitaient pas tuer ce qui leur opposait une résistance. Les victimes faisaient part de leur mécontentement au pouvoir royal en se rassemblant dans la rue. De nombreuses intrusions dans le donjon rouge avaient eu lieu, faisant plusieurs victimes parmi les serviteurs. Depuis, la sécurité autour du roi avait été renforcée; la garde de royale au complet étant désormais affectée à la seule surveillance du monarque. En tant que Main du roi, Tyrion devait se contenter des hommes du guet, les manteaux d'or dont le travail en principe était de faire la police dans la cité. Cette situation était loin de le satisfaire. Les informateurs du ministre des chuchoteurs rapportaient que de nombreux officiers étaient soudoyés par ceux qui organisaient en sous-main les troubles à l'ordre public. Le rétablissement de l'ordre était la mission de cette force armée, mais celle-ci étant partiellement corrompue, le nain ne pouvait pas compter sur elle. Refusant en accord avec le roi d'envoyer l'armée, il se trouvait en réelle difficulté. Aussi demandait-il à la chevaleresse de revenir au plus tôt pour l'aider dans un premier temps à recruter des hommes de confiance afin de créer une garde rapprochée destinée à protéger sa personne et les membres du conseil restreint. A la lecture du message, Brienne comprit l'importance des enjeux. La situation était grave et son absence ne faisait qu'affaiblir Tyrion et le roi. Elle se devait de repartir pour la capitale au plus vite.

\- Quand doit appareiller le prochain navire pour Port Réal ?

\- Aucun navire de commerce ne part avant trois jours.

\- Je ne peux attendre aussi longtemps.

\- Je le sais, c'est pourquoi en ce moment même mon navire personnel est en plein avitaillement*. Je vais de suite demander qu'on te prépare une calèche et qu'on charge vos bagages. Quand ta nourrice rentre-t-elle ?

\- Dans moins de deux heures. Je vais déjà commencer à préparer nos affaires.

\- Je suis désolé que ton séjour doive se terminer de cette façon.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. Tu m'as appris que le devoir passait avant tout chose, alors nous y voilà.

La chevaleresse allait franchir la porte quand elle se retourna.

\- J'allais oublier. J'ai un petit service à te demander.

\- Je t'écoute.

En début d'après-midi, la calèche était prête à partir. Isabella était déjà assise. Brienne sortit du château avec Duncan dans les bras se dirigeant non pas vers l'attelage, mais l'armurerie. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la tour, elle tomba nez à nez avec le maître d'armes. Celui-ci, visiblement étonné de sa présence, la salua avec déférence. Pour se justifier, elle s'embrouilla à prétexter venir chercher son épée amenée de Port Réal. L'homme peu méfiant la crut et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement.

\- Je savais que le mensonge n'était pas ton fort, mais à ce point-là.

\- L'important, c'est qu'il m'ait cru.

\- Tu pars déjà, c'est ça ?

\- Malheureusement oui, ton frère dit qu'il y a des émeutes et des pillages dans la capitale. La situation n'est pas sous contrôle et il a besoin de mon aide. Il craint d'ailleurs pour sa propre sécurité.

Jaime soupira.

\- Alors va donc protéger Port Réal et mon petit frère, puisque c'est ton devoir.

Au bord des larmes, la chevaleresse répondit.

\- Jaime, je suis désolée de partir ainsi. J'aurais tellement aimé que l'on ait plus de temps tout les trois.

Le chevalier s'approcha pour serrer dans ses bras la femme qu'il aimait et son petit garçon.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée. Tu ne fais que ton devoir et je sais que personne ne le fait aussi bien que toi. Si seulement je pouvais venir avec vous, vous savoir de retour là-bas, au milieu de ce guêpier ...

\- Arrête de t'inquiéter. Je sais me protéger et protéger Duncan.

\- Reste que cela ne plaît guère.

Brienne finit par lui adresser un sourire timide.

\- J'ai au moins une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Je t'ai trouvé un partenaire d'entraînement.

\- Vraiment. Qui ?

\- Mon père.

Jaime eut l'air ahuri.

\- Il veut me tuer au plus vite à la loyale, c'est cela ?

\- Non, dans sa grande bonté, il accepte de t'aider à retrouver tes marques. Il n'a pas combattu depuis longtemps mais il pense que cela lui fera du bien de faire un peu d'exercice. Il a été un très bon épéiste dans sa jeunesse, il a d'ailleurs été mon professeur.

\- Je suis stupéfait. Merci à toi encore une fois.

Brienne lui tendit Duncan. Jaime prit son fils contre lui qui entoura le cou de son père avec ses bras.

\- Tu vas encore tellement grandir d'ici à ce que je te revois. Au revoir, mon bonhomme.

Il embrassa l'enfant avant de le rendre à sa mère. En posant un baiser sur les lèvres de la chevaleresse, il murmura.

\- Revenez vite.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la calèche quittait la cour d'Evenfall Hall en direction du port.

...

Une dizaine de jours plus tard, le navire aux couleurs de la maison Tarth accostait à Port Réal. Lorsqu'elle mit pied à terre, Brienne découvrit les conséquences visibles des derniers évènements : des bûchers au milieu de la chaussée, des vitrines de commerce dégradées. Tyrion avait raison, la situation ne pouvait pas continuer.

**A SUIVRE ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**PARTIE IV:  
**

**...**

**.**

Le premier Conseil des ministres auquel assista Brienne fut consacré aux évènements en cours dans la cité. Tous s'accordaient à dire que la première des priorités était de sécuriser le monarque et son gouvernement. Pour se faire, la création d'une garde dédiée à cette mission allait être créée au plus vite. Le commandant de la garde royale héritait de la mission du recrutement des hommes parmi des combattants expérimentés pouvant être efficaces sur le terrain sans attendre. La seconde priorité était de mettre de l'ordre dans la garde formée par les manteaux d'or. Le travail de police nécessaire pour rétablir l'ordre public ne pouvait être effectué correctement que par des hommes de confiance. La corruption étant principalement répandue parmi les officiers, la Main du roi et le ministre des chuchoteurs allaient devoir procéder à une purge. En éliminant les brebis galeuses et en les remplaçant par des hommes fiables, le gouvernement comptait reprendre le contrôle de cette forme armée et obtenir qu'elle fasse correctement son travail. Le roi insista pour les hommes accusés de trahison soient mis aux arrêts en attendant leurs procès.

\- Nous ne devons pas suivre les méthodes expéditives de ceux qui nous ont précédés, ces hommes doivent être condamnés par une justice digne de ce nom.

La troisième priorité était de démasquer les responsables des vols, pillages et agressions. Les renseignements recueillis indiquaient que les brigands appartenaient à une bande contrôlée par quelques têtes pensantes. Il s'agissait de les identifier au plus vite et de les traduire eux aussi en justice pour leurs crimes. Ser Davos, en vieux loup de mer, eut une expression fort à propos pour résumer la situation.

\- Le plus facile pour tuer une pieuvre n'est pas de s'épuiser à trancher chaque tentacule, mais de couper directement la tête.

Le ministre de la justice demanda des effectifs supplémentaires pour les tribunaux qui lui furent refuser.

\- Recrutez plutôt des gardiens pour les prisons. Ils auront du travail pour longtemps, nous savons tout que ce qui vont entrer ces jours-ci, ne reverront pas la lumière du jour de sitôt.

La séance du conseil fut levée sur cette dernière réponse.

La garde argentée, ainsi nommée pour la distinguer de la garde dorée du roi, fut mise en place en seulement quelques jours. Brienne recruta les hommes parmi les vétérans des nombreuses guerres des années précédentes. Qu'ils aient combattu pour les Lannister, les Barathéons, les Tyrell ou même les Stark, tous ces anciens sous-officiers étaient ces hommes issus du peuple qui aimaient leur cité et leur royaume. C'était sur ce sentiment patriotique qu'ils se rassemblaient sous le même uniforme. Brienne prit soin de ne pas recruter d'anciens officiers car ils étaient issus en majorité de la petite noblesse et leur allégeance était moins certaine. L'effectif était d'une centaine. A ce contingent s'ajoutait le recrutement d'une centaine d'officiers destinés aux manteaux d'or.

Désormais, en sécurité, Tyrion était pleinement concentré sur son travail d'enquête pour démasquer les traîtres parmi les manteaux d'or. Jamais, les espions du ministre des chuchoteurs n'avaient pas été aussi nombreux à rendre des rapports qui atterrissaient sur son bureau. Malgré la collaboration avec son ministre, c'était à lui que revenait la décision des arrestations. Submergé sous une montagne de documents qui grandissait de jour en jour, le nain dont les yeux cernés montraient sa grande fatigue dut recruter plusieurs assistants pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Il prit soin de les choisir lui-même afin de s'assurer de leur fiabilité. Le contenu des documents qui allaient passer entre leurs mains était extrêmement sensible. Aucune fuite ne devait avoir lieu. Dans la semaine qui suivit, les têtes commencèrent à tomber. Au sens figuré évidemment. Les cachots de la prison du donjon rouge commençaient à se remplir. En parallèle, l'arrivée d'officiers intègres entraînait sans surprise un début de retour au calme dans les secteurs où ils étaient affectés. La situation était donc en bonne voie d'amélioration et l'attention de la main du roi se concentrait désormais sur l'identification de ceux qui constituaient la tête de la pieuvre selon l'expression de Ser Davos. Depuis peu, les brigands procédaient à des rapts parmi les plus riches individus de la cité pour obtenir le paiement d'importantes rançons. Les victimes étaient au départ des marchands aisés et des magistrats. Puis, des nobles de province de passage dans la capitale furent concernés, signe que les malfaiteurs étaient décidés à faire monter les enchères. Jusqu'à présent, les victimes avaient été relâchées saines et sauves plusieurs semaines après leur capture. Ce délai important laissait penser que les auteurs disposaient d'un refuge à l'extérieur de la cité pour y garder leurs otages. L'envoi d'espions en dehors de la cité devait permettre d'identifier ce lieu secret.

Les jardins du château étaient un lieu de fraîcheur en ce début d'été. Isabella s'y rendait chaque jour avec Duncan afin que l'enfant profite de sortie en plein air. Assis sur une couverture, à l'ombre d'un chêne, la nourrice qui observait le petit garçon se déplaçant à quatre pattes près d'elle, ne remarqua qu'ils étaient surveillés depuis la fenêtre du bureau de la main du roi. L'œil qui les observait n'était pas celui attendri d'un oncle devant les progrès de son neveu, mais celui malveillant d'un de ses assistants. Ce même après-midi, assise à la table de la salle des gardes, Brienne inscrivait le nom des nouvelles recrues sur un registre quand Podrick, l'air paniqué, fit irruption dans la pièce par la porte laissée ouverte. Elle leva des yeux étonnés.

\- Ser, vous devez venir. Une femme a été retrouvée assassinée dans les jardins du palais. Le serviteur qui l'a trouvé, affirme que c'est Isabella.

Le sang de Brienne ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se leva immédiatement et suivit Podrick en vitesse en direction du parc. Sur place, un attroupement s'était formé tenu à distance par des gardes argentés. Lorsque les deux chevaliers arrivèrent, on les laissa passer. Ce qu'ils découvrirent allait rester graver dans leurs mémoires. Le corps d'Isabella gisait sur une couverture à l'ombre d'un bosquet d'arbustes. La pauvre femme avait la gorge tranchée. Un coup de dague selon toute probabilité. La précision du geste montrait que celui qui tenait l'arme avait du sang-froid et de l'expérience. Le lieu était malheureusement idéal, le bosquet lui avait permis de s'approcher au plus près de sa victime sans être repéré, l'empêchant de donner l'alerte. Pourtant habituée à la vue du sang, la chevaleresse était sidérée par la violence d'une telle scène. Une femme douce et innocente dont elle était proche venait d'être sauvagement assassiné. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour réaliser que ce qu'elle avait devant les yeux n'était pas le pire. Son fils n'était pas là. Incapable de faire plus de quelques pas à quatre pattes, il n'avait en aucune façon put s'éloigner de sa nourrice. Podrick fit la même déduction et dit peiné.

\- Ser, Ducan n'est plus là.

Brienne sentait monter en elle des sentiments d'inquiétude, de tristesse et de colère mélangés. Elle ordonna aux manteaux argentés.

\- Faites passer l'ordre d'interdire les sorties du donjon rouge.

L'un des gardes eut le malheur de protester.

\- Ser Brienne, nous n'appartenons pas à la garde royale. Nous ne prenons nos ordres que de notre commandant.

La chevaleresse s'emporta sous l'effet de la colère.

\- Vous allez faire ce que vous ordonnes sur le champ! Ou vos têtes seront au bout d'une pique dès ce soir !

Impressionnés, les gardes partirent en courant en direction de la porte d'accès principale.

En se tournant vers Podrick, elle dit avec plus de calme.

\- Il faut prévenir le roi et Tyrion. Il y a peut-être d'autres rapts en cours. Monte informer le roi et assure toi que la garde soit doublée devant ses appartements. Je pars voir Tyrion.

\- Tout de suite, Ser.

Ils prirent chacun un chemin différent au pas de course.

En voyant Brienne passer précipitamment devant le serviteur chargé de l'introduire dans les appartements de Tyrion, celui-ci comprit immédiatement que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire et fit signe au serviteur de sortir.

\- Tyrion, Duncan a été enlevé. On vient de trouver Isabella assassinée dans les jardins.

Le nain fut abasourdi.

\- Vous en êtes certaine ?

\- Evidemment ! Tyrion, mon fils a disparu. Ne me poussez pas à bout.

\- Je ne comprends pas comment une telle chose a pu se produire ?

\- Je me moque du comment. Je veux retrouver mon fils. J'ai donné l'ordre d'interdire les sorties du donjon rouge. Je veux que vous me prêtiez des manteaux argentés pour effectuer une fouille du château.

\- Leur commandant ne sera pas ravi mais je me charge de le prévenir. Prenez tous les hommes dont vous aurez besoin.

\- Merci.

Elle repartit en vitesse entendant derrière elle.

\- Bonne chance, Brienne.

Une fois seul, il soupira en pensant au petit garçon qui pouvait être n'importe où et en danger. Il chassa de ses pensées, l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver malheur tellement c'était insoutenable pour lui.

Malgré les efforts déployés et toute la volonté de sa mère, le petit garçon resta introuvable. Brienne et Tyrion durent se rendre à l'idée qu'il avait été emmené en dehors du donjon rouge avant que ne soit donner l'alerte. L'enfant était désormais aux mains de ravisseurs dans un lieu inconnu. Lorsque la nuit tomba sur le donjon rouge, Brienne regardait en larmes par la fenêtre de sa chambre la cité qui s'étendait sous ses yeux. Rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre que de se savoir son enfant sans défense, seul, effrayé. Une chose était certaine, elle allait tout faire pour le secourir. L'absence de Jaime se faisait plus que jamais cruellement ressentir. Si seulement, il était là pour lui communiquer tout son soutien et son amour dans une longue étreinte.

Dès le lendemain, Brienne et Tyrion eurent un entretien pour trouver la meilleure solution afin de secourir Duncan. Ayant réfléchi toute la nuit, le nain était arrivé à une conclusion simple. Le motif de l'enlèvement était l'argent. Le petit garçon était une nouvelle victime de cette pratique qui se multipliait depuis quelques semaines dans la cité.

\- Pourquoi lui ? Il aurait été tellement plus facile de capturer un enfant vivant à l'extérieur du donjon rouge.

\- Pour la raison la plus simple qui soit. Brienne, Duncan vaut beaucoup d'argent. En ciblant l'héritier d'un seigneur et le neveu de la Main du roi, les ravisseurs espèrent toucher une fortune.

\- Et si vous vous trompez, s'ils ...

Tyrion la coupa.

\- Brienne, mieux vaut ne pas imaginer d'autres possibilités. Si le motif est l'argent, ses chances de survie sont élevées. Pour autant que je le sache, chaque victime a été relâchée saine et sauve.

Devant le silence de la chevaleresse, il poursuivit.

\- Il va falloir attendre la demande de rançon. Nous pourrons agir à ce moment-là.

\- Nous savons qu'il faut des semaines pour revoir les otages après le versement de la rançon. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser mon fils aux mains de truands aussi longtemps. Il faut réunir l'argent, pistez celui qui le collecte et retrouve l'endroit où ils le gardent.

\- Je ne sais pas si cela est réaliste. Dans tous les cas, nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de patienter. Je vous assure que cette attente va aussi me paraître insupportable.

Brienne qui commençait déjà à réfléchir aux implications pratiques demanda.

\- Si nous devons réunir de l'argent, avez-vous une idée du montant auquel il faut s'attendre.

\- Si je me base sur les dernières rançons au moins trois cents dragons d'or mais je crains que le montant soit bien plus élevé.

\- Élevé jusqu'à combien ?

\- Si j'étais à leur place, pour l'héritier de Tarth et le neveu du dernier survivant de la lignée Lannister, je demanderai mille dragons.

\- Mille dragons ! Mais c'est colossale !

\- Si ils se sont donnés autant de mal, ce n'est pas pour demander l'aumône. Mais c'est relativement peu. Avant la guerre, ils auraient pu demander le triple. Depuis, tout le monde s'est appauvri.

\- Comment allons-nous rassembler une telle somme ?

\- La difficulté va dépendre du délai. Contrairement à la croyance populaire, la fortune des Lannister n'existe plus. Aussi, la seule solution que je vois, est d'utiliser la vente d'objets de Castral Roc pour financer la somme. La dernière personne qui était attachée aux objets de valeur du château, était mon père. S'il y a une chose dont je suis certain, c'est qu'il s'en serait séparé contre la vie de son petit-fils. Cette solution va demander du temps, plusieurs semaines. Si un délai court est exigé alors il va nous falloir demander de l'aide.

Brienne lui répondit sans hésitation.

\- Alors ce sera mon père. Il ne lui faudra que dix jours pour acheminer la somme.

\- Alors c'est entendu. Brienne, ce n'est pas grand chose mais au moins nous avons un plan.

Brienne acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Tyrion ajouta avec une voix compatissante.

\- Malgré votre peine, je vous déconseille de vous confier à votre père ou à Jaime dès maintenant à propos de cette affaire. Ne les affoler pas. Surtout Jaime.

Bien que difficile à accepter, la chevaleresse reconnaissait que le conseil du nain était particulièrement avisé. L'entretien prit fin peut après.

L'attente ne fut pas longue. Un message parvint à la main du roi quatre jours après l'enlèvement. L'enveloppe banale avait été glissée parmi le courrier destiné aux habitants du donjon rouge. Personne parmi les serviteurs ne fut capable d'identifier celui ou celle qui l'avait déposé. Le papier utilisé était bon marché. Le texte bien que court, comportait plusieurs fautes, ce qui laissait à penser que l'auteur n'avait qu'une maîtrise médiocre de l'écriture. Peut-être s'agissait-il de l'assistant d'un marchand, capable de remplir les colonnes de livres d'inventaire et mais pas habitué à la rédaction de phrases entières. Une chose était certaine, le montant de la rançon exigée était parfaitement conforme aux estimations du nain : mille dragons d'or. A remettre à la tombée de la nuit, au patron d'une auberge située dans un quartier mal famé de la cité, attenant au port. Grouillant à toutes heures, de mendiants, voleurs, prostituées, mercenaires, c'était un lieu idéal pour se fondre dans la foule et disparaître dans une ruelle. Et la proximité des navires permettait de se cacher et d'embarquer facilement. Un délai de treize jours était accordé. Cela signifiait qu'il fallait demander l'aide de Lord Selwyn. Sitôt informée, Brienne prit la plume pour expliquer la situation en détail à son père et le prier de lui venir en aide. Un corbeau partit de Port Réal dans les heures qui suivirent. Il fallait deux jours pour que le message parvienne à son destinataire.

...

Des bruits métalliques résonnaient en ce début de matinée, dans la salle d'escrime d'Evenfall Hall. Face à face, deux adversaires paraient les coups portés par chacun. Le rythme lent, l'imprécision des gestes trahissaient le niveau médiocre des combattants. Un observateur attentif remarquerait la pointe émoussée de leurs armes. Il ne s'agissait pas d'armes destinées à tuer mais d'épées d'entraînement. Plus légères, elles étaient de fait plus facile à manier pour ceux qui manquaient de la force musculaire nécessaire aux maniements des lames utilisées sur les champs de bataille. L'entraînement durait depuis une vingtaine de minutes et malgré quelques moments de relâchement, la fatigue commençait à se faire déjà sentir. Les deux hommes n'eurent pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur leur manque d'endurance. Un serviteur se présenta dans l'embrasure de la porte restée ouverte.

\- Milord, j'ai ici un message portant le sceau de la Main du roi pour vous.

Lord Selwyn abaissa son arme immédiatement pour prendre le message. Il n'avait pas fini de le parcourir qu'il ordonna.

\- Convoquer mon trésorier dans mon bureau immédiatement ! Et je veux que mon navire soit prêt à appareiller aujourd'hui !

Le serviteur s'exécuta sans poser de question. Se tournant vers Jaime, il dit avec fermeté.

\- Suivez moi.

Le régicide parcourut le chemin jusqu'au bureau du seigneur de l'île en s'interrogeant sur cette agitation soudaine. La porte à peine refermée, le vieil homme l'informa de la situation. Le régicide n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

\- Nous devons faire vite alors écoutez-moi. Mon petit-fils qui est l'héritier de cette île, est la victime d'une odieuse machination. Il est hors de question que je laisse cette affaire se régler sans ma présence. Je vais donc me déplacer personnellement. Évidemment, si je vous demande de rester ici pendant mon absence, je suis certain qu'avec vos tendances suicidaires, mon équipage va vous trouver en fond de cale dévoré par les rats lors de notre débarquement à Port Réal.

Face à cette accusation déguisée, Jaime ne nia rien.

\- Afin de justifier votre présence, je me vois contraint de vous faire un cadeau que vous êtes loin de mériter. Je vous promeus conseiller militaire avec un rang de sous-officier dans mon armée. L'uniforme de ma maison et votre présence à mes côtés dissiperont la plupart des soupçons. Votre apparence physique fera le reste. Soyez réaliste entre votre barbe grise et votre jambe qui traîne, vous tenez plus d'un lion argenté vieillissant que d'autre chose.

A une certaine époque, le régicide aurait fendu en deux le vieux seigneur pour cette dernière remarque. Continuant sur sa lancée, Lord Selwyn lui tendit un parchemin sur lequel il avait griffonné en hâte un message. À côté de sa signature, le cachet encore chaud portant ses armoiries était apposé.

\- Donnez ceci à l'officier de garde. Il vous remettra ce dont vous avez besoin. Rejoignez-moi dans la cour immédiatement après. Nous partons d'ici une heure. Ne me remerciez pas, je ne fais pas cela pour vous.

Quelques heures plus tard, un navire aux bannières bleu et rose appareillait en direction de Port Réal. Un corbeau s'envolait d'Evenfall Hall portant avec lui l'annonce de la venue de l'Etoile du soir à Port Réal pour la veille de la date fatidique.

Les jours précédant la remise de la rançon permirent d'établir une surveillance renforcée de l'auberge et des rues adjacentes par les manteaux d'or assignés à ce secteur. Leurs informations permettaient d'établir un plan des multiples ruelles, passages couverts et cours fermées qui pouvaient constituer autant de cachettes que d'échappatoires. Le patron de l'auberge ne fut pas inquiété afin de ne pas mettre en péril l'organisation prévue. Tyrion avait négocié avec leur commandant en chef, la participation de trente manteaux d'or. L'officier était arrangeant. Ne pouvant assister lui-même à l'opération, il accepta, à titre exceptionnel, que le commandement de ses hommes soit attribué à Brienne. Toute la difficulté résidait dans le fait d'arriver à ne pas perdre de vue le porteur de la rançon qui était le seul à pouvoir les mener à l'endroit ou était détenu Duncan. Sa capture et l'obtention d'informations par la torture ne furent pas envisagés. Les résultats de ces méthodes se révélaient régulièrement inefficaces.

La Main du roi continuait en parallèle ses investigations concernant les faiseurs de troubles. Plusieurs sources s'accordaient à dire que les hommes s'étant livrés à des méfaits traînaient dans un quartier excentré de la cité situé près de la porte donnant sur les collines boisées bordant la cité. Un lieu idéal pour sortir de la capitale en cas de besoin et se mettre rapidement à couvert. De vieux entrepôts détruits partiellement lors de l'attaque de la reine des dragons constituaient un possible quartier général. Face à ces informations, Tyrion ordonna au ministre des chuchoteurs le ciblage de ces entrepôts par ses espions. Le nain tenait à savoir au plus vite si la tête du céphalopode avait enfin été découverte.

Au matin de l'ultime jour avant la remise de la rançon, le navire à bord duquel avait voyagé Lord Selwyn et Jaime, jeta l'ancre dans la baie de la Néra. Le seigneur de Tarth et sa suite réduite se dirigèrent sans attendre vers l'une des plus confortables auberges de la cité. Un hôte de son rang aurait pu prétendre à un séjour au donjon rouge, mais la présence de Jaime incitait à un minimum de prudence. Un coursier parcourut les rues de la cité pour informer Brienne de leur arrivée. Sans perdre de temps, la chevaleresse partit à cheval les rejoindre. En arrivant dans l'auberge, elle vit son père attablé avec la petite dizaine d'hommes qui l'accompagnaient dans son voyage : son secrétaire, cinq membres de la garde d'Evenfall Hall et trois des plus grands marchands de l'île. La présence de ses derniers ne fut pas une grande surprise, car les opportunités d'affaire étaient importantes dans la capitale. Il était logique que ces commerçants aient voulu être du voyage. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha, son père se leva pour venir à sa rencontre. Il la prit dans ses bras avec beaucoup d'émotion. Son geste était d'avantage une manière de réconforter sa fille que de la saluer.

\- Nous devons discuter de la préparation, tu dois me donner tous les éléments. Mais avant, rends moi un service. Monte à l'étage, chambre numéro 4. J'ai laissé quelque chose sur mon lit, ramène le.

Brienne fut un peu surprise par cette requête, mais sachant son père âgé, elle s'exécuta de bonne grâce. En poussant la porte entrouverte de la chambre, elle trouva non pas quelque chose, mais quelqu'un assis sur le lit, lui tournant le dos. Son uniforme était celui des armées de son père : une veste longue de cuir gris rembourré partiellement recouverte d'une cape bleu saphir. L'absence d'épaulettes métalliques indiquait que l'homme n'était pas appelé à participer directement à des combats. Lorsqu'elle signala sa présence par un coup léger sur la huisserie de la porte, l'individu se retourna. Parler de stupeur était bien insuffisant pour décrire le sentiment qui envahit Brienne. Muette, immobile, elle regardait Jaime comme une apparition d'outre-tombe. Il fallut qu'elle sente le corps chaud de Jaime l'enlacer, pour que son esprit accepte que ce qu'elle voyait comme étant bien réel. Ayant retrouvée ses esprits, elle passa ses bras autour de son amant. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi. Aucun mot, seul le langage du corps pour se retrouver et se réconforter face à leur malheur. Lorsqu'ils relâchèrent enfin leur étreinte, Brienne regarda de nouveau l'uniforme avec attention. Jaime surprit son regard et prit les devants.

\- C'est un cadeau de ton père. La couverture qu'il m'a choisie. Le commandant en chef des armées Lannister devenu sous-officier pour un banneret de la maison Baratheon, dans quel monde vit-on !

\- Je n'en reviens pas. Toi, à Port Réal. Mon père a accepté de t'emmener. C'est inespéré.

\- Ce n'est pas tout à fait la réalité. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que ton père ne me faisait pas confiance pour rester tranquille sur son île.

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, Brienne esquissa un sourire.

\- Je comprends nettement mieux. Avoue qu'il te connaît bien.

\- Rien d'étonnant, il est sur mon dos à longueur de journée. Pas un jour, sans qu'il trouve moyen de me faire une de ses leçons.

\- Jaime, nous devons redescendre. Je dois vous escorter jusqu'au rendez-vous avec ton frère.

Ils quittèrent la chambre et quelques minutes plus tard, le seigneur de Tarth, trois de ses gardes et Jaime suivirent la chevaleresse à travers les rues de la cité. Leur trajet fut bref. Arrivée devant une élégante maison de pierre à deux étages, Brienne s'arrêta. La peinture défraîchie de la porte et les lierres qui commençaient à escalader la façade indiquaient qu'elle n'était plus régulièrement habitée. Ses précédents propriétaires ayant fait faillite, la bâtisse fut achetée aux enchères par Tyrion, dans le but d'en faire en toute modestie, un temple de la dégustation du vin. Le nain n'ayant pas le temps de s'occuper de son projet, elle restait en l'état depuis plusieurs mois. La chevaleresse entra dans la maison sans frapper suivie par Lord Selwyn qui donna l'ordre à ses gardes de rester devant. Jaime entré le dernier, ferma derrière lui. Tyrion les attendait debout dans la salle de réception plongée dans une demi-obscurité. Bien qu'il montrait un visage tendu, il n'oublia pas ses bonnes manières et salua chaleureusement Lord Selwyn en l'invitant à s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils laissés sur place par les anciens propriétaires.

\- Je suis navré de vous accueillir dans des conditions si précaires, Milord, mais vous avez insisté dans votre lettre pour être reçu le plus discrètement possible. Je suis d'ailleurs bien curieux de savoir pourquoi.

Le vieil homme lui montra d'un signe de tête le soldat qui se tenait dans le coin le plus obscur de la pièce. L'homme fit quelques pas dans sa direction et lorsqu'une raie de lumière éclaira son visage, celui du nain s'illumina également. Le chevalier mit un genou à terre pour enlacer son petit frère. Les hommes se séparèrent quelques instants plus tard très émus. Malheureusement, l'heure des retrouvailles était déjà terminée ; la priorité était de communiquer aux deux hommes, les détails de l'opération qui devait se dérouler le lendemain. Tyrion leur montra le plan du quartier accroché sur l'un des murs. Pour ne pas perdre de vue, le porteur de la rançon, Brienne avait prévu de placer aux points stratégiques les manteaux d'or par deux. L'un pour le suivre, l'autre pour avertir. Le seul moyen de communiquer était d'envoyer un corbeau depuis la rue de l'auberge vers la tour de la porte la plus proche, celle du sud-est. La chevaleresse avait prévu d'y guêter le passage de l'individu correspondant au signalement. En tenue civile et à cheval, elle pourrait assez facilement le suivre jusqu'au lieu de détention de Duncan. Une fois le repaire connu, elle repartirait chercher les renforts prévus pour effectuer la libération de l'enfant dans de bonnes conditions. Le point faible de cette stratégie était l'absence de cavaliers aux autres portes de la ville mais les moyens mis en œuvre n'étaient pas illimités. Aussi, un arbitrage avait dû être effectué, priant pour qu'il soit le bon. Tyrion ne put s'empêcher de formuler l'autre critique concernant ce plan.

\- Brienne, vous ne pouvez pas partir seule. Si jamais, vous avez le moindre problème, personne ne vous viendra en aide.

\- Tyrion, nous en avons déjà parlé. C'est la seule solution pour ne pas être repéré. Si des hommes en uniforme m'accompagnent, ils vont attirer l'attention.

En s'adressant à Lord Selwyn, il dit en soupirant.

\- Milord, si vous arriviez à lui faire entendre raison.

Le vieil homme regarda sa fille puis le nain, pesa sa réponse, mais fut coupé avant qu'un mot ne sorte de sa bouche.

\- J'irai avec elle. Milord, autorisez-moi à porter une tenue civile pour être à ses côtés.

Lord Selwyn leva les yeux au ciel ; c'était désormais un réflexe dès qu'il entendait parler le régicide. Pourtant, au bout de quelques secondes, il regretta de l'avoir jugé si vite en l'entendant ajouter.

\- Brienne, tu sais que je ne peux pas t'être d'un grand secours dans un combat. Mais tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance pour t'aider au mieux, si tu veux de moi.

Percevoir le trouble dans le regard de sa fille puis la voir incliner la tête pour donner son accord à Jaime, lui fit réaliser qu'une chose lui avait échappé jusqu'à présent. Un lien rare et indéfinissable reliait cet homme et sa fille. Un lien unique allant au-delà du sentiment amoureux. Une confiance absolue telle que se conçoit celle entre deux frères d'armes. Une estime réciproque rarement observée. Il n'aimait pas Jaime Lannister, mais pour la première fois, il apercevait en lui quelque chose d'admirable.

\- Je vous donne mon accord pour porter une tenue civile. Je compte sur vous pour aider Brienne quoiqu'il arrive.

\- Vous avez ma parole, Milord.

Pour la première fois, le vieil seigneur n'en doutait pas.

\- Lord Tyrion, je souhaite remettre la rançon en personne.

Le nain fut aussi surpris que gêner.

\- Je suis désolé Milord, mais nous n'avons pas prévu de vous exposer ainsi. Pour votre sécurité...

\- Ma sécurité ! Je suis presque un vieillard que m'importent quelques années de plus ! Ce qui m'importe, c'est de me montrer digne de mon rang. Je suis venu jusqu'ici pour m'impliquer personnellement dans le sauvetage de mon héritier. Que va-t-on penser d'un seigneur qui se contente de rester au coin du feu quand sa propre famille est mise en danger. La rançon sera versée par mes soins fin de la discussion, Lord Tyrion.

Tyrion le regarda stupéfait. Le vieil homme dégageait une volonté, une autorité qui n'était pas sans lui rappeler son intransigeant paternel.

\- Comme vous voudrez, Milord. Je vais demander une surveillance plus étroite à l'intérieur du lieu pour garantir votre sécurité.

\- Nous en avons donc terminé. Ou et quand aura lieu le rassemblement ?

\- Ici, à cinq heures de l'après-midi. Vous partirez ensuite à pied en vous dispersant. Je ne peux être présent pour une si longue durée. Tenez-moi néanmoins informé par corbeau.

\- Je vous laisse entre vous. Au plaisir, Lord Tyrion.

\- Au plaisir, Milord.

L'Etoile du soir quitta la maison et reprit le chemin de l'auberge escorté par ses gardes.

Désormais seul avec son frère et Brienne, Tyrion prit la parole.

\- Votre père est surprenant. Il me rappelle...

Jaime le coupa.

\- Notre cher père. Rends-toi compte que je dois le côtoyer chaque jour sans exception.

Brienne intervint mais sa voix était plus suppliante qu'autoritaire.

\- Jaime, ne commence pas s'il te plaît !

Tyrion réalisa qu'il avait commis une maladresse.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser pour ma remarque maladroite, Brienne. Il est d'ailleurs temps que je rejoigne le donjon rouge ; le devoir m'appelle.

Il tendit les clés de la maison à Brienne en regardant le couple.

\- J'imagine que vous apprécierez un peu de tranquillité. Je vous laisse fermer derrière vous. A bientôt, Jaime.

Son grand frère lui répondit avec chaleur.

\- A bientôt et merci, Tyrion

Le nain sortit laissant les deux amants seuls.

\- Brienne, pardonne-moi pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

Elle répondit en soupirant.

\- Je ne suis pas blessée, je suis juste fatiguée.

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

\- Je veux juste retrouver mon petit garçon. Je veux qu'on me le rende. Je veux le ramener chez lui.

La colère remplaça les pleurs.

\- Je veux que ceux qui ont fait cela en payent le prix. Jaime, je te jure que je vais leur faire regretter sans aucune pitié.

A cet instant, il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui tenait de l'animalité. Un regard de tigresse en rage réclamant son petit. Pour Jaime, le souvenir de la lionne Lannister lui revint immédiatement en tête. Brienne n'était pas sa sœur, mais elle était redoutable une arme à la main. Parce qu'elle n'était pas un monstre froid comme Cersei, il savait que Brienne allait forcément regretter après coup de s'être emportée sans limite. Pour son bien, il lutterait contre ses propres pulsions destructrices et serait son garde-fou. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui murmura à l'oreille.

\- Nous allons le retrouver. Nous allons récupérer notre fils, je te le promets. Mais pour réussir, nous devons garder notre calme. Viens maintenant, retournons auprès de ton père.

Brienne acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ils furent de retour à l'auberge peu de temps après. Après le déjeuner, la chevaleresse repartit au donjon rouge s'acquitter de sa tâche. Elle ne réapparut qu'à la tombée de la nuit, entra, monta l'escalier et s'engouffra dans l'une des chambres en toute discrétion. La nuit qui suivit fut la plus angoissante de sa vie. Malgré son manque de sommeil, elle ne dormit que brièvement. La présence réconfortante de Jaime ne suffit pas à lui épargner l'apparition d'un cauchemar qui la réveilla brutalement et la garda éveillée jusqu'à l'aube.

A cinq heures de l'après midi, le groupe conséquent devant participer à l'opération était réunit au lieu du rendez-vous. Après un rappel des consignes, chacun partit en direction de l'endroit qui lui avait été attribué. Lord Selwyn portant une somme conséquente avec lui partit en direction de l'auberge escorté de ses cinq gardes. Jaime et Brienne, portants une épée à la ceinture, se hissèrent sur deux montures à la robe baie et prirent au pas la direction de la porte sud-est. Le régicide portait une tenue de cuir souple grise associée à une cape noir en tissu léger qui n'attirait pas l'attention. A l'heure prévue, Lord Selwyn tendit à l'aubergiste un banal sac de voyage en cuir. Dans la salle, au milieu des ivrognes, joueurs de cartes et prostituées en recherche de travail, un homme habillé d'une longue tunique en laine marron observait la scène. Une dague était fixée à sa ceinture de cuir craquelé. Quelques minutes après le départ du seigneur de Tarth, il se leva et se dirigea en direction du cellier de l'établissement.

Les deux manteaux d'or attablés dans la salle suivirent du regard l'aubergiste quitter son comptoir le sac à la main pour disparaître dans le cellier. Ne pouvant le suivre, ils sortirent pour transmettre à l'un de leurs frères d'armes à cheval dans la rue le signalement de l'individu. Le cavalier se dirigea au trot vers l'entrée de la ruelle donnant sur l'arrière de l'établissement. Il fit passer l'information aux deux gardes présents, cachés dans une alcôve, avant de repartir. Impossible pour un homme à cheval d'effectuer la filature, il serait trop visible et incapable de suivre quiconque dans des escaliers ou des ruelles trop étroites. Sa mission consistait désormais à transmettre le signalement à la personne chargé d'envoyer un corbeau en direction de la tour de la porte sud-est. L'individu sortit après une dizaine de minutes d'attente et comme attendu descendit la ruelle et tourna dans une artère beaucoup plus fréquentée. Les deux poursuivants avaient la tâche difficile de le suivre à travers la foule tout en restant à bonne distance. L'homme avançait d'un pas énergique, sûr de sa direction, signe qu'il connaissait déjà le quartier. Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle couverte. La pénombre empêchait de le voir avancer. Une autre ruelle traversait et il tourna vers la droite. Lorsque les deux gardes arrivèrent au carrefour, leur cible n'était plus visible. Trois possibilités s'offraient à eux. Il leur fallait faire un choix et vite. D'un commun accord, ils prirent la décision de partir dans des sens opposés. L'un prit à droite, l'autre à gauche, au risque que la voie devant eux fut la bonne. Chacun déboucha après quelques dizaines de mètres sur une rue passante. Par chance, tout deux tombèrent sur d'autres gardes et purent leur décrire l'homme recherché. Il s'avérait que celui-ci était bien passé devant ceux qui surveillaient la rue longeant les remparts. Ce choix donnait l'espoir que la sortie supposée était la bonne. La rue en question permettait en effet d'accéder à la place située devant la porte sud-est. Afin d'éviter l'engorgement, chaque porte de la ville en disposait d'une destinée à l'attente des voyageurs qu'ils soient à pied, à cheval ou sur un attelage. Le garde accéléra la marche pour rattraper sa cible. Scrutant les passants, il finit par l'apercevoir alors qu'elle débouchait déjà sur la place. L'homme disparut derrière un chariot conduit par deux bœufs au moment ou il s'approchait de la porte. La présence successive de charrettes transportant des bottes de paille empêcha son poursuivant de le retrouver, à sa grandeur déception. Il restait désormais à espérer que l'homme venait bien de quitter la ville.

Jaime et Brienne attendaient postés en faction à l'entrée du bois située à la sortie de la ville. Ils s'étaient mis en retrait de quelques mètres de part et d'autre de la route d'accès en terre et laissaient leurs chevaux brouter. En surveillant chacun une moitié de la route, ils se donnaient de meilleures chances de ne pas laisser filer celui qu'ils recherchaient. Bien qu'ils aient reçu son signalement, leur tâche était loin d'être aisée. La colonne d'habitants sortant de la cité était continue. Lorsque la chance était avec eux, elle se résumait à un mince filet uniquement composé de piétons. Mais, bien souvent, elle était large et composée également de cavaliers, charrettes et chariots. C'étaient les attelages que les chevaliers redoutaient le plus car ils masquaient certains piétons ou pouvaient servir de cachette pour passer en toute discrétion. Ils attendaient depuis plus d'une heure quand l'individu recherché passa à leur hauteur Dissimulé entre deux chariots portant chacun une montagne de fumier, il ne fut pas repéré et sans un heureux concours de circonstances, il ne l'aurait vraisemblablement jamais été. Quelques mètres après avoir dépassé les chevaliers, une roue du chariot venant de passer devant Jaime se détacha de l'essieu. L'incident immobilisa l'attelage créant une congestion et la grogne autour de lui. Cette agitation attira l'attention des chevaliers. Comme tous les passants, l'homme recherché se laissa quelques instants distraire par le spectacle. Bien mal lui en pris, car l'autre chariot continua son chemin et le mit à découvert. Au moment où il reprenait sa route, Brienne posa les yeux sur lui et le prit seule en chasse. Elle resta sur le bas-côté enherbé de la route à une distance raisonnable pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Jaime était toujours devant le chariot arrêté, qui lui avait dissimulé le départ de sa compagne. Lorsque enfin, l'attelage reprit sa route, le régicide ne put que constater avec étonnement la disparition. Une seule solution s'offrait à lui, remonter au galop la colonne en espérant la rattraper. Pour la chevaleresse, la situation s'est compliquée au moment ou elle vit l'homme quitter la route pour se diriger vers un cavalier à l'arrêt sur le bas-côté, tenant un second cheval par la bride. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il le salua, prit la bride et se hissa. Les deux compères partirent au trot sans tarder. Au carrefour le plus proche, ils tournèrent sur un sentier au sol souple et sablonneux bordé de hautes fougères brunes. L'étroitesse les obligeait à progresser désormais en file indienne. Brienne s'apprêtait elle aussi à tourner quand elle entendit le son des sabots d'un cheval au galop derrière elle. Elle se retourna pour constater avec soulagement que Jaime venait la rejoindre. Ensemble, ils entrèrent dans le sentier. Après quelques minutes, Jaime dit avec assurance.

\- Je parie qu'ils vont vers la forêt du Roi. C'est un lieu idéal pour se terrer. Des arbres immenses, pratiquement pas d'habitation, une seule route praticable. Si nous les perdons de vue, jamais nous n'arriverons à les retrouver.

Brienne répondit sèchement.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de les perdre de vue.

La chevauchée se poursuivit durant deux heures. De temps à autre, à la faveur d'une courbure du sentier, les deux amants pouvaient distinguer l'arrière-train d'un des chevaux qu'il suivait. Lorsque la nuit fut trop avancée pour que les chevaux puissent continuer à se repérer ; les deux chevaliers durent se résoudre à mettre pied à terre jusqu'aux premières lueurs de l'aube. Ils étaient presque certains que leurs cibles avaient fait de même. Brienne alluma un feu et ils s'allongèrent à proximité. Ils étaient épuisés, mais l'angoisse était trop forte pour qu'ils réussissent à fermer les yeux. Mettant de côté sa propre souffrance, le chevalier tentait de son mieux d'apaiser les craintes et la tristesse d'une mère à qui on avait arraché son tout jeune enfant. Sans succès.

A quelques lieues de là, dans une masure située au milieu d'une clairière, un groupe d'une dizaine d'hommes était attablé dans la salle principale. Bière et cartes se mélaient sur la table dans un joyeux mélange de rires et d'injures. Deux femmes portant des tabliers salis par leur activité de cuisinière lavaient la vaisselle dans un baquet. Au fond de la salle, on pouvait apercevoir une porte close. La lumière passant sous elle éclairait un sommier en paille recouvert d'une couverture de laine grossière. Un petit garçon à chevelure blonde était allongé sur celle-ci. Ses yeux étaient clos non pas de sommeil mais d'épuisement. Son corps avait minci. Bien trop jeune pour supporter une captivité aussi longue, il subissait la négligence de ses ravisseurs. Ses forces commençaient à diminuer tant et si bien que malgré sa frayeur et son inconfort, on ne l'entendait presque plus crier ni pleurer.

...

Le gazouillis des oiseaux fut le signe du départ pour les deux chevaliers. L'aube était à peine levée mais ils étaient déjà en selle. Ils reprirent le sentier au pas, regardant le plus loin possible pour apercevoir ceux qu'ils suivaient. Leur vigilance leur permit de s'arrêter à temps quand ils les aperçurent enfourcher leurs montures. Leurs instincts ne les avaient pas trompés. Ils attendirent assez longtemps afin de laisser une distance adaptée pour ne pas être repérés. Lorsqu'ils commencèrent à voir la végétation changer, ils comprirent qu'ils entraient dans la forêt du Roi. La luminosité baissa lorsqu'ils passèrent sous les premiers chênes et le sentier s'élargit en un chemin assez large pour que trois chevaux évoluent de face. Ce changement nécessita d'allonger la distance avec leurs cibles car ils devenaient visibles à plus longue distance. Ils étaient partis depuis seulement une heure quand ils virent le chemin disparaître devant eux pour faire place à une pelouse mêlant herbes basses et mousses. Les deux chevaliers avaient assez arpenté de forêts pour savoir reconnaître la présence d'une clairière. Cette dernière les mettait face à une nouvelle difficulté. Impossible de continuer à cheval sans être repéré ; il leur fallait mettre pied à terre et se rapprocher le plus discrètement possible. Après s'être fait griffer dans les taillis, ils arrivèrent jusqu'à la lisière de la clairière. Ils constatèrent avec surprise et soulagement la présence des deux montures à la barre d'attache située sur le côté d'une masure. L'habitation avait trois murs donnant sur la clairière et un donnant sur un grand taillis. Il apparaissait clairement que celui-ci avait pris des proportions importantes faute d'entretien pour le maintenir à distance. Les deux chevaliers contournèrent la demeure puis s'avancèrent au travers de la végétation hostile. Le régicide trébucha à plusieurs reprises sur des racines ; la faiblesse de la jambe gauche ne lui rendait vraiment pas service. Brienne ne fut pas en reste en réceptionnant une branche épineuse en plein visage. Elle s'en tira cependant à bon compte avec des griffures sur le front et la joue. Arrivés près du mur, ils constatèrent qu'il n'y avait que deux fenêtres de petite taille. Le peu d'ouverture de ce côté de l'habitation expliquait pourquoi ses occupants n'accordaient guère d'importance à l'entretien des végétaux faisant obstacle à la lumière du jour. La première fenêtre dont ils s'approchèrent était garnie de rideaux qui avaient été blancs dans une autre vie. La couleur actuelle était entre sable et brun selon les endroits. A travers les zones les plus claires, les deux chevaliers découvrirent une grande salle au parquet rayé. Au centre, une grande table de bois dont l'un des pieds avait été réparé grossièrement. Des hommes étaient assis autour en buvant une chope de bière. Ils étaient sept dont les deux hommes apportant la rançon. Chacun portait une fine lame d'estoc à sa ceinture. Dans un coin de la pièce, près d'une grande cheminée, se tenaient avachis sur des fauteuils de cuir craquelé, trois hommes fumant la pipe. Près d'eux, leurs trois épées étaient appuyées contre le mur. Une femme rangeait de la vaisselle dans un grand buffet. Une seconde apparut sortant d'une pièce attenante dont elle referma la porte. Elle tenait du linge sale et passa devant la tablée sans regarder ses occupants, se dirigeant vers une panière en osier située dans un recoin. L'un des buveurs de bière l'apostropha.

\- Plus besoin de faire la tronche, Falena. On a le magot, il va repartir fi ça le morveux.

La femme se retourna et dit avec agacement.

\- Ferme-la donc, Harren ! Faut toujours que vous obéissiez comme des chiens de cirque au patron, pour toucher toujours plus de pognon ! Seulement, c'est qui qui se tape tout le boulot derrière ! Ne m'en ramener pas un nouveau où je vous jure que cette fois, il finira en festin pour les corbeaux !

Un autre homme de la tablée lui répondit.

\- Il chie de l'or ce gosse, on aurait eu tord de se priver !

Il ajouta à voix basse à ses compères.

\- Ah les bonnes femmes, elles comprennent rien au sens des affaires !

Ils éclatèrent de rire et trinquèrent à nouveau à leur bonne fortune.

Depuis l'extérieur, Brienne et Jaime n'entendirent pas la conversation. Ils étaient davantage préoccupés par l'évaluation des forces en présence. Ils avaient compté douze ravisseurs dont dix hommes robustes et armés. Dans ces conditions, repartir chercher des renforts comme initialement prévu, était une nécessité. Cependant, rien ne pouvait être envisagé tant que la présente de Duncan dans la maison n'était pas certaine. En ne le voyant pas dans la grande salle, l'inquiétude de ses parents commençait à grandir. Ils décidèrent de se diriger vers la seconde fenêtre. Celle-ci donnait sur une arrière-cuisine équipée d'un évier de grès et d'étagères en bois sur lesquelles s'entassaient des bocaux, bouteilles et autres provisions. Ils décidèrent de revenir sur leurs pas pour tenter de voir par les deux grandes fenêtres du mur latéral. Ils furent très déçus en constatant qu'une plaque de bois clouée grossièrement leur bloquait la vue sur la première. L'attente devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la seconde, ils entendirent le bruit très atténué des pleurs d'un enfant. Ils se figèrent sur place et continuèrent à écouter. Le bruit semblait venir de la pièce borgne. En se rapprochant, ils n'eurent plus aucun doute. L'enfant était de l'autre côté du mur et surtout sa mère venait de reconnaître ses pleurs. Jaime n'eut pas besoin d'une confirmation verbale, le visage livide de Brienne lui suffit. Les deux parents avaient réussi à retrouver leur fils et il était vivant. Mais, loin d'être contents et soulagés, ils étaient tendus, énervés, angoissés. Le sang de chacun bouillait et les instants suivants allaient être décisifs. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacun lisant en l'autre le désir viscéral de se jeter dans la fosse aux lions pour porter secours à l'enfant. Croyant lire le soutien de son compagnon dans cet acte impulsif, Brienne mit la main sur la garde de son épée, mais n'eut pas le temps de dégainer car la main de Jaime la recouvrit et il murmura avec calme.

\- Arrête, c'est beaucoup trop risqué. Brienne, nous ne pouvons pas y aller maintenant, il faut qu'on aille chercher de l'aide.

Brienne lui adressa un regard plein d'incompréhension.

\- Jaime, il est ici. Notre fils est ici. Je refuse de le laisser une seconde de plus, je refuse d'attendre.

Cette fois, le régicide tenta le tout pour le tout. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et appuya son front contre le sien.

\- Brienne, écoute-moi je sais que tu n'en peux plus de cette torture mais si nous entrons maintenant à deux contre dix, nous mettons en danger non seulement nous-même mais surtout notre petit garçon. Tu sais au fond de toi que j'ai raison. Je t'en prie, renonce.

Ils restèrent immobiles ; les mains de Jaime tremblaient contre la peau de la chevaleresse dans l'attente d'une réponse de sa part. Après un moment de flottement, les mains de Brienne vinrent se poser tendrement sur celle de son amant et elle répondit à voix basse.

\- Je veux rester près de lui alors.

Le chevalier poussa un grand soupir de soulagement.

\- Bien sûr, mais fait attention à te remettre à couvert au moindre bruit. En repartant dès maintenant, je te promets d'être de retour avec les renforts en milieu d'après-midi.

Il ajouta avec des yeux suppliants.

\- Je t'en prie, quoiqu'il arrive ne tente rien. Attends-moi, je ne serais pas long.

Brienne acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant.

\- Sois prudent, mais fais vite.

L'instant d'après Jaime disparaissait au coin de la masure. Les pleurs de l'enfant avaient cessé sans même que ses parents ne s'en rendent compte.

Sur le chemin qui le ramenait à Port Réal, Jaime profitait de l'agréable bercement du galop de son cheval pour évacuer le trop d'émotions contradictoires qui l'assaillait. Il avait ressenti la même rage, la même soif de sang, le même besoin viscéral de voler au secours de son fils. Pourtant, pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait réussi à dompter le fauve imprévisible et sanguinaire qui vivait au fond de lui. Par amour, il avait réussi à faire ce qui était bien, ce qui était juste. Un petit quelque chose en lui avait changé et cette modeste avancée lui redonnait soudain un peu de l'estime de soi, qui lui avait toujours fait cruellement défaut.

Au-dessus de la clairière, le ciel avait commencé à s'assombrir annonçant un temps orageux, courant en cette fin d'été. Lorsqu'une dizaine de cavaliers mirent pied à terre juste avant la fin du sentier, Brienne attendait depuis des heures, le long du mur, sans avoir entendu une seule fois son enfant. Les cavaliers attachèrent méthodiquement leurs montures aux arbres avant de s'approcher de la masure. Ces manteaux d'or qui accompagnaient Jaime ne portaient pas leur cape caractéristique. En principe cantonnée au périmètre de la capitale, leur présence était uniquement due à une faveur exceptionnelle accordée par la Main du roi. Afin d'éviter d'attirer l'attention, ils avaient été dépouillés de l'élément permettant de les identifier facilement. Le groupe suivait en file indienne Jaime à travers le taillis jusqu'à atteindre le mur le moins exposé. En arrivant à la hauteur de Brienne, tous la saluèrent respectueusement à voix basse. Cette dernière prit la parole pour rendre compte de la situation.

\- Ils sont neuf à l'intérieur. Trois hommes sont partis depuis un moment déjà en emportant la rançon avec eux. Il reste quatre hommes armés de fines lames d'estoc et trois d'épées. Il y a également deux femmes qui ne semblent pas être armées. Mon fils est dans la pièce qui fait l'angle. Nous devons les neutraliser tout en même temps afin qu'ils s'en prennent pas à lui ou ne nous s'échappent. D'après ce que j'ai compris de leurs échanges, ces hommes ne travaillent pas pour leur compte ; ils exécutent les ordres de quelqu'un d'autre. Quoiqu'il en soit, il faut les surprendre en approchant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée que nous franchirons en même temps. Messieurs, vous vous occuperez des hommes armés, l'officier Rain neutralisera les deux femmes pendant que j'irai délivrer mon fils.

Personne ne trouva d'objection. Sauf Jaime dont le regard appuyé à Brienne faisait clairement passer sa déception de s'être vu attribuer le rôle le plus insignifiant. Pourtant, au vu de ses capacités de combat actuelles, il était tout à fait adapté. Elle précisa enfin avec dégoût.

\- J'oubliai la consigne est de les capturer vivant.

Puis ajouta avec un visage serein.

\- Si jamais ils opposent trop de résistance, exécutez-les.

Les onze assaillants étaient accroupis le long de la façade de part et d'autre de la porte d'entrée quand Brienne donna le signal. Tel un bélier deux gardes chargèrent violemment la vieille porte qui s'ouvrit avec fracas. Le combat s'engagea férocement entre les deux parties. Malgré l'effet de surprise, les ravisseurs tirèrent rapidement leurs épées pour riposter à l'attaque. Des complications inattendues se produisirent quand Jaime se retrouva face à l'une des femmes armées d'un tisonnier. Cette arme improvisée était redoutable car assez longue pour laisser son possesseur hors de portée de l'épée et assez piquante pour embrocher n'importe quel corps. Il réussit au prix d'intenses efforts à retrouver son sens de l'esquive et de la riposte lui permettant de venir finalement à bout de son adversaire. Le lieu de l'affrontement était très réduit et Brienne ne put le traverser sans être prise à partie au milieu des combats et obligée de dégainer pour se protéger. L'avantage numérique fut contrebalancé par le type d'armes utilisées. De longues et lourdes épées de combat tenues à deux mains étaient plus adaptées à des combats en terrain dégagé. Ici, les fines lames d'estoc conçues pour une charge de front étaient bien plus efficaces. Les combats entre porteurs d'épée à deux mains, plus équitables durèrent jusqu'à ce que l'un des adversaires s'épuise et devienne vulnérable. Deux des manteaux d'or gagnèrent leur combat ; le dernier fut tué. Du côté des autres combattants, la victoire des manteaux d'or épaulés par Brienne fut arrachée au prix du sacrifice de trois gardes. Sans compter deux survivants gravement blessés par le percement des lames adverses aux épaules et aux cuisses. Blessures caractéristiques de tentatives de porter un coup mortel aux artères carotides et fémorales. Aucun des ravisseurs n'avait survécu, l'intensité des combats n'ayant pas permis de les épargner. Un court moment de silence fit place aux bruits des épées puis le son des gouttes de pluie tapant contre les carreaux des fenêtres le remplaça. Quelques secondes plus tard, le tonnerre résonnait au loin pendant que Brienne ouvrait enfin la porte de la pièce ou était enfermé Duncan. Elle découvrit son petit garçon allongé sur ce qui lui servait de lit, immobile, les yeux clos. Pendant un instant, son cœur arrêta de battre à la pensée qu'il puisse être sans vie. Elle s'agenouilla à son chevet. En posant ses mains sur lui, elle sentit la chaleur qui se dégageait de son petit corps. Son aspect était misérable. Ses vêtements avaient été remplacés par une blouse de toile grossière, ses cheveux blonds étaient sales, son visage très pale. Le manque de soin était évident. Les ravisseurs s'étaient contentés du minimum pour le garder en vie. Elle le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les joues puis les mains ; sa peau plus froide que d'habitude lui indiqua que sa température avait anormalement baissé. Malgré son inquiétude et sa douleur, elle réussit à garder son calme et se mit en recherche d'une solution pour le réchauffer.

Elle reposa quelques instants son fils sur ses genoux pour retirer sa veste en cuir pour l'envelopper . Il était évident que Duncan avait au plus vite besoin d'être montré à un mestre et avec cette résolution en tête, elle s'apprêtait à se lever lorsque Jaime entra dans la pièce. En voyant la scène, il comprit immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème et s'agenouilla au côté de Brienne. Il posa lui aussi ses mains sur l'enfant en soulevant délicatement la veste.

\- Il faut le réchauffer le plus possible, nous devons l'emmener devant la cheminée de la grande salle.

\- Nous devons surtout l'emmener à mestre Sam. Amène nos chevaux, nous partons de suite.

Jaime lui dit avec douceur.

\- Écoute bien. Qu'est-ce que tu entends ?

La chevaleresse répondit avec dédain.

\- Le tonnerre et après !

Le régicide répondit avec assurance.

\- Après, il y a que nous n'allons pas voyager sous l'orage au risque de finir griller comme des lapins sur un feu de camp.

Il posa sa main sur la joue de Brienne.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, il nous faut attendre la fin de l'orage. D'ici là, nous allons l'aider de notre mieux.

Brienne avait les yeux humides.

\- Il est très faible, Jaime. Il ne tiendra pas.

Le régicide approcha son visage tout près de la chevaleresse.

\- Regarde-moi dans les yeux. Il va tenir quelques heures de plus parce que c'est notre fils et qu'il est aussi endurant que ses parents. Tu dois croire en lui.

Brienne posa son regard sur son fils et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Jaime défit la boucle de sa cape, la retira et enveloppa les épaules de Brienne et le corps de Duncan. Le petit garçon avait disparu sous le tissu noir. Son père plongea sa main dans les plis pour sortir le bras de l'enfant avec délicatesse. Brienne, qui ne comprenait pas son geste, demanda avec curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Jaime ne répondit pas et pinça la peau de l'enfant. Il regardait avec attention la peau se retendre. Sentant sa compagne lui lancer un regard désapprobateur. il s'expliqua tout en remettant le bras de l'enfant au chaud.

\- Il est déshydraté. Désolé, mais c'est comme cela qu'on vérifie avec les chevaux. Je vais voir si on peut lui trouver de l'eau.

Il quitta la pièce. Dans la grande salle, les survivants en état avaient évacué les corps à l'extérieur, malgré la pluie, pour faire de la place aux blessés allongés. Les sacoches humidifiées par la pluie avaient été récupérées sur les selles des chevaux. Elles contenaient le paquetage de base d'un garde. Une couverture en laine, un petit couteau de cuisine, une tenue de rechange et des linges propres taillés en longueur pour servir de pansements. De l'eau d'une couleur suspecte, trouvée dans des seaux de l'arrière-cuisine, fut mise à bouillir. Les blessés furent soignés avec l'efficacité caractéristique des hommes formés aux combats. Les blessures étaient nettoyées, désinfectées avec l'alcool déniché dans le buffet puis bandées avec les linges ébouillantés. Un verre d'eau-de-vie d'une contenance exagérée fut servi à chacun afin de le faire tomber dans une semi-conscience atténuant ses souffrances. Naviguant au milieux des obstacles, Jaime recherchait sans succès de l'eau potable. Dans la chambre, Brienne s'impatientait et trouva d'elle-même une autre solution. Elle ouvrit sa chemise, proposa le sein à son fils qui sortit suffisamment de sa léthargie pour le prendre. Lorsque Jaime revint dans la pièce, il devina immédiatement en voyant l'ampleur du décolleté de Brienne que le problème s'était réglé sans lui. Il s'approcha malgré tout et posa sa main sur le front de l'enfant.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il est un peu plus chaud mais le mieux c'est de l'amener près de la cheminée. Dès qu'il a fini, rejoins-nous.

Il se releva après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de la chevaleresse. Sur un ton enthousiaste, il ajouta.

\- Nos hommes commencent à préparer un repas. Ils ont trouvé une poule et des légumes dans l'arrière-cuisine. Tu les verrais voir faire, ils passeraient sans peine pour des marmitons.

Un brin agacée, Brienne répondit.

\- Ce sont d'anciens soldats du rang. Eux n'avaient pas droit comme certains à un repas chaud servi dans leur tente.

\- C'est franchement petit de ta part.

\- Tu devrais aller les aider, tu seras plus crédible dans ton rôle que si tu les regardes sans rien faire.

Jaime fit part de son manque de motivation devant cette perspective.

\- Peut-être mais moi j'ai l'excuse d'avoir une main en moins.

\- Sors de cette pièce maintenant.

Le régicide battit en retraite et quitta la pièce.

Lorsque Brienne réapparut avec son fils toujours emmitouflé dans la cape, elles vit les hommes attablés autour d'un grand plat de volaille et de légumes. Chacun dévorait la nourriture tout en échangeant sur un ton très amical. Au milieu d'eux, Jaime restait silencieux, mais écoutait attentivement la conversation qui avait été juste là un hommage aux disparus de la journée. Les convives s'arrêtèrent un instant en voyant la mère et l'enfant. L'un d'entre eux demanda.

\- Comment il va le petit seigneur ?

Brienne reconnut dans la voix de l'homme de la bienveillance et de la sincérité. Elle lui répondit avec gentillesse.

\- Il a froid et il est faible. Il doit reprendre des forces.

Les hommes affichèrent tous la même consternation.

\- C'est pas malheureux ça, de faire du mal à un petit. Moi, j'en ai quatre, Lady Brienne. Tous, on en prend soin avec ma femme.

L'un des ses camarades le rectifia discrètement.

\- C'est pas Lady Brienne, c'est Ser Brienne.

Le homme penaud s'excuse de suite.

\- Excusez moi Ser Brienne, je voulais pas vous offenser. C'est juste que quand vous voyant avec le petit, on oublie que vous êtes chevalier.

La remarque ne vexa pas la chevaleresse qui savait cerner un interlocuteur. Celui-ci n'avait pas la moindre malice dans le regard et bien que ces paroles soient maladroites, elles reflétaient certainement la vision de sa condition parmi le petit peuple. Elle lui répondit.

\- Vous êtes tout excusé.

Puis elle s'éloigna pour s'installer sur l'un des fauteuils de cuir près de la cheminée. La conversation se poursuivit en rebondissant sur la dernière remarque, oubliant désormais sa présence.

\- C'est vrai que des femmes chevalier on n'avait jamais vu ça.

\- Moi, je trouve çà bien. J'ai connu une fille dans mon village, Rosie qu'elle s'appelait, elle n'avait pas son pareil pour tuer à l'arc tout le gibier qui passait. Elle avait jamais peur de rien. On lui aurait donné une épée qu'elle se serait battue comme un homme.

\- Faut croire que c'est le progrès.

\- çà veut dire qu'un jour, il y aura des enfants nés de deux chevaliers. Ils vont être sacrément coriaces ces petits là.

A cette dernière remarque, Jaime et Brienne échangèrent un discret regard amusé.

\- Il paraît que c'est le régicide qui l'a adoubé.

\- T'es sûr ?

\- C'est ce qu'on raconte.

\- Moi le régicide, je l'ai connu quand j'étais soldat de la maison Tyrell.

\- Ah oui, vraiment, raconte.

Jaime attendait la réponse avec grand intérêt.

\- C'était pendant la bataille pour leur château. Enfin, de bataille, y a pas vraiment eu. Ça a tourné au vinaigre très vite pour nous. De toute façon, quand j'étais sur les remparts avec Chiggen, un copain. On a combattu trois ans ensemble. Je lui ai dit en voyant les troupes Lannister arriver que c'était mal parti pour nous. Il me disait que non, qu'on avait peut-être une chance vu que les murailles étaient solides. Ils feront un siège et se lasseront d'attendre bien vite, qu'il disait. Sauf que nos commandants, c'étaient pas des rapides. Ils n'avaient pas donné l'ordre de fermer les portes que le cheval blanc du régicide était déjà dans la cour. C'est là que je l'ai vu avec son armure tout pleine de têtes de lion, avec de l'or dessus. C'est là que j'ai dit à Chiggen, qu'on avait qu'à lâcher nos épées et faire les morts.

\- Vous vous êtes même pas battus !

\- Ben, on n'allait quand même pas mourir pour un château qu'était déjà perdu !

\- Moi, j'aurai fait pareil.

\- Moi, je trouve que c'est pas très honorable comme attitude.

\- Moi, j'en dis que c'est à voir selon les circonstances.

Ils se tournèrent vers Jaime.

\- Et toi t'en dis quoi ?

Le régicide fut pris de court et ne savait pas quoi répondre. Heureusement, quelqu'un parla pour lui.

\- Toi, t'as pas d'avis. C'est normal aussi de pas savoir quand c'est compliqué.

Sur cette dernière remarque, Jaime se leva calmement de table pour rejoindre Brienne. Il lui dit à voix basse.

\- Il faut que tu ailles manger. Tu dois garder des forces.

\- Je ne peux pas le lâcher. Ce n'est pas important, je mangerais demain.

\- Arrêtes veux-tu. Donne-le-moi pendant ce temps là.

\- Tu plaisantes ? Tu veux qu'ils se posent des questions ? Tu penses qu'ils vont trouver normal que je laisse mon fils dans les bras d'un soldat de mon père.

\- Je crois vraiment qu'ils ne vont absolument rien soupçonner. Tu les as entendus comme moi, ce sont de braves hommes, mais pas des lumières.

\- Tu es vraiment sûr ?

\- J'en suis certain, donne le moi.

Brienne se releva et déposa Duncan dans les bras de son père. Elle attendit que ce dernier soit assis et ajusta la cape autour de l'enfant avant de se diriger vers la table.

Elle n'était pas encore assise que sa présence suscitait déjà des commentaires.

\- Il a raison, Ser Brienne. Faut que vous mangiez.

L'un d'entre eux lui servit une portion copieuse dans son assiette.

\- C'est bon pour vous, c'est bon pour le petit. Ma femme, quand elle nourrissait les petits, elle mangeait toujours plus.

\- Pour les dames de la haute, c'est pas pareil. Elles ont des nourrices pour çà. Hein que c'est vrai, Milady ?

La nature un peu trop personnelle de la question fit rosir les joues de Brienne. Elle aurait pu donner la réponse attendue, mais penser qu'elle n'était qu'une dame de la haute, ne lui convenait pas. Toute sa vie, elle avait son chemin en dehors des cases réservées à cette condition, alors aujourd'hui elle allait assumer son choix.

\- Duncan a une nourrice uniquement en journée. Je le nourris le reste du temps.

\- En somme, on avait tout les deux raison.

La conversation dériva ensuite sur un autre sujet. Le temps ne s'était toujours pas éclairci. Le tonnerre grondait au loin, la pluie battante continuait à taper aux carreaux. L'après-midi passa vite pour les hommes qui se mirent à jouer avec le jeu de cartes trouvé sur place. En début de soirée, les parties cessèrent et la préparation d'un nouveau repas débuta. Duncan était resté dans les bras de son père qui passait régulièrement sa main sous la cape pour vérifier sa température. Il lui semblait que celle-ci était remontée. Brienne avait enfin réussi à s'assoupir dans le fauteuil à côté d'eux. Le fumet de la soupe qui se préparait envahissait la pièce. Coïncidence ou pas, Duncan commença à ouvrir les yeux et à bouger légèrement. Le voyant réveillé, Jaime réveilla en douceur Brienne.

\- Il est réveillé. Je pense que tu devrais le prendre pour qu'il boive.

La chevaleresse tendit les bras et Jaime déposa l'enfant contre sa mère et ajusta la cape de façon à offrir l'intimité nécessaire à la mère et l'enfant. L'un des gardes dit avec entrain.

\- On peut manger !

Jaime partit se mettre à table. La conversation fut aussi animée qu'au déjeuner. Au moins, personne ne s'ennuyait dans la pièce. Son repas terminé, Jaime se leva de table pour chercher un bol et une cuillère dans le buffet. Il prit soin d'écraser des morceaux de légumes présents dans le plat sur la table avant de se lever. Il s'agenouilla devant Brienne. En voyant sa chemise refermée, il lui tendit sans hésitation le repas préparé pour son fils. Brienne abaissa la cape, découvrant temporairement l'enfant et lui donna à manger. Lentement, le petit garçon avala la nourriture proposée avant de s'endormir à nouveau.  
Lorsque la nuit tomba, chacun déplia méthodiquement la couverture de son paquetage et s'enroula avec. Brienne et Duncan allongés près de la cheminée, furent recouverts d'une couverture marron de laine grossière trouvée sur place. Jaime dut s'allonger à bonne distance afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Le confort précaire ne fut pas le principal obstacle de chacun pour trouver le sommeil. L'orage bien qu'il s'était éloigné, restait très bruyant. Fort heureusement, Duncan n'était pas en état d'y prêter attention.

Le lendemain à l'aube, le ciel dégagé permit de reprendre la route. Deux gardes restèrent auprès des blessés pour attendre le chariot chargé de les évacuer en même temps que les corps des victimes. Devant l'urgence, Duncan voyagea à cheval avec sa mère, porté en écharpe contre sa poitrine. Trois heures plus tard, ils franchissaient au pas la porte sud-est de Port Réal ou les attendaient un garde portant deux corbeaux dans une nasse, prêts à décoller avec chacun un message. L'un pour la main du roi, l'autre pour Lord Selwyn. Au carrefour de deux artères de la capitale, un des cavaliers se détacha du groupe et suivit son propre chemin. Ne pouvant accompagner les autres jusqu'au donjon rouge sans prendre de risques inconsidérés d'être reconnu, Jaime prétexta avoir reçu l'ordre de son seigneur de le rejoindre sitôt de retour dans la ville. Loin de se questionner, les manteaux d'or l'avaient d'ailleurs salués amicalement. Le régicide poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à l'auberge de Lord Selwyn. Alors qu'il descendait de son cheval, Lord Selwyn et ses hommes sortir de l'établissement en hâte. Des chevaux bridés et sellés les attendaient tenus par des serviteurs de l'auberge. Au moment de se hisser à cheval, le seigneur reconnut Jaime attachant son cheval à la barre d'attache. Il lâcha le pommeau et le troussequin de la selle et se dirigea vers lui en hâte. Le régicide l'avait à peine vu qu'il devait déjà répondre à de multiples questions.

\- Mon petit-fils va bien ? Et ma fille ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là-bas ?

Jaime fut un peu dépassé et se contenta de répondre.

\- Je pense que le mieux est que vous alliez les voir par vous-même. Brienne a emmené le petit chez le grand mestre. Lui seul sera capable de dire comment il va.

\- Parce qu'il ne va pas bien ! Comment cette bande de cul-terreux a telle pu ...

Le chevalier l'interrompit avant la fin de sa tirade.

\- Vous devriez vous hâter de les retrouver, Milord. Vous avez la chance de pouvoir les rejoindre. Quand vous verrez Brienne, s'il vous plaît, dites lui que je suis désolé de ne pas être à ses côtés.

Le vieux seigneur, avant de repartir en hâte vers sa monture, regarda Jaime et lui dit à voix basse mais un ton ferme.

\- Je ne manquerai pas de lui dire, je vous en donne ma parole. De votre côté, donnez-moi la vôtre de vous tenir tranquille.

Jaime se conforma à sa requête et le vieil homme conclut leur échange pour une promesse.

\- Je vous ferais envoyer un corbeau dès que possible.

Quelques instants plus tard, il partait au trot en direction du donjon rouge. Le régicide resta plusieurs minutes devant l'auberge ; il regardait au loin entre les façades des immeubles la silhouette du donjon rouge. Ce cœur se serrait de savoir Brienne là-bas, seule et assise impuissante au chevet de leur petit garçon très affaibli.

Le corbeau tant attendu par Jaime n'arriva qu'en fin d'après-midi. Lord Selwyn annonçait qu'aux dires de mestre Sam, la survie de Duncan n'était pas en jeu. Mais l'enfant allait mettre du temps à se remettre. Il lui faudrait reprendre du poids et de la vigueur. Sa mère l'avait ramené dans ses appartements mais le mestre prévoyait de passer plusieurs fois par jour pour le surveiller. Le vieux seigneur précisait qu'au moment ou il écrivait, il était assis au bureau de sa fille. Près de lui, Tyrion venu rendre visite, tenait dans ses bras son neveu maintenu au chaud emmitouflé dans une couverture en laine angora. L'oncle promettait monts et merveilles au petit être endormi. En imaginant la scène, Jaime esquissa un sourire.

Trois jours s'écoulèrent pendant lesquels Lord Selwyn rendit visite à sa fille et son petit-fils chaque matin. Duncan avait retrouvé une température normale et commençait à être un peu plus actif. Sa mère avait été dispensée pour quelques jours de sa tâche de commandant de la garde royale. Podrick la remplaçait de façon efficace mais surveillée compte tenu des récents évènements dans la cité. Chaque fin d'après-midi, il venait faire son rapport et s'enquérir de l'avancée de la guérison du petit garçon avec toute l'empathie qui le caractérisait. Le vieux seigneur ne manquait pas de tenir Jaime informé des progrès de son fils. Au quatrième jour, il annonça à sa fille son retour vers Tarth pour le lendemain. L'enfant était hors de danger et ses devoirs seigneuriaux ne pouvaient être négligés plus longtemps. Son absence avait déjà durée plus de vingt jours en ajoutant le voyage du retour, elle atteindrait une lune. Brienne éprouvait une tristesse un peu trop marquée pour que le vieil homme ne perçoive pas que le chagrin de sa fille ne provenait pas de la prévision de son seul départ. S'il avait initialement prévu de repartir avec son conseiller militaire fraîchement nommé, il finit par se résoudre à trouver un aménagement. Il fit part successivement à sa fille et à Jaime de sa résolution. Il autorisait ce dernier à rester une lune supplémentaire sous couvert de la mission d'identifier les responsables de l'enlèvement de son héritier afin de les voir traduit en justice et châtiés. La Main du roi s'était engagée à confier aux manteaux d'or le soin d'enquêter dans les secteurs de la cité ou par prudence, Jaime ne pourrait pas se rendre. Les renseignements collectés lui serraient transmis régulièrement par un message à l'auberge. Le régicide était extrêmement motivé par la perspective de réussir cette mission qui permettrait de mettre hors d'état de nuire ceux qui s'en étaient pris à son fils.

Le seigneur de Tarth s'apprêtait à monter sur la passerelle d'accès à son navire quand une silhouette familière se dessina sur le quai. Escortée de trois gardes argentés à cheval imposés par Tyrion, Brienne venait de sortir d'un carrosse portant l'insigne de la Main du roi sur ses portes, en tenant Duncan dans ses bras. L'enfant avait retrouvé du rose à ses joues et fixait de ses yeux bleus les bateaux immenses autour de lui. Lorsqu'elle arriva à hauteur de son père, celui-ci l'enlaça tendrement avant déposer un baiser sur le front de son petit-fils. En peu de mots, ils se firent leurs adieux et promirent de se revoir dès que possible. Brienne ajouta un mot de remerciement pour son geste envers Jaime. La réponse du vieil homme la laissa pantoise.

\- Ne me remercie pas, Brienne. Je sais l'importance de sa présence à vos côtés. Quant à moi, j'y gagne au change une bonne lune de tranquillité. C'est ce que l'on appelle un marché équitable.

Il s'adressa aux hommes qui l'accompagnaient, leur faisant signe de le suivre sur la passerelle.

\- Messieurs, nous retournons chez nous.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le navire aux bannières rose et bleu s'éloignait pour un voyage de dix jours en direction de la baie des naufrageurs. Restée seule le quai, la chevaleresse attendit de voir le bateau disparaître à l'horizon pour repartir vers l'attelage qui l'attendait.

...

Quatre jours après le départ de Lord Selwyn, un message portant le sceau de la main du roi fut remis à Jaime alors qu'il déjeunait à l'auberge, vêtu de son uniforme militaire. Son petit frère écrivait avoir reçu des informations nouvelles, obtenues suite à l'arrestation de certains chefs de la bande de brigands qui utilisait des entrepôts désaffectés de la capitale comme quartier général. L'opération de capture avait eu lieu la veille et demandé la participation d'une centaine de manteaux d'or. Une vingtaine d'hommes avaient été tués dans les combats, trente autres arrêtés dont sept des meneurs. Malheureusement, d'après les premières auditions, deux autres étaient encore dans la nature. Au sens littéral car l'homme de main qui avait été le plus bavard, affirmait qu'ils étaient partis depuis plusieurs semaines dans la Forêt de Roi. Parfois, ils descendaient jusqu'à Bronzegate avait-il précisé. Au vu de ces renseignements, il apparaissait clairement au régicide que ce ne pouvait pas être une coincidence. Les ravisseurs de Duncan étaient forcément en lien avec ces deux individus. Il était probable que ceux vus par Brienne quitter la masure avant l'assaut, se rendaient avec la rançon en direction du sud, de Bronzegate située dans les terres de l'Orage. Pour le chevalier, il s'agissait désormais de se rendre jusqu'à cette ville et d'identifier leur repaire. Bronzegate était à trois jours de cheval de Port Réal. Un tel voyage nécessitait une bonne préparation et surtout de rencontrer son frère en personne afin d'évoquer le point le plus délicat de cette affaire. La ville était située sur les terres du seigneur d'Acalmie, par conséquent il fallait selon l'usage l'informer au préalable de la situation. En tant que seigneur, c'était à lui et à lui seul d'autoriser les opérations de police. Devoir s'en remettre à quelqu'un d'autre que lui même pour mener à bien sa mission, n'était pas du goût du régicide qui entendait négocier avec son frère un passe-droit lui permettant de superviser la capture des hommes recherchés. Le lion doré qui avait donné des ordres toute sa vie, n'était pas fait pour en recevoir. Exception faite ceux venant du père de la femme qu'il aimait, mais c'était une chose qu'il faisait par amour. Durant l'après-midi, il quitta l'auberge en direction de l'échoppe d'un cartographe pour se procurer un plan de la cité, des cartes de la Forêt du Roi et de la région alentour. Quelque soit l'issue de la discussion avec son frère, il lui fallait commencer à se préparer. De retour dans sa chambre, il rédigea un court message pour faire part à Tyrion de la nécessité de le rencontrer sans attendre puis le confia ensuite au patron de l'établissement, pour qu'il le fasse partir avec le reste du courrier. A la tombée de la nuit, alors qu'une femme de chambre venait de reprendre le plateau de son dîner, il commença à ranger les documents devenus difficile à observer à la seule lumière des bougies. A l'instant ou il refermait le coffre de voyage dans lequel il les avait posés, il entendit frapper à sa porte. A cette heure tardive, les visiteurs possibles étaient rares. Il était peu probable que son frère ait pu se rendre disponible si rapidement, il restait donc Brienne. Sans réelle surprise, sa visiteuse était bien la chevaleresse vêtue d'une tenue civile de couleur sombre. Elle portait sur sa hanche Duncan vêtu d'une simple tenue de nuit en tissu fin, compte tenu de la chaleur estivale. Le petit garçon était encore éveillé mais plus pour très longtemps à le voir bailler comme une carpe. A la vue du visage de Jaime, un léger regain de vitalité lui permit de tendre mollement les bras vers son père, qui le prit volontiers contre lui avant d'embrasser son amante. En entrant dans la chambre, Brienne constata avec surprise que la porte de communication avec la chambre voisine était ouverte. Elle adressa à Jaime un regard perplexe et ce dernier lui expliqua.

\- Une idée de ton père. Une chambre pour Duncan. Entre et tu verras.

En s'approchant Brienne vit que la chambre éclairée par un chandelier, était meublée avec un lit à barreau, une commode et une armoire d'excellente facture.

\- Tout cela pour seulement une lune, il a perdu la raison !

\- Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi qui le dit ! Et encore tu n'as pas ouvert l'armoire, il a fait apporter une myriade de paquets avant de partir.

\- Qu'allons nous en faire de tout cela à ton départ ?

\- C'est déjà prévu. Nous avons la consigne de tout donner au dispensaire de Sam. Apparemment, ton père a fait sa connaissance lorsqu'il a soigné Duncan.

\- C'est exact que je les ai vu discuté à plusieurs reprises mais j'ignorai que Sam lui avait parlé de son projet. Je suis très heureuse qu'il l'ai fait, et que mon père ait décidé de l'aider de cette manière. Sam fait un travail admirable...

Jaime la coupa et répondit avec un sourire narquois.

\- Je ne doute pas que tout ce qu'il fait est merveilleux mais tu sembles oublier que nous avons notre fils à coucher.

Brienne ignora délibérément cette pique et se contenta de recouvrir le matelas avec un drap. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur Duncan, il dormait déjà la tête enfouie dans le cou de son père. Elle l'embrassa avec tendresse sur la joue puis Jaime le décolla doucement de sa poitrine pour l'installer dans le lit. Lorsque quelques instants plus tard, ses parents soufflèrent les chandelles et quittèrent la pièce, l'enfant dormait paisiblement le corps éclairé par un mince filet de lumière venant de la porte laissée légèrement entrouverte.

Cette nuit là fut la première qu'ils vécurent ensemble depuis des semaines sans être en proie à l'angoisse, la tristesse, la colère. L'atmosphère calme et apaisante leur rappela ce moment de bonheur que fut leur bref séjour dans la campagne de Tarth. Eclairés par la lueur d'une bougie posée sur la table de chevet, ils étaient allongés face à face évoquant à voix base la mission confiée à Jaime. Tous deux éprouvaient le même besoin de voir les ravisseurs de leur fils payer pour leur crime. Si Brienne s'était jusqu'à présent investie corps et âme dans la convalescence de son enfant, elle voulait désormais apporter son aide à son amant et être présente lors de la rencontre prévue avec Tyrion. Si les trace d'un désir de vengeance restaient en elle, la chevaleresse avait accepté la voix de la justice prônée par son père. Après un court moment de silence, le dialogue des corps remplaça les mots. Dans la chaleur, la douceur, la lenteur, ils se donnèrent entièrement à l'un à l'autre. Lorsque leurs ébats prirent fin, ils trouvèrent le sommeil serrés l'un contre l'autre. La taille enlacée par le bras de son amant blotti contre son dos, profita pour la première fois depuis des semaines, d'une vraie nuit de sommeil. Au petit matin, elle quitta l'auberge avec son fils pour rejoindre le donjon rouge en promettant d'être de retour le soir même.

Dès le début d'après-midi, les deux amants se retrouvaient déjà. Tyrion les avait convié dans un message envoyé en fin de matinée dans sa maison inhabitée. Arrivés tous deux en avance, ils attendirent le nain assis sur le perron. Brienne informa Jaime qu'une nouvelle nourrice, Tyanna, avait été trouvée pour Duncan mais également qu'à la suite du drame récent, un manteau argenté serait désormais attaché à la protection de l'enfant et de sa nourrice. Jaime souscrivit entièrement à cette mesure. Le nain arriva juste après, seul. Son carrosse accompagné de six gardes à cheval l'attendait à l'entrée de l'impasse menant à la maison. Le trio s'installa dans la pièce de réception toujours laissée dans la pénombre faute de volets fonctionnels, la discussion démarra sans tarder. Jaime prit la parole avant son frère.

\- Je veux être aux commandes pour leur capture. Fais tous les ronds de jambes nécessaires à Lord Gendry et obtiens-moi son accord.

\- Et au nom de quoi, je te prie ?

Brienne intervint.

\- Au nom de mon père. Jaime est son émissaire.

\- Votre père est un vassal de Lord Gendry. A ce titre, il doit se mettre au service de son seigneur et non l'inverse.

Jaime agacé répondit.

\- Un seigneur doit protection à ses vassaux. L'héritier de l'un d'entre eux a été attaqué; il est normal d'obtenir justice pour le crime et de demander son aide. Tyrion, ces vauriens s'en sont pris à mon fils, je te jure qu'avec ou sans ton accord, je vais m'occuper de leur cas.

\- Ne commence pas sur cette voie, Jaime, nous savons tout deux qu'elle ne mènera qu'à des problèmes supplémentaires.

Brienne se posa en médiateur.

\- Je pense que je devrais entrer en contact avec Lord Gendry. Je m'adresserais à lui en tant que mère pour lui demandera justice pour mon fils, héritier de ma maison. Je pense qu'il sera plus sensible à mes arguments qu'aux vôtres, Tyrion. Je parlerais de l'officier Rain comme le seul homme en lequel mon père et moi avons toute confiance.

Le main du roi reconnut que l'idée était judicieuse.

\- Commençons par cela, Brienne. Mais s'il accepte d'apporter son aide, rien ne garantit pour autant qu'il accepte de laisser les commandes au soldat d'une armée vassale.

\- Je vais faire partir un corbeau dès aujourd'hui, nous pouvons espérer une réponse sous trois jours. Jaime, moi aussi les savoir libre chaque jour qui passe me donne la nausée, mais c'est la solution la plus raisonnable que nous ayons.

Le régicide se laissait amadouer une fois de plus par la femme qu'il aimait.

\- Alors que ce volatile parte au plus vite.

Comme escompté, une réponse parvint sur le bureau du Lord commandant trois jours plus tard, Lord Gendry compatissait façe à l'expérience douloureuse qu'avait connue la famille Tarth et acceptait de fournir une petite dizaine d'hommes d'armes, pour permettre la capture des individus responsables ainsi que leur transfert jusqu'à la frontière de ses terres. Cependant, il imposait un commandement conjoint de l'opération. Un soldat de son armée du même rang que le sous-officier Rain serait présent afin de représenter l'autorité du lord d'Accalmie. Le jeune seigneur avait fixé l'opération à l'aube du huitième jour après l'envoi de son message. Il précisait le nom de l'auberge ou devait séjourner le soldat Rain pour que ses hommes puissent être en contact avec lui. Sachant que le message était parti l'avant veille, il ne restait que six jours. A la fin de la lecture, Brienne ressentit un grand soulagement. Toute cette affaire allait bientôt être close. Le plus délicat était désormais d'annoncer à Jaime la partie qui allait sans nul doute le contrarier. Sans surprise, lorsque le soir même, Brienne expliqua à Jaime la condition imposée, le régicide montra un agacement certain avant de se résigner. Le délai court nécessitait son départ dès le lendemain matin pour une durée évaluée à une dizaine de jours. Les deux amants étaient de nouveau condamnés à se séparer. Loin de s'habituer aux absences de l'autre, ils les vivaient comme des moments cruels. Ainsi, à l'aube, ce ne fut qu'à l'issue de multiples tentatives qu'ils parvinrent à détacher leurs deux corps enlacés. Jaime portant son uniforme à la cape bleue, quitta sa compagne encore allongée sur un ultime baiser. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se hissait sur un destrier bai et partait seul au pas en direction de la porte sud-est pour un voyage de trois jours.

**A SUIVRE ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**PARTIE V:**

**...**

**.**

Suivant l'itinéraire tracé sur ses cartes, Jaime entra dans la cité de Bronzegate au crépuscule du troisième jour de son périple. C'était une ville de province de taille moyenne ou l'activité artisanale et commerciale semblait fortement développée à en voir les très nombreuses échoppes. La présence de commerçants et acheteurs de passage faisait vivre de nombreuses auberges offrant un confort tout à fait satisfaisant. Jaime prit une chambre dans celle indiquée par Lord Gendry. Après s'être restauré, il choisit de se coucher sans tarder afin d'être levé dès l'aube du lendemain pour commencer sa recherche du repaire ou des hommes qu'il recherchait. En discutant avec l'aubergiste et sa femme durant son petit déjeuner, il apprit qu'un quartier de la cité avait la réputation d'attirer les individus les plus en marges de la société. Pour lui, il ne faisait aucun doute que ce secteur serait sa première destination. Il quitta l'auberge après avoir pris soin d'échanger son uniforme contre une tenue civile; impossible de se faire discret dans un tel endroit avec une cape bleu azur sur le dos. Après avoir parcouru plusieurs artères majeures, il s'engouffra dans une ruelle qui débouchait devant une place ou était déjà installés quelques marchands ambulants. Sur leurs étales, nul doute que les armes proposées étaient issues de la contrebande. Typiquement ornées selon la mode des cités libres d'Essos, il était impossible de les mettre en vente à des prix aussi bas après s'être acquitté des taxes imposées à chaque port. Les façades des immeubles qui faisaient le tour de la place étaient défraichies. Assis de chaque côté du porche de certains d'entre eux, des mendiants parfois infirmes se réveillaient après avoir dormis sur place. La sortie d'hommes les uns après les autres de la porte d'un immeuble à la façade rose pale, ne laissait guère de doute sur l'activité pratiquée en ses murs. Au milieu de cette ambiance sordide, Jaime observait chaque visage avec attention dans l'espoir de reconnaître l'un des hommes qu'il avait vu dans la masure de la forêt du Roi. Après plusieurs heures sur la place, il étendit ses recherches aux ruelles adjacentes. Mettre les pieds dans ces coupe-gorges était loin de l'enchanter d'autant qu'il se savait désormais un combattant médiocre. Midi était passé au soleil quand il aperçut un homme debout devant une maison de ville à un étage au fond d'une ruelle. Il n'en eut pas la certitude mais le visage lui sembla familier. Il prit soin de se cacher sous un porche afin de pouvoir observer sans être vu. L'homme se retourna en direction de l'intérieur de la maison en parlant visiblement à quelqu'un. Même en détaillant son visage, Jaime ne fut pas certain de le reconnaître. Sa barbe était très fournie ce qui n'était pas le cas des hommes recherchés. Cependant durant les semaines écoulées, elle ait pu pousser. L'instinct du régicide lui dicta de prendre son mal en patience et de continuer ses observations. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa persévérance paya. L'interlocuteur du premier homme sortit dans la rue et commença à avancer avec son compère. Cette fois, Jaime n'eut aucun doute. Le second homme était bien l'un des individus présents dans la maison. Celui qui s'adressait à la femme contrariée au moment ou les chevaliers les avaient observés par la fenêtre. Bien qu'étant un inconnu pour les deux hommes, Jaime préféra ne pas leur laisser l'opportunité de repérer son visage et se pencha non sans douleur, en faisant semblant de relacer ses bottes au moment ou ils passèrent à sa hauteur. Il les laissa le distancer légèrement puis commença à les suivre. Le trajet des deux compères les mena dans un troquet situé sur la place. Jaime les observa à travers la vitrine au verre piqué et opaque par endroit. Il ne les voyait pas bien mais c'était suffisant pour le moment. Quelques minutes après leur arrivée, deux hommes qui arrivaient de l'arrière salle, les rejoignirent. Tous burent une chope de bière avant de se lever une trentaine de minutes plus tard en direction de la sortie. Lorsque la bande mit les pieds dehors, Jaime put enfin voir correctement le visage des deux nouveaux. Là encore aucune erreur possible, les deux gaillards faisaient partis des joueurs de carte vus quelques semaines auparavant. Un tel regroupement de ces individus donnait bon espoir au régicide d'être conduit à leur repaire. Il lui fallut cependant les suivre pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi pour en avoir la confirmation. Les individus rentrèrent dans plusieurs immeubles, restaient à chaque fois un bref moment et en ressortaient avec une bourse pleine que l'un des entre eux, jamais le même, dissimulait à sa ceinture. Pendant que celui qui semblait les mener replaçait sa dague dans son fourreau. De toute évidence, soit ils collectaient des loyers à des mauvais payeurs, soit ils se livraient à des activités d'extorsion. Mais qu'importe, Jaime était désormais convaincu que ces hommes allaient le conduire au lieu ou ils se regroupaient sitôt leur collecte terminée. Aucun de ces bandits n'était assez stupide pour garder longtemps de pareilles sommes d'argent sur lui. En fin d'après-midi, les bandits entrèrent dans un immeuble situé à quelques ruelles de la place. Une bâtisse ancienne de deux étages, à la façade beige. En faisant le tour, Jaime constata qu'elle était borgne sur l'arrière. Visiblement, la présence de pierres disséminées dans un petit terrain au pied de la façade indiquait qu'une seconde bâtisse avait été autrement adossée mais détruite depuis. Ce détail signifiait l'absence d'une sortie secondaire permettant la fuite des habitants en cas de danger. Le repaire ayant été identifié, le régicide prit soin de tracer sur son plan le chemin d'accès depuis la place tant que sa mémoire était encore fraîche et choisit de quitter les lieux sans tarder afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. De retour à son auberge, un messager envoyé par le sous-officier de l'armée Baratheon se présenta à lui afin de lui faire passer la consigne de communiquer le résultat de ses recherches dès le lendemain matin à l'aube en ce même lieu aux hommes qui allaient l'aider. La confidentialité serait préservée car il était prévue de s'installer dans l'arrière-salle que le patron, un homme de confiance, mettrait à leur disposition. Une fois le messager partit, il demanda à l'aubergiste un encrier et du papier pour envoyer un message à son frère. Ce dernier devait envoyer en direction de la frontière avec les terres de l'Orage, une escorte chargée d'acheminer les prisonniers jusqu'à la capitale.

A l'aube, un groupe d'une dizaine de soldats suivi par un chariot destiné au transport de prisonniers s'arrêta dans la rue devant l'auberge. Chaque soldat portait un uniforme orné d'un cerf sur le plastron et une cape jaune. Ils entrèrent dans l'auberge et quelques minutes plus tard, écoutaient un soldat portant une cape bleu leur montrer un parcours à travers la cité. Le groupe sortit ensuite de l'auberge et se dirigea à pied vers le repaire. L'assaut fut donné avant le réveil des occupants. La porte fut crochetée pour ne pas faire de bruit et les soldats entrèrent à pas feutrés dans la salle de réception qui était sans surprise déserte. Ils montèrent en silence vers le premier étage. Deux gardes restèrent en haut des marches pour empêcher quiconque de redescendre. Deux autres montèrent au second étage et constatèrent qu'il s'agissait d'un grenier habité seulement par quelques souris et pigeons. Les autres se répartirent les portes des quatre chambres attendant la main sur la garde de leurs épées le signal pour entrer. Sur ordre des deux sous-officiers, les portes s'ouvrirent brutalement. Surpris en plein sommeil comme escompté, cinq des sept occupants n'eurent pas le temps d'opposer une résistance. Les deux autres perdirent la vie rapidement non sans avoir blessé les deux soldats les moins agiles, l'un à l'épaule et l'autre à l'avant-bras. Les prisonniers furent solidement attachés au moyen de liens improvisés. Rapidement les deux gardes restés en haut de l'escalier, partirent pour escorter le chariot encore vide resté devant l'auberge. Pendant ce temps, les premiers soins furent prodigués aux blessés. Les entailles étaient nettes mais profondes demandant une surveillance sérieuse afin d'éviter toute infection. L'ironie du sort du sort voulait que les deux combattants soignés soient respectivement celui ayant servi depuis le moins longtemps sur les champs de bataille et celui ayant eu la plus longtemps carrière militaire. Pour le régicide, l'expédition se soldait par une épaule droite douloureuse, immobilisée par un bandage. C'était peu dire que cette nouvelle entrave à ses mouvements était la source d'un sérieux agacement. Quelque temps plus tard, le chariot reçut tous ses occupants, installés sans grand ménagement. Il repartit au pas suivit par le groupe de soldats à pied. Le convoi fit une pause devant l'auberge pour récupérer des montures et des vivres, puis il prit la route en direction de la frontière avant la nuit tombée.

Le trajet parut long au régicide qui souhaitait retrouver les deux êtres qui lui étaient le plus cher et avaler une bouteille de lait de pavot pour soulager la douleur intense générée par l'infection de sa blessure, qui avait débutée malgré les soins prodigués. A la frontière, l'escorte envoyée par Tyrion prit le relai de celle accordée par Lord Gendry. Jaime remercia les hommes qui l'avaient aidés avec efficacité au nom du seigneur de Tarth. Le chevalier accompagna le convoi jusqu'à la place de la porte sud-est. Il l'observa se diriger vers le donjon rouge avant de rejoindre son auberge. En arrivant, il obtint de l'aubergiste une demie bouteille de lait de pavot et se dépêcha d'avaler la moitié du contenu. Après une vaine tentative pour enlever son bandage, il s'effondra sur son lit torse nu. L'excès de calmant le fit dormir pour le reste de la journée. Lorsqu'en fin de soirée, Brienne entra dans la chambre, elle le découvrit toujours endormi, un bandage sur l'épaule et une bouteille de lait de pavot à ses côtés. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour deviner ce qui s'était passé. Le souvenir atroce de l'infection de sa main remonta à la surface et l'inquiétude commença à grandir en elle. Elle installa Duncan dans la chambre voisine, descendit demander une fine lame à l'aubergiste et entreprit de défaire le pansement. En retirant l'essentiel du tissu posé sur la plaie, une partie de la peau infectée se détacha. Jaime se réveilla en poussant un cri de douleur.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire mal mais je n'ai pas eu le choix. Jaime, que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il s'est passé qu'un médiocre coupeur de gorge à réussir enfoncer la pointe de son épée dans mon épaule. Une véritable humiliation.

\- Et qu'est-il arrivé à cet individu par la suite ?

\- Je l'ai tué.

\- Alors vois le bon côté des choses, tu as gagné ton premier combat en condition réelle.

\- Pardonne-moi ne pas partager ton enthousiasme.

Il grimaça au moment ou son amante retira le dernier morceau de tissu.

\- Ta blessure est sérieusement infectée, il te faut voir un mestre au plus vite.

\- Il me verra demain. Je vais finir le lait de pavot et le reste attendra.

Il tendit le bras en direction de la bouteille mais Brienne stoppa son geste.

\- Jaime, il n'est pas question d'attendre. L'infection ne fait que s'aggraver chaque heure qui passe. Tu vas voir un mestre dès ce soir.

Le régicide répondit avec ironie.

\- C'est bien connu que les bons mestres courent les rues à Port Réal et sont tous devant leur porte à attendre les clients en pleine nuit.

Brienne ignora cette provocation et se contenta de répondre.

\- Le meilleur de la ville se déplacera si je lui en fais la demande.

Elle attrapa la bouteille de calmant.

\- Finalement, bois la moitié et attends moi sans rien faire de stupide. Duncan reste avec toi, je ne veux pas le réveiller. Il est la seule raison qui t'autorise à te lever de ce lit.

\- J'ai comme l'impression que je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Une dernière chose, quand le mestre sera présent, si jamais tu ne l'es pas, fais semblant d'être endormi.

Jaime ne chercha pas à comprendre le sens de cette dernière injonction et se contenta d'avaler le précieux breuvage.

Une heure plus tard, Brienne fut de retour accompagnée du mestre en lequel elle avait une confiance absolue, Sam. L'ancien membre de la garde de nuit savait garder le secret et ne demanderait pas en principe d'explications sur cette curieuse situation qui faisait que Brienne lui demandait de soigner en pleine nuit, un soldat de son père dans la chambre d'auberge qu'il occupait. Les chances qu'il reconnaisse Jaime étaient minces se répétait Brienne pour se rassurer. Son amant serait endormi, son apparence avait bien changé et le mestre l'avait très peu côtoyé à Winterfell. En entrant dans la chambre, ils trouvèrent sans surprise Jaime endormi sur le lit. En voyant la blessure, Sam confirma à Brienne la nécessité d'intervenir sans plus tarder. Il sortit de sa mallette une fiole d'alcool ainsi qu'un linge propre pour nettoyer la plaie et la désinfecter. L'opération fut fastidieuse mais il réussit finalement à mettre la peau saine à nue. Il sutura la plaie puis appliqua un baume cicatrisant avant de poser un bandage. Jaime ne s'était réellement pas réveillé durant la durée des soins. Le mestre s'apprêtait à repartir quand des pleurs venus de la chambre voisine se firent entendre par la porte entrouverte. Brienne comprit à cet instant l'immensité de son erreur. Elle avait réussi à tout justifier jusqu'à présent, mais faire passer pour une évidence la présence du petit garçon confié par sa mère à la surveillance de l'homme allongé, la mettait dans le plus grand embarras. Elle resta immobile et muette un bref moment avant d'être ramenée à la réalité par Sam.

\- Milady, vous devriez aller le voir.

Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers l'autre chambre et revint quelques minutes plus tard câlinant dans ses bras son fils encore agité. Sam finit tranquillement de ranger sa mallette; ses gestes étaient ralentis par l'attention qu'il portait au visage de son patient. Il s'adressa à Brienne avec une voix qui trahissait un léger malaise.

\- Milady, je sais que vous me considérez comme une personne de confiance, sinon vous ne m'auriez pas confier votre vie ainsi que celle de votre fils, avant même sa venue au monde. Je sais également que vous ne confiez la surveillance de Duncan à personne, en dehors de votre famille et Tyanna. Je crois donc pouvoir me permettre de vous demander si l'homme que je viens de soigner, est bien celui auquel je pense.

Brienne le regarda longuement sans arriver à dire un mot. Mentir s'était trahir la confiance d'un homme qu'elle respectait profondément et qui n'avait pas la moindre intension malveillante. Dire la vérité, c'était étendre une fois de plus le cercle de personnes connaissant le secret autour de Jaime et augmenter le risque. A ce stade, il était évident que Sam n'avait pas de réel doute sur l'identité de l'homme allongé devant lui. Après mûre réflexion, Brienne choisit d'accorder encore sa confiance au mestre. Elle lui confiait déjà sa vie et celle de son fils. Désormais, elle lui confiait également la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait.

\- C'est bien lui, Sam, je vous en prie n'en parlez à personne.

\- Votre secret restera bien gardé avec moi, Milady. Je n'ai aucune intention de nuire à l'un d'entre vous.

Il lui tendit du matériel.

\- Il faut continuer ses soins pendant deux semaines. Voici le baume cicatrisant, l'alcool pour désinfecter et des bandages. Il faut refaire le pansement matin et soir et surtout ajouter une bande pour lui bloquer l'épaule en journée sinon la plaie risque s'ouvrir à nouveau. Je viendrai dans une semaine pour contrôler. J'oubliais, voici une fiole de lait de pavot pour les prochains jours; il va encore souffrir. Concernant la suite, je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'il va retrouver toute sa mobilité, il va falloir attendre la cicatrisation.

Il ajouta avec un sourire discret.

\- Bien, j'imagine que je repars seul, alors bonne nuit à vous.

Voyant le petit garçon qui luttait désormais contre le sommeil, il ajouta.

\- Je crois d'ailleurs que Duncan n'aspire qu'à retrouver son lit.

Brienne lui répondit avec gratitude.

\- Merci pour tout, Sam.

\- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir.

Le mestre quitta la chambre pour remonter dans la petite voiture attelée par un cheval qui l'attendait devant l'auberge. Cette soirée était l'une des plus étonnantes qu'il avait eu à vivre depuis bien longtemps. Fort heureusement, le ressuscité de ce soir ne ressemblait en rien à ceux effrayants qu'il avait du affronter dans le Nord. Sam parti, Duncan rendormi, Brienne put enfin s'allonger aux côtés de Jaime, soulagée de le savoir correctement soigné et d'avoir fait le juste choix de l'honnêteté envers Sam. Cependant ce soulagement était mêlé avec la tristesse de savoir que Jaime allait devoir vivre dans l'incertitude concernant ses capacités physiques. Quoi de plus cruel pour lui qui désirait tant retrouver ses compétences de combattant de naguère que d'être à nouveau entravé par une blessure. Il allait être nécessaire de lui apporter tout son soutien.

Une semaine passa durant laquelle Jaime ne quitta pas l'auberge. Non pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas marcher dans les rues de la cité mais parce que la douleur était trop intense. Assommé par l'absorption régulière de lait de pavot, il restait la majeure partie de la journée allongé en somnolant. Le soir du septième jour, il ouvrit comme à l'accoutumée la porte à Brienne portant Duncan mais cette fois elle était accompagnée de Sam. Comme prévu, le mestre venait vérifier l'avancée de la cicatrisation de son patient. Il fut invité à entrer en premier et les deux hommes se saluèrent timidement. Brienne fut surprise quand son amant l'embrassa sans hésitation en présence du mestre. Elle ne chercha pas à repousser ce geste trop familier car le regard de Jaime indiquait clairement qu'après la journée qu'il venait de passer, lui refuser un baiser, relevait de la cruauté. Le régicide embrassa son fils avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Le mestre examina la blessure puis retira quelques points de suture. Sam annonça ensuite un délai de deux semaines pour obtenir une guérison complète. Celle-ci ne signifiant pas pour autant la récupération de la mobilité de l'épaule. Il précisa que seul le lait de pavot pouvait diminuer la douleur mais conseilla fermement à Jaime de réduire la quantité bue pour ne pas devenir dépendant de cette substance. Il quitta la chambre en précisant qu'il repasserait une semaine plus tard pour terminer de retirer les fils. Sitôt sorti, les plaintes commencèrent.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on puisse faire autant mal pour retirer trois fils. Tu es certaine qu'il est mestre.

\- Jaime, il m'a aidé à mettre notre fils au monde. Je te rappelle que Duncan et moi lui devons beaucoup.

Elle s'arrêta un instant avant de poursuivre.

\- Il y a beaucoup plus gênant. Tu dois repartir auprès de mon père dans une semaine alors que ta blessure ne sera encore cicatrisée.

\- Il suffit qu'il y ait un mestre à bord du navire.

\- Il n'y aura pas de mestre à bord d'un simple navire de commerce. Les marchands de marbre de Tarth n'embarquent pas de guérisseur pour l'équipage, ce serait trop onéreux pour un trajet si court.

\- Tu proposes quoi alors ?

Brienne vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et dit avec douceur tout lui déposant Duncan sur les genoux.

\- Je n'ai pas encore informé mon père de ta blessure. Je vais le faire et lui expliquer que le délai est trop court; afin qu'il permettre que tu restes plus longtemps.

Jaime secoua la tête et répondit tout en caressant les boucles dorées de son fils.

\- Si tu veux mon avis, cela ne va pas lui plaire.

Brienne répondit avec assurance.

\- Plaire ou déplaire, la question n'est pas là. Il s'agit de ta santé avant tout et j'espère bien qu'il acceptera.

Jaime s'en remit à elle, sans enthousiasme.

\- Fait ce que bon te semblera dans ce cas.

Puis demanda avec nettement plus d'intérêt.

\- Tu peux aller nous chercher un des livres dans sa chambre ? Je vais lui lire une histoire. J'ai besoin de terminer cette maudite journée par un moment agréable.

\- Bien sûr mais tu oublies ton épaule. Tu ne pourras pas lire et le tenir en même temps.

\- Alors c'est toi qui fait la lecture pour ce soir.

Lorsqu'elle revint avec le livre, son amant était allongé, le buste légèrement soulevé par un oreiller. Duncan suçait son pouce, calé au creux de l'épaule valide de son père. Le conte que lut Brienne appartenait à un recueil intitulé La mer des chevaux. Les récits mettaient en scène des combats de chevaliers contre des guerriers à cheval fantastiques armés de sabres de feu. Les illustrations colorées permettaient de voir la majesté des chevaux, la puissance des guerriers et la beauté des armures. A cette heure tardive, le petit garçon n'éprouvait aucun intérêt pour les images mais se laissait bercer par la voix rassurante de sa mère. La lecture de la page n'était pas achevée que les paupières de l'enfant étaient déjà closes, tout comme celles de son père. Après les avoir observés avec tendresse pendant de longues minutes, la chevaleresse renonça à l'habitude de remettre l'enfant dans son lit et se contenta de tirer le drap jusqu'à recouvrir les épaules de son fils. Elle souffla les bougies au chevet du lit et s'allongea auprès d'eux. L' incertitude autour la blessure de Jaime et celle liée à la réaction de son père l'empêchèrent de trouver rapidement le sommeil.

Dans les jours qui suivirent l'arrivée des prisonniers dans les cachots du donjon rouge, les interrogatoires menés permirent de recueillir de précieuses informations qui furent rapportées par l'intermédiaire du ministre de la justice à Tyrion. Deux des hommes appréhendés s'avéraient être les deux instigateurs des troubles ayant secoués la capitale au cours des dernières semaines. Soudoyant les officiers des manteaux d'or, ils pouvaient agir en toute impunité dans les secteurs concernés. Ils contrôlaient ainsi les échanges de produits de contrebande, rançonnaient les commerçants en exigeant une part de la recette, collectaient des loyers issus de l'activité de marchand de sommeil dans des immeubles minables. Les agressions et les pillages n'étaient que des diversions destinées à détourner l'attention des gouvernants, du véritable système qui commençait à s'implanter solidement. Les enlèvements avaient été décidés pour collecter de l'argent plus rapidement en vue du paiement d'une cargaison importante de contrebande destinée à être écoulée sur les marchés clandestins de la capitale, de Bronzegate et d'autres bourgades alentours. Tous ces éléments permettaient d'espérer une sérieuse amélioration dans la capitale avec la dissolution de ce système nuisible au plus grand nombre. La Main du roi éprouva une grande satisfaction en annonçant lors du conseil restreint suivant, les fruits de ce travail laborieux. Il précisa que les prisonniers allaient être jugés dans les prochains jours. Sur insistance du ministre de la justice, il fut décidé qu'un seul procès se tiendrait afin de minimiser le nombre de personnes nécessaires. Le maître des lois en profita pour se plaindre à nouveau du manque de moyens accordé à l'appareil judiciaire. Tyrion promit d'examiner la question lors de la répartition du prochain budget puis fit taire son ministre des finances avant que celui-ci ne mette de l'huile sur le feu par une remarque déplacée.

Dix jours plus tard, pendant que l'on pendait en place publique les deux meneurs de la bande, les autres partaient dans un chariot de transport de prisonniers pour un aller simple vers le Mur. Le soir même, Brienne et Jaime éprouvèrent un profond soulagement. La page douloureuse de l'enlèvement de leur fils venait de se clore définitivement. La justice avait parlé et pour la première fois, de sa vie, le régicide se surprit à constater qu'il acceptait réellement de s'en contenter. Jaime quitta la capitale dans les jours qui suivirent. Le délai supplémentaire obtenu par Brienne auprès de son père touchait à sa fin. Suffisamment en forme pour voyager, rien ne justifiait désormais la présence du régicide à Port Réal. Sur les conseils de Sam, le chevalier devait s'exercer plusieurs fois par jour à effectuer des mouvements destinés à améliorer la motricité sérieusement diminuée de son épaule. A son grand regret, les combats à l'épée lui étaient proscrit pendant une lune. Bien que son côté gauche ne soit pas directement sollicité, il fallait éviter tout mouvement brusque. De retour à Evenfall Hall, il fut convoqué comme il s'y attendait par Lord Selwyn, dans son bureau. Le vieil homme se montra plus compatissant que Jaime ne l'aurait imaginé. Les efforts qu'il avait déployé pour retrouver son fils puis ses ravisseurs, n'étaient pas passés inaperçus. Une pointe de respect perçait dans le discours de l'Etoile du soir. La question de son statut fut rapidement réglée. N'ayant pas de besoin permanent d'un conseiller militaire, le seigneur de Tarth informa Jaime qu'il allait sortir du service actif et reprendre sa place auprès du maître d'armes avec la perspective de le remplacer à son départ à la retraite d'ici une paire d'années. Ce défi parut trop difficile à relever.

\- Milord, je ne peux plus être assistant de votre maître d'armes et encore moins prendre sa place. Je ne suis plus pas capable de montrer la gestuelle à ceux que je dois former.

\- Avec de la volonté, vous pouvez certainement retrouver bien plus de vos capacités que vous l'imaginez à cet instant. Prenez cela comme un défi à relever, Ser Jaime, vous risquez d'être étonné de vous même.

Le régicide réalisa que c'était la première fois qu'il était appelé par son titre de chevalier et qui plus est avec un forme de respect.

\- Vous pouvez vous adresser à Mestre Uthor au besoin. C'est un excellent guérisseur. Son seul tort est d'être devenu dur de la feuille avec les années, attendez vous à batailler pour vous faire comprendre. Vous le trouverez dans la pièce située à côté de la salle d'escrime.

\- Je vous remercie, Milord. Pourriez-vous faire parvenir un message à Brienne pour la prévenir de mon arrivée ?

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, évidemment. Je vous accorde une semaine avant de reprendre votre poste. Nos entraînements reprendront dans une demi-lune ainsi nous respecterons les conseils de Mestre Sam.

Les deux hommes se saluèrent dans la foulée. Jaime repartit en direction de l'armurerie et monta dans son logement poursuivre son travail d'inventaire. Si écrire des nombres dans des colonnes étaient loin de le passionner, c'était une activité parfaitement compatible avec son état. En s'asseyant à son bureau, il découvrit qu'un paquet l'attendait. Il en fut étonné et pris par la curiosité le déballa. A l'intérieur se trouvait une main en bois d'ébène recouverte de daim de couleur grise. Certes moins solide que le cuivre de celle qu'il portait depuis son départ de Penthos, elle avait l'avantage de la légèreté. Ses mouvements seraient nettement plus aisés ainsi. Les liens de cuir destinés à la fixer sur l'avant bras étaient similaires à ceux qu'il connaissait. Ce cadeau le réjouit d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'une marque évidente de soutien de la part du vieux seigneur. Il troqua une main pour l'autre non sans maladresse puis se leva pour effectuer quelques mouvements à l'amplitude réduite. La sensation de légèreté était flagrante et malgré la gène qu'il éprouvait, il n'avait jamais senti son bras aussi mobile. Au milieu de ses inquiétudes, une pointe d'optimisme commençait à germer dans son esprit.

...

A Port Réal, quelques jours après le départ de Jaime, Tyrion eut l'agréable surprise de découvrir un message de Robynn, resté à Penthos. Le jeune homme demandait si Jaime avait été retrouvé et s'il allait bien. Il espérait transmettre de bonnes nouvelles au vieux guérisseur Illyrio qui avait manifester à plusieurs reprises de l'inquiétude pour Rain, l'homme qu'il s'était donné tant de mal à ramener à la vie. Le nain fut ravi de prendre la plume pour annoncer que son ancien patient était sain et sauf et de retour dans sa famille. Une réponse finalement très proche de la vérité.

Avec le calme de retour dans la capitale, Brienne pouvait à nouveau se consacrer à sa tâche principale, celle de commandant de la garde royale. La partie la plus intéressante bien que parfois éprouvante, était d'assister au conseil restreint. Les sujets abordés variaient du sérieux au grotesque en un instant. Le ministre des finances n'avait pas son pareil pour mettre sur la table des projets saugrenus aux yeux de la chevaleresse, pour lesquels il avait, bien entendu, déjà trouver un financement. Sa dernière idée en date commençait cependant à sérieusement faire son chemin dans l'esprit de nombreux membres du conseil. Un tournoi à l'image de ceux organisés par le roi Robert qui devait non pas se dérouler sur quelques jours mais sur deux semaines. Le public ne serait pas trié sur le volet comme autrefois; chaque habitant de la cité aurait la possibilité d'assister aux joutes. Celles-ci ne se tiendraient plus en un seul lieu mais sur plusieurs places de la ville aménagées pour l'occasion. L'ancien mercenaire avait déjà trouvé un nom pour l'évènement, les Jeux chevaleresques. Il avait également fait réaliser une banderole blanche avec six couronnes enlacées peintes aux couleurs des différentes provinces. Les débats durèrent encore plusieurs semaines. Ser Davos et Ser Brienne se montrèrent les plus récalcitrants. Tyrion adhéra rapidement à l'idée, bien que certains points de l'organisation ne lui semblaient pas réalistes. Les autres ministres finirent tour à tour par se laisser convaincre. Un accord fut en fin de compte trouvé permettant la tenue de l'évènement avant deux lunes. L'idée de multiplier les lieux fut abandonnée et les montants des gains accordés aux vainqueurs furent limités à des sommes symboliques. A la place, le ministre de la guerre suggéra la remise d'objets de valeur symbolisant la victoire. Après un débat houleux, l'idée de remettre d'imposantes médailles en or frappées de la corneille royale fut retenue. Le ministre des finances obtint une demi-satisfaction à cause des gains trop peu élevés à son goût pour attirer toute l'élite des jouteurs. Mais, Tyrion lui rappela que le financement de certains projets étaient prioritaires. Le ministre de la justice qui venait d'obtenir les crédits pour le recrutement de gardiens de prison et de magistrats, abonda dans le sens de la Main du Roi. A l'approche du tournoi, Bronn suggéra la participation de ceux qui avaient été des combattants. Les joutes à cheval ou à l'épée restaient certes risquées mais n'avaient absolument pour objectif de tuer l'adversaire ou de le blesser grièvement. La victoire s'obtenait en réussissant à mettre ce dernier au sol. Evidement, l'ancien mercenaire souhaitait combattre dans les duels à l'épée. Il taquina Brienne pour qu'elle accepte d'autoriser certains des chevaliers de la garde royale à participer comme cela se faisait autrefois. La chevaleresse hésita puis donna son accord après s'être entretenue avec ses frères jurés qui étaient pour la plupart enthousiasmés par l'idée. Concernant sa propre participation, elle comptait refuser ne voulant pas prendre de risque inutile mais une remarque de Tyrion la fit changer d'avis.

\- Si la première femme faite chevalier ne donne pas l'occasion de montrer au grand public qu'elle mérite son titre, celui-ci continuera à se montrer peu favorable à ce progrès.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent consacrées aux préparatifs. Il fut décidé d'installer le lieu des joutes à l'extérieur des murs de la cité, juste après la porte Est de la ville qui donnait sur une zone herbeuse. Des lices et des tribunes très hautes furent installées. On prévoyait de laisser les habitants assister au tournoi debouts devant les barrières. Ainsi les places surélevées en tribune seraient réservées aux hôtes de marque. Pour assurer la sécurité, de nombreux manteaux d'or furent réquisitionnés.

...

Le jour de l'ouverture du tournoi, devant les multiples tentes dressées pour accueillir les concurrents, les écuyers astiquaient une dernière fois les pièces d'armure. Des blasons venant des quatre coins des six couronnes ornaient les boucliers posés au sol en attendant un ultime nettoyage. Les chevaux tenus par la bride circulaient en direction des écuries mobiles. En fin de matinée, la foule commençait à s'entasser devant les barrières. Les manteaux d'or prenaient soin de laisser un accès libre aux tribunes pour les invités prestigieux qui devaient arriver à la mi-journée. Au centre de la tribune, on avait aménagé une plateforme accessible par une rampe pour accueillir le roi. Sa main se trouvait assis à sa droite sur un fauteuil de bois sculpté très confortable. Les autres membres du conseil restreint étaient assis au même rang. Tous étaient présents car les combats du premier jour étaient des joutes équestres . Les autres occupants des tribunes étaient des nobliaux et de riches artisans ou commerçants. Des manteaux d'or présents au bas des tribunes permettaient de garder une distance respectable entre celles-ci et la foule. Les classes sociales supérieures n'étaient absolument pas disposées à devoir cottoyer de près, ceux pour qui elles ressentaient autant de méfiance que de mépris. Au début de l'après-midi, le roi Bran déclara le tournoi ouvert. Les deux premiers concurrents avancèrent leurs destriers jusqu'à la lice face au monarque. Ils le saluèrent tête nue comme de coutume puis repartirent vers leurs côtés respectifs. Au premier coup de trompette, les cavaliers lancèrent leurs montures au galop. Les lances s'entrechoquèrent au milieu du terrain; aucune de se brisa. Les combattants toujours en selle se firent à nouveau face et au second signal sonore, s'élancèrent. Cette fois l'une des lances atteint sa cible. En heurtant son plastron en métal, elle désarçonna le combattant qui tomba à terre. Si sa chute ne l'avait blessé que dans son orgueil, elle signifiait sa défaite. Les joutes s'enchainèrent jusqu'en fin d'après-midi. A l'issue de cette première journée, un cheval et deux jouteurs furent blessés sans gravité. Le second jour du tournoi fut consacré aux duels à l'épée. Le ministre des finances n'eut aucune difficulté à se défaire de son adversaire se qualifiant pour la suite. Podrick participa le quatrième jour et remporta lui aussi son combat. Le sixième jour, Brienne entra en lice et se défie avec une aisance apparente d'un adversaire expérimenté. Deux autres gardes royaux se qualifièrent également. Pour tous, le prochain combat aurait lieu le huitième jour. Sur les cinq qualifiés, seuls Bronn, Podrick et Brienne réussirent à franchir cette nouvelle étape. A ce stade, seul huit combattants étaient encore en lice. Après tirage au sort, Bronn et Podrick se retrouvèrent adversaires, quand à Brienne, elle affronta un chevalier du Val. La difficulté éventuelle pour défaire cet adversaire qui s'annonçait coriace, préoccupait moins la chevaleresse que l'étrange sensation qu'elle avait ressentie durant son combat précédent. Certes, ses occasions de combattre étaient désormais remplacées par des entraînements avec les autres chevaliers de la garde sans enjeux vitaux. Il ne faisait donc aucun doute qu'elle avait perdu une petite partie de ses capacités de naguère, pour autant elle n'avait jamais autant eu l'impression de manque de vitesse et de puissance que ces derniers jours. Le combat entre Bronn et Podrick, deux chevaliers aguerris, aurait pu être un beau moment. Mais, Podrick se laissa rapidement déstabiliser par les coups tordus dont l'ancien mercenaire était adepte. Façe à un adversaire ne livrant pas un combat à la loyale, le jeune chevalier se retrouva en difficulté et dût s'incliner pour le plus grand plaisir du seigneur du Bief. Les piques fusèrent avant même que l'ancien écuyer n'ait eu le temps de se relever. Le pire restait à venir pour lui car Bronn n'était pas prêt de cesser de le torturer verbalement. Le combat de Brienne contre le chevalier du Val fut très disputé. Les deux combattants étaient grands et puissants. Ils se battaient avec les mêmes atouts physiques. Tenue en échec, en utilisant ses techniques habituelles, la chevaleresse dut trouver une autre voie pour venir à bout de son adversaire. Elle joua sur la patience et la précision pour le pousser à s'exposer. Le moment fatidique eut lieu après ce qui sembla une éternité à la guerrière. D'un coup porté avec le plat de son épée sur l'arrière du genoux, elle déstabilisa son opposant, qui tomba à la renverse sur le sol. La fin du combat fut un réel soulagement pour Brienne. Elle quitta le terrain bien plus fatiguée que satisfaite. En retournant dans sa tente, elle retira son armure puis s'allongea sur le lit de camp pour se reposer quelques instants. Incapable de lutter contre le sommeil, elle s'endormit et les instants devinrent des minutes. Podrick la réveilla près d'une heure plus tard car l'escorte qui les attendait pour retourner au donjon rouge n'attendait qu'elle. Se sentant immédiatement fautive de retarder ce départ; elle se leva brusquement. Son visage blême inquiéta Podrick.

\- Vous êtes certaine que vous allez bien, Milady.

Ce titre réapparaissait dans la bouche de son ancien écuyer dès qu'il commençait à s'inquiéter pour elle. Elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur; le jeune chevalier ne faisait que se laisser déborder par son immense compassion.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Podrick, ne faisons plus tarder les autres.

Ils quittèrent alors la tente et montèrent sur les chevaux qui les attendaient plus loin.

Ce soir là, après avoir couché Duncan, Brienne repensa à ses sensations lors de ses derniers combats. Elle était certaine que quelque chose n'allait pas et commençait à s'inquiéter. Elle prit la résolution d'en faire part à Sam le lendemain. Son prochain combat étant prévu dans deux jours, elle voulait être certaine de pouvoir faire confiance à son corps. Si celui-ci n'était pas fiable, alors elle se mettait en danger. Son inquiétude la concernant fut allégée par la lecture d'un message de son père qui précisait que Jaime avait fait des progrès notables. Les deux hommes avaient pu reprendre leurs entraînements et chacun éprouvait une certaine satisfaction à voir réapparaître des traces de leurs gestuelles de naguère.

Durant le conseil restreint du lendemain matin, la discussion dériva inévitablement sur le tournoi en cours. Pour les joutes à l'épée, quatre concurrents étaient encore en lice, parmi eux Bronn et Brienne. Le mercenaire en retraite se faisait un plaisir de clamer haut et fort son intention de remporter la victoire et de porter à chaque séance du conseil sa médaille d'or. Il se réjouissait également à l'idée d'être possiblement face la chevaleresse en finale, car leur affrontement promettait d'être un moment de bravoure digne des plus beaux combats de l'histoire du royaume. Brienne partageait nettement moins son enthousiasme mais faisait de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Bien qu'elle désirait également la victoire, ses motivations n'étaient pas les mêmes que son fanfaron d'adversaire potentiel. Il ne s'agissait pas se mettre en valeur mais bien de montrer au plus grand nombre qu'accorder le statut de premier chevalier du royaume à une femme, était légitime. Malheureusement, sa victoire dépendait de la capacité de son corps à délivrer l'énergie nécessaire et sur ce point, elle était loin d'être confiante. Le séance du conseil fut levée par Tyrion en s'adressant aux combattants sur un ton solennel.

\- Nous n'avons plus qu'à vous souhaitez bonne chance. Que les Dieux vous soient favorables.

Il ajouta sur un ton familier avec un sourire en coin.

\- Quelques uns d'entre nous ont misé de coquettes sommes sur vous deux. Une défaite serait fâcheuse alors ne nous décevez pas.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la salle, Brienne demanda discrètement à Sam de la recevoir à titre personnel. Le mestre accepta sans hésitation lui proposant de passer en fin d'après-midi quand il serait rentré du dispensaire. Elle commençait à avancer dans le couloir quand elle entendit la voix de Tyrion.

\- Ser Brienne, un mot s'il vous plaît.

Elle s'arrêta et attendit que le nain parvienne à sa hauteur.

\- De quoi souhaitez-vous me parler, Tyrion ?

\- Je voulais juste vous dire que concernant les paris, j'ai évidemment misé sur vous. Je ne parie jamais contre ma famille.

Brienne esquissa un léger sourire.

\- Je vous crois volontiers. Je ferais de mon mieux pour être à la hauteur de vos espoirs, qui se montent à combien ?

\- Cent dragons d'or pour le prochain combat et je pense monter à trois cents pour la finale. Naturellement une partie servira à offrir un cadeau à Duncan.

\- Honnêtement Tyrion, si vous voulez vous montrer généreux, donnez plutôt aux nécessiteux.

Le nain promit de réfléchir à cette idée sans enthousiasme et ils se saluèrent.

...

Comme convenu, elle retrouva Sam en fin d'après midi. A la fin de son examen, le verdict du mestre tomba.

\- Le tournoi s'arrête là pour vous. Vous allez devoir déclarer forfait.

Ni cette issue, ni la cause ne furent une réelle surprise pour la chevaleresse qui en avait eu l'intuition.

\- Je pense que vous pouvez espérer une amélioration d'ici peu, vous aurez passer la période la plus délicate. Vous êtes venu me voir plu tard que pour Duncan. Je suis même surpris que cela ne soit pas encore visible.

Brienne se contentait d'écouter sans répondre. A cet instant, elle repensait à la période très difficile traversée il y a quelques mois pendant laquelle boire du thé de lune avait été la dernière de ses préoccupations.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais il va vous falloir trouver une solution, au plus vite.

Brienne répondit enfin.

\- Je n'en ai que trop conscience et peux vous assurer que je vais m'y consacrer dès à présent. Merci à vous, Sam.

\- Je ne fais que mon devoir. Vous savez que vous pouvez venir me trouver à tout moment.

Brienne regagna ses appartements. Assise dans un fauteuil sur son balcon, elle retournait dans sa tête toutes les complications face auquelles elle se trouvait désormais: son avenir à la tête de la garde royale, le fait de rester dans la capitale, la réaction de son père, celle de Jaime. Si certains disaient que la nuit était sombre et pleine de terreurs, la sienne allait être sombre et pleine d'interrogations.

Elle débuta sa journée du lendemain par l'annonce de son forfait lors du conseil restreint pour un motif médical inventé. Chez Bronn, la déception fit rapidement place à la jubilation. Un boulevard vers la victoire, venait de s'ouvrir devant lui. Chez Tyrion, la déception fit rapidement place au scepticisme. Ce bon juge des âmes mit au jour la gêne presque imperceptible de la chevaleresse pendant qu'elle énonçait ses boniments. Pour lui, il était évident qu'elle mentait et il était désormais bien décidé à obtenir le fin mot de l'histoire au détour d'une conversation privée. Chez les autres membres du conseil, les réactions se firent en fonction des sommes misées par chacun. Le reste de la journée fut consacré à ses tâches habituelles. Alors qu'elle venait de regagner en début de soirée ses appartements, elle fut surprise par la visite tardive de Tyrion. Prétextant venir voir son neveu, le nain prit ses aises et commença à jouer avec le petit garçon qui venait d'atteindre la semaine passée son premier anniversaire. Tout en aidant l'enfant à empiler des cubes de bois au sol, il commença une conversation sur les progrès de l'enfant qui dériva rapidement sur l'état de santé de Brienne. Dès les premières questions, celle-ci comprit qu'elle ne l'avait pas dupé ce qui n'était d'ailleurs guère surprenant. Elle choisit de confier la vérité sachant pertinemment que cette étape était un passage obligé. Le visage du frère de Jaime laissa paraître une réelle surprise puis s'assombrit.

\- La situation était déjà délicate pour Duncan mais je crains que là, vous soyez dans une plus grande difficulté.

\- Merci, Tyrion, je suis parfaitement consciente de ce qui m'attends.

\- Je vous assure que vous pouvez compter sur mon aide même si à ce stade, je ne vois pas comment vous être utile.

\- Je n'ai jamais douté de votre soutien et je ne manquerais de vous solliciter.

\- Vous avez informé Jaime et votre père ?

\- Pas encore, je ne sais d'ailleurs pas si je vais le faire dans l'immédiat.

Le nain haussa les sourcils, continuant en même temps à tendre à des cubes à son neveu.

\- J'ai l'intention de ménager mon père autant que faire se peut. Quand à Jaime, j'aimerai partager cette nouvelle avec lui en tête à tête.

\- Je comprends tout à fait. Dans un tel cas de figure, il vous faudrait vous rendre à Tarth dans les plus brefs délais, sinon vous n'aurez même plus besoin d'annoncer quoique ce soit.

\- Il m'est effectivement impossible de rester au donjon rouge sans que mon état ne soit remarqué. Il va me falloir renoncer temporairement à mon rôle de commandant mais il me faut un motif assez sérieux pour justifier mon retrait. Pour le moment, je le cherche toujours.

\- Je vous propose de réfléchir de mon côté; nous pourrions en reparler d'ici quelques jours.

\- Dans ce cas, venez d'ici trois jours, à la même heure.

Elle ajouta avec tendresse.

\- Ce sera l'occasion pour Duncan l'occasion de partager un moment avec son oncle. Vous savez à quel point il apprécie vos visites.

Le Lannister sourit à cette remarque. Lui aussi appréciait de passer du temps avec ce neveu qui occupait bien plus de place dans son coeur, qu'il ne l'aurait jamais imaginer. Il resta à jouer jusqu'à ce que Brienne l'informe qu'il était temps pour l'enfant de dîner. Elle lui proposa de se joindre à eux mais le nain dut décliner. Sa charge de main du Roi ne lui permettait pas de s'octroyer autant de temps libre qu'il le désirait. Après avoir embrasser son neveu, il les quitta.

**...**

Les Jeux chevaleresques se clôturèrent trois jours plus tard par la victoire du ministre des finances pour les combats à l'épée; les joutes équestres virent la victoire d'un chevalier venu de Vivesaigues. Les vainqueur reçurent la somme de 500 dragons d'or et une médaille d'or; les seconds celle de 250 dragons d'or. Durant les deux semaines de l'évènement, on avait dénombré sept chevaux blessés dont un avait du être achevé ainsi que douze combattants blessés dont deux qui perdirent un bras. La foule avait été nombreuse à se presser le long des barrières à chaque affrontement. La manifestation fut jugée une réussite par le monarque et son conseil restreint. La satisfaction de Bronn lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle serait reporté l'année suivante, fut cependant entachée par une remarque de Ser Davos.

\- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le trésor du royaume n'est pas illimité et que c'est lui qui a servi à financer vos gains de vainqueur. En tant que ministre des finances, vous pourriez faire un geste. Disons par exemple, reversez la moitié de la somme dans la caisse commune.

Les autres membres abondèrent dans le sens de l'ancien contrebandier et le chevalier de la Néra accepta, non sans avoir failli s'étouffer devant l'injustice dont il était victime.

Le soir même, Tyrion et Brienne étaient réunis dans les appartements de la chevaleresse.

\- Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'invoquer un état de santé précaire temporaire de mon père. Une incapacité à assumer sa fonction de seigneur à moyen terme qui m'oblige à le suppléer.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas marié, vous ne pourrez pas rester dans la demeure de votre père lorsque votre état sera visible ?

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre mon père et ma maison dans l'embarras une seconde fois. Je suis bien consciente qu'il me faudra trouver un autre lieu.

\- Quoiqu'il en soit, votre motif apparaitra légitime auprès du roi et des autres membres du conseil. Vous pensez Podrick capable de vous remplacer pour une si longue période ? D'ailleurs, de combien de lunes parlons-nous ?

\- Je ne vois pas comment être de retour avant huit ou neuf. Pour Podrick, oui, je l'en pense capable.

\- Et pour justifier la présence d'un nouvel enfant à vos côtés ?

\- Un orphelin déposé dans des circonstances tragiques à Evenfall Hall et que j'aurai adopté. C'est une histoire tout à fait sordide mais je ne vois quelle autre proposer.

\- Espérons que personne ne s'étonnera si cet enfant adopté ressemble étrangement à Duncan. Je suis cependant d'accord avec vous, cette solution est bien plus solide que celles que j'étais venu vous soumettre.

\- Reste à expliquer à mon père son implication indirecte, je crains que toute cette affaire ne le contrarie à nouveau fortement.

\- Si je peux me permettre, Brienne, il me semble que votre père accorde bien trop de valeur à sa famille pour vous faire défaut.

\- Je préfère attendre sa réponse pour en être certaine.

\- Alors prévenez moi dès que vous en aurez pris connaissance. Je dois malheureusement vous quitter. Bonne nuit, Brienne.

Il prit Duncan dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Après avoir reposé l'enfant, il quitta la pièce pour rejoindre ses appartements.

...

Cinq jours plus tard, un message de Lord Selwyn parvint à Brienne. En l'ouvrant, la chevaleresse constata que son court contenu était le suivant.

_Ma chère fille,_

_Quelle offense ai-je pu faire aux dieux pour qu'à__ mon âge, n'aspirant qu'à une fin de vie paisible, vous ne cessiez de m'épuiser avec ton chevalier en agissant par mégarde._

_Mais, le sort en est jeté. Que puis-je faire sinon te dire de rentrer et accepter de me prêter à cette duperie._

_Dès ton retour à Evenfall Hall, nous déterminerons ce qu'il conviendra de faire pour les mois à venir._

_J'entends respecter ton désir d'informer par toi même le père de Duncan de ton état._

_Embrasse mon petit-fils de ma part._

_Bien à toi, ton père._

En reposant la lettre, elle se sentit profondément reconnaissante envers cet homme, qui acceptait à nouveau malgré ses reproches, de tendre la main.

Une semaine plus tard, elle embarquait en direction de son île natale accompagnée de Duncan et sa nourrice. Le voyage dura une dizaine de jours. Alors que le navire entrait dans le port aux eaux saphir, elle se tenait à la proue, pour masquer son secret, elle n'avait désormais d'autre choix que de porter un manteau léger sans manche* qui heureusement n'attirait pas l'attention en ce début d'automne. Les trois voyageurs venus de la capitale arrivèrent dans la cour d'Evenfall Hall quelques heures plus tard et Brienne demanda que l'on informe son père de son arrivée sans attendre et que l'on montre sa chambre d'enfance à Tyanna. La nourrice partit avec Duncan défaire les bagages. Quelques minutes plus tard, le secrétaire de l'Etoile du soir invitait la chevaleresse à entrer dans le bureau de son père. Lord Selwyn se montra accueillant faisant part de son plaisir de revoir sa fille même si des circonstances différentes auraient été plus à son goût. La tenue de Brienne lui rappela à quel point le temps passait vite.

\- Ta lettre restait évasive mais je vois que tu en es déjà là. Pour mon information personnelle ...

Brienne le coupa.

\- La réponse est cinq lunes, père.

Le vieux seigneur soupira.

\- Voilà qui nous oblige à vraiment nous hâter pour solutionner cette affaire. Mais avant, j'aimerai dîner avec toi et mon petit-fils ce soir.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur notre présence.

\- Dans mes appartements, un moment en privé.

\- Ce sera avec plaisir.

\- Je vous ferais appeler, maintenant je vais devoir te libérer.

Il lui montra le courrier entassé sur son bureau.

\- J'ai encore à faire comme tu peux le voir.

En se dirigeant vers la porte, elle entendit la voix de son père dans son dos.

\- Préviens ton chevalier que nous nous réunirons à neuf heures dans la bibliothèque, inutile d'attendre.

\- C'est entendu, Père.

Cette fois, elle quitta le bureau pour se diriger vers les escaliers. Une fois, à l'étage, elle pénétra dans son ancienne chambre et constata que Tyanna avait déjà pris toutes les dispositions pour installer sa maitresse et son fils. La nouvelle nourrice de Duncan était plus âgée qu'Isabella, presque quarante ans, et avait une longue expérience dans différentes familles nobles du royaume. Elle avait vécue dans le Bief puis dans les terres de l'Ouest ou elle était restée près de dix années auprès d'un banneret de la famille Lannister. Les récits qu'elle faisait de sa vie dans les terres natales de Jaime fascinaient toujours Brienne. Jamais la chevaleresse n'avait jamais vu Castral Roc ou Lannisport et probablement qu'elle n'en aurait jamais l'occasion. Mais lorsqu'elle était séparé de Jaime à Port Réal, écouter les descriptions faites par Tyanna lui donnait le sentiment de se rapprocher de lui.

Elle sortit après avoir pris soin de préciser que son absence pourrait durer quelques heures. Dans la cour, elle entendit les bruits de lames qui s'entrechoquaient. Curieuse, elle se dirigea vers le terrain d'entrainement accessible par une porte située dans le mur d'enceinte ou était adossé la tour de l'armurerie. Elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait pas revu ce lieu depuis son premier départ du château pour le continent, il y avait maintenant près de dix années. Le terrain de terre battue était entouré de lices en bois clair. De dimensions modestes, il était parfaitement adapté à l'entrainement d'une demie douzaine d'hommes. En s'approchant, elle reconnut la voix de Jaime et celle du vieux maître d'armes Rickard. Quatre hommes de la garde du château combattaient en duel, supervisés par le maître d'armes et son assistant. Jaime portait une épée, signe que ses progrès avaient du être significatifs. A plusieurs reprises, les combattants furent interrompus et leurs gestuelles corrigées. Le régicide passait le plus clair de son temps à donner des indications verbales, réservant les démonstrations aux points cruciaux. Assise discrètement sur un muret de pierre, la chevaleresse observa son compagnon pendant de longues minutes sans être remarquée par le groupe. Il fallut attendre la fin de la séance pour qu'elle attire l'attention. Les quatre gardes la saluèrent par son titre de Lady en passant devant elle. En les entendant, Jaime comprit qu'elle était présente. Surpris, il resta immobile quelques instants avant de se décider à aller vers elle. Rickard la salua poliment en passant devant elle, donna instruction à Jaime de ranger le matériel car la journée était terminée puis disparut après avoir franchi la porte du mur du mur d'enceinte. Brienne demanda dès que son amant fut à sa hauteur.

\- Tu veux de l'aide pour le matériel ?

Le chevalier ne s'attendait pas une formule d'accueil de ce genre mais il accepta.

\- Si tu prends les boucliers et que je prends les épées, nous n'aurons même pas besoin de revenir.

\- Alors faisons ainsi.

Chacun prit le matériel qu'il devait porter et ils marchèrent en direction de l'armurerie.

\- Je ne comprends pas, ton père ne m'a pas dit que tu devais revenir maintenant. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ?

\- Jaime, c'est un sujet que nous aborderons une fois à l'intérieur.

Le chevalier haussa les sourcils mais, poursuivit son questionnement.

\- Comment va Duncan ? Cela fait déjà presque trois lunes que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il doit avoir bien grandi.

\- Il a beaucoup changé mais je préfère que tu découvres par toi même ses progrès.

Ils parvinrent enfin dans la salle de l'armurerie. Brienne réalisa que le rangement avait beaucoup changé et Jaime dut lui indiquer l'emplacement des boucliers. A peine avait-elle fini, qu'elle sentit le bras de Jaime passer autour de sa taille. Elle le repoussa doucement.

\- Allons à l'étage, c'est nettement plus raisonnable.

Elle le conduisit par la main dans le logement. Une fois la porte refermée, la bienséance prit fin et les amants purent réellement se retrouver. Une longue éteinte et de doux baisers jusqu'à ce qu'ils se sentent apaisé pour l'un et dubitatif pour l'autre. Malgré son long et épais vêtement de cuir, Jaime avait eu une drôle de sensation en étreignant sa compagne. Il n'eut pas besoin de poser de question, la chevaleresse lui offrit une réponse en retirant son manteau. Face à une telle évidence, le chevalier comprit la raison de son retour. Son étonnement était tel qu'il ne montra aucun enthousiasme.

\- Après le retour de Duncan ?

Elle confirma.

\- Cinq lunes déjà.

\- Ton père ne va pas aimer cela du tout.

\- Mon père est déjà informé et n'a pas eu vraiment d'autre choix que de l'accepter.

Son compagnon constata avec une pointe de déception.

\- Alors tu lui en as parlé avant même de me le dire.

La chevaleresse lui prit la main avec douceur.

\- J'ai prévenu mon père par message il y a près de trois semaines parce qu'il me fallait savoir s'il acceptait de nous aider. Jaime, tu es le père de cet enfant et je ne pouvais pas concevoir que tu apprennes cette nouvelle par un vulgaire corbeau.

Le chevalier esquissa un sourire en lui caressant la main.

\- Je te reconnais bien là, Brienne de Tarth, toujours à vouloir faire les choses comme il se doit.

Une voix inquiète lui demanda.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air particulièrement ravi. Jaime, dis moi ce que tu penses.

\- Je pense que je ne me suis vraiment pas préparer à cette possibilité qui rajoute des complications à notre situation actuelle déjà suffisamment difficile.

Le visage de Brienne commençait à se décomposer et il s'en rendit compte. Il libéra sa main et passa son bras autour de la taille de son amante.

\- Je suis désolé, Brienne. Bien sûr que je vais l'aimer comme Duncan. Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas doué avec les mots.

La tête de la guerrière vint se poser sur son épaule et ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre un long moment avant que Jaime ne desserre son étreinte et pose sa main sur le ventre arrondi. Très ému, il murmura.

\- C'est la première fois que je peux le faire.

Le moment de tendresse prit fin quand la chevaleresse annonça qu'elle devait rejoindre son père pour dîner et que celui-ci voulait s'entretenir avec eux le soir même dans la bibliothèque dès vingt heures trente. Le régicide ne put s'empêcher de soupirer.

\- Je me disais encore.

**...****  
**

Lors du dîner, Lord Selwyn s'intéressa intérêt aux progrès effectués par Duncan. Pour Brienne, il était évident que si son père avait développé un tel attachement envers son premier petit-fils, il allait malgré les circonstances, développé le même envers celui à venir. Cette perspective ne solutionnait en rien le problème majeur qui devait être réglé. Ne pouvant rester à Evenfall Hall quel lieu pourrait l'accueillir pendant de longs mois sans qu'elle ne risque d'être vue. Lorsqu'elle quitta son père pour regagner sa chambre, elle cherchait toujours la réponse. Elle confia à Tyanna le soin de préparer Duncan pour la nuit puis partit en direction de la bibliothèque. Jaime attendait patiemment assis sur l'un des fauteuils en lisant un traité de stratégies militaires. Elle lui dit en passant la tête par la porte entrouverte.

\- Viens avec moi.

Le régicide haussa les sourcils.

\- Mais ton père est sur le point d'arriver.

\- Il ne viendra pas avant une demi-heure, suis- moi.

Ils se faulilèrent ensemble dans le couloir désert. La chevaleresse ouvrit une porte située en face de la bibliothèque.

\- Continue tout droit. Traverse les quatre pièces inoccupées en enfilade. Tu arriveras ensuite dans ma chambre. Je te rejoins par le couloir sinon le garde qui surveille ma porte depuis celle de mon père va se poser des questions.

Jaime suivit les instructions. Il n'eut pas le temps de réellement prêter attention au décor de la chambre lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, car Duncan vint à sa rencontre en marchant. Le petit garçon très content lui tendit les bras. En serrant son fils contre lui, il réalisa à quel point ce dernier avait changé en seulement trois lunes. Inévitablement, la frustration de n'être présent qu'en pointillés dans sa vie se raviva. Brienne proposa à Tyanna de revenir pour neuf heures puis commença à souffler les bougies n'en laissant que deux allumées sur les chevets de son lit. C'était le signal pour le rituel du coucher de l'enfant. Elle sortit d'un coffre situé près de l'armoire, un ouvrage de grandes dimensions. La reliure en cuir marron très épaisse comportait une inscription en lettres dorées "Bestiaire des maisons de Westeros". Elle s'installa à côté de Jaime qui venait de s'asseoir appuyé contre le tête de lit, Duncan blotti contre lui. A la vue des enluminures immenses, les yeux de Duncan s'ouvrirent en grand. Chaque animal emblématique des maisons était représenté sur une pleine page. Les couleurs choisies permettaient un rendu très réaliste. L' illustration était complétée par un long récit traçant l'historique de l'adoption par chaque seigneurie de son animal parmi le bestiaire connu. Duncan découvrit le loup, le cerf, l'ours puis sans surprise, Jaime demanda.

\- Maintenant, montre lui le lion.

Brienne s'exécuta et laissa au père le soin de nommer l'animal, montrer chaque particularité. Le régicide commença ensuite un long récit sur l'histoire de sa prestigieuse maison. Quelques minutesplus tard, il réalisa qu'il parlait tout seul. Son fils s'était endormit dès qu'il avait cessé de parler du lion. L'enfant fut déposé dans son lit et ses parents prirent des chemins séparés pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Lord Selwyn les attendait déjà assis dans son fauteuil favori. Avec un petit air de déjà-vu, les deux amants furent invités à s'asseoir côte à côte sur le sofa en face de lui. Il prit la parole en premier comme les chevaliers s'y attendaient. Avec son ton inimitable, il lança.

\- J'apprécierai grandement que vos problèmes cessent de devenir les miens et par conséquent que les réunions dans ma bibliothèque ne deviennent pas une habitude.** Les choses étant dites, concentrons-nous maintenant sur leurs résolutions car le temps joue contre. Il va de soi que ma fille ne peut pas apparaître en public alors qu'elle porte un bâtard.

Les deux parents déglutirent en entendant ce mot qui était pourtant parfaitement adéquat.

\- Bâtardise qui est d'ailleurs un autre problème que nous allons devoir résoudre. Brienne doit quitter Evenfall Hall dans les plus brefs délais. Le lieu choisi pour son séjour devra être suffisamment isolé pour qu'elle ne soit pas vue. Mais ne pas être trop distant du château pour que vous puissiez la rejoindre, Ser Jaime.

Le chevalier hocha la tête pour confirmer que c'était bien dans ses intentions.

\- Au sujet de vos promenades, Ser Jaime, je vous préviens dès à présent qu'elles se feront selon les dispositions que j'ai établi. Vous devez vous acquitter d'une dette envers ma maison par conséquent je ne vous accorderai la possibilité de rejoindre votre famille que trois jours par quinzaine. Ainsi, votre travail auprès de mon maître d'armes n'en pâtira pas. Il va de soi que je vous accorderai un aménagement pour la naissance de l'enfant. Naissance qui est un autre sujet délicat. Le seul mestre en qui je place une absolue confiance t'as mis au monde, Brienne. Le brave homme est âgé de quatre-vingt ans et incapable de voyager. Je crains de ne pas avoir de solution sur ce point.

Brienne lui répondit sans hésitation.

\- Si tel est le cas, je m'en passerai.

Jaime se tourna vers elle avec incompréhension et dit.

\- Tu as eu besoin de Sam avec toi la dernière fois. Brienne, c'est trop risqué.

La chevaleresse lui répondit avec assurance.

\- Je suis désolée de te rappeler que tu n'y étais pas. Sam était là mais n'a pas eu besoin d'intervenir. Je t'assures que tout va bien se passer, de plus Tyanna sera à mes côtés. Elle a déjà aidée certaines de ses maîtresses précédentes en pareilles circonstances.

Se tournant ensuite vers son père.

\- En ce qui me concerne, cette discussion est close.

\- C'est ton choix, nous devons le respecter.

Jaime affichait une mine sceptique, pendant que la chevaleresse reprenait la parole.

\- Je pense connaître le lieu qui conviendrait pour mon séjour.

Son père et son compagnon l'écoutèrent avec attention.

\- Le pavillon de chasse près de la colline ou repose Mère. C'est isolé mais à seulement trois heures de cheval.

\- C'est également sans grand confort.

\- Père, nous y avons vécu et le confort est bien supérieur de celui que j'ai pu connaître durant des années.

Lord Selwyn semblait se résoudre à cette proposition et lança un regard à Jaime pour obtenir son avis.

\- Il me semble que c'est effectivement un lieu qui peut convenir s'il est certain que tu pars avec Tyanna, Brienne.

Elle lui serra discrètement la main en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- Je te le promets. Concernant la bâtardise de mon enfant, je souhaite aborder la question avec son père avant de te soumettre ma proposition.

\- Dans ce cas, j'attendrai jusqu'à demain soir.

En se levant de son fauteuil pour quitter la pièce, Lord Selwyn dit à sa fille.

\- J'imagine que tu as fait preuve de beaucoup d'imagination. Bonne soirée à vous deux.

Enfin seul avec Brienne, Jaime demanda des précisions.

\- Quand allons-nous parler de cette idée dont j'ignore tout ?

\- Dès que nous serons au calme dans ta chambre. J'ai fait le nécessaire pour que Duncan soit surveillé par Tyanna cette nuit. Pars maintenant, je te rejoins d'ici quelques minutes.

Jaime obéit et quitta la pièce sans attendre. Ils se retrouvèrent peu après dans la chambre de Jaime. Adossée à la tête de lit, Brienne sentait que son compagnon assis à côté d'elle, était inquiet. Elle chercha à se montrer rassurante.

\- Je pense avoir trouvé une vraie solution. Je vais tout simplement adopté l'enfant en le faisant passer pour un orphelin de l'île, ce faisant il sera légitime.

Jaime ne masqua pas ses réserves.

\- Mais tu sais comme moi qu'il n'aura pas les mêmes droit qu'un enfant considéré comme de ton sang.

\- Certes il ne pourra pas hériter des titres et des terres, mais ceux-ci reviennent déjà à Duncan. Ce qui compte réellement, c'est qu'il aura la même enfance que son frère, lui aussi sera aimé et protégé. Nous savons tout deux que ce n'est pas chose courante en ce royaume.

Soupirs et tristesse se melèrent dans la voix de Jaime.

\- Cet enfant ne sera pas considéré comme le mien. Les dieux semblent décidés à me faire payer pour mes fautes.

\- Laissons les Dieux ou ils sont. Jaime, c'est ta présence à ses côtés qui fera de toi son père, pas ton nom écrit sur un parchemin.

\- Je préfèrerai de loin être les deux.

\- Et moi également mais nous ne sommes pas en position de choisir. En procédant de la sorte, notre enfant sera le bienvenu tant à Evenfall Hall qu'à Port Réal. Par ailleurs, il ne mettra absolument pas ma maison dans l'embarras et mon père aussi autoritaire soit-il, est un homme bon qui a vraiment besoin d'être ménagé. Nous lui sommes déjà redevables jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Je le sais bien mais j'ai besoin de temps pour me faire à cette idée.

Brienne lui prit la main avec douceur.

\- J'ai promis à mon père de lui parler demain soir, souhaites-tu être présent ?

\- Laisse-moi la nuit pour réfléchir.

Elle acquièsça en faisant un signe de tête. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques instants puis Jaime demanda avec tendresse.

\- C'est la première fois que tu laisses Duncan dormir sans ta présence à ses côtés, comment te sens-tu ?

\- A vrai dire c'est seulement maintenant que tu m'en parles que je le réalise.

Après une pause, elle ajouta.

\- Je le sais entre de bonnes mains alors je suis rassurée.

Le régicide passa son bras autour de sa taill et posa un baiser sur sa tempe en murmurant.

\- Je suis heureux de te l'entendre dire.

Brienne lui sourit tout en venant passer sa main sur la nuque du chevalier pour l'entraîner dans un baiser. Jaime répondit en l'approfondissement longuement. Lorsqu'il sentit que la main de la chevaleresse était descendu sur sa poitrine et commençait à la caresser avec assurance, il mit fin au baiser en demandant mal à l'aise.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Brienne eut un instant sans réaction puis leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Jaime, j'ai l'air de ne pas l'être.

\- C'est juste que ...

\- Jaime, arrête par pitié. Le fait de porter ton enfant ne m'a transformé pas en une chose fragile. Je suis tout à fait à même de savoir si je suis capable de faire ce dont j'ai envie.

Cette réponse rassura profondément le chevalier qui reprit le baiser. Le désir mutuel s'exprima alors pleinement et les amants purent profiter de cette nuit pour satisfaire leur besoin de se retrouver intimement. A l'aube, alors qu'ils étaient encore étendus enlacés, Jaime glissa à l'oreille de sa compagne qu'il serait présent le soir même à ses côtés pour annoncer la proposition à son père.

Le soir même, Lord Selwyn leur donna son accord et le départ de Brienne eut lieu trois jours plus tard.

**A SUIVRE ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

* Tentative de ma part de décrire un poncho sans utiliser ce mot difficilement compatible avec un univers médiéval.

** Que Lord Selwyn se rassure, il n'aura pas à gérer ce type de problème une troisième fois.


	6. Chapter 6

**PARTIE VI:**

**...**

**.**

Dans les semaines qui suivirent son arrivée au relais de chasse, une vie routinière s'installa pour Brienne, Duncan et Tyanna. La chevaleresse vivait avec une sensation étrange cette nouvelle étape de sa vie ou le devoir et les contraintes avaient fait place au simple plaisir de vivre au rythme de son fils et de la nature environnante. Loin de rester enfermée dans la maison de pierre blanche, elle partait chaque jour à l'heure de la sieste de son fils à travers bois et prés pour marcher. Ses seules compagnons étaient le chant des oiseaux et une légère brise. Elle chérissait ces moments de tranquillité et de rêverie ou son esprit pouvait divaguer. Les souvenirs de sa longue vie d'errance remontaient à la surface. Bien que d'une profonde noirceur, ils ne suscitaient plus chez elle ni colère, tristesse ou douleur. Désormais, ils appartenait à un passé avec lequel elle était en paix. Pendant le court moment ou son état le permit, elle monta au rythme du pas de son cheval jusqu'en haut de la colline pour contempler la vue superbe sur les eaux de l'île. C'était toujours la même sérénité et le même ravissement d'être en ce lieu qu'elle se promettait de faire découvrir un jour à Jaime. Chaque quinzaine, Tyanna repartait en direction d'Envenfall Hall pour ramener des provisions, le foin destiné aux chevaux et du bois de chauffage nécessaire en cette fin d'automne. Sur insistance de son père et son amant, une volière avait été installée à côté de la maison pour accueillir deux corbeaux destinés à porter les messages vers le château. Près de la maison, deux équidés étaient installés dans un parc clôturé par des cordes jusqu'à une hauteur dissuasive.

L'Etoile du soir envoyait une à deux lettres par semaine pour tenir sa fille informée de la vie dans sa demeure ancestrale, de sa santé et de ses progrès à l'épée. Le vieil homme avait pris goût à ces entrainements réguliers. Jaime qui avait retrouvé une partie notable de ses capacités et développé des aptitudes à la transmission de son savoir-faire, était désormais un enseignant plus qu'un adversaire. On apprend à tout âge concluait-il dans l'une de ses lettres. Brienne remarqua qu'il avait prit l'habitude définitive de parler de son amant en utilisant son titre de chevalier. Le mépris d'autrefois avait fait place à la tolérance. Il n'y avait rien de surprenant dans le fait qu'un homme tel que Lord Selwyn mette de côté ses réserves et fasse le choix de vivre en bonne intelligence avec l'homme que sa fille aimait. Une fois par mois, la missive de son père contenait également celle que Podrick. Son ancien écuyer l'informait de toutes les affaires importantes concernant la garde de royale et ne manquait jamais de demander des nouvelles d'elle et Duncan. Ce contact régulier, au delà du plaisir de maintenir un lien avec un garçon qu'elle affectionnait, lui permettait de ne pas oublier la mission et la charge qu'elle avait accepté d'honorer pour son monarque. La parenthèse qu'elle vivait dans cet environnement paisible avec la présence régulière de l'homme qu'elle aimait, allait se refermer après seulement quelques mois. Le devoir passait avant la satisfaction de ses désirs personnels. Bien que son coeur se serrait en y pensant, sa volonté restait inchangée. Les lettres de Jaime étaient irrégulières. Il n'était pas doué pour l'écriture. L'exercice était fastidieus en raison de son obligation d'utiliser sa main gauche. A cela, s'ajoutait sa difficulté de toujours à mettre par écrit ses pensées. Le contenu de ses lettres qui laissait souvent plus de questions que de réponses après lecture, avait convaicun Brienne de préférer les discussion de vive voix. Le rythme des visites du chevalier respectait parfaitement les modalités définies par le seigneur de Tarth. Il arrivait à la tombée de la nuit, restait trois jours puis repartait aux premières lueurs de l'aube du quatrième. Ces aller-retours étaient devenus une routine. Parfaitement conscients que jamais ils ne pourraient passer autant de temps ensemble qu'ils le désiraient, le couple avait appris à se contenter de cette situation qui apparaissait comme la moins difficile qu'ils aient eu à vivre sur une longue période jusqu'à présent. L'hiver fut doux sur l'île. Sa position méridionale la préservait des rigueurs caractéristiques de cette saison difficile. Pour Brienne, après les hivers du Nord, celui qu'elle venait de vivre avait presque un goût d'été. Alors que les prémices du printemps se faisaient visibles dans la nature entourant la maison, la chevaleresse vivait les derniers jours avant la venue au monde de son enfant dans une sérénité qui allait disparaître brutalement.

La nuit commençait à tomber quand assise dans un des fauteuils de la salle de réception, le nez plongé dans un recueil de contes, elle entendit le son du trot, non pas d'un mais de plusieurs chevaux. L'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. Elle attendait ce soir la visite de Jaime mais jamais il n'était venu accompagné. A part son père, personne n'avait pas de raison d'être au côté du régicide. Alors que le bruit des sabots cessait, elle entendit deux voix masculines parler dont l'une était sans hésitation celle de Jaime. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reconnaitre la seconde. Très familière, elle appartenait à la dernière personne qu'elle aurait imaginé venir dans ce lieu. Elle fit signe à Tyanna d'aller ouvrir la porte, ne prenant pas la peine de se lever pour accueillir des êtres aussi proches. La nourrice piqua un fard puis s'inclina respectueusement à la vue de l'invité surprise.

\- Milady, Ser Jaime et Lord Tyrion.

\- Je te remercie, Tyanna. Tu es libre pour le reste de la soirée. Préviens-moi si Duncan se réveille. Bonne nuit, à toi.

La nourrice quitta la pièce en direction de la chambre qu'elle occupait en saluant chacun. Après avoir échangé un tendre baiser de son amant, Brienne s'adressa au frère de celui-ci avec curiosité.

\- Comment se fait-il que vous soyez arriver jusqu'ici ?

Tyrion tout sourire, s'installa dans un fauteuil tout près et débuta son récit.

\- Par un heureux concours de circonstances, Brienne. Voici quelques semaines, Sa Majesté et moi-même avons convenu qu'une visite auprès des six seigneurs les plus influents du royaume serait une manière habile d'entretenir le lien de confiance que nous tenons à garder aussi solide que possible.

\- C'est une belle idée mais fort gourmande en temps.

\- Notre cher Bronn étant assis à ma droite à chaque conseil, il m'épargne un voyage. Quant au prince dornien, je me suis déjà déplacé l'an passé jusqu'à son palais pour le suivi de l'accord que nous avions établi. Je m'épargne donc une nouvelle visite dans son nid de vipères. Alors des quatre destinations restantes, j'ai choisi celle qui me permettrait de pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec ma chère famille. Je repars d'ici deux ou trois jours selon l'état des courants marins.

\- Et vous êtes accompagné, je présume ?

\- De Ser Davos qui a une affectation toute particulière pour Lord Gendry et de quatre diplomates chargés de m'épauler.

Brienne l'avait écouté avec attention mais avait du mal à contenir une crainte liée à une expérience passée.

\- Ces hommes vont remarquer immanquablement votre absence si vous n'êtes pas de retour au plus vite.

Tyrion haussa les sourcils.

\- Evidement que je ne peux pas disparaître jusqu'au moment de l'embarquement mais l'accueil que leur a fait votre père depuis notre arrivée les a totalement enchantés. Ils sont présentement davantage intéressé par sa compagnie que la mienne. Sachez par ailleurs qu'il a habilement excusé votre absence au prétexte que vous étiez au chevet de Duncan souffrant d'une forte fièvre.

Le nain s'arrêta un instant puis demanda d'un air suspicieux.

\- Brienne, pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que vous êtes pressée de me voir repartir.

Le chevaleresse lui répondit avec assurance.

\- Tyrion, nous savons tout deux ce qui s'est passé la fois dernière, il est hors de question que cela se reproduise.

Jaime intervint, ne comprenant plus du tout le sens de cette conversation.

\- Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Brienne lui répondit avec douceur mais en lançant un regard agacé à Tyrion.

\- J'ai subi les intrusions répétées de ton cher frère via ses serviteurs durant tout le temps de la naissance de Duncan. Sous aucun prétexte, je ne veux revivre cela. Jaime, je suis désolée mais ton frère repart dès demain avant la fin de la matinée.

Jaime fut partagé entre étonnement devant cette révélation et embarras d'avoir à rejeter son frère qu'il n'avait pas eu la chance de voir depuis si longtemps. Il se tourna vers Tyrion avec un air peiné mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit. Le nain prit la parole.

\- A ma décharge, je ne savais pas la naissance aussi imminente. J'imagine que je dois payer pour ma faute passée et j'accepte ma sanction. Je vous quitterai demain et attendrai le corbeau qui apportera la nouvelle.

Brienne semblait satisfaite. La résolution de Tyrion ayant dissipé ses angoisses, elle s'adressa à lui plus chaleureusement.

\- Nous vous le ferons savoir au plus vite. Tyrion, vous savez que vous êtes le bienvenu auprès de nous.

\- Sauf le jour ou vous mettez votre enfant au monde, j'ai bien compris, Brienne.

Jaime resta silencieux, se contentant d'observer la conclusion de l'accord qui s'était déroulée devant lui. L'important à ses yeux était que Brienne et son frère restent en bon terme. C'était le cas alors il n'avait rien à ajouter. Le trio resta encore quelques minutes à discuter amicalement avant que Brienne, fatiguée, ne quitte les deux hommes pour rejoindre sa chambre. Ces derniers ne la remarquèrent pas se rendre peu de temps après dans la chambre de Tyanna puis retourner dans la sienne accompagnée de la nourrice.

Jaime avait promis de la rejoindre sans tarder mais la discussion des deux frères se poursuivit pratiquement jusqu'à l'aube. Le nain, faute de chambre, s'installa pour dormir sur un matelas de couvertures disposé sur l'un des tapis. Il s'endormit immédiatement aidé par l'absorption d'une quantité déraisonnable de vin. Jaime souffla toutes les bougies puis alors qu'il plaçait une dernière bûche dans la cheminée, il entendit la voix de Tyanna juste derrière lui.

\- Milord, Lady Brienne vous appelle.

Jaime fut un peu surpris et se dirigea dans la foulée vers la chambre. Dans la presque obscurité, il n'avait pas remarqué que les avant-bras et la chemise de nuit de la nourrice étaient maculés de sang. Cette dernière se rinça dans l'un des seaux d'eau.

Malgré la faible lumière produite par une seule bougie allumée, il vit distinctement une scène qu'il aurait attribuée à un abus d'alcool s'il n'est pas pratiquement sobre. Brienne était allongée au lieu du lit dont le drap était maculé de tâches humides. La peau nue de ses épaules et de ses jambes dépassaient de la couverture qui la recouvrait. Sous le tissu épais, le chevalier devinait sans difficulté la forme de ses bras entourant un nouveau-né posé sur sa poitrine. Il resta muet et immobile quelques instants, avant finalement d'aller s'asseoir au chevet de son amante. Il posa tendrement une main sur son front et commença à le caresser. Ses yeux humides traduisaient à quel point il était bouleversé.

\- Je ne comprends pas, Brienne. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas appelé ?

\- Je t'avais prévenu que je ne laisserai pas ton frère s'en mêler.

Elle ajouta pour le rassurer.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher et tu vois bien que nous allons bien toutes les deux. Elle m'a même fait l'agréable surprise de ne pas rugir comme son frère. Elle a juste émis un léger miaulement.

De leur petite fille paisiblement endormie, il ne voyait dépassé que le haut du crâne recouvert d'un duvet bond très pâle et une main. Il retira sa main resté sur le front de sa compagne et commença à caresser la peau nue de ses minuscules doigts. Lui qui était père pour la cinquième fois, connaissait enfin l'expérience du toucher d'un nouveau-né. Ce geste était terriblement émouvant pour lui car au delà du contact physique qu'il établissait avec sa fille, il brisait la malédiction qui l'avait frappé avec tous ses autres enfants. Brienne glissa un bras en dehors du drap et vint poser sa main sur la joue barbue de son amant. A ce contact, il la regarda dans les yeux et elle lut dans ses yeux verts tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour l'enfant. Elle lui mumura comme une promesse.

\- Cette petite fille, tu vas la tenir dans tes bras dès aujourd'hui et elle va grandir en sachant que tu es son père.

C'était l'atroce souvenir de son unique et funeste étreinte avec Myrcella que sa compagne voulait lui faire oublier, lui assurant que cet autre mauvais sort allait être vaincu. Jaime se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de la chevalerresse. A cet instant, la nourrice revint, essuya le sang sur les jambes nues et descendit la couverture jusqu'aux pieds de sa maîtresse. En quittant la pièce, elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans la salle de réception en demandant.

\- A quelle heure, Lord Tyrion, souhaite-t-il être réveillé ?

Brienne répondit sans hésitation.

\- Surtout laissez dormir autant que possible, Lord Tyrion, nous vous en serons très reconnaissants.

La nourrice ayant refermé la porte, Brienne murmura.

\- Ne lui répète jamais, mais je suis persuadée que c'est l'arrivée de ton frère qui a déclenché cette naissance.

Jaime ne put s'empêcher de rire à cette idée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jaime prit une seconde couverture, s'allongea auprès de Brienne, les recouvrit tous les trois et posa son bras autour de la taille de son amante dans un geste protecteur. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, juste à observer leur fille désormais éveillée prenant pour la première fois le sein de sa mère. Ils ne brisèrent le silence que quelques instants, murmurant le prénom de la défunte lady qui aurait été la première étonnée d'être celle grâce à qui, leur longue et improbable histoire commune avait débuté. Ils finirent par s'assoupirent ensemble. Lorsqu'en milieu d'après-midi, Tyrion sortit enfin de son sommeil d'ivrogne, il faillit tomber à la renverse en découvrant Jaime installé confortablement dans le fauteuil face à lui, couvant du regard la petite Catelyn endormie dans ses bras. Brienne assise à table se restaurait, à ses côtés Duncan avalait avec appétit des morceaux de fruits. En croisant le regard de la chevaleresse, il vit sans surprise un sourire amusé se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

La visite de Tyrion ne prit fin que le lendemain après-midi. Jaime l'escorta jusqu'à la lisière du bois, lui laissant le soin de traverser la plaine menant à la demeure ancestrale de la famille Tarth. Au pas de son cheval avançant dans un sol ou apparaissaient les premières pousses d'herbe, calé dans une selle profonde adaptée à sa taille, il laissait ses pensées divaguer. Ce court moment en famille l'avait réjouit. Il ne s'était pas froissé de l'attitude de Brienne car il connaissait suffisamment la chevaleresse pour savoir qu'elle n'avait agi ainsi que pour se protéger alors qu'elle se sentait vulnérable. A ses yeux, cette femme était l'incarnation des valeurs morales que toute l'humanité avait tant de mal à voir triompher. Sa bonté, son altruisme, son courage, sa droiture rejaillissaient sur ceux qui l'entouraient. C'étaient ses valeurs qui avaient percées au travers de l'armure d'arrogance de son frère, pour faire ressortir ce qu'il avait de meilleur en lui. Cette transformation débutée bien des années auparavant se poursuivait. Ces derniers jours passés au côté de son ainé, lui avait montré à quel point le chevalier s'approchait de l'homme de bien qu'il aspirait à être. Une profonde émotion l'avait envahi en le voyant dans le rôle si longtemps interdit de père tendre et patient. Il avait également perçu chez lui une forme de sérénité jusqu'alors inconnue. Cette vie faite de séparations subies était pourtant loin d'être celle à laquelle aspirait les deux chevaliers. Jaime lui avait confié à quel point la douleur était intense à chacun de leurs adieux. Mais, le régicide faisait au mieux pour ne garder en mémoire que les moments inestimables passés aux côtés des deux, maintenant trois êtres les précieux à son coeur. Tyrion bien que profondément heureux pour son frère, n'en ressentait pas moins une pointe d'amertume en passant à se propre situation. La vie de père n'avait jamais été l'une de ses aspirations, mais la présence d'une compagne à ses côtés lui avait toujours semblé une évidence. Depuis bien des années, il vivait dans une solitude qui désormais lui pesait. Son parcours de vie l'avait transformé, et de multiples relations amoureuses tarifées ne l'attiraient plus guère. Le souvenir tragique de sa dernière vraie histoire d'amour existait encore, mais commençait à s'enfouir de plus en plus au fond de sa mémoire. Il soupirait en pensant qu'il était peut-être temps de se donner une chance de vivre aussi pour lui, et pas seulement pour le service du royaume et de son monarque. Il atteignit Evenfall Hall à l'heure du dîner et se mêla aux autres convives de la table de Lord Selwyn. Le vieux seigneur le salua de façon volontairement appuyée, lui demandant si son escapade solitaire jusqu'à l'un des plus beaux points de vue de l'île s'était bien passée. D'un regard entendu, le nain répondit qu'il n'avait jamais passé un moment aussi réjouissant depuis bien des mois. Les meilleurs mensonges sont après tout ceux qui s'approchent le plus de la vérité, pensa t-il en cet instant.

A la fin du dîner, il fut invité par Lord Selwyn dans sa bibliothèque pour déguster une eau-de-vie fameuse. Si les deux hommes partagèrent bien un verre du précieux breuvage, ils échangèrent surtout des nouvelles de la plus jeune membre de leurs familles respectives. Rien ne faisait plus plaisir au vieux seigneur, que de savoir sa fille et sa petite-fille en parfaite santé. Quant à sa chevelure d'un blond très pâle et ses traits gracieux, les deux hommes tombèrent d'accord pour dire qu'elle devait à la maison d'Evenfall Hall la première et à la maison de Castral Roc les seconds. La conversation amicale se poursuivit longuement. La délégation de la main du roi quitta l'île le lendemain matin. Tyrion se laissait deux lunes pour entamer son prochain voyage, celui qui le mènerait dans le Conflant.

Quatre jours après la naissance de sa fille, Jaime reprit la route en direction d'Evenfall Hall. Il lui fut bien difficile de laisser Brienne et les enfants derrière lui. La seule chose qui diminuait sa peine était la présence de Tyanna, il savait que la nourrice était un soutien efficace pour sa compagne désormais mère de deux jeunes enfants. Il lui fallait désormais attendre une douzaine de jours pour retourner auprès d'eux. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le terrain à l'heure ou débutait habituellement l'entraînement des soldats de la garde, il constata avec surprise l'absence de Rickard, le maître d'armes. Le vieil homme était d'une ponctualité exemplaire et n'avait jamais manqué un seul jour de travail depuis que Jaime le secondait. Déposant les armes qu'il portait près des lices, il patienta quelques minutes et vit les quatre gardes attendus ce matin là arriver. Il les questionna pour savoir s'ils avaient croisé le maître de l'arme mais ils répondirent par la négative. Jaime leur donna la consigne de commencer des exercices individuels et partit en direction de la cour avec en tête de rejoindre l'armurerie. Il n'y trouva personne et commença à s'inquiéter de cette curieuse absence. Il prit la décision d'aller jusqu'au bureau de Lord Selwyn qui avait peut-être été informé du motif de celle-ci. Il se retrouva bloqué par le secrétaire du seigneur qui sortit brièvement du bureau pour lui demander de patienter sur un ton désagréable. Après de longues minutes, le père de Brienne le reçut avec courtoisie, demandant dès son entrée des nouvelles de sa fille et de ses petits-enfants. Jaime lui répondit avec plaisir. Lorsqu'il aborda enfin le sujet qui le préoccupait, il constata l'étonnement du seigneur de Tarth. Après s'être donné le temps de la réflexion, celui-ci lui proposa de commencer par se rendre dans la salle de repos des gardes. Il n'était pas impossible que Rickard soit resté dormir la nuit précédente comme il le faisait en de rares occasions. Le régicide prit le chemin du dortoir et, en arrivant dans la pièce, constata avec effarement la présence au sol du corps inanimé du viel homme. Il se baissa immédiatement. Malheureusement, il avait vu assez de cadavre pour ne pas en reconnaitre un. Le décès vraisemblablement d'origine naturelle, devait avoir eu lieu quelques heures auparavant, juste après que ses compagnons de chambrée aient quitté la pièce. Il avertit Lord Selwyn qui interrompit ses activités pour se rendre sur place. Sur le seuil de la porte, il demanda à son secrétaire d'aller quérir le mestre. Le maître des lieux semblait réellement affecté par la vision de son maître d'armes sans vie. L'homme était à son service depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années et s'était toujours montré serviable, efficace, pédagogue à la plus grande satisfaction de son employeur. Une fois la confirmation du mestre arrivée, il prit les dispositions pour que le corps soit restituée à la famille puis regagna son bureau en demandant à Jaime de l'accompagner. Pendant que le régicide patientait assis en face de lui, le vieux seigneur fit ce que son devoir lui dictait. Il écrivit rapidement un message pour témoigner ses regrets aux proches de Rickard. Sa tâche achevée, il s'adressa à Jaime avec bienveillance.

\- Ces tristes circonstances m'obligent à prendre des dispositions au plus vite. Je ne peux pas me permettre une vacance de la charge de maître d'armes, je vous demande donc de l'assumer dès à présent, Ser Jaime. Nous pensions tout deux que vous auriez une période bien plus longue pour vous préparer mais les Dieux en ont semble t-il décidé autrement.

Le régicide était loin d'être enchanté par cette élévation inattendue à un grade supérieur car il avait conscience de son manque de préparation et de la charge de travail supplémentaire qui allait lui incomber. Son visage fermé traduisait parfaitement son état d'esprit et le père de Brienne ne manqua pas de le remarquer.

\- Je comprends vos réticences, c'est pourquoi je vous permet de recruter un assistant pour vous aider à mener à bien votre tâche.

Jaime répondit enfin.

\- Je vous suis reconnaissant de m'accorder cette faveur, Milord. Je vous promet d'honorer de mon mieux la charge que vous venez de me confier.

\- Je vous fait confiance pour tenir votre parole. Je vais vous faire appeler ainsi que l'ensemble de ma garde dès la première heure de cet après-midi afin d'informer chacun de ce décès et officialiser votre nomination. Dans l'intervalle, retournez auprès des hommes qui sont à l'entrainement.

Jaime le salua avec respect puis quitta la pièce. Sur le chemin du terrain d'entraînement, il passait en revue les nombreuses tâches qui l'attendaient déjà et celles à venir. Une chose était claire dans son esprit, en échange de son retour à la vie, les dieux avaient décidés de ne lui accorder aucun moment de répit.

Dès le lendemain, il commença à rechercher celui qui devrait le seconder. Il reçut pendant deux jours une dizaine de candidats dont un seul retint son attention. Il s'agissait du plus étrange d'entre eux, un jeune garçon âgé de quinze ans qui tint un discours très étonnant. Il expliqua après un temps d'hésitation ne pas être venu pour candidater lui-même mais pour parler au nom de sa soeur ainée. Elle se savait en principe exclue du processus de recrutement, aucune femme n'ayant occupé la charge d'assistant d'un maître d'armes jusqu'à présent sur l'île. Il était communément admis que la gente féminine n'avait rien à faire avec le maniement des armes. Leur Lady était certes devenue chevalier mais son cas exceptionnel n'était bien perçu que parce que Lord Selwyn suscitait à son peuple un immense respect qui s'étendait à sa fille. La requête inhabituelle piqua la curiosité de Jaime qui voulut savoir comment elle en était arrivée là. Son frère raconta qu'étant la fille du forgeron installé au port, elle avait manié depuis sa plus tendre enfance les épées, dagues et rapières qui passaient entre les mains de son père. De cette curiosité initiale était née une véritable passion et elle avait pris l'habitude d'en emprunter en cachette pour s'entrainer à les manier avec son jeune frère. Elle les restituait toujours à temps pour que leurs propriétaires les récupèrent. Ce petit jeu de chat et de la souris durait depuis plus d'une dizaine d'années. Leur technique, les deux jeunes gens l'avaient acquise en observant celle des soldats stationnés dans une caserne à la sortie de la cité portuaire. Par un heureux hasard, le terrain d'entraînement était visible depuis la fenêtre du grenier de leur maison, située dans la rue longeant les remparts. Le jeune homme précisa enfin que s'il n'était pas candidat, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il allait succéder à son père. Leur histoire à la fois cocasse et touchante convaincue Jaime de laisser une chance à cette jeune fille dotée pour le moins d'une volonté admirable. Il répondit à son frère.

\- Alors dis-lui de venir dès demain matin à huit heures dans une tenue adaptée pour s'entraîner.

\- Je peux vous assurer qu'elle ne manquera pas d'être là à l'heure et même plutôt en avance, Monsieur.

Il salua Jaime avec politesse, un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Désormais seul dans l'armurerie, le régicide souriait tout seul en pensant que finalement, ses nouvelles responsabilités allaient peut-être lui apporter aussi un peu de d'amusement.

Lorsque le lendemain vers sept heures, Jaime portant deux épées, franchit la porte de la muraille permettant d'accéder au terrain d'entrainement, il s'étonna d'entendre le bruit étouffé caractéristique des coups d'épée portés contre le mannequin d'entrainement dont le rembourrage était recouvert d'une épaisse toile de jute. En approchant, il vit une silhouette de dos évoluant sur un demi-cercle, bondissant d'avant en arrière pour frapper et esquiver. L' épée avait une lame plus étroite et courte que celles utilisées par la garde d'Evenfall Hall. Ce choix était judicieux car sa légèreté convenait parfaitement à sa porteuse, une jeune fille grande mais fine à la peau mâte dont les cheveux longs et bruns étaient noués en une tresse. Le régicide s'approcha sans chercher à être remarqué, prenant le temps de la regarder évoluer seule. Ses atouts évidents étaient sa rapidité et sa souplesse. Ses points faibles étaient sa force limitée et son impatience. Mais c'est la précision de ces gestes nettement supérieure à ce qu'on pouvait attendre d'une autodidacte, qui attira immédiatement l'attention de Jaime. Pour le nouveau maître d'armes, il était une évidence que la gestuelle était plus importante que la force lorsqu'on souhaitait enseigner un jour le maniement des armes. Cependant, savoir canaliser son énergie, de savoir attendre pour saisir le meilleur moment pour attaquer ou riposter avait aussi une grande importance. La jeune femme avait de toute évidence des progrès à faire à ce sujet.

Elle aperçut Jaime et se sentant prise au dépourvu, abaissa son arme puis voulu se justifier, mais Jaime ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Tu ne sais pas attendre, jeune fille. Dans un vrai combat, tu t'épuiseras bien plus vite que ton adversaire et tu mourras.

Il prit en main l'une des épées et franchit la lice pour la rejoindre.

\- Tu dois au contraire obliger ton adversaire à venir à toi, c'est lui qui doit bouger pendant que tu en fais le minimum. Quel est ton nom ?

La jeune fille répondit timidement.

\- Leyna, Monsieur.

\- Alors Leyna, tu vas apprendre à épuiser ton adversaire. Pour commencer, tu vas être celui qui doit résister et tu vas vite voir que ce n'est pas la position la plus enviable. En garde !

Jaime engagea le combat face à la jeune fille. Bien que sa rapidité soit réduite par ses blessures successives et que celle de son adversaire soit une difficulté supplémentaire, il réussit à faire une démonstration suffisante pour permettre à Leyna de réaliser son erreur initiale et la nécessité de la corriger. Passer cette étape, elle dut changer de rôle. A chaque erreur, Jaime la corrigea. Sa capacité à intégrer rapidement ce qu'il lui enseignait, plut au régicide. Après une vingtaine de minutes, les épées s'abaissèrent et Leyna fut invitée à suivre le maître d'armes. En entrant dans l'armurerie, Jaime lui expliqua.

\- Je n'ai pas seulement besoin que tu saches te battre, il me faut quelqu'un qui soit capable de s'organiser. Comme tu peux le voir, ici est entreposé tout le matériel qui sert pour la garde. Chaque objet est rangé à une place définie et j'entends que cela continue. Il me faut quelqu'un d'efficace quand il s'agit de préparer ou ranger. Je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à expliquer ou va chaque chose.

Il lui désigna la table contre le mur sur laquelle les armes revenant de la forge venaient d'être déposées pêle-mêle.

\- Je te laisse cinq minutes.

Il s'adossa au mur près de la porte et attendit. Leyna se mit au travail sans tarder. Elle commença par jeter un regard circulaire sur la pièce, observant avec attention chaque support, étagère ou coffre. Seulement après, elle prit les objets et les remit à leur place. Elle se retrouva cependant face à une dernière arme dont elle ne savait que faire, mais qu'elle regarda avec fascination. Elle lança un regard interrogateur à Jaime qui s'approcha. Il savait parfaitement quelle était l'arme en question. Arrivé devant la table, il la prit et la tourna lentement dans chaque direction pour que la jeune fille puisse l'observer.

\- C'est un arahk dothraki; il vient d'Essos. Ne me demande pas comment il est arrivé jusqu'ici, c'est aussi un mystère pour moi.

\- Et il peut percer une armure ?

\- Non mais les cavaliers dothraki savent l'utiliser autrement. Tu as devant toi, ce qui se fait de mieux pour trancher d'un coup net mains ou bras passant à sa portée.

Leyna loin de montrer un mouvement de recul, approcha sa main du pommeau.

\- Tu peux le prendre, mais fais attention, la lame est bien plus tranchante que nos épées.

Il reposa l'arme sur la table lentement et la jeune fille la prit dans ses mains.

\- C'est plus léger que je le pensais.

\- N'oublie-pas qu'ils combattent sur leurs chevaux, il leur faut une arme adaptée.

Alors qu'elle regardait toujours l'arahk, Jaime appuya sur sa main afin de l'inciter à reposer l'arme sur la table. Lorsque le métal toucha le bois, il lui expliqua.

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre mais je vais parler de toi à Lord Selwyn d'ici demain. Si j'ai son accord alors tu viendras travailler ici.

Le grand sourire qui apparut sur le visage de Leyna montrait sa joie d'une telle perspective.

\- Merci Monsieur, merci. Je saurais quand ?

\- J'espère demain ou d'ici deux, trois jours si Lord Selwyn veut se donner le temps de la réflexion. Je ferais envoyer la réponse à ton père.

\- Encore merci, Monsieur.

\- Il est temps que tu rentres chez toi, jeune fille.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte, mais avant de la saluer, posa une dernière question.

\- Sais-tu lire et écrire ?

\- Un peu, Monsieur. Je regarde souvent mon père quand il lui écrit dans son livre d'inventaire. Je sais lire et écrire les chiffres, mais pas les mots.

\- C'est déjà un bon début. J'oubliais une dernière question, quel âge as-tu ?

\- Presque dix-huit ans, monsieur.

Jaime réalisa qu'elle était bien jeune et pensa immédiatement que ce point risquait de contrarier Lord Selwyn.

\- Très bien, je te promets de te faire savoir la réponse au plus vite. Au revoir, Leyna.

\- Au revoir, Monsieur.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être amusé en regardant la jeune fille s'éloigner, épée à la ceinture. Il ne fallait pas être un fin connaisseur d'armes pour deviner que la qualité de l'acier de la lame et la richesse des motifs incrustés sur le pommeau en faisait une arme d'une valeur bien trop élevée pour appartenir à la fille d'un forgeron.

A l'heure exacte, Jaime se présenta devant le bureau du seigneur de Tarth. Son secrétaire était déjà parti alors le régicide frappa, fut invité à entrer et constata avec surprise que Lord Selwyn était déjà debout prêt à partir.

\- Vous êtes à l'heure, c'est parfait, suivez-moi nous aller dîner.

Jaime fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à une proposition de ce genre. Jamais les deux hommes n'avaient partagé un repas depuis son arrivée sur l'île. Il aurait été étrange que le simple assistant du maître d'armes partage la table de son seigneur. Le régicide le suivit en silence, non pas vers la salle à manger mais vers les appartements du seigneur qui invita Jaime à entrer. Le vieil homme traversa la chambre puis ouvrit une porte à doubles battants. Elle ouvrait sur une salle de dimension modeste mais éclairée par deux fenêtres qui était meublée d'une table ronde et de chaises en bois clair. Deux dessertes assorties complétaient le mobilier. Aux quatre coins de la pièce, des pots de grande dimension accueillaient des orangers qui rappelèrent immédiatement à Jaime son séjour à Penthos. Voyant le régicide leur porter un regard appuyé, Lord Selwyn précisa fièrement.

\- Ils sont splendides, n'est-ce pas. Les quatre ont été ramenés, il y a une dizaine d'années de Tyrosh. Ils ne se plaisent qu'ici et chaque année, ils donnent une petite récolte. Mais, ne nous attardons pas sur la botanique, asseyez-vous donc.

Jaime n'avait même pas remarqué que la table était dressée pour deux personnes. Ils n'étaient pas assis que deux serviteurs arrivèrent. L'un déposa une corbeille de fruits sur une desserte puis une carafe de vin sur la table. L'autre leur servit un plat de volaille accompagné de petits légumes en prenant soin de découper la viande dans l'assiette du régicide avant de la poser devant lui. Les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce sans bruit, refermant derrière eux. Le vieux seigneur dit avec émotion.

\- C'est la table que je réserve à la famille. Ici, pas d'oreille indélicate, de regard curieux ni de cérémonie. Naturellement, vous devez officiellement cette faveur à votre toute nouvelle promotion.

Jaime ne savait pas quoi penser des paroles du père de Brienne. Lui accordait-il réellement une place dans sa famille. Il avait du mal à l'envisager. Son interlocuteur poursuivit.

\- J'ai reçu une lettre de Brienne en fin d'après-midi. Elle dit apprécier grandement l'aide de Tyanna car s'occuper des enfants lui prend tout son temps. Duncan recherche beaucoup son attention depuis l'arrivée de sa soeur. Quand elle ne joue pas avec lui, elle est prise par Catelyn.

Jaime ne fut pas étonné que les deux jeunes enfants demandent une attention permanente à leur mère. Il se sentait peiné et fautif de ne pas être présent à ses côtés. Lord Selwyn ne remarqua pas son trouble et continua avec entrain.

\- J'ai hâte de la voir revenir la lune prochaine. Mais j'y pense, vous partez les rejoindre bientôt.

Jaime répondit d'un ton neutre.

\- Dans trois jours.

Toujours enthousiaste, le vieil homme ajouta.

\- Parfait, je vais écrire ma réponse et vous leur porterez.

Toujours l'air ravi, il aborda un autre sujet.

\- Vous vouliez me parler de votre assistant, n'est-ce pas ?

Jaime retrouva un peu plus d'entrain.

\- C'est exact, Milord. Je viens vous demander votre accord pour recruter une personne qui me parait un choix judicieux.

\- Recrutez qui vous voulez, je fais confiance à votre jugement en la matière.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que cela soir aussi simple. La personne que j'aimerais avoir à mes côtés est une jeune fille de dix-sept ans.

Lord Selwyn s'interrompit et regarda Jaime avec stupeur. Le régicide s'attendait à cette réaction, restait à lui de tenter de le convaincre.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas dans les traditions de Tarth, mais Milord, si vous faites effectivement confiance à mon jugement alors c'est elle qui doit être choisie.

\- Ser Jaime, votre candidat est vraiment très jeune et c'est une fille.

\- J'ai bien conscience de ces aspects, néanmoins, ils ne me semblent pas mériter qu'on leur accorde plus d'importance qu'à ses qualités indéniables. Si vous me laisser...

Le seigneur l'interrompit.

\- Je vous écoute.

\- Elle a une gestuelle tout à fait convenable, elle se déplace avec souplesse et rapidité. Au combat, il lui reste à apprendre à canaliser son énergie pour la faire durer.

\- C'est la jeunesse qui s'exprimer sur ce dernier point. Comment-elle pu apprendre la technique ?

\- En observant vos soldats depuis sa fenêtre.

Le seigneur fronça les sourcils mais demanda quand même.

\- Et comment-elle eu accès à des armes ?

\- Par la ruse. Son père est forgeron au port, elle emprunte en cachette les armes des clients.

Lord Selwyn sourit.

\- Quelle drôle d'histoire ! Qu'en penses son père ?

\- Il ne sait rien, pour le moment.

\- Et comment cette jeune fille est-elle venue jusqu'à vous ? Le recrutement ne lui était pas ouvert.

\- C'est son frère plus jeune qui est venu pour elle, hier. J'ai accepté de la recevoir ce matin

Lord Selwyn soupira.

\- Vous me mettez face à un choix délicat. Si j'accepte, je crains que mes gardes aient du mal à la respecter. Si je refuse, je vous prive du choix qui vous semble le meilleur.

Jaime tenta le tout pour le tout.

\- Milord, votre fille a acquis le respect de tous avec le même désavantage initial parce qu'elle a montré grâce à ses aptitudes qu'elle le méritait. Vous avez donné faisant fi de toutes les traditions, sa chance à Brienne. Je pense que la jeune Leyna mérite d'en avoir une également.

Le vieux seigneur écouta avec attention ce dernier argument se montrer vexer de la comparaison avec sa fille qui aurait pu paraître exagérée voir déplacée. Il prit quelques minutes pour réfléchir en silence, le regard tourné vers l'une des fenêtres. Enfin, il répondit.

\- Vous avez raison, je vais faire à nouveau fi des traditions. Je vous autorise donc à la choisir et j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur de vos attentes, Ser Jaime.

\- Je suis persuadé que ce sera le cas. Je vous remercie beaucoup, Milord.

Lord Selwyn ajouta cependant sur un ton ferme.

\- Une chose cependant, Ser Jaime. Ne prenez pas l'habitude d'utiliser ma fille comme argument de persuasion avec moi.

Jaime déglutit.

\- J'y veillerai, Milord.

\- Parfait, allez nous chercher les fruits.

Jaime obéit et quelques instants plus tard, il examinait avec curiosité les fruits étranges présents dans la corbeille.

\- Ils viennent d'Essos, ramenés ce matin même par l'un de mes marchands. Vous n'avez pas eu l'occasion de les goûter à Penthos ?

\- Certains, mais d'autres me sont inconnus.

Il désigna quatre spécimens.

\- Fruit de la passion, mangue, banane, ananas.

\- Ils ne viennent pas de la côte ?

\- Non de l'intérieur des terres, au sud-est, m'a t'on expliqué. Goûtez, ils sont délicieux.

Il ajouta en souriant.

\- Duncan a adoré la banane lors de son dernier dîner ici.

La remarque fit également sourire le régicide.

Le vieux seigneur soupira.

\- C'était, il y a plus de six mois, déjà. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis il a du tellement changer.

Jaime acquiesça d'un signe de tête mais ne dit pas un mot. Le sujet des moments manqués avec son fils était trop douloureux pourqu'il soit capable d'en parler.

Avec résolution, Lord Selwyn déclara.

\- Cette situation ne me convient pas. Je vais écourter cette histoire d'adoption au plus vite. Brienne va rentrer en même temps que vous. Je vais faire le nécessaire pour que tout soit prêt pour son retour. Nous avons trois jours pour mettre au point la petite mise en scène.

Jaime se permit de modérer son enthousiasme.

\- Cela me semble peu réaliste, Milord. Brienne a donné naissance à Catelyn, il y a seulement deux semaines. Son corps est celui d'une femme qui vient d'accoucher. Qu'en à la petite, elle peut demander à être nourrie par sa mère à n'importe quel instant. Vous ne pourrez la séparer de celle-ci plus de quelques minutes.

\- Qu'à cela ne tienne, nous serons ceux qui la découvriront. On l'aura laissé à la porte de la salle d'escrime juste avant l'heure de notre entraînement quotidien dans le but d'attirer mon attention. Quant à ma fille, il me semble qu'elle va sans peine trouver des solutions vestimentaires.

\- C'est risqué, Milord.

\- J'entends pourtant que cela se fasse ainsi et j'attends de l'aide de votre part.

Jaime se retint de soupirer tout en demandant.

\- Et comment vais-je vous être utile ?

\- C'est vous-même qui allez prétendre avoir trouvé Catelyn alors que vous arriviez en avance. Elle vous sera discrètement remise par la nourrice de Duncan. Personne ne se doutera jamais que vous soyez mêlé réellement à cette histoire. Ce jour-là, je serai volontairement en retard ce qui vous donnera le temps de descendre jusqu'à mon bureau où je serai en conversation avec ma fille. Vous nous confirez l'enfant et puisque notre entraînement sera évidemment annulé, vous repartirez travailler. En procédant de cette façon, la mise en scène ne durera que quelques minutes et ma petite-fille n'aura même pas à quitter les bras de ses parents.

Le chevalier ne pouvait nier que l'idée du vieil homme se tenait. Elle avait l'immense avantage d'être rassurante pour les deux parents mais l'inconvénient de ne pouvoir souffrir de la moindre erreur. Jaime se montrait donc prudent, d'autant que tout allait dépendre d'une personne absente de la pièce.

\- Si je peux me permettre, Milord. Vous devriez expliquer par message votre idée à Brienne afin qu'elle ait le temps de vous donner sa réponse.

\- Vous avez parfaitement raison et je vais le faire dès à présent.

Le dîner étant terminé, le vieux seigneur invita Jaime à quitter la table et le raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de ses appartements. Il le salua de manière formelle devant le garde en faction.

\- Bonne nuit, sous-officier Rain.

Le courrier de Lord Selwyn reçut une réponse dès le lendemain soir. Le contenu n'était pas celui auquel il s'attendait car il ne contenait pas de réponse définitive. La chevaleresse exprimait juste son désir de pouvoir prendre sa décision après une conversation de vive voix avec le père de ses enfants. Elle promettait de fournir une réponse dès le second jour du séjour de Jaime. La veille du départ, Leyna se présenta à l'armurerie dès huit heures du matin comme convenu avec le maître d'armes. Le chevalier l'attendait en vérifiant le contenu d'un coffre contenant des armes, livré la veille par un marchand. Il s'agissait d'être certain que le compte était exact. En voyant la jeune femme, il la salua en souriant puis lui confia sa première tâche de la journée.

\- Bien, tu vas préparer tout le matériel nécessaire pour l'entraînement de trois gardes ce matin. Veille à ce qu'il ne manque rien. Quand tu auras terminé, fais-moi signe, je vérifierai et t'aiderai à les porter.

\- Bien, Monsieur.

Le "Monsieur" prononcé à répétition sifflait aux oreilles de Jaime. Milord, Ser, Sous-officier Rain et maintenant Monsieur, c'était en un sens la dégringolade et en un autre, un apprentissage de l'humilité, chose encore difficile pour Jaime Lannister. Quelques minutes plus tard, Leyna lui annonça avoir terminé. Après vérification, il ne manquait qu'un élément de protection mineur qui fut ajouté. Jaime et son assistante partirent pour le terrain. Sans surprise, la découverte d'une jeune fille comme assistant du maître d'armes ne passa pas inaperçue et ne manqua pas susciter des commentaires dubitatifs voir moqueurs de la part des trois hommes. Jaime fit semblant de les laisser faire, attendant le bon moment pour s'interposer car Leyna n'était pas intimidée et avait commencé à répondre aux attaques. Lorsque enfin il intervint, le silence se fit brutalement. S'il y avait une chose que Jaime Lannister, fils de Tywin, avait appris, c'était à se faire respecter, voir craindre de ses subalternes. Lorsqu'il décidait de montrer ou se situaient les limites, personne ne se permettait d'y trouver à redire. En quelques instants, le regard des hommes et celui de la jeune fille avaient changé. Ils le regardaient comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait, et en un sens, c'était vrai. Le Lion doré, le commandant en chef des armées Lannister avait disparu depuis bientôt deux années, mais il restait au fond de Jaime, cette aura et ce charisme qui l'avaient toujours caractérisés. L'entraînement démarra sous sa supervision et se déroula dans un silence seulement entrecoupé par les bruits métalliques des lames et les grognements d'effort des combattants. A la fin de la séance, les trois gardes saluèrent Jaime puis Leyna avec un respect marqué. La jeune femme se tourna vers le régicide pour le remercier de l'avoir défendu, mais celui-ci la coupa.

\- Tu continues à t'épuiser au lieu de chercher une solution efficace contre tes adversaires, jeune fille. Tu vas devoir apprendre à ne pas répondre quand des individus du même rang que toi te provoquent. Si tu es certaine qu'ils sont en tort, tourne-toi vers celui qui te supervise, c'est à lui d'intervenir. Il sera beaucoup plus efficace que toi pour les arrêter.

La jeune femme acquiesça de la tête. Jaime comprit qu'elle avait écouté la leçon encore lui fallait-il qu'elle l'applique à l'avenir. L'après-midi fut consacré à la découverte du livre d'inventaire. Jaime lui montra comment était enregistrée chaque arme afin de pouvoir établir la liste de celles disponibles, en réparation, perdues. Il commença à lui faire découvrir les mots correspondants à chaque type d'armes afin qu'elle les mémorise et soit capable de les reconnaître sur les listes. Cette dernière tâche serait ardue pour Leyna, mais le régicide se voulut rassurant, lui racontant sa propre expérience d'apprentissage de la lecture. En fin d'après-midi, il la libéra avec comme consigne de nettoyer l'ensemble du matériel d'ici à son retour trois jours plus tard. Juste avant de la quitter, il l'avertit.

\- Surtout, ne perds rien et range tout à sa place !

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi, Monsieur.

\- Je l'espère bien. A bientôt, Leyna.

\- A bientôt, Monsieur.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Jaime était en selle, épée à la ceinture en direction du pavillon de chasse avec une réelle impatience à l'idée de retrouver enfin sa famille. Il arriva comme à son habitude, à la tombée de la nuit et entra sans frapper. Le bruit des sabots de son cheval avertissait toujours de sa présence les occupants de la maison. En entrant dans la salle de réception, il fut surpris de voir seulement Tyanna qui venait à l'instant de se lever du fauteuil devant la cheminée par politesse. La nourrice s'empressa de lui expliquer.

\- Bonsoir, Milord. Milady est dans la chambre avec les enfants.

Il se contenta de répondre.

\- Merci, Tyanna.

Il laissa sa veste épaisse et ses bottes à proximité de la porte puis se dirigea vers la chambre dont la porte était ouverte. Il découvrit Brienne assise sur leur lit avec Duncan dans les bras. Elle lisait un conte tiré du recueil qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et dont son fils tournait lentement les pages une à une. Juste à côté du lit, Catelyn dormait dans son berceau. Il fit quelques pas et la chevaleresse perçut sa présence. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et lui fit signe d'approcher en silence. Elle craignait une réaction un peu trop démonstrative de Duncan à la vue de son père. Lorsqu'il arriva au bord du lit, Duncan le vit et ne put s'empêcher de répéter avec joie et excitation à haute voix "Père, Père!". Ses deux parents l'incitèrent à baisser la voix ce qu'il mit du temps à faire. Jaime s'assit à côté de Brienne et leur petit garçon se dépêcha de venir se blottir dans ses bras. La chevaleresse referma le livre, car elle savait bien que l'attention de son fils ne serait plus portée sur la lecture en cours. Elle eut à peine le temps d'échanger un tendre baiser avec son amant qu'elle aperçut sa petite fille qui commençait à présenter des signes de réveil. En quelques instants, les deux chevaliers se retrouvèrent chacun avec un enfant dans les bras. Ce moment privilégié dura jusqu'au couchage par leur père, du frère et de la soeur. L'incapacité de leur mère à supporter une séparation conduisaient les deux enfants à dormir dans la chambre parentale. Jaime ne put s'empêcher de le faire remarquer d'un ton moqueur.

\- Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris que tu n'aies pas suivi le plan.

Brienne connaissait suffisamment son amant pour savoir que cette pique était une acceptation déguisée de la situation. Elle savait qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse.

\- Que penses-tu de l'idée de ton père ?

Brienne soupira en commençant à s'allonger sous la couverture.

\- Je n'en pense rien ce soir, parlons-en, demain, veux-tu. Contentons-nous de dormir pendant que nous avons un moment de répit.

Jaime accepta sans résistance et imita sa compagne s'allongeant blotti contre le dos de celle-ci. Il passa un bras protecteur autour de sa taille et murmura à son oreille.

\- Tu m'as manqué.

Il sentit la main de Brienne prendre sa main et la serrer au creux de sa poitrine.

\- Toi aussi.

Le lendemain, ils eurent une longue discussion au sujet du plan élaboré par le père de Brienne. La chevaleresse se montra longtemps réticente principalement parce que l'une des conséquences allait être le retour à des visites certes quotidiennes mais uniquement nocturnes à Jaime et non plus des journées entières rares mais bien plus satisfaisantes. Le chevalier lui rappela que son retour à Port Réal allait survenir dans seulement une lune et que ce changement d'organisation permettrait de préparer Duncan, désormais en âge d'être particulièrement affecté par les séparations avec son père, à la dure réalité qui l'attendait. L'argument fit basculer Brienne en faveur du plan proposé par son père et quelques minutes plus tard, elle fit parvenir son accord par corbeau à Lord Selwyn.

...

...

A l'aube, ils prirent la route. Les chevaliers voyagèrent à cheval pendant que Tyanna et les enfants restèrent dans le chariot. En la lisière de la forêt, les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent pour laisser Jaime de rejoindre seul Evenfall Hall par l'entrée secondaire. De leur côté, elles contournèrent la plaine pour arriver par l'entrée principale donnant l'illusion d'arriver depuis le port. A l'approche du château, la petite Catelyn fut soigneusement cachée sous l'épais et ample manteau de la nourrice. A leur arrivée dans la cour, Brienne demanda à ce qu'on avertisse son père de son arrivée et ne perdit pas de temps pour rejoindre Duncan et Tyanna dissimulant sa fille, dans ses appartements. Les moindres pleurs de Catelyn risquaient de ruiner la supercherie. Une trentaine de minutes avant l'heure habituelle de l'entraînement de Lord Selwyn et Jaime, Brienne quitta sa chambre en donnant la main à Duncan. Elle se dirigea vers le bureau de son père au motif de le saluer après son retour de la capitale. Pendant ce temps, Jaime attendait en tenue de combat dans le couloir devant la porte de la salle d'escrime. Tyanna le rejoint en ayant pris soin d'éviter les couloirs grâce à un passage par les pièces en enfilade inoccupées. Heureusement, que le vieux mestre, dont la chambre restée porte ouverte se trouvait à côté de la salle d'escrime, était pratiquement sourd, car la petite commença à pleurer au moment ou la nourrice la déposa dans les bras de son père. Malgré les tentatives de Jaime pour la calmer, Catelyn pleura durant tout le trajet de la salle d'escrime au bureau du seigneur de Tarth. De toute évidence, elle réclamait le sein de sa mère, besoin que son père ne pouvait combler. Malgré son pincement au cœur, il voyait une crédibilité supplémentaire pour la duperie en cours. Rien de plus normal que le fait d'être tenu par un étranger, fasse pleurer l'enfant. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le couloir principal menant à la grande salle et au bureau de Lord Selwyn, les regards furent nombreux à se tourner vers lui. Serviteurs, visiteurs, gardes montrèrent tous leur surprise devant le passage du maître d'armes portant dans ses bras un nourrisson en pleurs dont il semblait ne savoir que faire. Le secrétaire de Lord Selwyn fut, contrairement à son habitude, particulièrement insistant auprès de son seigneur pour obtenir une audience à Jaime qui lui avait expliqué avoir trouvé l'enfant visiblement abandonné. Quelques instants plus tard, le chevalier entrait dans le bureau ou Lord Selwyn, Brienne et Duncan étaient réunis. La porte refermée, il mit l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère et quelques instants plus tard, grâce à ce qui dut paraître une étrange coïncidence à ceux derrière la porte, la petite fille cessa de pleurer. Le régicide repartit ensuite d'un pas pressé en direction de l'armurerie pendant que Lord Selwyn passait la tête par la porte pour demander à son secrétaire de faire venir les gardes chargés à cet instant de la surveillance de l'intérieur de la demeure seigneuriale mais également de lancer un appel à témoignage afin de retrouver celui ou celle qui avait déposé l'enfant. Lorsque Brienne put sortir avec sa fille dans les bras, elle se dirigea vers ses appartements pour officiellement confier provisoirement l'enfant trouvé à la nourrice de Duncan. Lord Selwyn informa son secrétaire de cette disposition et lui demanda d'en faire part à quiconque serait concerné. Brienne fut excusée de ses obligations pour le reste de la journée au motif que la nourrice ne pouvait pas s'occuper convenablement des deux enfants à la fois. Aucune des personnes présentes au château ce jour-là ne sembla cependant dubitative face au numéro d'escamotage car l'Etoile du Soir déploya beaucoup d'énergie durant toute la journée pour donner l'apparence d'être dépassé par les évènements. Le vieil homme se montrait une fois de plus capable de trouver en lui des ressources inépuisables pour réunir autour de lui, ceux qui étaient chers à son coeur. A la nuit tombée, aucun témoin ne fut trouvé pour identifier celui ou celle qui avait déposé l'enfant. Les gardes penauds confessèrent n'avoir rien vu. Devant l'échec, le seigneur de l'île décida d'élargir la recherche de témoins aux alentours d'Evenfall Hall y compris au port. Dans les jours qui suivirent, plusieurs personnes se manifestèrent en affirmant avoir un lien de parenté avec l'enfant. Toutes étaient visiblement de bonne foi, mais reçurent après un entretien plus poussé la même réponse décevante. Pour la plus grande satisfaction de Lord Selwyn, l'enfant trouvé abandonné devint rapidement le sujet de conversation sur toutes les lèvres dans toute sa demeure. Après une semaine de recherches aussi méticuleuses que factices, le seigneur de Tarth annonça que sa fille allait officiellement adopter l'enfant tout juste âgée d'une lune. La nouvelle fut très bien accueillie ; chacun étant d'avis que ce geste était très généreux. Le rideau tombait enfin sur la scène du théâtre ou la famille s'était, avec brio, donné en représentation.

...

Le lendemain dans la matinée, un garçonnet aux cheveux blonds bouclés, tenant à la main un petit lion en tissus, partait en exploration dans la cour de la demeure seigneuriale. Sa mère, distraite très brièvement par la lecture d'un message de son oncle, constata sa disparition de l'entrée de la grande salle ou il se trouvait l'instant d'avant. Partie immédiatement à sa poursuite, elle ne remarqua pas qu'une petite porte donnant sur l'extérieur était entrouverte et continua ses recherches en suivant la mauvaise direction. Attiré par un petit chien aux longs poils roux et blancs, le petit garçon le suivit en direction de la muraille du château. Devant la tour de l'armurerie, le canidé curieux, entra pour ressortir immédiatement en courant sans demander son reste. L'animal subitement disparu, Duncan reporta son attention sur la jeune femme qui sortait juste devant lui de la tour, en portant deux épées dans les bras. Leyna fut surprise de tomber presque nez à nez avec lui. Ne perdant pas son sens de l'observation, elle devina sans peine son identité. Une chevelure dorée et des yeux bleus aussi intenses ne pouvaient appartenir qu'au fils de Lady Brienne. Elle demanda à ce seigneur haut comme trois pommes avec une gentillesse mêlée d'inquiétude.

\- Comment se fait-il que tu sois tout seul. Duncan, ou est ta mère ?

Duncan pointa du doigt le château. Se parlant à elle-même, elle dit.

\- Elle doit te chercher et être inquiète.

La jeune femme était dans l'embarras. Chargée par Lord Selwyn en personne, de ramener son épée et celle de sa fille pour une démonstration lors de l'entraînement en cours, elle hésitait entre se mettre en retard et ramener tout de suite l'enfant à Lady Brienne ou effectuer sa tâche à temps et le ramener ensuite. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, Duncan avait remarqué avec grand intérêt le lion en or particulièrement brillant du pommeau de l'une des deux épées. La dorure et les yeux en rubis qui ornaient la tête de l'animal, constituaient des aimants pour ses yeux émerveillés. Leyna trouva finalement une solution particulièrement habile qui lui permettait de résoudre tous ses problèmes. Elle allait emmener le petit garçon avec elle pour le confier à son grand-père présent exceptionnellement au terrain d'entraînement. Elle reporta le poids des épées sur un seul bras et tendit sa main libre à Duncan. Malheureusement, il n'était pas disposé à coopérer. La seule main qui l'avait de libre, il avait décidé de la poser sur l'objet de sa convoitise tenu à sa hauteur. Leyna tenta bien de lui faire lâcher prise doucement, mais la moue contrariée qu'il lui adressa, la dissuada de poursuivre dans cette voie. Ne pas contrarier le petit-fils de Lord Selwyn relevait du bons-sens. Sachant s'adapter, elle lui dit.

\- Puisque tu ne veux pas de ma main alors tu n'as qu'à le tenir en me suivant.

Bien qu'il ne soit pas en âge de l'exprimer, Duncan était tout disposé à la suivre jusqu'à l'autre bout de l'île pourvu qu'elle le laisse envelopper de sa petite main, sa nouvelle trouvaille. L'étrange duo prit lentement le chemin du terrain d'entraînement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils franchissaient la porte dans la muraille donnant sur l'espace en terre battue entouré de lices. Une douzaine des membres de la garde était présent, nettement plus qu'en temps habituel, car ce matin, leur seigneur s'était déplacé afin de constater par lui-même les nouveautés que leur maître d'armes leur avait enseigné durant les dernières semaines. Cette visite d'à peine une heure avait pour but à la fois de valoriser le travail de Jaime et de montrer sa considération envers ses gardes. S'il faisait venir son épée, c'était pour se livrer à une petite démonstration avec le chevalier, qui avait été parfaitement préparée pour l'occasion. Celle de sa fille allait lui permettre de donner à ses gardes et à Leyna une occasion exceptionnelle d'observer une lame en acier valyrien.

Lorsque Leyna arriva à hauteur de la lice accompagnée par Duncan, les évènements prirent une tournure inattendue. Jaime et Lord Selwyn debout côte à côte tournaient le dos à la lice occupés à observer la démonstration des gardes. Leyna se permit d'interpeller avec respect le seigneur.

\- Milord, voici les épées que vous avez demandés.

En l'entendant, le père et le grand-père de Duncan se retournèrent. Pour le petit garçon, la vue de ces visages familiers déclencha une réaction de joie particulièrement démonstrative. Il lâcha brusquement le lion en or du pommeau et se précipita vers eux en criant le nom de la personne qui lui était la plus proche.''Père, Père". Les visages des deux hommes se décomposèrent. Heureusement, le pire fut évité de justesse car Lord Selwyn attrapa au vol le garçonnet avant qu'il n'atteigne les bras de son père et se dépêcha de lui dire.

\- Grand-père, Duncan, je m'appelle Grand-père.

Cette tentative, de faire passer pour une erreur de langage les mots prononcés par l'enfant, ne fut cependant pas une complète réussite. Déçu de s'être retrouvé, dans des bras différents de ceux qu'il espérait, Duncan commença à se débattre. Il appela à nouveau son père et en lui tendant les bras. Jaime resta immobile, totalement pris au dépourvu par cette situation aussi inattendue qu'embarrassante. Lord Selwyn garda son sang froid et prit la seule décision qui pouvait sauver la situation. Il dit à l'assemblée avec politesse.

\- Veuillez m'excuser Messieurs, mais mon petit-fils est visiblement fatigué et paniqué, il me faut le ramener à sa mère au plus vite. Continuez sans moi.

Il échangea un dernier regard avec Jaime avant de quitter les lieux, l'enfant maintenant en pleurs dans ses bras. Lorsque le silence revint, tous reprirent leurs occupations sans avoir perçu le sens réel de la scène dont ils avaient été témoins. Tous sauf Leyna, dont le sens affûté de l'observation lui avait permis de ne pas être entièrement dupée. Elle prit quelques instants avant de se ressaisir car ce qu'elle venait d'observer avait jeté définitivement le doute dans son esprit. La séance se poursuivit jusqu'au moment ou Jaime sortit Oathkeeper de son fourreau pour permettre aux personnes présentes de l'observer. Chacun fut émerveillé par cette lame aux reflets bleutés caractéristiques de l'acier valyrien. La richesse et la beauté de son pommeau recouvert d'or et de pierres précieuses suscita de nombreux commentaires.

\- Vous avez vu, c'est l'or des Lannister. C'était l'épée du régicide à ce qu'on dit.

\- C'est même sûr, t'as vu tous ces lions.

\- Lady Brienne l'a porté pour se battre dans le Grand Nord à ce qui paraît.

Jaime se permit de rectifier.

\- Ser Brienne désormais.

\- Oui, c'est vrai, Monsieur Rain, pardon. C'est l'habitude, ici c'est notre Lady.

\- Parait aussi que là-bas, elle a tué des morts qu'étaient encore vivants.

\- J'aurais pas aimé y aller moi dans le Nord. Avec la garde ici, au moins pas de risque de se faire découper par des monstres.

Jaime souriait en coin en écoutant les hommes, il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que Leyna était restée silencieuse. Bien que ses yeux restèrent longuement rivés sur l'arme, elle ne fit aucun commentaire et ne posa aucune question. Leur maître d'armes rengaina l'épée de Brienne et la séance prit fin. Les gardes repartirent à leur occupation pendant Jaime et Leyna rassemblèrent le matériel pour le ramener à l'armurerie. Jaime demanda avec curiosité une fois arrivé à la tour.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu, jeune fille, j'aurais pensé qu'Oathkeeper allait susciter un peu plus d'intérêt de ta part.

\- Oh, mais je vous assure que c'est le cas, Monsieur. C'est juste que le petit garçon, il était un peu bizarre avec vous, vous trouvez-pas ?

Jaime tenta de masquer le coup qui venait de le frapper à l'estomac. Il répondit avec autant de détachement que possible.

\- Tu as bien vu, il était totalement paniqué. C'est normal. Mets-toi donc à sa place.

Leyna écouta l'argument mais ne fut qu'à moitié convaincue. Il lui avait semblé drôlement sûr de lui au contraire le petit seigneur. Jaime changea le sujet de leur conversation sans attendre et confia une mission à Leyna.

\- Je voudrais que tu ailles rendre les épées à Lord Selwyn.

Il attrapa un morceau de parchemin laissé dans un coin de la table et griffonna un mot destiné à servir de laissez-passer à la jeune fille auprès du secrétaire peu arrangeant de l'Etoile du soir.

\- Tu le trouveras dans son bureau. Donne ceci à l'homme désagréable dont le bureau est en face de la porte. Reviens vite, j'ai encore du travail pour toi.

Leyna se hâta de sortir épées et parchemin à la main. Jaime la regarda pas s'éloigner car il fixait désormais les plaques de métal doré accrochées sur le mur près de la petite cheminée qui chauffait l'armurerie en hiver. Comme Lord Selwyn l'avait mentionné, chacune rendait hommage aux maîtres d'armes successifs d'Evenfall Hall. La plus ancienne remontait à deux siècles, la dernière reconnaissable à son métal plus brillant était dédiée à Rickard. Sa rêverie prit fin avec le retour de Leyna qui lui tendit un message scellé par une cire bleue.

\- Milord m'a demandé de vous le remettre.

Jaime le prit avec un air étonné car il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Lord Selwyn de communiquer de cette manière avec lui. En principe, il le convoquait directement dans son bureau. Il donna une tâche à accomplir à la jeune fille puis commença la lecture de la courte missive.

_Ser Jaime,_

_Soyez ce soir à huit heures dans la chambre de Brienne. Utilisez l'accès que ma fille vous a montré._

_Nous allons devoir reparler de l'incident de ce matin._

_Lord Selwyn_

Jaime enroula le parchemin puis le glissa dans la poche de sa longue veste de cuir épais destinée à le protéger pendant les entraînements. S'il n'était pas surpris sur le fond, il s'étonnait de la curieuse manière dont Lord Selwyn souhaitait organiser leur rencontre. La matinée achevée, le maître d'armes et son assistante rejoignirent la salle où ils déjeunaient habituellement. L'après-midi, se passa dans le calme et la concentration. Assis à côté de son assistante, à la grande table adossée au mur faisant face à la porte d'entrée, le régicide lui fit mémoriser une partie de la liste des armes qu'elle devait savoir reconnaître dans le livre d'inventaire. Bien que la graphie produite par sa main gauche fut loin d'être élégante, il parvint à fabriquer une étiquette lisible pour chaque mot, qu'il plaça devant l'arme correspondante. Lorsque le soleil commença à décliner dans le ciel, il libéra la jeune fille. Il était temps pour lui de partir à la rencontre du seigneur de l'île. Comme convenu, il se dirigea vers la salle d'escrime puis entra dans la première des pièces en enfilade. Sans difficulté, il franchit les trois portes qui le séparait de la chambre de Brienne puis frappa à la quatrième. C'est la nourrice qui lui ouvrit et l'invita à entrer avec politesse. En entrant, il comprit aisément la curieuse manière dont la rencontre avait été organisée. Face à la fenêtre qui donnait sur l'océan, une table ovale en bois foncé ainsi que quatre chaises avaient été installées. Au centre de la table, des mets et des boissons venaient d'avoir été déposés. Les serviteurs étaient partis, ce qui n'étonnait pas Jaime puisque dans le cas contraire, ils auraient remarqué sa présence inexplicable. Lord Selwyn et Brienne étaient déjà attablés et attendait le dernier convive adulte. Duncan était assis sur les genoux de sa mère que le chevalier voyait de dos. Le petit garçon achevait son repas en picorant avec délice les petits morceaux de fruits exotiques que son grand-père avait eu plaisir à découper pour lui. Lord Selwyn, assis en bout de table, fit signe au chevalier dès qu'il le vit.

\- Venez nous rejoindre Ser Jaime, nous vous attendions.

Le chevalier s'avança puis s'arrêta à côté de Brienne. Il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la chevaleresse et la caressa brièvement, manière de la saluer avec tendresse tout en respectant la bienséance. Duncan ne se s'embarrassa des bonnes manières. En découvrant la présence de son père, il laissa tomber son morceau de fruit. Sa bouche encore pleine l'empêchant de parler, il attrapa avec ses mains collantes son père par la manche pour le tirer vers lui. En embrassant son fils sur le front, ce dernier reçut l'empreinte des petites mains collantes sur la poitrine. Il posa un regard désappointé sur sa veste en cuir. Lorsqu'il regarda avec plus d'attention celle particulièrement tâchée de Brienne, il réalisa que sa situation était finalement plutôt enviable. Au demeurant, le regard que cette dernière lui lança, semblait tenir le même discours. Il s'assit en face d'elle et le dîner put commencer. Lord Selwyn exprima sa grande satisfaction de pouvoir pour la première fois réunir autour de sa table l'ensemble de sa famille. Jaime était toujours mal à l'aise lorsqu'il entendait l'expression "ma famille" dans la bouche du vieux seigneur, ne sachant toujours pas s'il était réellement inclus. Il n'en laissa cependant rien paraître. Le lieu insolite du repas avait été justifié par une fièvre de la petite Catelyn, contraignant sa mère à ne pas quitter la chambre. Jaime réalisa que Brienne et son père avaient dit plus de mensonge en seulement quelques mois que durant tout le reste de leurs vies. La conversation se poursuivit sur la petite fille en parfaite santé et endormie dans son berceau quelques mètres plus loin. Puis, le cas de Duncan fut abordé. Tous trois avaient fait le même constat, l'enfant était trop jeune pour comprendre qu'il devait garder le secret. Il allait falloir redoubler de prudence pour ne pas qu'un nouvel incident de ce type se produise. Lord Selwyn demanda à Brienne de ne plus quitter la chambre avec son fils si Tyanna n'était pas à ses côtés, afin d'éviter que l'enfant n'échappe à la surveillance et ce jusqu'à son départ prochain. A cette pensée, les coeurs des deux chevaliers se serrèrent. Cette séparation, prévue de longue date, allait être particulièrement difficile à supporter après un temps aussi long passé ensemble. Jaime éprouvait une réelle détresse à l'idée de laisser partir seule Brienne avec leurs deux jeunes enfants. D'autant que de longs mois allaient s'écouler avant qu'ils ne puissent se revoir. La faveur accordée à Brienne par le roi et sa Main n'allait pas être renouvelée aisément. Lorsque Lord Selwyn se leva de table, il surprit sa fille et son amant.

\- Il est temps pour moi de vous quitter. Ce fut un réel plaisir de passer ce moment en votre compagnie. Brienne, j'ai prévenu mes serviteurs que la nourrice allait débarrasser la table. Ainsi, vous pouvez rester avec votre famille, Ser Jaime. Prenez garde à être de retour à l'armurerie dès l'aube afin que personne ne remarque votre absence.

Voyant le chevalier laissé sans voix par l'étonnement, Brienne prit la parole à sa place pour remercier son père de cette attention particulièrement touchante. Après avoir fait descendre son fils de ses genoux, elle se leva et raccompagna son père jusqu'à la porte. Elle posa ensuite sa veste près de celle de Jaime puis le rejoignit devant la grande fenêtre de la chambre ou il était posté, regardant au loin la mer scintillante sous la lumière de la pleine lune. Le chevalier avait l'occasion d'admirer cette vue splendide pour la première fois. Pendant ce temps, Tyanna, qui venait de mettre sa tenue de nuit au petit garçon, commença à s'occuper de la table. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour achever sa tâche, elle s''adressa alors à sa maîtresse.

\- Milady, j'en ai terminé.

\- Je vous remercie Tyanna. Vous pouvez rejoindre votre chambre, vous êtes libérée jusqu'à demain matin.

Le bruit discret de la porte qui se refermait doucement fut couvert par la voix de Jaime demandant à voix basse.

\- Ainsi c'est la vue dont tu as profité toute ton enfance.

\- Les eaux brillantes comme l'argent chaque soir et les eaux couleur saphir chaque matin. J'étais chanceuse sur ce point. Que voyait le jeune héritier Lannister depuis sa fenêtre ?

\- A peu près la même chose, mais une mer bien plus agitée. Naturellement, pas de saphir dans les eaux chaque matin.

Se tournant vers l'intérieur de la pièce, il fit le tour en détail de celle-ci. Sa dernière visite avait été bien trop brève pour qu'il eût prêté attention au décor.

\- Et c'est donc la chambre ou tu as vécu ?

\- Aussi loin que remontent mes souvenirs, oui. Les meubles n'ont pas changé de place, les rideaux et tapis n'ont plus. Bien sûr quelques objets ont été retiré depuis.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur les détails, car elle sentit la main de Duncan lui tirer sur la manche en réclamant à aller dans ses bras. Elle le prit en constatant qu'il tenait à la main son petit lion en tissu et commençait à sucer son pouce. Pour ses parents qui l'observaient, il était évident qu'il était temps de le coucher. Lorsque leur petit garçon fut endormi dans son lit, c'est sans réelle surprise que sa petite sœur commença à manifester des signes de réveil. Elle ne retrouva le sommeil qu'une fois repue puis apaisée par le bercement des bras de son père.

Après l'avoir couché, les deux parents restèrent quelques instants penchés au-dessus du berceau puis la main de Brienne se posa avec douceur sur celle de Jaime. Sans bruit, elle l'entraîna vers le mur à l'extrémité de la chambre, là ou une porte de modeste dimension était cachée derrière un rideau. Elle prit l'une des chandelles fixées par un portant sur le mur puis tourna la poignée et entra dans la pièce en entraînant son amant avec elle.

\- Autrefois, c'était la salle de jeux ou Galladon et moi, nous retrouvions souvent en cachette après l'heure du coucher. La porte en face donnait sur sa chambre. Notre nourrice, qui couchait dans la chambre par laquelle tu es arrivé, ne pouvait pas nous entendre. Quand mon frère est mort, cette pièce a été transformée pour accueillir mon affreuse septa qui pouvait ainsi me garder à l'oeil.

A la lumière de la chandelle, Jaime put constater que seul un grand lit et une table de chevet meublaient cette pièce de dimension modeste mais que les murs étaient recouverts d'élégantes tapisserie beige présentant des arabesques bleues et or. Au sol, un immense tapis de laine de bleu reprenait les mêmes arabesques dorées. Ce décor semblait un peu trop luxueux pour une simple chambre de septa.

\- Mon père a toujours voulu que les chambres bénéficient d'une décoration soignée. Peu importe à qui elles étaient destinées.

Quand Jaime fit quelques pas pour s'approcher de la fenêtre, Brienne lâcha sa main et alla tirer la porte donnant sur sa chambre ne laissant passer qu'une mince ouverture. Elle déposa la chandelle sur la table de chevet puis retourna à côté de son amant regarder la lune ronde et argentée. Le bras du chevalier vint lentement s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Elle se tourna vers lui, posa ses maison sur sa poitrine. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de son amant brièvement une première fois, puis une seconde, puis une troisième. Jaime lui sourit alors avec un regard malicieux.

\- Ta septa risque de se retourner dans sa tombe.

Brienne répondit en tirant son amant vers le lit par sa chemise.

\- Grand bien lui fasse.

Ils tombèrent sur les couvertures et reprirent leurs baisers. Les effleurements furent rapidement remplacés par des caresses. Leurs mains devinrent impatientes et commencèrent à soulever la barrière des vêtements pour accéder à la peau qu'elles désiraient ardemment toucher. Une à une, les étoffes tombèrent sur le sol. Puis, peau contre peau, les deux chevaliers redécouvrirent lentement et doucement le corps de l'autre. Un mois après avoir donné la vie, Brienne éprouvait le désir d'accueillir à nouveau en elle l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle posa avec tendresse une main sur la joue de celui-ci et captura son regard émeraude, pour lui transmettre l'invitation. Son amant désormais certain, d'être bienvenu, l'embrassa profondément étouffant ainsi le gémissement qu'elle émit à l'instant ou il combla son attente. A chaque assaut, la chevaleresse laissa une marque rosée sur l'épaule du chevalier en lui prenant la peau à pleine bouche afin éteindre ses cris. La présence de leurs enfants endormis dans la chambre attenante, ne permettait qu'au seul bruit de leurs souffles courts et désordonnés de franchir le seuil de la pièce. Lorsque leurs ébats prirent fin, ils restèrent quelques minutes en sueur et enlacés avant de regagner le lit de Brienne. En franchissant la porte de la chambre d'enfance de cette dernière, les amants redevinrent parents et le réveil peu après de la petite Catelyn ne manqua pas de le leur rappeler.

Une dizaine de jours avant son départ pour Port Réal, Brienne profita d'une après-midi ensoleillé pour se rendre au terrain d'entrainement. Ses enfants endormis sous la surveillance de Tyanna, elle avait l'esprit parfaitement libre pour se concentrer sur la reprise du maniement des armes après de longs mois sans pratiquer. Elle avait pris soin de récupérer son épée dans le bureau de son père mais il lui manquait une épaisse veste de cuir permettant de se protéger d'un coup accidentel. Son chemin la mena naturellement vers l'armurerie ou était entreposées toutes les protections destinées au combat. En pénétrant dans la pièce, elle fut surprise de trouver Jaime assis à côté d'une jeune fille penchée sur un livre, lisant à haute voix des mots en articulant lentement. En observant avec plus d'attention, la chevaleresse remarqua que celle-ci portait une tenue très masculine composée d'une tunique de cuir souple marron clair et d'un pantalon gris. Mais, ce qui attira vraiment l'attention, c'était la ceinture destinée à fixer une épée qu'elle portait. Brienne voyait pour la première fois une fille porter une épée à Evenfall Hall et pour autant qu'elle s'en souvienne à Tarth. Elle donna deux petits coups sur la huisserie de la porte derrière elle pour se signaler. Jaime et Leyna se retournèrent et furent tout aussi surpris que confus. Ils se levèrent immédiatement et le régicide la salua respectueusement

\- Ser Brienne

Leyna impressionnée s'embrouilla dans les titulatures.

\- Lady Brienne. Pardon, Milady. Ser Brienne.

Ses joues piquèrent un fard d'embarras et elle regarda ses pieds. Devant cette maladresse et la jeunesse de son interlocutrice, Brienne se montra indulgente.

\- Ser Brienne, mais vous êtes toute excusée.

Elle demanda alors avec curiosité.

\- Je m'étonne de la présence d'une jeune fille comme vous en ce lieu. Qui êtes-vous ?

Leyna regarda Jaime pour obtenir son approbation avant de répondre. Il lui fit signe et elle se lança.

\- Mon nom est Leyna, Ser Brienne. Monsieur Rain m'a recruté pour être son assistante.

Brienne ne put masquer sa surprise devant une telle révélation. Elle adressa un regard à Jaime pour demander plus d'explications. Celui-ci répondit avec l'air intimidé que l'on attend d'un simple maître d'armes envers une Lady sur ses terres.

\- Il est exact qu'elle me seconde depuis plusieurs semaines désormais, Ser Brienne. Lord Selwyn, votre père, m'a accordé la faveur de lui donner une chance. Leyna se montre très efficace et investie dans son travail. Il s'avère également qu'elle a de très bonnes aptitudes au combat.

Brienne s'adressa à la jeune fille directement.

\- Qui t'a appris à te battre ?

\- Personne, Ser. J'ai appris avec mon frère en regardant les soldats de Milord, votre père.

\- Voilà qui est très inhabituel. Comment as-tu réussi à rencontrer Monsieur Rain, le recrutement n'est pas ouvert aux filles ?

Jaime répondit pour son assistante.

\- J'ai reçu son frère qui est venu me porter sa candidature. J'ai rencontré Leyna dès le lendemain pour un essai sur le terrain qui a été concluant. L'accord de votre père a permis le reste, Ser.

Brienne décida de s'en tenir là pour les questions. Elle aurait tout le temps d'avoir des informations supplémentaires lors d'un entretien privé avec le maître d'armes. Avec bienveillance, elle demanda.

\- J'ai besoin de récupérer une veste de protection. Comme j'imagine que tu connais parfaitement le rangement, apporte-la-moi.

Leyna s'exécuta sans attendre, cherchant sur l'un des portants le vêtement demandé. Pendant ce temps, les deux chevaliers échangèrent un sourire complice. Jaime n'avait pas besoin d'entendre les mots de son amante pour savoir qu'elle était heureuse et fière de lui. Son choix symbolique et courageux lui rappelait celui qu'il avait fait un soir d'hiver devant une cheminée. Cette nuit là, une femme devenait chevalier pour la première fois dans l'histoire du royaume.

\- Voici pour vous, Ser.

\- Je te remercie Leyna. Puis-je vous dire un mot, Monsieur Rain.

\- Bien sûr, Ser Brienne.

Il demanda à Leyna de poursuivre sa lecture sans lui et sortit dehors. Les chevaliers s'éloignèrent de quelques pas.

\- Je suis désolé, je n'ai même pas pris le temps de t'en parler ...

\- Jaime, cela n'a aucune importance. Je suis heureuse que tu l'aies pris avec toi. J'imagine qu'elle a un caractère bien plus affirmé en mon absence.

\- C'est peu de le dire, mais elle peut se le permettre, elle est vraiment douée.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Jaime Lannister n'aurait pas choisi n'importe qui pour devenir son apprenti. Ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais te parler. Il me faut m'entraîner et j'aimerais que tu viennes au terrain avec moi. Je ne sais même pas quelles capacités je vais réussir à récupérer. Peux-tu te libérer ?

Jaime comprit les doutes et appréhensions de Brienne pour avoir vécu les mêmes quelques mois auparavant.

\- Bien sûr que je vais venir avec toi. Mais ne commence pas à t'inquiéter autant. Rien ne dit que tout ne va pas se remettre en place rapidement. Tu n'es pas blessé, tu as juste besoin de retrouver tes marques. Tu peux me croire, c'est nettement plus enviable.

Brienne ne semblait pas convaincue, mais lui adressa un petit sourire de reconnaissance.

\- Merci, rejoins moi dès que tu es prêt.

Jaime rentra dans l'armurerie, confia à Leyna la tâche de poursuivre ses lectures pendant encore une heure avant de rentrer chez elle. Il enfila une veste de protection et son épée habituelle.

Sur le terrain, Brienne débuta avec le mannequin pour rechercher ses marques. La gestuelle lui revint rapidement, mais pas la vitesse ni la puissance. Lorsqu'elle engagea un combat contre Jaime, ce fut flagrant. Bien que diminué par ses blessures successives, le régicide l'a mis en échec à plusieurs reprises. Le constat fut extrêmement frustrant. Les exercices durèrent plus d'une heure puis elle commença faute de pratique à s'épuiser. Jaime mit fin à l'entraînement dans la foulée. Ils s'assirent côte à côte essoufflés sur le muret de pierres à proximité de la lice.

\- C'est deux fois pire que mon niveau après la naissance de Duncan. Jaime, c'est en deçà de tout ce que j'avais imaginé.

Son amant tenta de la rassurer.

\- C'est peut-être le cas pour aujourd'hui, mais en travaillant chaque jour, tu arriveras à faire des progrès considérables. Regarde, même moi, j'ai réussi à faire quelque chose avec ma vieille carcasse.

Cette dernière expression eut le mérite d'arracher un rire à Brienne.

\- Même si c'était le cas, je ne rattraperais pas à tant le niveau que j'avais en quittant Port Réal. Les autres chevaliers vont le remarquer et ...

Jaime la coupa net.

\- Arrête, veux-tu. Qu'importe que pendant quelques semaines que tu ne sois plus à ton niveau d'avant. Ce qui importe vraiment, c'est que tu es et restes leur commandant. Je suis certain qu'ils ont trop de respect pour toi pour en penser quoique ce soit.

Dans ce terrain désert, à l'abri des regards, Brienne vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon en cherchant du réconfort. Le régicide le ressentit et passa son bras autour de sa taille en lui murmurant.

\- Tu sais ce qui importe vraiment, c'est que tu as mis au monde nos deux enfants. Tu n'as rien à justifier vis à vis de quiconque alors peu importe le temps qu'il te faudra pour redevenir la combattante que tu étais.

La chevaleresse trouva dans ces mots le réconfort dont elle avait besoin à cet instant. Elle s'autorisa à profiter quelques minutes de leur étreinte. Leyna arriva au même instant à la porte du terrain d'entraînement espérant apercevoir les prouesses de la chevaleresse maintenant que son travail était terminé. Sa curiosité ne fut pas récompensée de la manière qu'elle espérait. Pour tout spectacle, elle n'eut que la vision de la Lady de Tarth dans les bras du maître d'armes échangeant avec lui un baiser. Mal à l'aise, d'avoir assisté sans le vouloir à ce moment d'intimité, elle se hâta de faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez elle. Brienne se leva peu après. Il était temps de rejoindre sa petite fille qui allait la réclamer si ce n'était pas déjà le cas.

Les jours passèrent et les entraînements successifs ne réussirent pas à combler les attentes de Brienne. Certes elle avait progressé mais cela restait insuffisant à ses yeux et elle allait repartir à la capitale avec l'appréhension de se sentir diminuée. Le jour de son départ, elle put profiter d'un bref dernier moment avec Jaime et les enfants. Juste après l'entraînement avec Lord Selwyn dans la salle d'escrime, le chevalier fut autorisé à se glisser dans sa chambre après avoir suivi le chemin secret habituel. Ces quelques minutes d'intimité furent atroces. Duncan perçut la détresse de ses parents. Les voyant tout deux enlacés, sa mère au bord des larmes, il sentit que les adieux de son père n'étaient ceux habituels. Sitôt que Jaime le prit dans ses bras, il se mit à pleurer et crier ce qui réveilla sa soeur, qui l'imita. A la douleur de devoir se séparer s'ajouta ainsi la culpabilité envers leurs enfants. Les deux chevaliers ne réussirent pas à les calmer. Duncan refusa de lâcher son père. Catelyn, continua à pleurer incapable de trouver l'apaisement dans les bras de sa mère qui dégageait angoisse et tristesse. Brienne appela Tyanna qui n'eut droit choix que d'arracher Duncan à Jaime. L'instant suivant, le chevalier quitta la chambre après avoir échangé avec son amante un dernier regard de désespoir. Rien ne fut plus douloureux pour lui que d'entendre les pleurs de ses enfants dans son dos tandis qu'il franchissait les portes successives le ramenant à la salle d'escrime. Les champs de bataille, les morts-vivants et les dragons n'étaient rien face au malheur de ceux qu'il aimait. Jaime Lannister n'avait que très rarement pleurer dans sa vie, mais à cet instant, il ne pût retenir ses larmes.

Brienne, Tyanna et les enfants embarquèrent à bord du navire personnel du seigneur de Tarth quelques heures plus tard. Les deux enfants s'étaient heureusement enfin calmés. Les deux femmes s'installèrent en cabine puis la chevaleresse sortit sur le pont . A la proue du navire, elle observa les côtes de son île natale défiler avant de disparaître à l'horizon. Elle ignorait quel temps allait s'écouler avant qu'elle ait la possibilité de les revoir. A cet instant, elle n'avait qu'une seule certitude. Dans une dizaine de jours, si la mer était favorable, le bateau arriverait à l'entrée de la baie de la Néra.

**A SUIVRE ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**PARTIE VII:**

**...**

**.**

Tyrion quitta la capitale pour un voyage dans le Conflant seulement trois jours après le retour de Brienne. Son voyage jusqu'à Vivesaigues devait durer deux semaines. Le carrosse et son escorte empruntèrent la route royale puis la route de la rivière. Ils firent halte à Haye-Pierre située à deux jours de sa destination. Le château détruit par un incendie durant les guerres récentes ne put les accueillir, ils prirent donc des chambres dans une confortable auberge de campagne. L'établissement était tenu par la même famille depuis trois générations. Le patron se releva être un hôte affable, prévenant et intarissable sur les plus beaux lieux de sa région natale. Le nain dîna en compagnie du capitaine des manteaux argentés qui l'escortait, de trois diplomates et d'un de ses secrétaires dans une salle accueillante. Les murs de pierre beige étaient décorés de nombreux bouquets de fleurs séchées. L'éclairage était très satisfaisant grâce aux nombreuses chandelles accrochées au mur et celles posées sur chaque table. On leur servit de la truite naturellement présente en abondance dans la Ruffurque. Les mets servis furent unanimement appréciés. Chacun s'étonna de leur finesse pour un établissement aussi modeste. En questionnant l'aubergiste, ils apprirent que celui-ci avait été longtemps cuisinier en chef pour la maison Tully. Au décès de ses parents, il avait quitté Vivesaigues pour reprendre l'établissement familial. L'homme s'avérait être lettré et cultivé. Il proposa à ses invités de s'installer dans la salle attenante qui abritait une bibliothèque de taille respectable. En entrant dans cette pièce, Tyrion constata en effet plusieurs longues étagères entièrement occupées par des ouvrages. Plusieurs fauteuils en cuir vieilli faisaient face à une cheminée de pierre surmontée d'un emblème en forme de poisson. Au sol, un immense tapis de laine passé d'âge dissimulait presque les tommettes ocres. De la tablée, seul le nain choisit de pénétrer dans ce lieu inattendu. L'accès aux livres restait rare, réservé à ceux qui non seulement avaient appris à lire, mais étaient suffisamment riches pour pouvoir en acquérir. Qu'un simple aubergiste ait en sa possession une collection comme celle-ci était tout à fait singulier. L'homme expliqua avoir appris la lecture au château alors qu'on lui avait attribué la charge d'intendant des cuisines. Lire, écrire et compter étaient une nécessité pour tenir les registres d'inventaire. Quant au financement de cette coûteuse passion, il la devait à la vente de quelques objets d'une valeur substantielle ramenés d'Essos par un ancêtre.. Ne voulant pas importuné son invité, il se retira après ces dernières confessions. Désormais seul et au calme, Tyrion commença à observer soigneusement les volumes posés sur les étagères. Il reconnut de nombreux titres, mais fut intrigué par quelques ouvrages dont la tranche de la couverture en cuir clair présentant des ornements qui lui étaient inconnus. Il saisit l'un d'entre eux et constata que les motifs dessinés étaient typiquement orientaux. Nul doute que l'ouvrage qu'il tenait dans ses mains avait fait un très long voyage depuis Essos. En l'ouvrant, il eut la déception de s'apercevoir qu'il était écrit dans une langue inconnue probablement l'une de celles parlées dans les cités libres. Cependant, en feuilletant plus en avant, il découvrit de magnifiques gravures dont le thème a n'en pas douter était la cité antique de Valyria. Fasciné par tant de beauté, il choisit de s'installe confortablement sur l'un des fauteuils près du feu. Peu après, la porte derrière lui s'entrouvrit et une jeune femme se faufila à l'intérieur. Aucun ne remarqua la présence de l'autre. L'une avait été trop silencieuse en entrant, l'autre était trop petit pour dépasser du fauteuil. La visiteuse nocturne n'était autre que la fille du patron encore installée dans les lieux au grand dam de son père, qui rêvait depuis longtemps de la voir partie et mariée. En attendant ce jour béni qu'elle désirait le plus lointain possible, Johanna aidait son père en cuisine et passait ses soirées à dévorer la bibliothèque mise à sa disposition. Sur l'étagère la plus basse, elle s'empara sans hésitation d'un petit volume à la reliure de cuir foncée qui n'était qu'autre que le second tome du roman de chevalerie qu'elle lisait depuis quelques jours. Elle s'approcha de la chaleur offerte par la cheminée et s'apprêtait à s'installer dans son fauteuil habituel quand elle remarqua une présence inattendue. Tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux vers Tyrion, celui-ci leva son regard vers elle. Johanna n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître l'identité de l'homme assis face à elle puisqu'elle l'avait aperçu lors de son arrivée à l'auberge. Le nain qui la voyait pour la première fois, remarqua ses yeux clairs et sa chevelure rousse attachée en une longue tresse. Sa silhouette était fine mais pas haute. Elle lui parut jeune certes mais pas autant qu'on pouvait s'y attendre pour une jeune femme visiblement encore sous le toit de ses parents. S'il avait dû parier sur son âge, il aurait misé sur vingt-cinq ans et ne se serait trompé que d'une année.

La jeune femme se confondit en excuses.

\- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Lord Tyrion, j'ignorais que vous étiez là. Je vous laisse.

Le nain la coupa en replongeant son nez dans les gravures.

\- Vous pouvez rester, vous ne me dérangez pas.

Johanna hésita, partagée entre le désir de respecter ses habitudes et son malaise face à la présence intimidante de la Main du roi. Voyant qu'il semblait ne plus prêter attention à elle, la jeune femme se décida à s'asseoir et commença sa lecture.

Le silence s'installa seulement entrecoupé par le bruissement des pages tournées et le crépitement du bois dans la cheminée. Un long moment s'écoula avant qu'un petit rire ne se fasse entendre. Le visage de Johanna rosit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été entendue en voyant Tyrion tourner les yeux vers elle.

\- Que se passe t-il de si amusant ?

\- Ce n'est rien, Milord, je suis désolée de vous avoir dérangé.

Le nain n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher prise.

\- Au contraire, ce n'est pas rien puisque cela vous a amusé. Racontez-moi donc.

Johanna était honteuse et embarrassée.

\- Je vous assure que cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

\- Je pense que c'est à moi d'en décider, allons, je vous écoute.

La jeune femme hésita, ferma l'ouvrage et le tendit à Tyrion.

\- Il s'agit de la quête du chevalier pour retrouver l'épée ancestrale de sa famille. Sur sa route, il rencontre divers personnages. Certains l'aident et d'autres ne lui veulent que des ennuis. Au cours du passage que je lisais, il arrive dans une auberge et demande une chambre pour la nuit. Le patron lui répond qu'il n'a une chambre pour deux à partager avec un autre client. N'ayant pas le choix, il accepte. Mais, en ouvrant la porte de la chambre, il voit que l'autre client dort déjà sur l'unique lit. Un tout petit lit dont il dépassa aisément malgré sa taille modeste. Ne comprenant pas, le chevalier redescend pour avoir une explication avec le patron. Celui-ci lui répond qu'il lui a promis une chambre à partager, pas un lit à partager. Le pauvre a beau s'énerver, il n'obtient rien d'autre que d'être mis à la porte par d'autres clients fidèles de l'établissement.

\- Espérons que de telles méthodes ne deviennent pas monnaie courante. Rassurez-moi, vous n'envisagez pas de prendre exemple sur cet hôte indélicat.

\- Certainement pas. Notre maison sera toujours accueillante pour tous ses hôtes de passage. J'y veillerais.

\- Vous souhaitez donc poursuivre la même voie que votre père ?

\- J'aimerais beaucoup. Encore faut-il que j'échappe au mariage.

Le nain se fit l'avocat du diable.

\- Vous en échappez ! En quoi serait-ce si terrible ? D'ailleurs, cela permettrait à votre père de ne plus vous avoir à sa charge.

\- Je ne suis plus à sa charge puisque je travaille pour lui et je tiens la maison depuis le décès de ma mère. Et oui, c'est terrible de vivre chaque jour auprès de quelqu'un que l'on n'aime pas et qui est en droit de vous refuser ce que bon lui semble.

Sa réponse montrait un caractère bien affirmé qui commençait à susciter l'intérêt du Lannister.

\- Que pourrait t-il vous refuser de plus grave ce possible futur mari ?

La jeune femme n'eut aucune hésitation.

\- Les livres, la lecture. Je suis fille d'aubergiste, seul un mariage avec un homme du commun est possible. Un homme qui sera étranger à la lecture et qui ne verra pas d'un bon oeil que sa femme puisse accéder à ce qu'il ne comprend ni ne maîtrise pas. Aucun maître ne supporte d'être plus ignorant que son esclave.

Se rendant compte de la véhémence de ses propos, elle se tut et baissa la tête. Elle avait été trop loin et n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de son père lorsqu'il apprendrait l'effronterie dont elle avait fait preuve façe à la Main du roi. Tyrion resta sans voix quelques instants. Cette jeune femme était encore plus singulière que l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Loin de l'offusquer, cette dernière le rendait aussi curieux qu'admiratif.

\- Parlons de vos lectures. Dîtes moi ce qui suscite chez vous le plus d'intérêt mis à part le roman d'aventures entre vos mains.

Johanna se sentit rassurée et lui répondit avec plaisir.

\- Mon père m'a appris à lire sur le livre de contes que vous pouvez voir en haut de cette étagère.

Elle pointa son doigt en direction d'un petit volume à la reliure vert foncé.

\- Lorsque je fus autonome, j'ai commencé par lire toute la collection. J'ai ainsi pris goût à l'évasion. Puis, j'ai commencé à lire sur les régions dont étaient originaires nos hôtes. Depuis, chaque fois que l'un d'entre eux me parle de sa région natale, je vais consulté ce volume. C'est ma manière de voyager sans quitter la maison.

Elle se leva, prit un ouvrage de grande taille sur l'étagère et l'apporta au nain qui le prit dans ses mains, regarda la tranche et lut "Géographie de Westeros: cités, peuples et paysages". L'auteur était un archimestre dont le nom lui était étranger. Cartes, gravures de paysages et d'individus en costume traditionnel illustraient chaque chapitre.

\- C'est une belle manière de voyager effectivement. Vous en savez peut-être même plus que moi qui ait arpenté de nombreuses régions de ce royaume.

\- De cela j'en doute, Milord. Rien ne vaut une visite sur les lieux. Si je le pouvais, je partirais moi-même à l'aventure.

\- Ainsi, vous seriez prête à quitter votre père ?

\- Avec un pincement au cœur sans aucun doute, mais ce serait tellement ... Je n'ai même pas les mots.

Tyrion se donna le temps de la réflexion.

\- J'ai une proposition à vous faire. Je reprends la route demain matin et mon séjour à Vivesaigues devrait durer deux à trois jours. Sur le chemin du retour, je vous promets de repasser, vous voir. D'ici là, parlez avec votre père et tachez d'obtenir son accord.

\- Quel accord, Milord ?

\- Celui de vous permettre de venir à la capitale avec moi. Vous verrez le reste du Conflant, le Trident et Port Réal. A la fin de ce voyage, vous serez libre ensuite à vous de rester quelques temps ou de repartir. Je m'engage à tout financer.

Johanna était au comble de la joie. Elle s'adressa au nain avec une voix émue et pleine de reconnaissance.

\- Vous feriez cela pour moi, Milord. Je vous suis infiniment reconnaissante. C'est entendu, je parlerai avec Père.

Tyrion lui sourit puis lui annonça en se levant de son siège.

\- Il est temps pour moi de regagner ma chambre. J'ai passé un très bon moment en votre compagnie. Au plaisir de vous revoir demain.

\- Au revoir, Milord.

Il partit son livre à la main. Au moment de franchir le seuil de la pièce, il se retourna.

\- Je me rends compte que je ne connais même pas votre prénom.

\- Johanna, Milord.

Comme ma mère, pensant le nain avec un pincement au coeur. La douleur de n'avoir jamais connu celle qui l'avait mis au monde, restait toujours intacte malgré les si longues années. On disait d'elle, qu'elle était d'une grande beauté et la jeune Johanna partageait cette qualité. Il était difficile de ne pas se noyer dans ses yeux d'un bleu aussi clair que les eaux de la Ruffurque coulant à proximité de Hayes-Pierre. En fermant les yeux ce soir-là, Tyrion sentit une sensation éteinte depuis bien longtemps se raviver en lui.

...

Une semaine passa et le cortège de la Main du roi fut de retour à l'auberge en début de soirée. Les convives s'installèrent à la même table qu'à l'aller et entamèrent avec appétit un repas qui se révéla à la hauteur de leurs attentes. Lorsque le dîner prit fin, Tyrion attendit patiemment sur une chaise près de la cheminée de la salle que l'aubergiste finisse ses aller-retour en cuisine avec la vaisselle et les restes du repas. Ce dernier trop occupé à son ouvrage n'avait même prêter attention à la présence du nain. Quand enfin, l'homme se défit de son tablier, le Lannister s'adressa à lui.

\- Votre fille vous a t'elle informé de ma proposition, Monsieur ?

L'homme sembla un peu surpris.

\- Je m'excuse, Milord, mais qu'entendez-vous par là ?

Tyrion comprit alors que Johanna n'avait pas osé lui en parler.

\- Pourriez-vous faire venir votre fille, cela la concerne en tout premier lieu.

L'aubergiste s'exécuta immédiatement. Il dit bien fort.

\- Johanna, viens par là, s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme apparut quelques instants plus tard. Son visage montrait de la surprise puis lorsqu'elle vit Tyrion, ses joues devinrent roses et elle baissa le regard.

\- Milord, dit que tu as quelque chose à me dire alors fais le.

Johanna leva des yeux inquiets vers le nain puis elle s'adressa à son père sans oser soutenir son regard.

\- Milord m'a proposé de le suivre jusqu'à la capitale. Pour que je puisse voyager. Mais je sais que vous avez besoin de moi, Père alors...

L'aubergiste protesta.

\- Je suis déçu que tu ais osé parler de tes idées fantaisistes à Milord.

-Votre fille n'a fait que répondre à l'une de mes questions. Je suis le seul qui doit être blâmé. Cependant ma proposition tient toujours et je 'engage bien entendu à couvrir tous les frais.

L'aubergiste parut très hésitant. Il regarda sa fille, puis le nain et à nouveau sa fille.

\- Puisque Milord te le propose, il serait fort mal poli de notre part de refuser.

\- Elle a votre accord ?

L'homme acquiesça de la tête. Johanna était souriante comme jamais et Tyrion dit avec enthousiasme.

\- Je suis ravi de cette décision, Monsieur. Votre fille partira donc demain.

Il s'adressa avec gentillesse à Johanna.

\- Vous devriez vous hâter de préparer vos affaires, nous serons dans le carrosse de bonne heure.

\- Merci à vous, Milord. Je serai prête dès l'aube, n'ayez crainte.

\- Je ne crains rien de votre part, Johanna.

Il s'adressa à l'aubergiste et sa fille.

\- Je vous souhaite à tous deux une bonne nuit.

Les deux répondirent en chœur.

\- Bonne nuit, Milord.

Le nain regagna sa chambre.

...

Sans surprise, peu après l'aube, le carrosse de la main du roi et son escorte quittèrent l'auberge et suivirent la route de la rivière en direction de Port Réal. Assise en face de Tyrion, Johanna débutait là son premier voyage à travers le royaume. Le retour de Brienne auprès du Conseil restreint ne se fit pas sans commentaires sur l'arrivée du nouvel enfant à ses côtés. Aucune malveillance certes mais les regards en coin de Bronn lui déplurent. La chevaleresse sentait qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas lui demander si la petite fille n'est pas tout simplement la sienne. L'ancien mercenaire n'était pas un être raffiné mais il savait observer son monde et avait du nez pour deviner certaines choses. En l'absence de Tyrion, le roi Bran présidait aux séances à sa façon, se contentant de s'adresser du regard à chaque membre l'un après l'autre, les écoutant attentivement sans rien dire. Une fois le tour de table achevé, il prenait enfin la parole pour remercier chacun et lever la séance. Tous les membres du conseil s'étaient fait à l'idée que le roi n'avait pas la moindre appétence pour les affaires courantes et leur faisait pleinement confiance. Pour certains, les périodes d'absence de la Main du roi n'étaient pas déplaisantes et sonnaient presque comme des jours de congés.

Pour Brienne, ce retour signifiait également la reprise des entraînements avec les autres chevaliers de la garde. Elle choisit de préférer Podrick comme adversaire car le savait bienveillant et fidèle. Il serait le dernier à se montrer suspicieux et les faits lui donnèrent raison puisque le jeune homme constatant les difficultés de son commandant se montra désolé qu'elle souffre des conséquences de ces longs mois d'inactivité auprès de son père malade. De jours en jours et de semaines en semaines, grâce la volonté d'acier qui la caractérisait, elle fit des progrès conséquents comme lui avait prédit Jaime. L'absence de ce dernier était particulièrement difficile à supporter tant elle se faisait sentir dans les moments de retrouvailles avec les enfants et le soir quand à l'heure du coucher, Duncan demandait pourquoi Père n'était pas avec eux. Malgré le soutien efficace de Tyanna, la présence et l'attention nécessaire à ses enfants étaient source de fatigue. Elle pensait de plus en plus laisser Podrick assumer une partie de ses tâches de façon permanente. Elle recevait avec plaisir des lettres de son père. Lord Selwyn prenait soin de détailler la vie qui s'écoulait à Evenfall Hall. Il lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent de parler pour Jaime. C'était heureux car le régicide était toujours aussi peu bavard lorsqu'il prenait la plume. Son amant avait pris ses marques dans son rôle de maitre d'armes et semblait avoir acquis respect des gardes et reconnaissance de son seigneur. Son assistante, Leyna s'avérait un choix judicieux et Lord Selwyn s'en félicitait d'autant plus qu'il avait lui-même pris un risque en acceptant son recrutement. Dans une lettre ultérieure, Lord Selwyn lui fit part du fait le fait que Jaime avait évoqué la possibilité d'envoyer la jeune femme quelques semaines à Port Réal pour qu'elle puisse réaliser son rêve et observer de vrais chevaliers. Brienne aurait aimé aborder cette question de vive-voix mais elle dût se contenter de répondre à son amant qu'elle devait obtenir l'accord du roi et ne pourrait pas permettre que la présence de Leyna distrait les membres de la garde royale. Même si cela signifiait une charge de travail supplémentaire, elle se proposait de la prendre sous son aile le temps de son séjour. Quelques jours après, la chevaleresse obtint l'accord du roi pour un séjour de deux semaines de la jeune femme. Puisque le commandant en personne allait la prendre en charge, le roi n'y voyait pas un motif de désorganisation de la garde. Suite à l'envoi de cette réponse favorable à Evenfall Hall, elle reçut la confirmation de la venue de l'assistante de Jaime d'ici une demie lune.

Leyna débarqua à Port Réal à l'aube après un voyage en mer de dix jours à bord d'un navire de commerce de son île natale. Pour la jeune femme, c'était son premier séjour en dehors de la cité qui l'avait vu naître. La capitale lui semblait gigantesque. Du port ou de très nombreux navires étaient à quai, aux immeubles innombrables des quartiers voisins, à la silhouette lointaine mais imposante du Donjon rouge. Elle était éberluée par tout ce qu'elle voyait et sur le chemin qui la menait au Donjon rouge accompagnée par un serviteur envoyé par Brienne, elle allait d'émerveillement en émerveillement. Tout n'était pas beau et propre dans la cité, c'était même loin d'être le cas mais autant de commerces, d'hommes, de chariots, d'activités au même endroit faisaient forte impression sur la jeune provinciale. Après une longue marche, elle franchit l'enceinte fortifiée de la résidence royale, arriva dans la cour et fut accompagnée en direction de la tour abritant la garde royale. Sans un serviteur fin connaisseur des lieux, elle se serait perdue dès son arrivée dans ce labyrinthe de pierres blanches. Elle arriva finalement devant une porte en bois foncée que le serviteur l'invita à frapper avant de poursuivre son chemin. Elle entendit la voix de Brienne l'inciter à entrer. Quelle drôle de sensation eut la jeune fille en voyant la chevaleresse dans son armure dorée de garde royal. Quelle prestance et quel respect imposait la Lady de Tarth vêtue de cet ouvrage de métal somptueux. Le Commandant la garde royale s'adressa à elle avec bienveillance.

\- Bonjour Leyna. Comment s'est passé ton voyage ? Il me semble que c'était la première fois que tu prenais la mer.

\- Cela s'est très bien passé, Ser Brienne. Je n'ai pas été malade et j'ai même été autorisée à participer à quelques manoeuvres avec l'équipage.

Cette dernière remarque fit sourire la chevaleresse. Il n'y avait là pas grand chose d'étonnant, la jeune femme était aussi active qu'intrépide l'avait prévenu Jaime. Les deux prochaines semaines n'allaient certainement pas être monotones.

\- Tu as eu raison de t'impliquer, toutes les expériences sont bonnes à prendre.

Sur un ton assez ferme, elle précisa.

\- Pendant ton séjour ici, les choses vont être différentes. Tu es là seulement pour regarder et il est important que tu ne l'oublies pas. C'est un vrai privilège que le roi t'a accordé. Tu m'accompagneras chaque jour et tu auras la chance de voir les autres chevaliers s'entraîner, assurer les gardes. Tu ne pourras pas assister au Conseil restreint pour des raisons de confidentialité, mais j'ai prévu que tu profites de ce moment pour regarder l'entraînement des gardes. Ils sont deux différents chaque matin. En début de soirée, tu seras libérée jusqu'au petit matin. Je vais te montrer la chambre que tu occuperas, suis-moi.

Brienne sortit dans le couloir avec Leyna sur ses talons. Elle monta les escaliers sur deux étages puis s'avança dans un couloir et ouvrit l'une des premières portes. La pièce était petite mais meublée avec raffinement, ce n'était pas une chambre destinée à un serviteur.

\- Ce sera ta chambre pendant ton séjour. Tu es ici dans mes appartements. Tu es une jeune fille, je ne pouvais donc pas te laisser dormir au premier étage occupé par les autres gardes. Comme tu le sais bien, mes deux petits enfants vivent et dorment ici alors j'apprécierai de ne pas t'entendre pendant la nuit.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Ser Brienne, vous n'aurez pas à vous plaindre de moi.

\- J'y compte bien. Monsieur Rain, m'a écrit qu'il avait tout confiance en toi et j'ai foi en son jugement. Ne nous déçois pas. Tes bagages seront apportés d'ici la fin de la journée. Pour l'heure, je dois t'emmener jusqu'à la cour ou se déroule les entrainements puis aller assister au Conseil restreint, ne traînons pas.

Leyna suivit la chevaleresse à travers les interminables couloirs. Brienne ouvrit une porte en métal et l'air marin envahit les narines de Leyna. Elles firent quelques pas dans une cour entourée par les murailles qui donnaient sur la mer. Le lieu était lumineux mais un peu venteux. Devant elles, deux des chevaliers vêtus de leur armure dorée qui simulaient un combat, abaissèrent leurs épées en les voyant. Brienne s'adressa à l'un d'entre eux.

\- Ser Podrick, je vous présente Leyna, la jeune femme dont je vous ai parlé.

Le jeune chevalier se défit de son heaume dévoilant un visage bien jeune aux yeux de la jeune assistante de Jaime. Il la salua poliment et écouta les précisions de son commandant.

\- Elle va donc vous regarder pendant l'entraînement. et bien évidemment, elle ne mets la main sur aucune arme. Je compte sur vous pour ne vous laisser pas distraire par sa présence.

\- C'est entendu, Ser Brienne.

Brienne sourit à son ancien écuyer avant de se tourner vers Leyna.

\- Vas donc t'asseoir sur le banc juste là, c'est un très bon point d'observation. A la fin de l'entraînement, Ser Podrick te ramènera jusqu'à la salle ou nous sommes rencontrées ce matin.

\- Bien, Ser Brienne.

\- A tout à l'heure, Leyna.

La jeune femme la salua avec respect et partit s'asseoir sur le banc. Brienne quitta les lieux sans tarder pour se rendre ou elle était attendue.

Podrick rejoignit la salle des gardes accompagnée de Leyna en fin de matinée. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Leyna faute de pouvoir d'agir s'était permit de questionner le jeune chevalier sitôt l'entrainement achevé. Elle avait certes envie d'apprendre au contact de ces guerriers d'élite, mais ne se privait de remettre en question certains éléments qu'elle avait pu observer. Son caractère affirmé et l'énergie qu'elle dégageait, tranchait avec le caractère conciliant et calme de Podrick. L'un comme l'autre ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils avaient rencontré ; Leyna avait été surprise qu'il soit presque aussi jeune qu'elle et Podrick s'était immédiatement senti dépassé par cette ravissante tornade brune. Face à son commandant, il n'émit aucune critique sur le comportement de la jeune femme qui sommes toutes était restée conforme aux exigences fixées. Mais il ne put s'empêcher d'appréhender les deux prochaines semaines ou allaient se cotoyer.

Lors des jours suivants, la vie routinière de la garde royale n'eut plus aucun secret pour Leyna qui avait pris ses aises et profitait de chaque instant de cette immersion partie ceux qu'ils considéraient comme des modèles. Elle réalisait pleinement la chance extraordinaire qu'elle avait pour une simple fille de forgeron de pouvoir côtoyer des guerriers d'élite. Elle suivait Brienne comme son ombre, mais la questionnait peu. Peut-être parce qu'elle était autant la Lady de son île natale que le commandant de la garde royale, elle se sentait intimidée.

Avec les autres chevaliers, s'était différent, elle se sentait à l'aise surtout avec ceux ayant les caractères les plus malléables. Sur les sept frères jurés qui entouraient Brienne, Podrick restait de loin le plus abordable et c'est naturellement vers lui qu'elle se tournait le plus. Malgré son jeune âge, il avait exercé de lourdes responsabilités au sein de cet ordre en suppléant plusieurs fois son commandant lors de ses absences prolongées. Il était donc apte à répondre aux nombreuses questions de la jeune femme. De leur discussion à la fin de chaque entraînement finis par émerger l'idée de s'entraîner ensemble en dehors des heures de garde du jeune chevalier. Rien qui n'entrave sa mission comme l'exigeait Brienne.

Un soir, Brienne fut surprise que la jeune femme lui annonce qu'elle souhaitait partir se promener en ville en début de soirée. La chevaleresse accorda sa permission et précisant que pour sa sécurité, elle ne pouvait pas quitter un périmètre défini de la cité. Il n'était pas question qu'elle parte à l'aventure à travers les quartiers mal famés. Ainsi quelques minutes plus tard, elle franchissait la porte donnant sur la cour d'entraînement au bord de la mer. Elle n'attendit pas plus de quelques minutes avant de voir arriver Podrick avec deux épées et une tenue de protection en cuir à la main. Le soleil commençait à prendre des teintes roses et orangées signe que leur temps d'entraînement était compté. Après qu'elle est ai pris soin de revêtir sa tenue de protection, les deux jeunes gens débutèrent un combat amical. Ils avaient des techniques bien différentes héritées de leurs deux mentors. De Brienne, Podrick avait hérité de la rigueur et d'un certain académisme. De Jaime, Leyna avait au contraire appris l'inventivité. Ils se surprirent mutuellement constatant qu'ils avaient chacun à apprendre de l'autre. La nuit tombée mit fin à l'exercice. Avant de rentrer, Leyna demanda si un accès au chemin de ronde sur les remparts était à proximité. Le chevalier lui proposa de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent rapidement au sommet des remparts donnant sur la mer. Pour Leyna, c'était comme retourner dans sa ville portuaire natale. La vue sur les eaux scintillantes sous la lumière de la lune lui rappelait sa maison, son frère et son père. Elle ne put cacher son trouble et l'ancien écuyer de Brienne s'en aperçut. Il n'osa pas poser de question de peur d'être intrusif, mais son regard dura un peu trop longtemps pour passer inaperçu. Leyna se confia sur sa famille puis de fil en aiguille sur son histoire singulière qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici. Elle fut surprise de l'attention que lui accordait le jeune homme. Son écoute n'était pas du registre de la politesse, mais bien le fruit d'un intérêt sincère. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, elle ne put faire taire sa curiosité et chercha à en savoir plus sur sa vie comme écuyer de Ser Brienne. Il faisait déjà nuit depuis un long moment et le jeune homme raisonnable de nature, lui proposa de réserver cette discussion pour leur prochain entraînement le surlendemain. Ils se quittèrent quelques minutes plus tard.

Le lendemain matin, Leyna fut autorisée à quitter plus tardivement les appartements de Brienne, car celle-ci s'absentait le temps d'une matinée pour accompagner le roi en visite dans de la cité. Alors qu'elle rangeait sa chambre, elle reçut la visite inattendue de Duncan. Le petit garçon avait délaissé les jouets proposés par sa nourrice et était parti à la découverte de toutes les pièces dont les portes ouvertes lui permettaient l'accès. Celles vides n'étaient pas d'un grand intérêt, mais celle occupée par Leyna l'intéressait fortement. La voyant prendre des vêtements pour les ranger dans un coffre, il en attrapa un et l'imita. C''est à ce moment-là que la jeune femme remarqua avec surprise sa présence. Heureuse de cette aide inattendue bien que d'une efficacité limitée, elle remercia l'enfant et l'encouragea à continuer. Agé de presque deux années, Duncan commençait à se montrer bavard et la curiosité de Leyna fut facilement satisfaite. Elle le fut même au-delà de ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer. Au détour d'une conversation sur sa petite sœur, le petit garçon mentionna comme une évidence qu'elle avait été dans le ventre de Mère. Croyant que l'enfant faisait une confusion, elle chercha le faire reformuler, mais il ne changea pas sa version. Il était très jeune certes, mais Leyna était assez futée pour comprendre qu'en tenant compte de cette affirmation bien des évènements survenus ces derniers mois trouvaient là une explication parfaitement cohérente. Elle laissa de côté ces pensées et se prépara pour attendre le retour de Brienne. Le reste de la journée se déroula sans surprise. En s'installant dans son lit le soir, Leyna ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de Duncan le matin et aux scènes auxquelles elle avait assisté à Evenfall Hall quelques mois auparavant. Elle était face à un puzzle dont les pièces au complet attendaient désormais qu'elle les assemble. Elle ne réussit pas cette nuit-là, mais ce n'était qu'une histoire de temps.

Le lendemain soir à l'heure dite, elle retrouvait Podrick. Elle eut certes plaisir à combattre avec lui, mais ce ne fut rien à côté de l'écoute de ses passionnantes aventures au côté de la chevaleresse. De leurs années d'errance à la recherche de Lady Sansa, à leur participation à la guerre contre les morts, tout était digne des plus grands romans de chevalerie. Elle réalisa au terme de l'écoute de son récit qu'elle n'avait que peu vu, ni accompli de choses dans sa vie en comparaison de celui qui n'était que deux ans son ainé. Elle fut surprise de la grande modestie avec laquelle le jeune chevalier racontait ses faits d'armes. Elle n'aurait été capable de l'être autant si elle avait été dans sa situation. Elle se remémora alors que l'une des qualités du chevalier idéal était justement d'être humble. Un vrai chevalier ne se vante pas de ses hauts faits, ce sont ses semblables qui le font pour lui. De leurs discussions naquit un respect mutuel et une admiration réciproque pour la volonté et le courage dont chacun avait fait preuve face aux défis de son existence. Ils répétèrent à plusieurs reprises leurs rencontres tardives synonymes de découverte mutuelle tant sur le plan martial que personnel.

La veille de son départ pour Tarth, une très belle surprise attendait Leyna. A l'issue du dernier entraînement qu'elle partagea avec Podrick, celui-ci lui fit présent d'une épée dont les dimensions plus modestes que celles utilisées par les chevaliers de la garde convenait parfaitement à sa nouvelle propriétaire. Sous la lumière de la lune, le métal de la lame luisait autant que les larmes de joie de la jeune fille. Peut-être que l'émotion du moment dicta son geste, mais sans y réfléchir, elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres du jeune chevalier avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme. Le lendemain matin, les cheveux dans le vent, la tête emplie de souvenirs inoubliables, elle se tenait à la proue du navire qui la ramenait vers son île natale.

...

**Retour sur l'arrivée de Tyrion et Johanna à Port Réal.**

A l'issue de la dizaine de jours que dura leur voyage jusqu'à la capitale, il apparaissait évident à la jeune femme qu'elle souhaitait se donner la chance de vivre pour quelques temps à Port Réal. Tyrion conformément à sa promesse, lui proposa de s'installer dans l'une des chambres du Donjon Rouge, préférant la savoir en sécurité dans l'enceinte du palais royal. Plus, il apprenait à connaître cette jeune femme, plus il éprouvait de désir de la garder près de lui. Il prit le temps de la réflexion et finit par imaginer une offre qui la ravirait et qu'elle accepterait sans hésitation. Son neveu allait d'ici une paire d'années avoir besoin de commencer son instruction et le recrutement d'un précepteur allait être une nécessité. Dans l'intervalle, il était tout à fait possible que Johanna se forme aux matières à enseigner à un enfant de la noblesse. Elle maîtrisait déjà la lecture et l'écriture et avait déjà une solide culture générale. Sa bienveillance, au delà de son caractère affirmé, la prédisposait également à accomplir sa tâche avec aisance. Il prit le temps de soumettre son idée à Brienne qui demanda à rencontrer la jeune femme. Rassurée par sa personnalité attachante faite de douceur et de volonté, la chevaleresse donna son accord. A l'annonce de l'offre de Tyrion, Johanna fut partagée entre le bonheur d'une perspective enthousiasmante, la culpabilité de ne pas poursuivre son aide auprès de son père et une certaine tristesse face au renoncement à ce qui avait été longtemps son projet d'avenir. Mais, elle réalisa la chance qui s'offrait à elle et accepta. Elle démarra peu après des leçons auprès d'érudits sélectionnés de la capitale. Le peu de temps libre que la Main du roi pouvait s'accorder, était désormais partagé entre ses visites aux enfants de son frère, et ses discussions à une heure tardive avec la jeune femme. Sur le balcon de ses appartements, ils avaient ainsi instauré ces moments en tête-à-tête qui devinrent au fil des semaines un rituel. De ces échanges mutuels, ils retiraient non seulement une satisfaction intellectuelle, mais aussi le plaisir d'une relation privilégiée basée sur le partage, la confiance et le respect. Cette présence féminine à ses côtés comblait partiellement le vide que le nain ressentait depuis si longtemps. Bien qu'ils ne mirent jamais de mots dessus, ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitait se risquer à faire évoluer la nature de leur relation de peur de la voir se dissoudre.

Deux lunes passèrent et le voyage de la Main du roi à destination du Val d'Arryn n'était qu'à quelques jours de son départ. Voyant une très belle opportunité pour elle de découvrir une nouvelle contrée, Tyrion proposa naturellement à Johanna de l'accompagner. Elle en fut ravie, savourant cette nouvelle chance qui s'offrait à elle. Le carrosse de la Main du roi et son escorte quitta Port Réal en début de matinée le surlendemain. La distance à couvrir jusqu'au Eyriés nécessitait une quinzaine de jours. Le cortège s'arrêta dans différentes auberges sur le chemin. La veille d'arrivée à la demeure perchée à pic des Arryns, le cortège se trouvait en pleine région rocheuse et inhabitée. Il fut décidé de passer la nuit en pleine lande déserte. Les gardes se postèrent autour du carrosse et des tentes dressées pour accueillir les membres de l'escorte. Tyrion se décida à dormir sous tente après avoir hésité à rester dans le carrosse. Une nuit, à la belle étoile, lui rappelait de lointains souvenirs. Ceux d'une époque ou il remettait sa vie entre les mains d'un mercenaire désinvolte dont il était loin d'imaginer que son parcours le mènerait jusqu'à un siège permanent à sa droite à la table du Conseil restreint. Comme à son habitude, Johanna le rejoint en début de soirée et ils entamèrent la conversation. Faute de fauteuils, ils s'assirent côte à côte au sol, le dos contre un coussin appuyé contre le bord du lit de camp. Désireux de partager des anecdotes sur ses périples lointains dans cette région inhospitalière du royaume, Tyrion se montra particulièrement loquasse. Emporté par son récit, il ne constata que devant le fait accompli que la jeune femme s'était endormie en l'écoutant. Un peu embarrassé, il hésita à la réveiller avant de se raviser et de l'envelopper avec la couverture posée sur son lit. Sous l'effet de la chaleur, le corps de la jeune femme se détendit et elle se laissa glisser pour s'allonger. Le nain se laissa aller à observer silencieusement celle qu'il n'avait jamais vu endormie jusqu'à présent. De la pureté se dégageait de son doux visage et le nain le contempla longuement. Une fois au bord de l'endormissement, il n'eut pas le courage de se relever pour accéder à son lit. Il s'allongea sur le dos au côté de Johanna et ferma aussitôt les yeux. La fraîcheur de la nuit le faisait frissonner dans son sommeil et la jeune femme à côté de lui s'en aperçut. Avec délicatesse, elle allongea sa couverture jusqu'à le recouvrir. La chaleur de l'épaisse étoffe mêlée à celle des deux corps endormis sous elle, mit rapidement fin aux frissons de Tyrion. Lorsque le lendemain matin, il ouvrit les yeux, le visage endormi de Johanna était tout près du sien. Il sentit une pression sur son côté droit et réalisa qu'elle avait posé son bras le long de sa poitrine. Incapable de bouger sans la réveiller, il attendit patiemment qu'elle ouvre les yeux en savourant ce contact aussi doux qu'inattendu. Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin du sommeil, elle ne chercha à fuir le contact physique qu'elle avait involontairement créée. Ils prirent de longues minutes pour échanger sur l'ascension spectaculaire qu'ils allaient effectuer pour atteindre la forteresse des seigneurs du Val. En début de soirée, ils franchirent la porte des Eyriés ou ils furent reçus chaleureusement par Lord Robyn. Le jeune homme inexpérimenté pouvait heureusement compter sur l'appui d'hommes sages et fidèles comme Lord Yohn Royce pour le seconder dans sa tâ dîner d'accueil achevé, chaque hôte regagna la chambre qui lui avait été attribuée. Naturellement, Lord Tyrion en tant qu'invité de prestige, bénéficiait de la plus fastueuse de toutes. Mais qu'importe pour lui le décorum, quand son plus grand plaisir était la compagnie d'une simple fille d'aubergiste à la chevelure rousse et aux yeux clairs. Lorsque la dernière bougie fut soufflée, Johanna était allongée à ses côtés. Elle le fut chaque nuit que dura leur voyage et cette habitude se poursuivit après leur retour à Port Réal. Cette relation resta chaste. Le nain préférait attendre et laisser la jeune femme encore sans expérience venir à lui si le désir était partagé.

...

Une lune après le retour de Tyrion à Port Réal, la seconde édition des Jeux chevaleresques débuta. Quelques nouveautés furent instituées sur la base des propositions du ministre des Finances toujours aussi impliqué en tant que "père spirituel de l'évènement". La principale fut l'instauration d'une mêlée. Il s'agissait d'un simulacre de bataille à petite échelle engageant une quarantaine de chevaliers répartis en deux camps avec pour objectif la victoire par neutralisation des adversaires. Les épées utilisées étaient émoussées pour ne pas causer de blessures graves. Chacun combattant tombé au sol était éliminé, à l'issue du temps imparti le camp ayant le plus de chevaliers encore en état de combattre emportait l'épreuve. Les gains offerts au camp des vainqueurs atteignaient plus de 4000 dragons d'or, soit la somme la plus élevée en jeu durant tout l'évènement. Afin de ne pas trop prélever sur le trésor royal, il fut décidé de réduire les gains offerts pour les deux autres épreuves sachant que les combattants participaient souvent à plusieurs d'entre elles durant les Jeux. Les mêmes habitants du Donjon rouge que l'année précédente s'engagèrent dans les épreuves. Pour Brienne se fut un vrai soulagement de se savoir cette fois-ci parfaitement capable de participer avec des chances notables de l'emporter.

Le premier jour fut comme le voulait la tradition consacrée aux joutes équestres. La foule réunie le long des lices était plus nombreuse que jamais, l'édition précédente ayant laissé un excellent souvenir dans l'esprit des gens du peuple. Pour le jeune roi et son gouvernement, c'était une occasion en or de s'attirer la sympathie du plus grand nombre, chacun ayant conscience que la popularité était en politique un atout majeur. Johanna assista pour la première fois de son existence à un évènement de ce type. Bien que peu versée dans les arts de la guerre, elle ne put qu'être impressionnée presque émerveillée par un spectacle aussi grandiose. Avec aisance, Bronn, Brienne, Podrick et quatre chevaliers de la garde royale franchirent la première journée d'épreuves. Au sortir de la seconde, ils n'étaient plus que quatre, ce qui restait tout à fait honorable. Le tirage au sort permit à chacun d'affronter un adversaire inconnu. A la surprise de tous, le ministre des finances fut éliminé sur une blessure. Pour une raison inconnue, la lame de son épée se brisa nette au cours de l'affrontement et ne permit pas d'arrêter la lame adverse qui vint s'écraser sur sa cuisse gauche. La coupe trancha l'épaisse couche de cuir de sa veste de protection et réussit à atteindre en surface la chair. L'entaille était nette, sans gravité, mais nécessitait d'être suturée rapidement. L'ancien mercenaire enragea bien plus de sa défaite que de la douleur intense qu'il ressentait. Au final, la chevaleresse et son ancien écuyer s'affrontèrent lors du combat final. Tyrion avait comme l'an passé sur la compagne de son frère et s'était même risqué à doubler sa mise, montant celle-ci à 600 dragons d'or. La technique des deux chevaliers était similaire et pour cause, Podrick ayant été formé par Brienne. Mais la puissance était un avantage décisif et manquait au jeune homme qui dût s'incliner. La victoire de Brienne fut un réel accomplissement personnel. Mais au delà de la joie et de la fierté, la chevaleresse y voyait la meilleure manière de donner à voir toute la légitimité de son parcours jusqu'au rang de premier chevalier du royaume. Elle espérait sincèrement que son exemple encourage d'autres jeunes femmes à se lancer dans l'aventure de la chevalerie qui désormais leur était ouverte. Les chevaliers de la garde royale eurent l'occasion de briller lors de la mêlée puisque les quatre d'entre eux engagés firent partie du camp vainqueur à l'issue de la matinée consacrée à cette épreuve particulièrement spectaculaire. Au cours de la lutte, on dénombra une dizaine de blessés dont deux furent très grièvement blessés aux jambes. Sur la quarantaine de montures utilisées, cinq furent blessées grièvement donc un dut être achevé. Pour le public, le spectacle fut de loin celui qui les enthousiasma le plus. A l'issue de la quinzaine, l'engouement de la population était tel que des marchands ambulants vendaient comme souvenirs à chaque carrefour de la cité, des statuettes de chevaliers et autres objets décoratifs sur ce thème. Brienne reçut de chaleureuses félicitation des membres du conseil restreint. Elle n'était pas dupe. Autant de remerciements prenait sa source dans les gains conséquents obtenus en pariant sur sa victoire par chacun. Bronn avait fait une si juteuse affaire qu'il se montra sincèrement heureux de sa victoire. La chevaleresse adressa une lettre à son père et Jaime pour les informer spécialement de sa réussite. Elle savait que les deux hommes comprendraient parfaitement la portée symbolique de celle-ci. Sa joie du moment ne pouvait cependant pas masquer la difficulté quotidienne de vivre séparée de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Depuis presque cinq mois, elle était seule avec leurs enfants. Les yeux verts intenses de Catelyn et les voir grandir si vite ne faisaient que raviver sa douleur de le savoir loin d'eux pour longtemps.

...

La formation de Johanna se poursuivit à son grand intérêt. Les disciplines enseignées étaient variées et ses professeurs se montraient bienveillants et patients. Elle prenait plaisir à étoffer ses connaissances par des lectures d'ouvrages empruntés dans l'immense bibliothèque du palais royal. Elle se découvrit un intérêt particulier pour l'histoire et la géographie du continent oriental, Essos. La description des cités libres, des cités de la baie des Dragons, des ruines de Valyria, des plaines arpentées par les dothrakis était source de fascination. Un soir, allongés face à face dans leur lit, Tyrion lui fit le récit de ses années de voyage au coeur de ces lieux mythiques. Elle avait le tournis devant la description de tant de lieux étonnants, parfois terribles, parfois admirables. Elle ne put s'empêcher de demander sur un plan plus personnel.

\- Comment était la Reine des Dragons ? Aviez-vous ressenti le présage de son terrible destin ?

\- Elle était d'une grande beauté. Elle avait une aura qui envoûtait ceux qui la rencontraient. Elle vous donnait envie de la suivre jusqu'au bout de son projet de changer la face du monde. Je crois que je me suis laissé prendre dans un tourbillon et n'ai réussit à m'en échapper que trop tard.

\- Elle était adorée des peuples, mais les hommes qui la conseillaient en étaient amoureux, n'est-ce pas ?

Tyrion soupira.

\- C'était une enchanteresse. Nous n'étions que des hommes et nous nous sommes tous laissés envoûter. Alors oui Johanna, comme tous les autres, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, sans succès cependant.

Avec douceur, elle demanda.

\- Vous vous sentez toujours coupable de n'avoir pas vu le dragon s'éveiller en elle ?

\- Je me sens coupable d'avoir vu le dragon en elle depuis le premier jour et d'avoir fermé les yeux malgré l'évidence.

La jeune femme dit avec compassion.

\- Nous sommes tous imparfaits et se fourvoyer est dans la nature humaine. Ce qui compte, c'est que nous faisons de nos erreurs. Vous avez accepté de les reconnaître, Tyrion, et vous vous consacrez désormais corps et âme à les réparer. Il me semble que vous devriez vous pardonner à vous-même.

Tyrion lui sourit timidement.

\- Seul le temps dira si j'y parviendrai.

La rousse lui répondit avec assurance en lui souriant.

\- Vous le ferez.

Le nain n'eut pas le temps d'opposer d'argument, la jeune femme s'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres pour la première fois. Il resta un instant interdit puis la main qui vint se glisser dans son cou et la bouche qui se posa à nouveau sur la sienne, ne lui laissèrent plus aucun doute sur la réalité de ce qu'il vivait. Il répondit à ce baiser et l'approfondit. Les caresses de la jeune femme s'étendirent sur d'autres parties de son corps, indiquant sans aucune réserve, qu'elle souhaitait s'abandonner à lui. Ils savourèrent chaque instant de ce moment mutuellement désiré. Johanna avait une confiance absolue en Tyrion et choisit de se laisser guider par l'homme qui devint son premier amant. Au matin qui suivit leur nuit d'amour, ils se réveillèrent face à face échangeant un sourire qui valait tous les mots doux connus.

...

A Evenfall Hall, le message de Brienne fut reçu avec enthousiasme par les deux destinataires aussi affectés l'un que l'autre par la séparation d'avec les trois êtres qui leur étaient les plus chers. Jaime était désormais à l'aise dans son rôle de maître d'armes. Devant les résultats encourageants qu'il avait obtenu sur les hommes de la garde du château, Lord Selwyn avait pris l'initiative de lui confier la formation des jeunes recrues intégrant l'armée terrestre de l'île ainsi que la formation théorique de ses officiers. Afin de lui donner la légitimité nécessaire, le vieux seigneur lui rendit son titre de "conseiller militaire" et le promut officier. L'effectif de 400 hommes faisait de Tarth une force insignifiante eut égard à l'immense armée Lannister que Jaime avait jadis commandé. Cependant, qu'importe la couleur de l'uniforme, la formation des soldats du rang comme de ceux qui les commandaient reposait sur les mêmes principes théoriques et la même maîtrise technique. L'habitude fut instaurée de partager son temps entre Evenfall Hall et la caserne près du port. Une semaine sur deux, en son absence, Leyna avait pour mission d'entraîner les hommes de la garde et de tenir l'armurerie en ordre. Ayant acquis grâce à la protection initiale de Jaime puis par ses compétences propres le respect des hommes, elle ne rencontra pas de difficulté à évoluer avec une plus grande autonomie. De son nouveau rôle, Jaime retirait une satisfaction non-négligeable car il lui permettait de transmettre ce qu'il avait appris tout au long de sa vie sur les champs de bataille. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour lutter contre sa nature impulsive, peu encline au pardon, et réussir à acquérir la patience, la bienveillance et la manière fluide de s'exprimer qu'on appelait la pédagogie. Au delà du respect que le seigneur de Tarth avait désormais pour lui, il le suspectait de faire de son mieux pour l'occuper afin que les séparations d'avec sa famille soient les moins douloureuses possibles. Jaime devait reconnaître que la charge de travail qui l'attendait chaque jour, lui laissait désormais peu de temps pour s'apitoyer sur son sort. La seigneurie de la maison Tarth étant localisée sur une île, une partie de son armée était une force navale. Ce domaine de compétence était pratiquement étranger au régicide puis n'avait connu que la guerre terrestre. Il lui fallu entreprendre un immense travail de recherches et documentations afin de le comprendre et le maîtriser. Il développa un réel intérêt pour la guerre maritime et saisit à plusieurs reprises l'occasion de monter à bord des trois navires armés de l'île et d'assister à des manœuvres. Il avait la ferme volonté d'être un jour en mesure de pouvoir participer au maniement de ces appareils fascinants dont la mission depuis l'instauration de la paix consistait à contrer la piraterie qui sévissait parfois dans les eaux autour de l'île.

Le seigneur de Tarth avait dépassé sa soixante-douzième année et le poids de la vieillesse commençait à se faire de plus en plus sentir. Si sa volonté et son caractère affirmé restaient intacts, sa condition physique l'obligeait à espacer les entraînements à l'épée avec Jaime. Au cours des derniers mois, les rencontres dans la salle d'escrime s'étaient faites de plus en plus rares. Les tâches que sa position lui ordonnait d'accomplir devenaient source de fatigue et par conséquent allaient devoir être déléguées. La difficulté qui se posait était de choisir à qui les confier. Dans un premier temps, Lord Selwyn fit venir à Evenfall Hall plusieurs jeunes gens de sa parenté pour les former à des tâches administratives. Mais il ne pouvait pas leur déléguer les audiences régulières avec ses vassaux, ni les moments de représentation liés à son rang. Il devenait de plus en plus certain à ses yeux qu'il allait lui falloir préparer sa succession alors même que son héritier encore mineur vivait au loin. Il était désormais nécessaire que Brienne se confronte au choix entre son serment envers la garde royale et la régence de l'île. Un dilemme bien difficile à affronter qui mettait en balance devoir envers son roi et devoir envers sa famille. Le vieux seigneur prit la résolution d'aborder cette question cruciale avec sa fille lors de son séjour printanier.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**EPILOGUE**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Lord Selwyn décéda au cours de l'année suivante. Après sa mort, Brienne choisit d'honorer ses devoirs envers sa Maison. Elle fut libérée de son serment envers le roi et assura la régence de son île natale durant seize années. Elle mit toute son énergie et sa droiture morale pour gouverner au mieux les sujets de la seigneurie dont allait hériter son fils. Elle nomma sans tarder Jaime, Commandant en chef des armées de l'île. A ce titre, il participa activement aux décisions prises pour l'avenir de Tarth. Sa fonction lui permet également d'être autorisé à loger à l'extrémité de l'aile du château regroupant les chambres et d'ainsi pouvoir rejoindre chaque nuit la femme qu'il aimait.

Duncan et Catelyn reçurent une éducation identique au grand dam de ceux dont le conservatisme ne permettait pas d'accepter qu'une fille soit autant éduquée à l'art de gouverner qu'un garçon. Les deux enfants développèrent un intérêt pour le maniement des armes au cours des leçons prodiguées par Leyna qui succéda à Jaime comme maître d'armes. La protégée du régicide ne dévoila jamais le secret des deux chevaliers. Parfois, les deux héros de la bataille de Winterfell prenaient, chacun leur tour, le temps de disputer quelques combats pour le plaisir de voir les progrès de leur progéniture et leur enseigner une partie du savoir acquis lors de leur longue vie de guerrier.

A vingt ans, Catelyn partit pour Port Réal et devint écuyère de l'un des chevaliers de la garde royale. Elle retrouva Podrick désormais Commandant qui accepta après son adoubement de la voir intégrer l'ordre de chevalerie le plus prestigieux du royaume. En choisissant de servir son roi, la jeune femme reprenait le chemin que sa mère avait délaissé par devoir envers sa famille bien des années auparavant. Elle honora son serment jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Duncan succéda à son grand-père à l'âge de dix-huit ans. Bien qu'il ait alors atteint sa majorité, il eut la sagesse de conserver auprès de lui sa mère pour le guider dans sa tâche de seigneur de l'île. Sage, juste et courageux, il se comporta comme un dirigeant digne de son grand-père. A vingt-deux, il épousa une jeune femme de la petite noblesse des Terres de l'Orage. Ils eurent trois enfants qui survécurent jusqu'à l'âge adulte. Le plus jeune nommé Selwyn fut préparé dès le sortir de l'adolescence à succéder à son père.

Lord Tyrion assura la charge de Main du Roi jusqu'à sa mort à l'âge de quatre-vingt-dix ans. Il mourut avec Johanna, devenue responsable de la bibliothèque royale, à ses côtés.

Le roi Bran se révéla un monarque sage qui réussit non sans peine à maintenir la paix du royaume durant près d'un siècle. Lorsqu'il commença à voir sa santé déclinée, il prit la décision d'abdiquer en faveur d'un plus jeune roi élu par le Conseil des grandes maisons du royaume. Désormais, la fin de son existence fut consacrée à la lourde responsabilité de découvrir et former le jeune garçon destiné à devenir la nouvelle Corneille aux trois yeux. Rien ne devait briser la lignée des porteurs de la mémoire de l'Humanité.

Brienne resta pendant les vingt années qui suivirent l'avènement de son fils à Evenfall Hall pour le conseiller et passer du temps auprès de ses petits-enfants. Elle se retira à l'âge de soixante-cinq ans de la demeure seigneuriale et choisit de vivre dans le pavillon de chasse près de la colline ou reposait sa mère. Jaime désormais à l'âge de la retraite fut relevé de sa charge et la suivit. Durant une décennie, ils profitèrent de cette retraite paisible dans un lieu ou ils avaient passé les moments les plus heureux de leur existence commune. Parfois, leurs enfants et petits-enfants les rejoignaient pour quelques jours, jamais plus compte tenu des obligations qui incombaient à chacun.

Jaime mourut à l'âge de quatre-vingt-trois ans entouré de ceux qui lui étaient chers, Brienne le suivit quelques mois plus tard. Conformément à leurs volontés, ils furent inhumés au sommet de la colline, entourés par la vue des eaux couleur saphir de l'île. Seule une grande plaque de marbre clair marquait l'emplacement où ils reposaient. Aucune inscription mais une gravure représentant Oathkeeper ainsi que le nouveau blason de Tarth adopté par Lord Duncan. Un lion doré figurait désormais dans chaque quartier qui le composait.

Au dessus de l'immense cheminée de la grande salle d'Evenfall Hall, l'épée qui symbolisait l'histoire commune de leurs parents fut accrochée par Lord Duncan et Ser Catelyn. Elle y est toujours de nos jours.

**...**

**..**

**.**

-** FIN -**

**...**

**...**

**Ainsi s'achève le récit que j'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire. J'espère que chacun d'entre vous aura passé d'agréables moments en suivant cette histoire.**

**Je serai ravie de lire vos commentaires sur la conclusion de cette version alternative à la fin de la saga. Merci d'avance à ceux qui prendront le temps d'écrire quelques mots.**


	8. Chapter 8 -Notes pour les lecteurs

**NOTES POUR LES LECTEURS:**  


**...**

**..**

La lecture de ces notes n'est pas nécessaire à la compréhension de l'histoire, il s'agit juste de vous donner des précisions sur mon état d'esprit au moment de l'écriture ainsi que mon avis sur la saison 8.

Comme toute critique et interprêtation d'une oeuvre artistique (si GOT mérite ce titre), celle-ci est partiale et n'a rien d'une vérité absolue. Je tiens à préciser que critiquer le travail d'un artiste est une activité reconnue et pratiquée depuis des siècles et n'a rien à voir avec une attaque de la personne privée.

Concernant l'élaboration du récit:

J'ai choisi de ne pas tenir compte de certains points de narration clés imposés dans l'ultime saison de la série. Je vous laisse découvrir les différences au fil du récit. Le ton du récit restera le plus proche possible de celui d'un drama.

...

Concernant l'ultime saison et ma motivation à écrire le récit:

Je reconnais avoir écrit cette histoire en partie pour soulager ma colère après avoir regardé les épisodes 4,5,6 de la dernière saison.**  
****  
**Ma déception est immense quant à la façon dont le personnage de Jaime a été écrit depuis le milieu de la saison 4 ( son arc de rédemption a été abandonné et il est devenu le serviteur stupide / amoureux transi de Cersei) clairement à cause de la fascination des showrunners pour le personnage de la Lannister et l'actrice Lena Headey, qui trop talentueuse, est devenue leur muse. Avoir fait mourir Jaime dans les bras de Cersei avec le symbolisme de l'amour absolu est impardonnable et incompréhensible Pourquoi ont-ils porté aux nues la relation amoureuse la plus toxique de toute la saga ? L'inceste est le plus petit des problèmes de cette relation basée sur l'asservissement consenti de Jaime. Sa soeur n'a montré aucun respect pour lui pendant toutes leurs vies et ne l'a gardé sous son emprise que pour obtenir trois choses de lui: lui faire l'amour, la mettre enceinte et gagner ses guerres.

Sans cesse, les scénaristes auront trouvé des excuses aux atrocités commises ou chercher à susciter notre compassion pour la Lannister oubliant au passage qu'on ne juge pas les crimes de quelqu'un sur ses motivations mais bien sur les actes commis. Comment peut-on encore trouver de la compassion pour un être responsable d'une tuerie de masse sous forme d'attentat ou quelqu'un qui prend le risque de provoquer la destruction de la capitale alors même que ses ennemis lui proposaient de façon surréaliste de lui accorder l'immunité et la survie. Quand à l'éternelle justification, ''elle aime ses enfants", elle est risible. Elle a, par caprice*, non pas voulu des enfants légitimes mais des bâtards de son frère, mettant dès leurs naissances une épée de Damoclès sur leurs têtes en cas de découverte de leurs réelles origines.

Pour revenir à la relation entre les deux chevaliers, je suis dans l'incompréhension devant la haine que les scénaristes ont fait preuve envers celle-ci. Tout l'épisode 4 aura été aussi grossier* qu'absurde**.

* : La blague-question de Tyrion sur "l'anatomie" de Brienne, les saouler pour les faire coucher ensemble, le visage déçu de Jaime quand il se réveille, aucune scène les montrant heureux et amoureux.

**: GOT se situe dans un contexte médiéval (si, si vraiment) par conséquent:

\- Les femmes nobles célibataires sont vierges. Ne pas l'être est l'un des plus grands déshonneurs qui soit. Le meilleur exemple est la mort de Robb Stark (dans les bouquins), tué parce que son sens de l'honneur lui a dicté d'épousé une jeune femme noble juste après avoir pris sa virginité sans être dans une union légitime.

\- un couple de nobles (bien sûr non incestueux) ne peut pas vivre ensemble à la vue de tous sans être marié. Winterfell n'est pas Woodstock et Sansa n'a aucune raison de supporter une telle situation honteuse dans sa propre maison (et plus c'est sa propre épée-lige !).

Si les scénaristes s'étaient souvenus de l'univers dans lequel évolue leurs personnages, **le mariage** aurait dû être le **seul sujet légitime** de discussion entre Jaime et Tyrion à l'auberge et non pas une question sans importance d'une vulgarité à donner la nausée.

**...**

L'ensemble de la série peut se résumer à deux slogans aussi simplistes que niais :"l'amour est plus fort que la raison" ( philosophie de café du commerce - tout le monde sait bien que la raison et l'amour ne fonctionnent pas sur le même plan et par conséquent que cette maxime n'a aucun sens) et "celui qui ne veut pas du pouvoir est le meilleur dirigeant" ("Ned Stark, Robert Barathéon, etc, ou êtes-vous ?").

Pour une série dont le coeur du propos est la politique, la solution trouvée est des plus décevantes. Quel choix brillant que la monarchie élective, régime tout à fait bancal et en décalage avec l'évolution des régimes monarchiques au cours des 500 dernières années ; pour vous dire il ne reste plus en gros que quelques monarchies du golfe et le Vatican qui fonctionnent comme cela. Le rêve en terme de gouvernance, non ?! La monarchie parlementaire par contre c'est 100% des monarchies modernes mais je suppose qu'elle a dû "être en quelque sorte oubliée" comme la flotte d'Euron par Daenerys.

**Conclusion:**

*** Il est à espérer que plus jamais des adaptations d'oeuvres littéraires encore en cours d'écriture seront financées. **

*** Il vaut mieux écrire un grand récit épique qui n'a pas de message à délivrer qu'une histoire bancale avec un soi-disant message,** surtout quand ce dernier est aussi creux que délivré de manière prétentieuse. Quand on est pas Tolkien, mieux vaut s'abstenir.

* Le pire c'est que les grands axes de la fin de la série seront très probablement identiques chez GRMM **mais** la manière dont ils seront amenés sera subtile et cohérente. Et le sens que l'auteur leur donnera sera profond et pertinent.

**...**

Merci à ceux qui m'auront lu jusqu'ici.

Si vous souhaitez vous exprimer sur mes propos, vous êtes les bienvenus en commentaires. Je n'ai aucun souci avec la contradiction tant qu'elle se fait dans le respect et la bonne foi.

Belle-Libertine


End file.
